Une histoire d'élections
by Swan of The Queen
Summary: Se situe à la mi saison 4. Alors qu'entre Emma et Hook rien ne va plus, Mary Margaret veut rendre son poste en tant que maire de Storybrooke dans le but d'aider Regina et Belle à sortir de leur chagrin, toutes deux cloîtrées chez elles suite au départ de Robin et Rumple. C'est alors que Mary va faire une demande hors du commun à Emma. Convaincre Regina... (SWANQUEEN).
1. Introduction

_Bonjour bonjour tout le monde :P_

_Voilà, c'est moi la petite nouvelle qui arrive avec ma première fanfiction. _

_A la base je l'ai écrit pour mon compte personnel, mais ma meilleure amie qui l'a lu m'a dit qu'elle était bien, donc j'essaie de lui faire confiance ^^._

_Je vous poste l'introduction qui va vous permettre de vous situer dans le temps... Et le chapitre 1 (parce qu'entre nous, une introduction ça sert à rien, et ça donne envie d'arrêter de lire tout de suite :P)_

_Que dire ? Ah oui ! Si vous cherchez une fiction où les scènes de c** sont assez explicites vous pouvez passer votre chemin et lire une autre fiction ;). Les miennes sont rares et plutôt tendres, je favorise le romantisme !_

_Ensuite, j'espère que vous n'avez rien contre les ship de OUAT un peu chelous, parce que moi j'adore ça et vous allez clairement le ressentir ;)._

_Bon sinon j'attends de voir si le début vous plait pour poster la suite :) Sinon je laisserai tomber :P Et je dirais à ma meilleure amie qu'elle a des goûts de merde! MDR_

_Bonne lectures les filous :)_

* * *

**Introduction :**

Le temps s'était vraiment réchauffé depuis qu'Elsa, Anna et Kristoff était retournés à Arendelle. A l'origine, pas grand monde n'avait fait attention à elles, mais avec le temps, elles finissaient par manquer à tous. Storybrooke était aussi plus calme depuis que la Reine des Neiges était morte et que Rumple n'était plus là pour malmener Hook.

Chacun vivait cette nouvelle vie tranquille à sa manière. Belle, tout comme Regina, étaient cloitrées chez elles, vidées par leur peine de cœur respective. Depuis que Robin et Rumple étaient partis de Storybrooke, la vie leur était devenue difficile. L'une complètement lessivée d'avoir puisée toutes ses forces pour concrétiser un amour et y placer toute sa confiance pour se faire mentalement violer par l'homme qui partageait sa vie. Et l'autre tout simplement désespérée de trouver la personne avec qui elle passerait son temps. D'un autre côté, Mary Margaret et David filaient toujours ce parfait amour avec leur petit Neal, à cela rien d'étonnant. Quant à Emma et Killian… Eh bien c'était devenu plus compliqué. Killian aimait sincèrement Emma, mais le fait d'avoir re goûté à la noirceur en devenant l'allié forcé de Rumple avait clairement changé son caractère aux yeux de sa belle. Il recommençait à devenir hautain même en sa présence, et à utiliser à nouveau ses techniques de drague sur n'importe quelle femme battants des cils. Et tout cela faisait beaucoup souffrir Emma. Elle se retrouvait souvent seule chez elle, ses amies tentant tant bien que mal de la faire sortir un peu, histoire de prendre l'air, mais ce qui était sur pour elle, c'est que le mieux était d'éviter Killian le plus possible.

Tout ce qu'elle pouvait affirmer c'est que ses parents lui pompaient l'air à trop se préoccuper de sa santé mentale.

Granny's était devenu son plus agréable refuge. A vrai dire il était devenu le refuge de plus ou moins tout le monde.


	2. Chapitre 1

Chapitre 1 :

C'est le regard vide et le teint fatigué qu'Emma entra dans le café à 8 heures du matin. Elle devait travailler d'ici une demi-heure et n'était déjà pas prête à subir les interrogations de son père sur son état de santé.

\- - Un chocolat Emma ?

C'est Ruby qui la sortait de ses sinistres pensées.

\- - Oui merci, ce serait vraiment adorable.

\- - Cannelle ?

\- - Toujours, merci.

Emma constatait avec émotion que beaucoup de personnes l'appréciaient et la connaissaient par cœur dans cette ville. Cela lui faisait toujours chaud au cœur.

C'est à ce moment fatidique que Killian avait décidé de faire sa majestueuse entrée chez Granny. Sans même qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de faire signe à Ruby d'oublier sa commande pour plus vite s'éclipser, il vint s'assoir en face d'elle, le regard malin. Il était insupportable pour elle de devoir le regarder dans les yeux reconnaissant ce désir de conquête qu'elle voyait en lui au début de leur rencontre.

\- - Emma, on devrait discuter.

Et ce sourire en coin… définitivement il était redevenu Hook, et elle ne se voyait même plus l'appeler par son prénom.

\- - Laisse-moi seule pour le moment s'il te plait.

\- - Ecoutes je sais que tu penses que j'ai changé, mais je suis la personne que j'ai toujours été. J'ai changé pour toi, pour qu'on puisse former un couple heureux, mais je ne suis pas moi-même dans ces instants tu comprends ? Puis le crocodile me l'a fait comprendre, tout d'abord en me rendant ma main, en précisant qu'elle allait me faire redevenir cette personne que je n'étais plus… Mais au fond cette personne ne s'en ira jamais vraiment tu le sais. Alors je me suis dit, que sans doute, tu pourrais peut être tomber amoureuse de moi, à nouveau, malgré cela. Juste pour moi…

\- - Puisque je te dis que je n'ai pas envie de discuter avec toi Hook !

Pendant qu'elle crachait ces mots, Ruby ramenait la tasse qu'elle lui avait commandée quelques minutes plus tôt.

\- - Tiens Ruby, je te paye. Donne ça à Killian, il a besoin de chaleur en ce moment.

Elle quittait le café. Il l'avait énervé à un point inimaginable. Pourtant ses mots continuaient de résonner dans son esprit. « _Cette personne ne s'en ira jamais vraiment _» « _Juste pour moi… _». Non mais pour qui se prenait-il ? Croyait-il vraiment qu'il était à ce point indispensable ? Même si cela prendrait du temps, elle se promettait de lui prouver le contraire.

Tant elle était à bout de nerfs, qu'elle n'avait même pas remarqué l'allure rapide qu'elle avait prise, faisant qu'elle était déjà devant le commissariat. Déjà l'heure de travailler donc.

En pénétrant dans le bureau, elle remarqua non sans surprise que son père était déjà là, surement à l'attendre depuis une bonne heure. Cette simple pensée lui fit lever les yeux au ciel. Ce dont elle s'attendait moins, c'était que sa mère serait présente aussi.

\- - Wow maman. T'es matinale. Enfin je veux dire. Sans Neal. Où est-il d'ailleurs ?

\- - Salut Emma. Oui merci je vais très bien.

Elle avait l'air d'une humeur tellement joviale, qu'Emma en avait des crampes à l'estomac.

\- - J'ai laissé Neal à Belle. Je sais à quel point elle l'aime… puis elle se sent tellement seule en ce moment. Je sais qu'elle a besoin de compagnie mais elle la refuse catégoriquement quand on essaie de s'introduire chez elle, tout comme elle refuse de sortir d'ailleurs. Je suis toujours obligée de prétexter avoir quelque chose d'urgent à faire, ne pas pouvoir m'occuper de Neal quelques jours par-ci, par-là. C'est Belle tu sais, elle n'oserait jamais dire non, puis je sais qu'au fond ça lui fait un bien fou…

\- - Ok maman j'ai compris.

Emma avait conscience que cette réponse était légèrement sèche, mais elle était exaspérée par le flux de parole que pouvait débiter sa mère en l'espace de deux secondes. Elle aperçu alors des donuts posés sur le coin du bureau et se précipita sur l'un d'eux.

\- - T'as pas perdu l'appétit c'est déjà ça.

\- - Maman ? Pourquoi t'es au commissariat au fait ? T'as pas une ville à diriger ?

\- - Oui justement c'est pour ça que je suis là… Entre autre. Je venais parler à ton père.

David qui était très absent depuis le début de la conversation, trop occupé à scruter le moindre détail des expressions d'Emma espérant n'en trouver aucun de négatif, sorti enfin de son nuage pour s'exprimer.

\- - Ta mère veut rendre le poste. Elle veut qu'il y ait de nouvelles élections.

\- - QUOI ? Maman t'es pas sérieuse ? Pourquoi tu fais ça ?

Mary Margaret avait toujours ce sourire rassurant avant d'annoncer quelque chose. Comme si elle voulait par avance vous faire remarquer qu'il n'y a pas lieu de s'inquiéter.

\- - Tu sais, depuis qu'Elsa est partie, il y a eu beaucoup de changement ici. On ne se le cachera pas, beaucoup de personnes sont malheureuses, dont toi, ce qui me met instinctivement hors de moi.

Emma esquiva un léger rire narquois en entendant sa mère utiliser cette expression. A vrai dire elle serait vraiment curieuse de découvrir sa mère hors d'elle. Elle poursuivit.

\- - Enfin bref, en organisant cette petite élection je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de réaliser que c'était une excellente idée.

\- - En l'organisant ? Sérieusement ? C'est déjà plus qu'une simple idée ?

\- - Emma s'il te plait laisse moi finir ! Donc, j'aimerai que le plus de personne y participent. On pourrait demander à Belle, je suis certaine qu'elle a secrètement toujours rêvé de diriger la ville, plus que cette sinistre boutique qui lui fait de plus en plus penser à Rumple. On pourrait demander à Regina également de faire campagne, je ne l'ai pas revu depuis le départ de Robin il me semble, ou peut être une fois près de la mairie, mais elle paraissait éteinte… Puis j'aurais aimé que tu te présentes aussi Emma.

\- - Ahah ! Ecoutes, c'est vraiment très gentil ce que vous faites pour moi tous les deux mais je ne me sens absolument pas prête à diriger une ville. En plus j'aime pas ça, puis mon boulot de Shérif ça me va !

Elle esquissa un sourire.

\- - Et puis pourquoi tu veux te défaire de ton travail ? Tu le réalises plutôt bien.

\- - On sait toutes les deux Emma que Regina se débrouillait vraiment mieux. Elle était peut être cruelle à cette époque, mais au moins régnait l'ordre. J'étais peut être plus faite pour diriger un Royaume qu'une ville, on ne croirait pas, mais c'est drôlement moins compliqué.

Emma levait les yeux au ciel. Sa mère était tellement préoccupée par l'envie de voir toutes les personnes autour d'elle heureuses, qu'elle se mettait carrément sur le bas côté pour leur faire place. Elle semblait avoir deviné la pensée de sa fille quand elle reprit soudain :

\- - Moi je l'ai trouvé mon bonheur Emma, je n'ai pas besoin de ce job. Il m'encombre et il y nuit.

Elle paraissait vraiment peu crédible, mais à quoi bon finalement ?

\- - Ok maman, mais oublies moi par pitié. Préviens les autres, même si je doute qu'elles acceptent.

\- - Justement, en parlant de ça… j'admets que ça a pris du temps, mais Belle a finalement accepté. Elle sait qu'il est temps pour elle d'essayer de trouver une occupation. Elle en a besoin. Et elle en a conscience.

\- - Génial !

\- - J'ai un service à te demander Emma !

La jeune blonde écarquilla les yeux en comprenant où sa mère voulait en venir.

\- - C'est hors de question. Je n'irai pas convaincre Regina. Non. J'ai fait revenir Marian, maintenant Robin est reparti avec elle, sans doute qu'elle ne le reverra plus jamais. Tu voudrais que j'aille la voir après ça ? Elle doit certainement définitivement me haïr.

\- - J'y serai bien allée de mon plein grés mais j'ai un peu peur que l'ironie de la situation ne la vexe quelque peu et qu'elle se braque d'emblée contre cette idée.

Elle avait simplement envie de les étriper tous les deux. Et son père qui ne prenait pas sa défense, comme s'il avait un jour porté Regina dans son cœur. C'était ridicule. Elle n'avait pas besoin d'un problème de plus à régler. Elle en avait déjà bien assez… Mais si c'était le seul moyen de pouvoir avoir la paix…

\- - C'est d'accord.

\- - Génial Emma, je suis ravie.

Son sourire étiré jusqu'à ses oreilles diminua quelque peu quand Emma pris place à son bureau.

\- - Quoi encore ?

\- - Tu pourrais commencer dès maintenant.

\- - C'est une blague encore ? Papa a besoin de moi ici.

David sourit légèrement avant de répliquer :

\- - Pas dans l'immédiat.

C'était une plaisanterie ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient le don de l'énerver au plus au point quand ils liaient leur deux bouilles angéliques contre elle. C'est dans un grognement qu'elle enfila alors son manteau sous les yeux ravis de ses parents. Elle s'efforça de ne pas leur jeter un seul coup d'œil pour montrer son mécontentement. Ce qui n'a évidemment jamais aucun effet sur les Charming.

« _Cette personne ne s'en ira jamais vraiment _» « _Juste pour moi… _»… Pendant qu'elle se dirigeait, non sans mécontentement vers la maison sinistre de Regina, les mots de Killian continuaient de résonner dans son esprit. Elle ne savait pas franchement si c'était une peine de cœur qu'elle pouvait ressentir, ou un réel dégoût de rencontrer Hook… Une seconde fois. Elle ne trouvait pas la réponse à cette question quand déjà elle se retrouva devant la porte de l'ex Mairesse de Storybrooke. Elle se demandait, sans aucune forme d'amusement, comment elle allait bien pouvoir engager la conversation avec Regina, à qui elle n'avait pas parlé depuis la disparition de Robin. A force de se poser trop de questions, on fini par perdre courage. Elle prit une profonde inspiration et toqua à la porte.


	3. Chapter 2

_**HEEEY Salut vous tous :)**_

_**Déjà merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, ça m'a motivé pour continuer à vous publier ma petite histoire. Vous être géniaux ! **_

_**Voilà donc pour la suite :). Je préviens dès maintenant pour ceux qui voulait savoir, il y aura 17 chapitres après l'introduction et un chapitre final que j'aurais pu compter pour un chapitre 18.**_

_**Voilà maintenant je vous laisse découvrir le chapitre 2 maintenant, c'est bon, Emma a toqué chez Regina ;) elle entre en scène maintenant. **_

_**Des bisous d'amour mes lecteurs! **_

**_PS: n'oubliez pas de me dire s'il y a des fautes._**

* * *

**Chapitre 2 :**

Assise sur son canapé devant sa télé, Regina se demande bien qui pouvait lui rendre visite à cette heure là de la journée. Evidemment cela ne pouvait pas être son fils, qui était à l'école. Elle décida donc de ne pas accorder d'importance à sa sonnette et de ne pas se lever pour ouvrir. Puis d'un coup elle pensa : Et s'il était arrivé quelque chose à Henry ? S'il s'était blessé ou pire encore, qu'il avait disparu. Elle s'imaginait déjà le proviseur de son établissement être venu lui dire qu'il ne s'était pas présenté à l'école le jour même. Regina avait, et elle le savait, une forte tendance à psychoter lorsqu'il s'agissait de son fils. Mais c'était le seul être cher qui lui restait, celui qui avait toujours été là. Elle ne voulait pas le perdre. Elle se précipita donc à la porte de son manoir et ouvrit sans même demander qui se tenait sur son perron. Quand elle découvrit qu'elle avait affaire à Emma, elle prit une moue légèrement rassurée :

\- Miss Swan ! s'exclama-t-elle comme pour la saluer. Henry va bien ?

\- Oui oui euh… très bien. Et vous Regina ? Comment vous sentez vous ?

Ok, Emma le savait, c'était nul comme approche. Vraiment nul. Mais elle n'avait rien trouvé d'autre dans l'immédiat. Si seulement elle avait essayé de chercher de quoi elles auraient pu discuter…

\- En quoi cela intéresse-t-il quelqu'un ?

Et c'est là que la brune, laissant sa porte ouverte, au grand étonnement d'Emma retourna dans les profondeurs de son salon. La blonde prit cela pour une claire invitation à entrer chez elle. Elle ferma la porte derrière elle. Elle ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que malgré le malheur de son hôte, sa maison était impeccablement ordonnée. Tout comme sa tenue était d'une classe que nulle autre femme n'égalait dans cette ville. En bref, c'était Regina Mills. Emma se demandait ce qu'elle avait. Elle se mettait à détailler des yeux, des pieds à la tête, et à la trouver sublime. Elle trouvait cela drôlement étrange d'ailleurs. Oui enfin, pas si étrange après tout, pas plus que quand elle regardait un vieux classique à la télévision et trouvait l'héroïne magnifique.

\- Miss Swan ?

Cette interpellation fit sursauter Emma qui en avait presque oublié la présence de Regina.

\- Hum oui, désolée… quoi ?

\- Qu'est ce que vous faites là ?

Regina était agacée. C'était déjà assez dur pour elle de devoir accepter quelqu'un chez elle, il fallait en plus que cette visite s'éternise. Emma qui prenait bien toutes les précautions pour ne pas froisser la brune, lui expliqua délicatement l'idée de sa mère.

\- Ahah Swan, j'espère que vous plaisantez ?

Elle paraissait impassible et froide. Bizarrement cette situation n'était pas sans attrister Emma. Sentant le malaise, Regina calma sa voix.

\- Miss Swan… Si j'avais voulu être mairesse à l'heure qu'il est, je n'aurais pas cédé mon poste à votre mère.

Non, c'est clair… La proposition d'Emma était ridicule. Enfin plutôt celle de Mary Margaret. Elle, elle n'avait fait qu'accepter de passer le mot pour avoir la paix.

\- Non bon… d'accord. Mais vous ne voulez même pas essayer ?

Regina n'en croyait absolument pas ses oreilles. Elle venait pourtant bien clairement de lui dire qu'elle refusait ? Y avait-il quelque chose dans sa phrase qui lui faisait imaginer une possibilité d'acceptation ?

\- Ecoutez Shérif Swan, je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux que vous vous en alliez.

Elle avait repris son ton froid et distant, certainement agacée par la situation, qu'elle ne saurait dire pourquoi, elle trouvait quelque peu gênante.

\- Regina, cela vous ferait du bien de penser à autre chose qu'à Robin.

A peine ces mots sortis de sa bouche, elle les regrettait déjà. Elle savait pertinemment que c'est le sujet qui la blessait le plus, particulièrement en ce moment, et elle avait été assez bête pour engager cette conversation.

\- Dehors, Swan.

Elle était blessée, mais sa voix était calme. Emplie de tristesse, et son ordre ne claqua pas… Mais Emma décida tout de même de s'éclipser sans ajouter un seul mot.

Une fois dehors, elle avait envie de se claquer la tête contre un mur. Elle avait reçu pour mission de réparer les maux subis par les personnes de son entourage et elle n'avait fait que remuer le couteau dans la plaie. Elle se sentait inutile. Mais quelque chose d'étrange s'était produit à l'intérieur d'Emma Swan aujourd'hui. Elle avait rendu une personne plus malheureuse qu'elle ne l'était déjà certes, mais le fait que cette personne soit Regina Mills l'affectait particulièrement. Au fond d'elle, elle voulait sincèrement devenir son amie, et elle croyait qu'elles étaient sur la bonne voie depuis toutes ces péripéties avec la Reine des Neiges. De plus sa réconciliation maigre, mais présente avec sa mère aurait aussi bien pu aider les deux femmes à se rapprocher. Mais il avait absolument fallu qu'elle gâche tout, avec son habituelle maladresse. Toutes ces pensées s'entrechoquaient dans son cerveau pendant qu'elle revenait à pied vers le commissariat. Comment allait elle annoncer à sa mère qu'elle avait enfoncé l'ex-maire encore plus dans sa tourmente ?

\- Emma !

S'extirpant de ses angoisses, elle se força de regarder qui l'interpellait. C'était Belle. Elle se promenait avec Neal. Ce qui redonna un peu le sourire à Emma.

\- Alors comment se comporte mon petit monstre de frère ?

\- Aussi rebelle que sa grande sœur, mais tu sais, moi les Charming je les connais assez pour les contrôler !

\- N'en sois pas si sure !

Elle souriait de bon cœur, et cela rassurait Emma de constater qu'elle avait l'air d'aller bien. Elle aurait voulu en avoir le cœur net, mais elle avait d'autant plus peur d'encore tout faire échouer comme elle venait de le faire avec Regina. C'était absolument dingue pour elle, mais elle n'avait jamais autant pensé à elle qu'en ce moment… et ce n'était plus les mots de Killian qui résonnaient dans son esprit, mais d'innombrables « _dehors, Swan_ ». Et pour une raison qui lui échappait, cela lui faisait mal.

\- Tu viens boire quelque chose avec moi chez Granny ? Ca fait longtemps qu'on avait pas discuté.

Emma avait franchement envie de dire oui. Elle cesserait de penser à son échec Regina Mills, et cela lui éviterait de faire face à sa mère tout de suite. Puis Belle avait vraiment l'air ravie, elle n'aurait pas voulu gâcher cela.

\- D'accord.

Sur le chemin, elles parlaient de tout et de rien, riant ensemble comme elles l'avaient souvent fait. Belle était heureuse de pouvoir passer un moment privilégié avec Emma, depuis le départ de Rumple, elle n'en avait pas vraiment eu l'occasion. Arrivées dans le café, elles prirent toutes les deux une table et s'installèrent, commandant chacune ce qu'elles souhaitaient. Pendant que Belle faisait sautiller Neal sur ses genoux, Emma avait le regard ailleurs, ce qui n'échappa pas à la bibliothécaire.

\- Emma, dis moi ce qui te tracasse maintenant.

Cette femme avait toujours été d'une perspicacité bien supérieure à tout le monde, il fallait l'admettre.

\- Rien, c'est Regina.

\- Regina ? Pardon tu veux rire ? Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

\- Elle est cloitrée chez elle, déprime et je ne fais rien pour arranger les choses.

\- Wow, ça m'a l'air sérieux au vu de ta tête. On dirait qu'on vient d'enterrer ton chat. Raconte-moi.

Emma se lança alors dans la description précise de la scène qu'elle venait de vivre avec Regina, passant au peigne fin le moindre détail, comme si elle avait voulu rejouer l'instant.

\- Et là elle m'a dit « Dehors, Swan ».

\- Ahah, Emma ce serait plutôt chouette d'avouer que tu ne l'as pas volé.

Cette situation avait plutôt l'air de l'amuser, et pour le coup, elle n'était pas d'un très grand secours pour la blonde. Se rendant compte de cela, elle reprit :

\- C'est bizarre.

\- Quoi ?

\- Ca t'affecte bien plus que ça ne devrait…

\- …

\- Enfin qu'importe. Retourne la voir demain.

\- Tu crois ? Ce n'est peut être pas une bonne idée, elle n'avait pas l'air de vouloir me revoir de sitôt, et puis…

\- Je suis sure Emma.

Emma quitta Granny's une heure après qu'elles aient conclu cette conversation. Mais en regardant la grande blonde partir, Belle se douta bien que quelque chose clochait, et qu'elle devait découvrir quoi. Ce qui était sur, c'est qu'Emma retournerait voir Regina dès le lendemain.

**Samedi matin.** Regina se réveilla dans son immense lit. Trop grand à son goût. En le remarquant, elle ne pouvait encore s'empêcher de remarquer qu'elle l'occupait seule.

\- Maman ! Y a 'Man à la porte ! J'croyais qu'elle m'emmènerait manger quelque part mais visiblement, elle veut te voir d'abord. J'vais faire mon sac.

\- Ton sac ?

\- Oui Maman ! T'as encore oublié. Je dors chez 'Man ce soir. Comme tous les samedis.

Les pires moments de la vie de Regina étaient ceux où son fils ne restait pas dormir dans cette immense maison, et qu'ainsi elle se retrouvait encore une fois seule. Elle se leva difficilement de son lit, la tête lui tournant. Qu'est ce que pouvait bien vouloir Emma, encore ? Elle descendit au salon où elle riait tranquillement avec Henry. Lorsqu'ils prirent enfin connaissance de sa présence, le sourire d'Emma s'effaça.

\- Eh, gamin ! Tu veux bien aller dans la voiture ? J'arrive tout de suite.

\- Oui 'Man.

Il prit bien soin d'embrasser Regina tendrement avant de courir à l'extérieur de la maison.

\- Regina…

\- Miss Swan.

Puis rien. En réalité, Emma n'avait rien à lui dire. Mis à part mettre sa fierté de côté peut être, et lui faire des excuses. Ce qu'elle ne faisait strictement jamais. Mais pour préserver sa relation naissante avec elle, elle était prête à tout.

\- Je suis venue m'excuser, si par n'importe quel hasard j'ai pu vous blesser hier. C'était pas mon but. En fait vous allez rire mais cette idée d'élection c'est celle de ma mère. Ok je sais détecter quand quelqu'un me ment, mais pas besoin de superpouvoir pour remarquer quand moi je le fais, je suis tellement peu crédible. Enfin, je voulais pas parler de moi… Plutôt de ce que vous ressentez, enfin de vous, enfin vous avez compris…

La blonde remarqua à ce moment qu'elle ressemblait bien plus à sa mère qu'elle n'en avait eu l'impression. Mais une telle perte de contrôle d'elle-même, cela ne lui était jamais arrivé. Cette situation lui faisait perdre tous ses moyens.

\- Bref… Je suis désolée.

\- Quelle éloquence Swan.

Sérieusement ? C'était tout ? Emma venait de parler à cœur ouvert, et rien ?

\- Je ne vous en veux pas, Shérif. Vous avez simplement parlé d'un sujet sensible, mais il ne reste pas moins véridique que Robin est parti, que je ne le reverrais pas, et que je reste cloitrée dans mon « manoir ». Vous avez simplement soulevé une évidence.

Cette phrase produit l'effet d'un coup de poignard dans la poitrine d'Emma. Elle ne lui en voulait pas. Elle se sentait tellement bien pour ça, mais d'un autre côté elle se sentait vraiment mal aussi. Vraiment mal car aucun des sentiments qu'elle éprouvait lorsque Regina Mills ne s'exprimait n'était normal. Elle décida donc d'écourter sa visite, pour éviter une nouvelle gaffe. Elle se dirigea vers la grande porte d'entrée après lui avoir fait son plus beau sourire auquel elle ne répondit pas.

\- Ah et… Je n'abandonne pas l'idée que vous vous présentiez comme future maire.

Et elle ferma la porte.

Regina se laissa tomber sur le canapé. Après tout, ce n'était pas concrètement une mauvaise idée cette histoire de candidature. Elle ne pouvait rester plus chez elle. Elle nuisait à sa propre santé mentale, et à celle d'Henry par cette même occasion. Elle n'avait clairement aucune envie de redevenir maire de cette ville. Mais suivant contre qui elle devrait se battre, l'idée pouvait être amusante. C'est d'ailleurs sur ses pensées qu'elle s'endormit.

Emma claqua la portière de sa voiture. Elle avait retrouvé des couleurs. Elle se sentait bien. Regina ne lui en voulait pas. Elle prit directement son téléphone pour envoyer un message à Belle. « _T'es vraiment géniale._ ». Ce à quoi elle décida juste de répondre : « _Passe chez moi vers 14heures, dépose Henry à Regina, faut que tu me racontes tout ça _». En fait, la blonde trouvait l'idée ridicule. Elle venait de récupérer son fils de chez sa mère adoptive, ce n'était pas pour l'y ramener quelques heures plus tard, d'autant plus qu'elle ne connaissait pas les projets de Regina pour la journée. Même si elle se doutait qu'ils ne devaient pas être exhaustifs. Puis elle ne se sentait pas de passer encore le perron du manoir Mills. Décidément elle ne comprenait vraiment pas ce qui n'allait pas chez elle. Peu importe, elle le laisserait à ses parents, pour deux heures au plus. Elle avait besoin de parler à Belle. « _Ok, à cet après-midi _».

\- 'Man ? C'est bon ? T'es décidée ? On bouge ? J'ai pas déjeuné j'te f'rais dire et j'ai faim.

\- Oui gamin. On y va.

Elle démarra sa voiture.

Cette journée fut vraiment très belle pour Henry. Il aimait passer du temps avec sa mère biologique également, et il souffrait de voir à quel point ses deux mères pouvaient se déchirer.

\- Gamin. Sois sage avec tes grands parents. Et évite de faire n'importe quoi avec ton grand père. Tu voudrais pas que ta grand-mère ait une attaque. A plus !

\- Bisous 'Man, à toute.

Elle se précipita chez Belle, impatiente de lui raconter toute l'histoire. Il faut dire que cette dernière était également très impatiente de l'écouter.

\- In-cro-ya-ble ! Lança-t-elle en faisant attention de bien détacher toutes les syllabes. Regina Mills t'a dit que ce n'était pas de ta faute. J'espère que t'as réussi à enregistrer ça quelque part dans ton téléphone. Tu pourrais te le repasser en boucle avant de t'endormir.

\- Certainement.

\- Ca va Emma ?

En fait, Emma n'allait pas bien. Elle ne faisait que de penser à Regina. A sa froideur qui lui faisait si mal, et la bonté qu'elle avait pu extérioriser aujourd'hui, qui lui faisait tout aussi mal d'ailleurs. Elle aimait sincèrement parler à Belle, mais elle ne souhaita pas lui révéler cela… C'était trop étrange. Même pour elle.

\- Oui parfaitement. Et toi Belle ? Tu vas mieux ?

\- A vrai dire je me fais une raison… Je peux pas vivre avec ça toute ma vie. Puis je suis encore jeune. Il faut que j'avance.

\- Je suis ravie de t'entendre dire ça.

L'après midi se passa tellement bien que ce n'est que plus tard dans la soirée qu'Emma retourna chercher son fils chez ses parents et le ramena chez elle. Ils s'installèrent tous les deux sur le canapé devant un DVD avec des sandwiches et des chips.

\- Ne dis jamais ça à ta mère gamin. Si elle sait à quel point tu manges bien ici, l'une de nous deux mourra.

Henry riait, puis il appuya sur le bouton play. Ce rire. On n'avait absolument aucun doute sur la personne qui avait élevé cet enfant. Plus Emma le regardait, plus il lui faisait penser à elle, à Regina. Ils se ressemblaient bien plus que les gens ne pouvaient le croire, et à ce jour, Emma le comprenait mieux que quiconque. Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas décrocher cette femme de ses pensées ? C'est vrai depuis le départ de Robin et sa rupture avec Hook, elle n'avait pas revu Regina. Mais depuis ce fameux jour, elle avait ressenti quelque chose d'étrange. Comme si elle se sentait tout d'un coup libérée du poids de Robin et de Killian, et que l'amitié de Regina lui était à présent plus accessible. Cette réflexion était totalement ridicule. L'amitié pouvait se former entre deux personnes, même en couple. Emma se sentait perdue. Les seuls souvenirs de sa journée se résumaient à l'odeur matinale fruitée et parfaitement naturelle de son ancienne patronne, son visage endormi angélique dissimulant son caractère enflammé, et ce « _je ne vous en veux pas Shérif_ » « _Vous avez simplement soulevé une évidence_ ». Rien qu'en y repensant, elle aurait souhaité l'étreindre pour sentir le contact de sa peau. Elle était maintenant effrayée, et aussi fascinée par cette femme. Sur ces derniers fantasmes « amicaux », Emma s'endormit, suivie de très près par son fils. Elle le savait, demain, elle avait devoir à nouveau faire face à cette ravissante brune pour lui ramener leur fils, et elle aurait besoin de force.


	4. Chapter 3

_**Eh bonjour vous tous les loulous!**_

_**je tenais d'abord à vous remercier pour vos reviews super touchantes :3.**_

_**Voilà alors comme quelqu'un me l'a demandé, je publierai mes chapitres tous les deux jours environ. D'ailleurs je suis sincèrement désolée pour ce léger retard mais je suis en plein partiels, et je me suis battue avec ma connexion internet depuis 4heures ce matin :P**_

_**Enfin bref je suppose que vous vous foutez largement de ma vie et que ce qui vous intéresse c'est ce qui suit ;).**_

_**Donc je vous laisse lire tranquillement. **_

_**AU FAIT, C'EST IMPORTANT! Je tiens à préciser que je n'ai absolument aucune haine envers Robin et Hook, et les personnes que sont Colin et Sean sont humainement magnifiques. Si quelqu'un pense que j'essaie, au cours de ma fiction, de les dénigrer, il se trompe. Il faut juste que les CS et OQ aillent bof pour enclencher le SQ :P**_

_**Bon sur ce, bon chapitre :)**_

* * *

**Chapitre 3 :**

La sonnette retentit au manoir Mills ce dimanche vers midi, et la propriétaire des lieux, plus sublime que jamais ouvrit la porte sur son fils et sa mère.

\- Bonjour mon ange.

L'étreinte avec Henry lui procurait un bien fou, comme une recharge de piles. Elle avait besoin de lui dans sa vie vide et elle voulait le lui faire comprendre.

\- Coucou Maman. J'ai passé un super samedi ! Je monte dans ma chambre défaire mon sac et je descends mettre la table.

Pendant que toute cette scène se déroulait sous ses yeux, Emma ne détourna pas le regard de celle qui hantait ses pensées depuis quelques jours. Elle était vraiment très belle. Même naturellement, ce qui était surprenant.

\- Vous voulez entrer quelques instants Miss Swan ?

Elle avait du se sentir gênée par le regard pesant qu'elle portait sur sa main dans ses cheveux. Et Emma aurait sans aucun doute préféré qu'elle la remercie et lui demande de partir.

\- Euh… Oui merci. Mais je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps devant moi. Je ne reste que 5 minutes.

Dans le salon, Regina proposa un verre à Emma qui l'accepta volontiers la suivant ainsi jusqu'à la cuisine où une odeur absolument délicieuse émanait de ses fourneaux. Il est vrai que l'ex-maire était bien plus connue pour ses talents de cuisinière que pour sa capacité à être aimable avec ses voisins. Pendant qu'elle s'occupait de vérifier si rien ne cuisait de trop, la blonde ne pouvait s'empêcher de remarquer que la robe qu'elle portait lui allait à la perfection. Comme si quelque chose avait un jour pu ne pas lui aller.

\- Avez-vous réfléchi à votre candidature madame le maire ?

Elle avait aussi décidé d'engager la conversation pour détourner les yeux de son corps parfait. Un rire émana de derrière les fourneaux et Regina ne daigna même pas se retourner pour face faire à Emma.

\- Cela fait bien longtemps que l'on ne m'appelle plus ainsi.

\- Alors comment dois-je vous appeler ?

Ok, là elle était allée trop loin, et elle décida de ne pas perdre un instant.

\- Et donc ? Pour ma proposition ? Vous allez vous présenter ?

Elle se retourna enfin, s'accoudant à sa cuisinière et Emma lui faisait parfaitement face. Elle s'appuyait tellement, que son corps était courbé, son ventre presque allongé sur le plan de travail et son décolleté parfaitement à la vue de la blonde qui s'efforça de ne pas y prêter attention.

\- Vous aimeriez que je vous dise oui ?

\- Euh je… non. Enfin… oui. Enfin comme vous voulez, vous décidez…

Visiblement la manière dont Emma était perturbée amusait beaucoup son hôte. Elle en jouait et son invitée le savait.

\- Qui y aura-t-il en face ?

\- Normalement ma mère aurait souhaité que je me présente moi-même, mais vous savez moi, la politique… C'est pas trop mon truc, je suis nulle avec tout ça. Puis Belle se présente. Ensuite les habitants de Storybrooke n'ont pas eu vraiment l'envie –ou les compétences- visiblement…

Un moment de silence suivi. Emma avait remarqué le sourcillement délicat de Regina Mills à l'entente du prénom de Belle mais encore plus du sien.

\- Je vois. J'aurais aimé que vous y participiez Miss Swan, même si je suis certaine que vous n'auriez pas été une candidate très difficile à battre.

\- Je vous rappelle que lors des dernières élections qui ont eu lieu, nous étions adversaires et j'ai gagné.

\- Non, c'était vous en face de Sydney Glass.

Emma leva les yeux au ciel. Cette femme ne s'avoue jamais vaincue, elle déteste perdre. Et c'est ce qui fait d'elle une gagnante.

\- Bref. Belle m'a l'air d'une concurrente plus sérieuse.

\- Je ne relève pas. Ca veut dire que vous acceptez ?

\- Je n'ai pas dit oui Swan.

\- Vous ne changerez jamais pas vrai ? Bon… J'aimerais rester pour essayer de vous convaincre, mais il faut vraiment que je retourne au commissariat, mon père doit m'attendre.

\- Oui tout le monde sait que David n'est pas assez grand pour pouvoir se débrouiller seul.

Emma était presque choquée. Elle avait l'impression que c'était une invitation à rester. A la manière Regina Mills, bien sur. En un battement de cil elle sentit une chaleur qui lui parcouru tout le corps, et en baissant les yeux sur son bras gauche elle remarqua la main magnifique comportant les doigts fins et délicats de Regina posée là comme pour prévenir qu'elle allait annoncer une grande nouvelle.

\- J'accepte Miss Swan.

Puis elle retira sa main. Cependant Emma ressentait toujours cette chaleur, son ventre se tordait sous cette légère pression qu'elle avait senti sur son bras quelques secondes auparavant. Mais elle tenta de rester de marbre à cette situation.

\- Parfait.

La brune se leva pour raccompagner la mère de son fils jusqu'à la porte, ce qui selon cette dernière n'était absolument pas la peine, elle était déjà assez perdue.

\- Bien, vous direz au revoir à Henry pour moi.

\- Bien.

\- Bien.

Un léger coup de vent s'immisça à ce moment dans les cheveux de Regina, faisant tomber une courte mèche devant ses yeux sombres. Sans même avoir pu réfléchir à son geste, Emma avança tendrement sa main vers le visage de la propriétaire des lieux et déplaça ces quelques cheveux rebelles derrière son oreille avant de se rendre compte devant le regard noir et ébahi de la sublime brune, que son action était totalement déplacée. Elle rougit plus fortement qu'elle ne l'avait jamais pu.

\- Au revoir Shérif Swan.

Et elle claqua la porte au nez de la blonde qui resta stoïque. Elle-même ne comprenait toujours pas son geste… Qu'est ce que Regina allait bien pouvoir penser d'elle maintenant ? Qu'elle était attirée par son ex patronne, et qu'elle ne cherchait pas à la convaincre de se présenter pour les élections mais simplement un prétexte pour la voir ? C'était simplement des fausses idées qu'elle allait se faire. Quoi qu'au plus les jours passaient, au plus Emma elle-même se demandait si ces idées étaient réellement fausses.

**Regina était colérique**. Comment avait elle pu se laisser aller à croire qu'elles deux pourraient être amies au point de se permettre d'avoir n'importe quel contact physique ? Elle se laissa tomber sur son canapé. Elle n'avait pas vraiment ni réalisé, ni compris ce qui venait de se passer. Peut être qu'Emma cherchait à se rapprocher d'elle par n'importe quel moyen qu'il soit. Au bout d'un long moment elle du s'admettre que ce geste était le geste le plus chaleureux qu'elle n'avait reçu depuis tellement longtemps qu'elle ne saurait dire quand… Finalement, elle ne devait pas être si égoïste, cette Swan. En tout cas, en repensant à ces quelques secondes de tendresse, un léger sourire apparu sur les lèvres de Regina, un sourire qu'elle n'avait pas eu depuis un long moment maintenant.

\- Maman ? On mange ? J'ai faim. 'Man est partie ?

\- Oui mon cœur.

Ce gosse ressemblait vraiment à Emma, pensait-elle. Et ce n'était sans doute pas sans lui plaire à vrai dire.

Pendant ce temps Emma arriva au commissariat, blême.

\- Wow ça va Emma ?

\- Oui papa, j'ai pris froid en venant.

Qu'est ce qu'elle pouvait mentir mal. Mais David n'osait jamais concrètement lui poser plus de questions. Il respectait trop sa vie privée. Un peu plus que sa mère, mais heureusement pour elle, elle n'était pas là. Elle avait besoin de voir Belle. Seulement, elle aurait du lui raconter ce qui n'allait pas, donc lui expliquer le geste tendre qu'elle avait eu envers Regina, et essayer de se justifier sur le pourquoi de cette initiative. Et elle ne le savait pas elle-même. Il fallait qu'elle retourne au manoir. Elle se sentait aussi mal que lorsqu'elle avait ramené Marian du passé et qu'elle lui avait fait tout ce mal. Sauf que cette fois ci elle ne lui avait pas fait de mal. L'envie de courir à toutes jambes jusqu'à la demeure de Regina la brulait. Mais Henry était avec elle. Elle ne pouvait pas avoir une conversation censée avec leur gamin entre deux. Elle devait se résoudre à attendre le lendemain, pendant qu'il serait à l'école. A ce moment là sa mère entra au commissariat comme pour la tirer de ses réflexions.

\- Alors ils sont là, les deux de mes trois amours qui travaillent un dimanche ?

\- Un léger vol dans la bibliothèque, rien de grave, on ne devrait pas en avoir pour longtemps mon ange, se dépêcha David.

\- Je suis encore là !

Emma décida de vite se faire remarquer avant que ses parents ne tombent dans une séquence de romantisme interminable.

\- D'ailleurs Emma, reprit Mary. Et pour ces élections ?

\- Tu devrais être ravie d'apprendre que Regina a fini par accepter et donc qu'elle et Belle s'affronteront pour devenir futur maire de Storybrooke.

\- Bravo Emma, t'es vraiment super persuasive quand tu veux. Et il en faut du talent de persuasion pour convaincre Sa Majesté. Comment t'as réussi à faire un coup aussi énorme ?

\- Je sais pas m'man… Elle est cool tu sais.

Elle coupa court à la conversation.

\- Papa, ça te gêne si je te laisse un peu aujourd'hui ? Je suis vraiment crevée.

\- Non bien sur, cours te reposer.

Même si au fond, cela le gênait un peu de se retrouver seul à gérer un commissariat et des cambriolages dans la bibliothèque de Belle, il ne pouvait pas résister à sa fille, d'autant plus qu'il sentait bien que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Sur le chemin vers son appartement, son téléphone sonna. C'était un message de Belle. « _Alors ? Ca va toujours avec l'ennemie publique numéro 1 ? Elle a décidé quoi pour les élections ? Je t'embrasse_ ». Elle replaça son téléphone dans la poche de son jean. Elle ne pouvait pas lui répondre. Ce serait lui expliquer son comportement plus tôt. Après réflexion, elle le ressorti. Ce qui faisait suspicieux **c'était** de ne pas répondre. Il suffisait d'esquiver la première question. « _Elle accepte. Ca va être dur pour toi ma chérie, je te souhaite bien du courage. Bisous._ ».

Elle rentra chez elle se coucher immédiatement, elle se sentait vide et épuisée et elle avait hâte que le jour du lendemain se lève. Elle avait besoin de parler à Regina. Décidément cette femme avait le don pour laisser les gens dans l'embarras.

Le jour réveilla doucement Emma. Elle avait beaucoup trop dormi, et un mal de crâne paraissait lui exploser les tempes. Elle prit un médicament avant de prendre une douche expresse et d'enfiler un jean et une chemise en vitesse. Elle prit les clefs de sa voiture, sauta dedans et commença sa route. 9 heures, Henry était à l'école, et donc elle était réveillée. En se répétant cela, Emma sentait son courage l'abandonner. Cependant, lorsqu'elle décida de ne plus aller à la rencontre de son bourreau du moment, elle avait déjà sonné à sa porte, et elle se détestait pour cela.

La ravissante brune vint ouvrir, avec son élégance royale et son visage impassible.

\- Swan. Encore vous. Décidément, je pense que je ne vous ai jamais autant vu que ces derniers jours. Henry est à l'école bien sur donc je suppose que ce n'est pour ça que vous êtes là, et donc tout cela m'oblige à vous poser une question pourquoi êtes vous là Swan ?

Elle avait le don de couper le souffle.

\- Je viens simplement vous demander comment avance votre campagne.

\- Je pense que je n'ai pas besoin de vous.

\- Et moi je pense que vous n'avez jamais gagné une campagne car vous n'avez jamais été élue et vous vous êtes imposée comme maire lorsque Storybrooke a été créé, donc que oui, bien sur vous avez besoin de moi.

Emma décida de laisser de côté le petit incident de la veille, en espérant que Regina n'y porterait pas trop attention. En attendant, cette dernière s'écarta pour la laisser entrer à la plus grande surprise de sa visiteuse. Cependant, elle ne lui proposa pas de verre, aucun geste de courtoisie n'accompagna l'entrée de la blonde. Elle poussa le bouchon même jusqu'à rester dans l'entrée en attendant que celle-ci dise tout ce qu'elle avait à lui dire. Emma se sentait mal à l'aise de n'être pas invitée à entrer plus profondément dans sa maison.

\- Bon ok je suis navrée. Je voulais pas vous effrayer hier. Mais j'ai rien fait de spécialement effrayant en fait. C'est pas comme si je vous avais embrassé concrètement.

Elle sentit que la comparaison n'était pas la bienvenue.

\- Enfin, vous m'avez comprise. C'était pas un geste importun.

\- Je me fiche de ce que vous pensez. Il s'est produit ce qu'il s'est produit.

\- Regina…

\- Madame Mills !

Emma fut frappée et profondément blessée par le retour en arrière que venait de faire leur relation. Elle comprit qu'elle n'avait plus rien à perdre, elles ne pouvaient plus tomber plus bas. Elle fit un grand pas en avant, aussi grand que celui qui les séparait, et en agrippant la nuque de Regina de sa main droite, elle l'attira vers elle pour poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. C'était un baiser qu'Emma n'avait pas prévu, mais un baiser qui traduisait toute sa colère et toute son incompréhension de la situation, dosé d'un peu de rébellion. Et elle prit un grand plaisir à l'embrasser, même si elle ne s'était elle-même pas rendue compte des circonstances que cela produirait. En une fraction de seconde elle fut violemment repoussée et une gifle aussi sèche que douloureuse s'écrasa sur sa joue encore rougie par le changement radical de température entre l'extérieur frais et le contact chaud de Regina.

\- Où est ce que vous vous croyez Swan ?

Ce n'était plus de la rancœur, ni de la colère, c'était de la haine qui brillait dans ses yeux.

\- Vous croyez que vous avez le droit de venir chez moi, de boire dans mes verres, de m'imposer vos élections, de me toucher, de m'embrasser, de faire ce que bon vous semble ? Je suis quoi moi ? Quelqu'un de qui on se joue ? Je ne crois pas, j'ai déjà donné assez dans ce domaine là. Swan je ne suis pas attirée par vous, et vous ne l'êtes pas non plus. Arrêtez de vous rabattre sur la première personne que vous trouvez parce que vous êtes tellement émotionnellement coincée pour comprendre que toutes vos relations ne tiennent pas debout. Vous êtes un échec sentimental Shérif, et je ne suis pas celle qui joue les remplaçants sur le banc de touche. Maintenant vous sortez de ma maison dans l'immédiat, et vous n'y remettez les pieds que pour récupérer notre fils les jours où vous le devez. Bien entendu, inutile de vous préciser de ne pas m'adresser la parole. Sortez. Vous êtes monstrueuse de vous jouer de moi avec ce que je suis en train de vivre.

Sous le coup de la colère de Regina, Emma sortit bouche bée sur le perron.

\- J'espère que vous êtes fière de vous Swan. Je renonce à votre stupide campagne. Bonne soirée. Si elle peut encore l'être.

Et de nouveau, Regina claqua la porte derrière Emma. Mais cette fois elle s'y adossa du côté intérieur, et s'y laisse glisser. Elle resta ainsi un moment, recroquevillée sur elle-même avant de se mettre à pleurer, et de s'avouer qu'elle ne pensait pas un strict mot de ce qu'elle avait lui avait dit…

* * *

_**Si quelqu'un me déteste maintenant, sachez que je n'aime pas trop me prendre des cailloux dans la gueule :P mais tout ne pourrait pas être si simple... Vous verrez, tout rentre dans l'ordre avec moi :)**_

_**Des bisous d'amour...**_

_**xoxo**_


	5. Chapter 4

_**Bonjour bonjour à tous. Voilà le chapitre 4. J'espère qu'il vous plaira.**_

_**Au passage, je tenais à préciser que les personnes qui postent des reviews en Guest, auxquelles on ne peut pas répondre et qui critiquent inutilement, voir insultent notre travail alors qu'on ne sait même pas ce que valent le leur (si jamais il existe) peuvent s'abstenir. Pas seulement sur ma fiction mais sur toutes les fictions de ce site. Parce que si on écrit c'est pour le PLAISIR et pour PARTAGER avec ceux qui aiment lire. Je suis cependant ravie de recevoir des reviews de Guest, lorsqu'elles sont constructives et utiles, et beaucoup me font d'ailleurs chaud au coeur, et pour ça... Merci aux Guest ! Vous êtes des amours sur terre. **_

_**Merci aussi pour toutes les belles et touchantes reviews de ceux que j'ai pu identifier :) Vous êtes géniaux. **_

_**PS: Je suis l'unique personne qui a écrit cette fiction, les faits ne sont donc pas ceux de la série, c'est pourquoi, JE FAIS CE QUE JE VEUX. Je pense que les personnes m'ayant notifié de choses inexistantes dans la série se reconnaîtront. **_

_**Sur ce, bonne lecture mes amours :)**_

* * *

Chapitre 4 :

Regina resta assise là très longtemps, se tourmentant dans des pensées obscures. Elle se demandait combien de temps Emma était restée immobile derrière la porte et cette idée lui faisait mal.

Elle s'était fait violence pour plusieurs fois ne pas la rouvrir, lui prendre la main et lui demander pardon. Juste pour sentir à nouveau le contact doux de sa main dans la sienne.

En songeant à cette situation, ses larmes coulaient de plus belle. Elle n'avait strictement rien à voir avec Emma, et elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle se mettait à penser de la sorte. Comme si le fait que le Shérif de cette ville se soucie d'elle avait déclenché quelque chose.

Quelque chose qui s'était accentué au contact de leur peau.

Au contact de leurs lèvres.

En repensant à ce moment où leurs lèvres s'étaient touchées, elle ne put s'empêcher de se souvenir de cette étrange sensation qui avait parcouru son corps. Ce frisson de plaisir qui l'avait effrayé au point qu'elle ait du la repousser, alors qu'elle n'en avait absolument pas l'envie… Maintenant elle le savait, elle n'en avait pas eu envie.

Au bout de quelques heures passées adossée à sa porte, Regina décida de péniblement se lever. Ses jambes fléchissaient sous son poids et tout son corps la heurtait comme si des milliers de lames pénétraient sa peau en même temps.

Elle devait se reprendre elle le savait. Son fils allait bientôt revenir de l'école et il ne devait en aucun cas savoir ce qui s'était passé avec sa mère biologique. D'ailleurs, il ne s'était rien passé. Vraiment rien.

Elle ne ressentait rien, et ne voulait plus jamais avoir affaire à Emma Swan.

Sa sonnette retentit. Elle ouvrit.

\- J'aaaaai… apporté du champagne. Quoi sincèrement ? Tu vas redevenir Maire de la ville – parce qu'on sait pertinemment toi et moi que tu vas gagner les élections- et tu me l'as même pas dit ? Ok et d'ailleurs en ce moment tu ne m'as pas dit grand-chose. Bon, on fête ça ? C'est quoi cette tête ? T'as pleuré ?

Ariel.

Cette ravissante rouquine était à la base l'une des pires ennemies de Regina Mills. Mais cette dernière en avait tellement, on ne faisait même plus attention.

Ceci dit, leur alliance depuis Neverland les avait grandement rapprochées. Et aujourd'hui elles étaient amies au point que leur relation était plus forte que celle qui pouvait préalablement exister entre la sirène et Blanche Neige. Elles avaient continué à beaucoup se voir, se parler au téléphone et se raconter la plus grande partie de leur vie. Depuis que Robin était parti d'ailleurs, c'était elle qui lui avait rendu le plus de visite, s'incrustant même jusque dans son lit pour ne pas la laisser seule.

Au fond Regina se demandait si ce n'était pas elle qui avait besoin de compagnie. Mais elle l'appréciait trop pour le souligner.

Une autre question perturbait la brune dans l'immédiat. Devrait-elle parler de ce qui venait de se passer avec son amie ?

\- Alloooo, Reg' ? T'es là ?

\- Aller entre.

\- Pas trop tôt. Il fait froid dehors.

\- T'as vécu pendant des années dans des océans dont la température est tellement basse qu'elle tuerait des gens normaux. C'est pas un peu de vent terrestre qui va t'assassiner, rassure toi.

\- C'que t'es drôle Reg'. J'en pleure.

Elle prit ses aises, allant chercher deux coupes dans la cuisine, revenant s'assoir sur le canapé et commençant à déboucher la bouteille en sifflotant. Après tout, elle était quasiment chez elle.

Regina posa sa main sur le bouchon en liège pour stopper l'action d'Ariel.

\- Ce ne sera pas nécessaire.

\- Hein ?

Décidément Ariel s'était vraiment lâchée depuis qu'ils avaient tous quitté la Forêt Enchantée, et elle parlait vraiment comme une paysanne. Du moins c'est ce que Regina pensait.

\- Je ne me présente pas.

\- Ah si !

\- Non.

\- Si et si. Je l'ai appris par Mary. D'ailleurs ça m'a vexé que ce soit pas de toi que je le tienne. Tu comptais me le dire quand au juste ?

\- Je ne comptais pas te le dire, pour la bonne raison que je ne me présente pas.

\- Oh lalaaaa… C'est dingue c'que t'es rabat joie. T'as bien accepté non ? C'est quoi qui t'as fait changer d'avis ?

La question fatidique se posait.

\- Rien. J'ai… J'ai décidé de laisser la place directement à Belle.

L'agacement dans la voix de Regina en prononçant ces paroles montra clairement à Ariel qu'elle mentait. Mais elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de le relever.

\- On peut changer de sujet ? J'ai pas envie qu'on parle de ça.

\- Ouai… après tout, tu fais ce que tu veux, et c'est pas ça qui nous empêche de faire sauter le champagne.

Et elle ouvrit la bouteille sous les yeux désespérés de Regina.

\- On t'arrête pas toi.

\- Non, jamais. Une coupe ?

La brune saisit le verra plein que lui tendait Ariel.

\- Et toi ? T'as quelque chose à fêter ?

\- Oui ! Enfin je sais pas trop. J'me sens bien en ce moment. Déjà Eric et moi c'est fini, on peut pas dire que ce soit une grande perte, on pouvait plus se supporter ces derniers temps, ce qui fait que j'ai retrouvé ma liberté de célibataire et j'en profite grandement.

\- Tu vois ? Tu m'en as voulu d'avoir perdu ton pseudo grand amour jusqu'à Neverland. Au final je te rendais plus ou moins service.

\- Non, toi t'as juste pas d'excuses.

Elle jeta un clin d'œil amical à Regina en prenant une gorgée de champagne.

\- Emma m'a embrassé.

Elle sentit la rouquine s'étouffer avec sa petite gorgée pendant une bonne minute. Et c'est le souffle coupé, le teint rougi et les yeux humides qu'elle lui répondit.

\- Pardon ? Genre elle t'a fait la bise ?

\- Non, « genre » elle m'a embrassé.

\- Salut Maman !

Et Henry venait de rentrer du collège juste au moment où la curiosité d'Ariel était à son paroxysme.

\- Salut petit ! Alors cette journée super ennuyeuse à l'école ?

\- S'il te plait Ariel, essaie de ne pas faire croire à mon fils que l'école ne sert à rien.

C'est avec un petit sourire à sa mère qu'Henry se tourne vers la sirène.

\- T'es là ? C'est super cool. J'avais prévu de louer un DVD avec maman pour qu'on puisse le regarder ensemble, tu veux rester manger et le voir avec nous ?

Regina interrompit tendrement son fils.

\- Faites comme si j'étais pas là.

\- Ca va Reg', on va s'amuser. C'est ok, je reste. Va choisir ton DVD sur le site de location. Je dois parler un peu avec ta mère.

Henry monta les escaliers et c'est lorsqu'il ferma la porte de sa chambre que le sourire d'Ariel se transforma en une moue ébahie.

\- EMMA T'A QUOI ?

\- Chut s'il te plait Ariel. Je te rappelle que j'ai un fils en commun avec cette femme et qu'il est en ce moment sous le même toit que nous.

\- Ok, désolée. Raconte.

Et Regina se lança dans le récit de ce qu'il s'était passé durant les quelques jours derniers entre elle et Emma.

\- C'était rien, comme tu le vois.

\- Oh non, c'est vrai que j'embrasse souvent mes pires ennemies. Wow c'est trop cool, elle en pince pour toi, j'en reviens pas.

\- Déjà on est pas pires ennemies.

\- Mmh mmh…

\- Arrête tes suspicions tout de suite ! Ensuite, c'est pas trop cool, et Emma Swan n'a pas craqué pour moi, elle a craqué tout court du manque de ce pirate odieux, et médiocre, ignoble, arrogant et…

\- En plus toi aussi, la coupa la rousse les yeux écarquillés, j'hallucine…

\- Comment ça moi aussi ?

\- Toi aussi tu craques.

\- C'est absolument grotesque.

\- Oui oui, regarde-toi ! Comme t'es jalouse de Killian. C'est dingue. J'aurais jamais pensé à vous deux, mais comme vous vous associez trop bien.

\- Tu t'emballes là.

Regina se leva pour aller poser son verre dans la cuisine.

\- Reg', faut que tu retournes la voir là. Faut que tu te remettes dans la campagne, et qui sait ? Peut être que ça créera des affinités entre vous.

\- Non. Parce que déjà, je ne suis pas prête pour avoir une nouvelle relation. Ensuite, je ne suis pas celle qu'on utilise pour combler un manque sentimental. Et finalement je ne suis pas intéressée.

\- C'est ça. Je relève pas. Enfin si, peut être ça : Si elle avait cherché à combler un manque sentimental, c'est vers un autre homme qu'elle se serait tournée. Laisse-moi te dire qu'à mon avis elle est aussi perdue que toi…

\- Qui est perdue maman ?

Henry et sa délicatesse naturelle. Ces deux filous lui avait permis de descendre sans se faire remarquer. Mais heureusement pour Regina, il n'avait rien entendu de plus, sinon il saurait qu'il s'agit de sa propre mère. Ou plutôt de ses propres mères.

\- Le… chat… de… de… Ruby.

Regina lui lança un regard noir. Non seulement elle n'était pas discrète mais en plus elle ne savait pas mentir. Comment Ruby pouvait elle avoir un chat alors qu'à toute transformation elle n'en aurait fait qu'une bouchée ? Ariel grimaça sous le regard de Regina et haussa les épaules en signe d'excuses.

Henry, qui était loin d'être stupide, avait compris qu'il s'agissait là d'une conversation que sa mère ne désirait pas dévoiler.

\- Ok, je ne savais pas qu'elle avait un chat.

Son léger rire mettait sa mère très mal à l'aise, mais pas plus que ce qui allait suivre.

\- Dis maman ? Demain soir je voudrais aller manger avec 'Man. Je sais que j'ai école le lendemain, mais je pourrais dis ?

\- C'est en pleine semaine Henry.

Elle ne pouvait pas être plus agacée que par le regard pesant de son amie et son sourire moqueur.

\- Viens avec nous.

La sirène explosa de rire :

\- Majestueuse idée.

\- Je t'en prie Ariel, rends toi utile et va chercher le DVD de mon fils.

C'est en grognant qu'elle prit sa veste et demanda à Henry ce qu'il avait choisi avant de s'éclipser derrière la grande porte du manoir.

A son retour, la table était mise et le diner était prêt. La soirée se déroula agréablement après que Regina ait accordé à son fils de voir Emma, s'excusant de ne pas pouvoir les rejoindre, feignant d'avoir des choses à faire. Elle avait réussi à éviter la conversation pendant tout le repas, et elle se rassura en se disant qu'on ne pouvait pas parler, devant un film.

Ils s'installèrent tous les trois sur le grand canapé, le jeune garçon au milieu des deux femmes, assises aux extrémités. C'est lorsque le film commença que le téléphone de Regina sonna. Sonnerie de message.

\- Maman ! Mets ton téléphone en silencieux s'il te plait.

\- Oui désolée chéri.

Elle remarqua que c'était Ariel, qu'elle fusilla du regard, celle-ci lui répondant par son plus beau sourire.

« _Va la voir_. »

« _Je n'ai rien à lui dire._ »

« _J'ai une idée. Commence par ça : excuse-moi._ »

« _Rêve !_ »

« _Je ne te lâcherai pas._ »

« _Ok, c'est bon. J'irai peut être. Lâche-moi, regarde le film_. »

\- Si je vous dérange je peux monter.

Henry riait lui-même d'avoir découvert le stratagème de sa mère pour communiquer avec son amie. Et Regina sentait la honte lui monter aux joues de ne jamais se rendre compte à quel point son fils avait grandi, et à quel point il était intelligent.

Personne ne répondit. Et d'ailleurs, ils finirent par s'endormir tout trois.

Le réveil sonna sur le téléphone de Regina le lendemain.

\- Mon Dieu, Henry, réveille toi ! L'école !

Et ce fut une véritable course contre la montre, mais Henry arriva à l'heure. Tout rentrait toujours dans l'ordre avec Regina Mills.

Une fois rentré, Ariel avait –enfin- désertée les lieux. Et Regina en profita pour se faire un café noir. Jusqu'à ce que la sonnerie de son téléphone retentisse à nouveau.

« _Je compte sur toi. C'est à toi de faire le premier pas vers elle pour t'excuser._ »

Décidément, Regina n'avait jamais eu autant envie de l'étriper. Mais pourquoi lui avait-elle parlé de ce baiser sans intérêt à ses yeux ?

« _C'est bon. J'irai. T'es lourde._ »

« _Je t'avais dit que je lâcherai rien. Promis ?_ »

« _Promis._ »

Mais pourquoi diable avait-elle promit à l'une de ses (on pourrait même dire sa) meilleures amies de retourner voir Emma pour s'excuser ? Comme si la faute lui revenait. Son plus gros problème maintenant, c'est qu'un Mills honore toujours ses promesses. Peut être qu'elle pourrait trouver un moyen d'honorer sa promesse en jouant sur les mots ? Rien que le fait de penser à cette possibilité lui rappela tout ce qu'elle avait pu faire dans la peau de la Méchante Reine et cette idée la dégoûta au point qu'elle la repoussa. Elle allait tenir sa promesse.

Elle allait devoir parler à Swan.

\- **'****Man t'es là ?**

Emma toujours plongée dans ses pensées déprimantes releva la tête vers son fils qui mangeait son hamburger sur une table bien à eux de chez Granny.

\- Oui désolée gamin. Tu sais je suis fatiguée. Il se passe des choses en ce moment au boulot et j'ai moins le temps de dormir. Tu disais quoi ?

\- J'te parlais de maman là. Elle était bizarre hier quand je suis rentrée.

Rien que de visionner la scène, elle dû difficilement avaler la boule de tristesse toujours contenue dans sa gorge en s'imaginant le visage de la mère adoptive d'Henry.

\- Ah oui ?

Paraitre neutre. Paraitre neutre à tout prix.

\- Ouai. Elles parlaient quand je suis rentrée…

\- Elles ?

\- Oui avec Ariel, elle était là hier soir.

Emma ignorait pourquoi le fait de savoir Regina avec une autre femme la veille, même sa meilleure amie, réussissait à la mettre hors d'elle.

\- Tant mieux si elles s'éclatent.

\- Euh… 'Man ça va ?

\- Ouai désolée gamin. Continue !

\- Un moment j'ai surpris une bribe de conversation, elles parlaient de quelqu'un de perdu, que des trucs aussi étranges. Et quand je leur ai demandé qui était perdu, elles m'ont dit que c'était le chat de Ruby, franchement, ça n'a aucun sens.

Henry riait vraiment de bon cœur en racontant cette histoire, mais Emma ne réussissait même pas à faire semblant, de peur de ne que trop bien comprendre la situation. Elle en avait parlé à Ariel. C'était vraiment humiliant. Elle rougit.

\- 'Man ? T'es vraiment ailleurs ce soir.

\- Non ça va ! Je me disais juste en parlant de ta mère qu'on ne devrait pas trop tarder à rentrer. Elle doit s'inquiéter et elle ne voudrait pas que tu rentres trop tard. T'as école demain toi.

\- Oui oui... Je finis et on y va.

Emma comptait bien avoir une sérieuse conversation avec Regina. Comment osait-elle partager des informations comme celle-ci avec son amie ? Elle, elle n'avait même pas osé en parler à Belle. Elle n'avait pas le droit. Ou alors c'était simplement pour lui faire payer son manque de délicatesse. Dans tous les cas, elle n'avait pas le droit, et maintenant, même malgré le froid qui s'était dressé entre, elles deux, elle devait prendre les devants pour lui dire ce qu'elle avait le droit de faire ou de ne pas faire. Elle n'était peut être pas Regina Mills, mais elle était Emma Swan. Et cela importait.

\- Oh eh ! 'Man, c'est bon on peut y aller.

Pour le coup, son fils ne l'aura jamais vu d'aussi nombreuses fois dans la lune.

Sur le chemin du retour, une boule d'angoisse vint se former dans le ventre d'Emma. Avait-elle vraiment envie de lui parler ? Surtout pour encore une fois s'engueuler avec elle ? Chaque engueulade et chaque prise de tête étaient devenues une torture pour elle. Elle ne pensait qu'à cela nuit et jour et parvenait même parfois à en faire des cauchemars immondes.

Killian ? Elle n'avait plus aucune nouvelle, et ne pensait même plus à lui, toutes ses pensées étaient bien trop préoccupées à étudier les moindres détails du corps de Regina Mills qu'elle avait gravé dans sa mémoire à chaque échange avec elle. Maintenant, elle le savait, elle la désirait. Même si cela continuait à sonner étrangement pour elle, elle voulait plus que tout sentir son corps contre le sien.

Elle claque la portière de sa voiture garée devant l'entrée, et avec appréhension elle suivit son fils, qui ouvra la porte sans même frapper.

\- Euh… je voudrais pas entrer comme ça, tu peux prévenir ta mère que je suis sur le perron et que je voudrais lui parler une minute ?

Henry acquiesça d'un air amusé et courut chercher sa mère.

Au loin Emma put entendre le raisonnement d'une voix rauque lancer :

\- Oui Henry, monte maintenant. Tu devrais déjà être couché depuis plus d'une heure.

La jeune blonde commençait à culpabiliser de l'avoir fait rentrer si tard. Lui en tiendrait-elle rigueur ? Certainement. Et bien sur qu'elle chercherait n'importe quel moyen pour la rabaisser.

Elle entendit au loin le son de plus en plus rapproché d'une paire d'escarpin chantant d'une symphonie régulière. Avec classe surement, comme toujours. Mais comment était-ce possible de porter des talons à cette heure de la soirée ? Vraiment, Regina Mills étonnerait toujours Emma. Et il faut dire que de l'imaginer marcher jusqu'à elle la fit frissonner de désir.

Elle put tout juste se contenir puis :

\- Swan ! Vous revoilà.

\- Bonsoir Madame Mills. Voilà je ne vous importunerez pas très longtemps. Je suis simplement venue vous dire qu'Henry a surpris une conversation avec votre amie hier et que je ne pense pas que le sujet que vous abordiez ne soit approprié en présence de notre fils…

\- Henry a découvert quelque chose ? Lança Regina visiblement effrayée par les mots de la blonde.

\- Hum… Non. Par pitié Regi… Madame Mills laissez moi finir.

La brune croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, impatiente.

\- Bref. De plus je ne pense pas que ce soit particulièrement une bonne idée que notre… échange… ne soit révélé au grand public. Enfin, je comprendrais votre envie de vengeance envers moi, mais je n'estime pas avoir fait quelque chose de réprimandable. Je veux dire… je ne vous ai pas attaqué.

Devant le haussement de sourcil de son interlocutrice, elle se reprit :

\- Enfin physiquement. Enfin je veux dire je ne vous ai pas fait de mal. Enfin… BREF.

Elle s'énervait d'autant plus de voir la maitresse des lieux s'amuser sadiquement de sa perte de moyen.

\- Toujours est-il que je suis venue vous demander d'arrêter d'en parler.

\- Je rêve Swan, ou c'est une leçon que vous être en train de me faire ?

\- Euh… non… je… C'est un avertissement !

\- Vous me menacez ?

Pourquoi fallait il qu'elle utilise sa voix aux tonalités si parfaites et si désirables pour parler de sujets sur lesquels Emma était censée rester sérieuse et s'imposer.

\- Non. Absolument pas. C'est pas une bonne idée. C'est tout.

\- Ca alors Swan ! Vous ne manquez pas de toupet. _Vous_ me faites des avances, _vous _m'embrassez et _je_ devrais en plus subir votre jugement de moral ? Épargnez-moi vos discours…

\- …

\- Et moi qui comptais entreprendre une conversation sérieuse avec vous pour que l'on puisse s'expliquer calmement. Visiblement votre caractère enfantin nous en empêchera toujours.

\- Vous comptiez… hum… quoi ?

Elle ne se sentait pas bien. Est-ce que Regina Mills avait l'intention de lui pardonner son comportement ?

\- Oui, je souhaitais vous présenter mes…., elle se racla la gorge en poursuivant, mes excuses, voilà.

Là Emma avait envie de pleurer. Quoi ? Des excuses ? Alors qu'elle n'avait rien fait… Ce n'était pas elle qui s'était jetée sur l'autre pour l'embrasser sans même essayer de réfléchir.

\- Euh mais…

\- Mais visiblement votre caractère enfantin me l'empêche.

Cette phrase qu'elle avait déjà prononcé quelques secondes plus tôt irrita profondément Emma. Mais dans l'immédiat, elle aurait pu tomber tellement elle se sentait faible.

\- Emma ? Vous allez bien ?

\- Emma ? Alors comme ça on est plus ennemies maintenant ?

Ok, elle n'aurait jamais du dire cela alors que Regina se préoccupait de sa santé. C'était égoïste et carrément idiot. Elle eut l'impression que Regina lui avait tendu une perche quelques secondes plus tôt et qu'à cause d'elle, elle l'avait reprise pour la frapper en pleine face avec.

\- Désolée, je voulais dire… ça m'a surprise voilà tout.

\- Emma, vous êtes sure que vous ne voulez pas entrer vous assoir un instant ?

Elle avait fait abstraction de sa réflexion et l'avait de nouveau appelé par son prénom. Elle avait donc vraiment besoin de s'assoir.

\- Je… oui… Ce serait gentil.

\- Entrez.

Regina passa son bras autour de sa taille pour la soutenir. Ses jambes ne la portait presque plus. Et ses doigts sur sa hanche provoquaient un mélange de douceur intense et d'un feu ravageur à cet endroit de son corps.

\- Asseyez-vous. Voilà. Ne bougez surtout pas, je vais vous chercher un verre d'eau.

Pourquoi tant d'attention ? Emma la fixait avec incompréhension et suivait son corps qui se dirigeait vers la cuisine. Lorsqu'elle revint avec le verre, Emma pris la parole.

\- Vous n'avez aucune raison de vous excuser Regina. C'est à moi de le faire. J'ai eu un comportement que je n'aurais pas du avoir. Je le regrette. Enfin je veux dire, je regrette de ne pas vous avoir demandé votre avis. Euh… et… Je m'enfonce là non ?

Sous les yeux moqueurs mais tendres de Regina, Emma se détendit.

\- Je voulais m'excuser d'avoir tenu envers vous des propos que je ne pensais pas Swan. Toutes les choses affreuses que je vous ai dites, sont sorties toute seule sous le coup de la peur, mais croyez moi que j'ai regretté mes dires immédiatement après votre sortie.

\- Vous voulez dire après que vous m'ayez mise dehors.

Le ton d'Emma avait légèrement tourné à la dérision.

\- La seule chose que je ne regrette pas EST de vous avoir mise dehors. Vous l'avez mérité.

Elle ria. Et Emma avait les yeux qui brillaient d'admirer tant de beauté. Un peu gênée de constater que la jeune blonde la fixait avec tant d'insistance, elle reprit.

\- Enfin, de toute manière nous avons toutes deux mal agit. Et on ne peut pas laisser de petites querelles comme celles-ci nuire à Henry. Je pense à lui avant tout.

\- Moi aussi Regina, ne croyez pas le contraire.

\- N'insinuez pas que je le croie.

Emma profita de ce silence gênant pour descendre la totalité de son verre d'eau.

\- Est-ce que je peux me risquer à insinuer que vous reprenez la campagne ?

\- Vous savez Miss Swan, je n'ai jamais vu une personne aussi bornée que vous, et pourtant votre mère pourrait largement faire l'affaire.

\- C'est oui ? s'écria-t-elle avec une réaction presque euphorique.

Regina leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Oui, pourquoi pas.

\- Oh c'est génial Regina ! Je suis vraiment fière de vous.

\- J'en suis ravie maman.

Emma se rendit compte qu'elle poussait trop loin son intérêt pour la brune, du moins qu'elle le montrait trop et sentant ses forces lui revenir, elle décida de s'en aller.

\- Vous êtes sure que vous ne voulez pas rester ? J'ai mon canapé il n'y a aucune raison que vous vous en alliez alors que vous avez failli avoir un malaise il n'y a même pas cinq minutes.

\- Je suis vraiment heureuse qu'on ait eu cette conversation, Regina.

\- Euh… oui moi aussi mais ça ne change pas le fait que…

\- Que je suis une grande fille et que je peux rentrer chez moi toute seule.

\- Laissez-moi au moins vous raccompagner. Je ne voudrais pas que vous ayez une attaque au volant.

\- Si vous insistez…

\- Ne faites pas celle qui n'est pas intéressée Swan ! Je vais prendre mon manteau.

En la regardant s'éloigner un peu, Emma repensa à cette phrase « ne faites pas celle qui n'est pas intéressée ». C'était une phrase à double sens ou Regina s'amusait simplement à lancer des pics à la blonde aux vues de ce qui s'était passé entre elles ?

Le trajet en voiture se fit silencieusement, et Emma profitait de ce calme plat pour admirer l'ex-maire de la ville, trop occupée à tenir le volant pour le remarquer.

\- On y est Swan.

\- Par pitié vous voulez pas m'appeler Emma ?

\- Bien sur Swan.

\- Vous êtes invivable.

Le sourire sadique de Regina installa un léger silence. Emma ouvrit la portière de la voiture pour en descendre mais resta dans le véhicule.

\- Soyons amies Regina. Mais vraiment cette fois. Je suis fatiguée qu'on puisse passer notre temps à prétendre que nous le sommes et revenir en arrière, c'est assez horrible comme cercle vicieux.

\- Alors soyons-le vraiment.

Très émue par le fait qu'elle ne discute pas avant d'accepter comme elle avait pu le faire quand elle avait ramené Marian du passé, elle lui tendit la main, comme pour sceller le pacte. Regina glissa ses doigts au creux de la paume d'Emma et lui serra, non sans tendresse. Un électrochoc passa dans tout le corps des deux femmes, et une connexion fut faite. Une liaison de plus. La brune desserra ses doigts, et Emma se décida à descendre, puis referma la voiture. La fenêtre encore descendue, elle appuya ses coudes pour se retrouver de nouveau face à _elle_.

\- Puisque nous sommes amies, que diriez-vous qu'on inaugure la situation ?

\- Pardon ?

\- Demain on va surement manger avec quelques amies chez Granny. Puis se pavaner dans les rues de Storybrooke… Ok j'avoue c'est pas captivant je sais… Mais on adore faire ça.

\- Mmh mmh… Qui sera présent ?

\- Peu importe vous venez pour moi non ?

Dans un clin d'œil elle ajouta :

\- Mais venez avec Ariel quand même. Si vous voulez. Je suis pas sure que toutes mes amies vous plaise particulièrement.

\- Tant qu'il n'y a pas votre mère.

\- Parfait ! Alors c'est d'accord ?

\- Emma je ne sais pas… J'ai…

\- Ok super ! Alors à demain.

Puis elle tourna les talons et se précipita d'une manière très enfantine jusqu'à la porte de son appartement de manière à ce que Regina ne puisse pas l'interpeller.

Cette dernière reste un moment immobile dans sa voiture. Mais qu'est ce qu'elle était en train de faire ? Se lier d'amitié avec Emma Swan ? Vraiment ? Accepter ses rendez vous entre copines ? Comme si c'était son genre.

Elle n'avait même pas eu le temps de quitter l'appartement d'Emma que son téléphone annonça un message.

C'était elle.

« _Au fait, c'est à 20 heures. Je compte sur vous pour m'emmener. Ma voiture est chez vous_ ».

Regina sourit. Et elle avait la sensation d'être heureuse. Elle avait aussi le sentiment que cela ne lui était pas arrivé depuis un long moment.

« _Comme si j'avais vraiment le choix. A demain. _»

Satisfaite de sa réponse qui faisait plus froide que joyeuse de rejoindre le Shérif et sa troupe d'amies écervelées, elle démarra sa voiture et rentra. Sur le chemin elle se maudit d'avoir répondu aussi vite à Emma. Elle devait surement se demander pourquoi elle n'était pas partie aussitôt la blonde rentrée chez elle. Mais elle n'avait plus vraiment envie de se tourmenter. Cela faisait quelques jours qu'elle n'avait fait que cela.

Le pavillon franchit, elle retira son manteau qu'elle rangea impeccablement, se sépara de ses hauts talons, monta au premier jusque devant son lit où elle s'écroula et tomba immédiatement dans les bras de Morphée, le sourire aux lèvres à la pensée de sa soirée du lendemain.

* * *

_**Voilà j'espère que le chapitre vous aura plu. Encore désolée pour le coup de gueule du début, vraiment je vous aime tous et merci d'être là. Je suis heureuse que malgré tout, mon travail plaise à certains. C'est juste que parfois les critiques sont démoralisantes et je suis très sensible à ça...**_

_**Je me demande même à quoi ça sert de continuer à publier si c'est pour recevoir des limites "condamnations" pas très sympas. C'est que le chapitre 4 et comme je disais, il y en aura dix-huit, déjà écrits et ma fiction est bouclée depuis 1 mois. Surtout que par moment ça peut devenir bizarre pour certains, et je me sens pas assez forte pour supporter de virulentes critiques... Je sais que vous comprenez. **_

_**Je vous aime. A bientôt.**_


	6. Chapter 5

_**Bonjour bonjour les amours comment allez vous? Oui je sais, c'est tôt, très tôt par rapport à d'habitude. deux chapitres en deux jours je vous ai habitué à moins régulier :P.**_

_**Mais voilà, hier vers 2heures, j'ai commencé à écrire une nouvelle fanfiction SwanQueen parce que j'étais motivée, et que comme je vous l'ai dit, celle ci est déjà finie depuis bien longtemps. Alors qui sait? Si l'inspiration me vient, peut être qu' Une histoire d'éléction ne sera pas ma seule fanfiction :).**_

_**Bon je voulais vous remercier pour toutes vos adorables reviews, je suis ravie que le chapitre précédent vous ai plu. Maintenant voici la sortie entre filles, alors ? Envie de la lire ? ;) Je ne vais pas vous faire patienter plus longtemps. **_

_**Bonne lecture bande de filou(tes, parce que je doute qu'il y ait beaucoup de mecs ici! mdr).**_

_**PS: Ma pote qui a déjà lu la totalité de ma fiction m'a dit que je m'étais basée sur une série qui devait surement plus s'appeler Once Upon a Gayland plutôt que Once Upon a Time XD, donc vous étonnez pas hein... Si elles sont toutes attirées par les filles ou que ça ne les dérange pas. Mais j'aime bien faire ca... Mouahahahah. **_

* * *

**Chapitre 5 :**

Regina fut réveillée à l'aube par des cris perçants.

\- REEEEEEG' SERIEUX DEBOUT !

\- Quoi qu'est ce qui est sérieux à part que je doive amener mon fils en cours dans une demi-heure, paniqua-t-elle encore en colère contre elle-même de s'être endormie sans régler son réveil.

\- Non mais c'est bon Reg', pas de stress. J'ai appelé Mary, elle te dépanne, elle l'emmène.

\- Oh je vois. Tu n'as rien trouvé de mieux que de faire croire à Blanche Neige que la Méchante Reine avait besoin qu'elle lui rende un service.

\- Soit pas si cynique, c'était une mesure d'extrême urgence.

\- Ah oui ? C'est quoi qui est si urgent ?

Un sourire s'étira sur la figure de la sirène.

\- Et d'abord Ariel, comment t'es rentrée chez moi ? Se demanda-t-elle après immersion.

\- Chérie, je connais ton chez toi mieux que n'importe quel endroit. Je sais aussi où tu planques ta clef de secours.

Regina leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Ok, je vais essayer de pas t'en tenir rigueur et toi mets ça sur le compte de ma fatigue. Donc c'est quoi l'urgence ?

\- C'est ça. Alooooors… Emma t'as invité à une petite soirée entres amies ?

La brune se laissa retomber sur son lit en un soupir.

\- Sérieusement, c'est si petit que ça Storybrooke ? Il se passe quelque chose la veille à minuit, le lendemain matin à 7 heures 30 tout le monde est au courant ? Je me maudits de ne pas avoir créé un deuxième Montréal.

\- Du calme. C'est Belle qui m'a envoyé un message ce matin.

\- Belle ?

\- Oui tu te souviens qu'on s'entend bien avec Belle ? Non parce que quand tu m'as confiée ta mission suicide à Neverland je l'ai…

\- Oui ça va, je me souviens. Alors ?

Ariel sortit son téléphone visiblement très fière d'elle.

\- Elle m'a envoyé « _Salut, alors t'es là ce soir ?_ »

\- Wow, c'est tellement long comme message que t'as pas pu le retenir pour me le dire, il t'a fallu une anti sèche.

\- Attends c'est pas tout. Donc je lui ai demandé ce qui se passait blah blah blah…

Pendant qu'elle défilait sa conversation texto, Regina lui jetait un regard noir et impatient.

\- Ah voilà, là elle me dit que tu y seras, c'est Emma qui lui aurait dit. Petite coquine tu me racontes pas tout hein. Puis elle m'a envoyé « _Puisqu'elle ne te l'a pas encore proposé je vais lui laisser le bénéfice de le faire, mais j'aimerais vraiment que tu sois là. Prends ça pour une invitation de ma part si jamais elle omet de t'en parler. Bisous_ ».

\- Ôtes moi d'un doute. Belle sera là ? Laisse-moi espérer que j'ai mal compris.

\- Bien sur Reg' ! Enfin réfléchis ! Les amies d'Emma. Belle en fait parti.

\- Génial ! En plus de me retrouver à la table de la fille de mon ancienne ennemie jurée, y aura aussi l'ex servante du sadique de service, un ex poisson et je ne sais qui d'autre encore.

\- Eh ! C'est qui que tu traites de poisson ?

\- Si tu me laissais me lever ?

\- Ouai t'as raison. Faut qu'on réfléchisse à ce que tu vas porter ce soir.

\- Ariel… T'es gentille mais je vais pas commencer à me préparer maintenant. Il est 8 heures.

**Le réveil d'Emma retentit. **Elle l'avait mis trop tard. Comme d'habitude. Elle enfila rapidement un jean après une courte douche, et elle attrapa sa veste en cuir au vol avant de courir vers le commissariat, où David l'attendait.

\- T'es en retard Emma, ça va ?

\- Oui papa, répondit elle exaspérée devant tant d'inquiétude. Mon réveil sonne trop tard.

\- On doit aller à la boutique de glace, vérifier que tout est en ordre. Ronde matinale quelconque.

\- Quoi ? Elle est encore ouverte sans Ingrid pour la tenir ?

\- Figure-toi que quelqu'un la tient.

\- Qui ça ?

\- Will.

\- Hein ? Will ? Le voleur ? C'est une blague ?

\- Non, il a décidé de se repentir un peu, il travaille maintenant.

\- Et tu l'en crois capable ?

\- Pourquoi tu penses qu'on va faire une ronde selon toi ? Allons-y. On prend ta voiture.

\- Euh en fait papa… il vaut mieux qu'on prenne la tienne. Je… suis venue à pied.

\- De chez toi ? Mais pourquoi ? C'est quand même assez loin d'ici.

\- Oui mais j'ai de légers soucis avec ma voiture… Enfin rien de grave t'inquiètes ! Réparations. Bon on y va alors ?

Sous le regard suspicieux de son père Emma sorti du commissariat. Elle savait qu'il ne poserait pas plus de questions. Sur la route, la belle blonde n'avait qu'une chose en tête, voir Regina, qu'allait-elle mettre pour attirer l'œil de Regina, qu'allait-elle pouvoir dire à Regina, est ce qu'elle s'entendrait bien avec elle au fond… puisqu'elles n'avaient jamais vraiment essayé de fonder une amitié solide et sincère. Vraiment, elle commençait à l'obséder.

\- Emma tu descends ? On y est ! On vérifie que tout est dans les règles et on repart.

\- Ok.

A peine entrés dans la boutique, Will étira son plus large sourire et articula comme toujours que trop ses mots.

\- Emma ! Ravie que tu ais enfin changé d'avis et que tu reviennes me voir.

\- En vérité, je fais une ronde.

David lui jetait un regard noir. En effet, depuis que la relation d'Emma et Killian s'était détériorée, Will n'avait cessé de lui faire des avances. Et Emma était plus ou moins rentrée dans son jeu à plusieurs reprises. Mais ce n'était qu'un jeu pour elle. A l'inverse de ce qu'elle pouvait avoir envie de construire avec Regina. Amicalement, bien sur.

\- Will, on vient vérifier que tout est en ordre, déclara David pour tenter de lui faire détourner les yeux de sa fille.

\- Ok, et si tout est correct je gagne quoi ?

\- Mon admiration peut être.

\- Et un rendez vous avec ta fille ?

Un silence gênant pour Emma s'installa.

\- Bon papa on y va c'est bon. Ca m'irrite d'être ici.

Elle sortit. David en fit autant plutôt satisfait que sa fille n'ait pas accepté l'invitation peu délicate du glacier, alors qu'elle le faisait plus ou moins, d'habitude.

Par la suite, la journée passa si lentement qu'Emma ne put réprimer son mal être à régler les problèmes de la ville avec son père. Enfin l'heure de la fin du travail sonna.

\- Dis papa ? Tu peux garder Henry ce soir ? Je sors avec les filles.

\- Euh oui bien sur. Ca me dérange pas. Mais tu ne peux pas le laisser à Regina ?

\- Mmh en fait… Non, elle vient avec nous.

\- Oh.

\- …

\- D'accord.

\- Merci à ce soir.

Elle quitta le commissariat, rougissant, avant de constater qu'elle ne devrait pas. Elle avait le droit d'être amie avec qui elle souhaitait après tout.

Belle klaxonna au volant de sa voiture. Un peu plus tôt elle lui avait demandé de la ramener chez elle.

\- Salut Belle… Wow… j'en reviens pas t'es magnifique. Tu comptes draguer quelqu'un en particulier ce soir ? Rassure-toi, comme ça, personne ne va te résister. Le bleu te va à ravir.

\- Merci Emma. Non je ne vais draguer personne enfin, on est à une soirée entre filles.

Une légère pensée pour Regina fusa dans l'esprit du Shérif.

\- Et alors ?

Belle posa alors sur elle un regard de questionnement.

\- Enfin bon t'es sublime. J'espère que je pourrais t'arriver à la cheville.

\- Sois pas stupide tu seras magnifique.

Une fois devant chez elle, Emma couru prendre une douche tandis que Belle buvait tranquillement un café dans sa chambre, scrutant le placard plein à craquer de la blonde.

\- C'EST DINGUE TOUTES LES FRINGUES QUE T'AS TU METS TOUJOURS LES MEMES, cria-t-elle pour qu'elle l'entende au loin. JE CHOISI POUR TOI !

Elle sorti de son placard, après une longue réflexion une sublime robe moulante bordeaux avec des escarpins assortis.

Lorsqu'Emma arriva elle fit des yeux tellement ronds que Belle du se justifier.

\- Ecoutes Emma, tu seras super sexy là dedans.

\- Mais Belle j'ai personne à impressionner.

Belle la détaillait des yeux. Elle n'avait jamais eu besoin de son aide pour se préparer avant une soirée entre filles. La bibliothécaire était beaucoup de choses mais elle n'était pas dupe. En tout cas elle était persuasive, car Emma fini par enfiler ce qu'elle lui avait sorti.

\- Mes cheveux comme ça, ça va ?

\- T'es bien sûre que tu n'as personne à impressionner Emma ?

Elle grogna avant que son téléphone ne sonne.

\- C'est Regina.

\- Mais réponds idiote !

\- Oui oui ! – Allô ?

\- _Miss Swan ? Je vous rappelle que votre voiture est chez moi. Je dois toujours venir vous chercher ? _

\- Euh… c'est-à-dire que je dois déposer Henry chez mes parents. Euh... et il y a Belle avec moi… Je sais pas.

\- _Vous êtes drôle Swan. Henry est chez moi, donc si je ne passe pas vous prendre, c'est moi qui dois l'emmener chez vos parents. _

\- Oui. C'est vrai que c'est délicat pour vous. Bon. Belle n'a qu'à partir avec sa voiture et vous passez me chercher, on ira déposer Henry ensemble.

\- _Vous être compliquée. Entendu._

Elle raccrocha. Et Belle rit.

\- Ok si je comprends bien tu me mets dehors.

\- Non pas du tout.

\- Si un peu. C'est pas grave ma chérie, je comprends que tu veuilles te retrouver seule avec ta petite famille.

\- Belle je n'ai aucune idée de ce que tu insinues mais c'est pour Henry que…

\- Oui bien sur. A tout à l'heure Emma.

Et elle disparu derrière la porte d'entrée après un clin d'œil, dans un rire moqueur.

Une demi-heure plus tard, pile à l'heure, quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Elle ouvrit et c'était Henry qui resta bouche bée.

\- Wow 'Man. T'es drôlement canon.

\- Merci gamin. On y va ?

\- Oui ! Maman attend dans la voiture.

Ce n'était pas pour rassurer Emma qui ferma sa porte à clef avant de partir. Dans l'obscurité elle aperçu avant peine le véhicule de Regina, dans lequel elle se glissa, à l'arrière.

\- Salut Emma ! Comment ça va ?

\- Oh Ariel ! Tu viens aussi ? C'est super.

\- Eh ouai. Je la lâche jamais Reg' moi.

Elle n'avait pas besoin de lumière pour comprendre que sa « Reg' » lui lançait un regard noir plutôt effrayant. Elles se mirent en route après qu'Emma soit passée déposer son fils chez David et Mary.

Une fois arrivée chez Granny, Emma dû retenir son souffle devant la perfection de Regina. Elle était sortie de la voiture et ainsi elle apercevait qu'elle portait une robe à tissu fin chocolaté. La couleur de sa robe se mariait magnifiquement à celle de ses yeux, elle tombait juste au dessus de ses genoux, épousant exceptionnellement ses formes, laissant ses bras nus et son décolleté imposant apparents.

Ariel entra dans le bar toute excitée de revoir quelques amies pendant qu'Emma regardait Regina.

\- Vous êtes… hum… Vraiment très jolie. Cette robe vous va très bien.

Elle simula un rire, visiblement un peu gênée.

\- Vous n'êtes pas mal non plus Swan.

En fait, c'était plus que cela. Emma n'était pas simplement « pas mal » à ses yeux. Elle était tout bonnement magnifique. Bien mieux mise en valeur que dans ses jeans quotidiens et son immonde veste rouge en cuir.

Elles entrèrent toutes les deux chez Granny et rejoignirent la table où toutes les filles étaient déjà installées ne laissant d'autres choix pour les deux restantes que de se mettre côte à côte. En face de Belle et Ariel qui étaient arrivées à peine avant elles. La soirée serait difficile.

Pendant que la sirène souligna inutilement qu'elle ne pensait pas que des tables aussi grandes existaient dans ce café, Regina faisait un rapide tour de table pour observer qui était installé avec elles. Ruby était aussi présente, riant aux éclats avec Aurore. Tout le monde savait que celles-ci s'entendaient parfaitement bien. Au coin de la table, elle pu découvrir Ella, autrement appelée Cendrillon mais qu'importe, cela faisait longtemps qu'elle ne l'avait pas aperçue. Regina n'était pas particulièrement ravie de constater qu'il y avait peu de personnes qu'elle appréciait autour d'elle mais fit un effort pour jeter son plus beau sourire.

Belle qui l'observait d'en face d'Emma, à l'extrémité de la tablée fini par lui lancer :

\- Alors Regina, bientôt vous et moi allons devoir nous battre l'une contre l'autre pour remporter cette élection.

\- Apparemment.

Tout le monde savait que les rapports entre les deux femmes étaient loin d'être simples. Elles avaient eu beaucoup de différends, et Regina avait à de nombreuses reprises fait souffrir la jeune femme, tout cela pour se venger de son mari. Et elle en avait conscience. Elle devait prendre sur elle pour ne pas gâcher la soirée.

\- Mais vous avez vos chances, Mlle Belle. Croyez-moi. Je ne me sens pas entièrement impliquée dans le projet.

\- Quoi ? Intervint Emma. Mais vous m'aviez promis…

\- Que j'y participerai oui, non pas que je gagnerai, saisissez la nuance Swan.

\- Moi j'ai confiance en vous !

Cette révélation fit l'effet d'un choc sur l'ancienne mairesse de la ville. Elle savait que peu de personne réussissait à lui faire confiance. Elle ne savait pas si c'était la vérité ou une simple phrase de courtoisie, mais Emma l'avait prononcé sans réfléchir.

\- Merci Emma.

Elle prononça ses mots d'une manière si douce, que la blonde ne put s'empêcher de la regarder et de constater que Regina cherchait indéniablement à ancrer son regard fougueux dans le sien. A ce moment là et sans la brune ne comprenne pourquoi, elle avait une irrésistible envie de l'embrasser, de ressentir à nouveau le gout de ses lèvres tout contre les siennes.

Devant l'intensité de la situation, Belle gênée se racla la gorge comme pour signaler qu'elle était toujours là puis elle déclara :

\- Si tout le monde a choisi… Emma et moi on va aller commander.

\- Hein ? fit la blonde décrochant enfin son regard de celui de Regina. Pourquoi t'as besoin de moi ?

La bibliothécaire lui fila un coup de pied sous la table.

\- Aïe…

\- C'est bon tout le monde t'a écrit sur papier ce qu'il voulait Belle, merci ! déclara Ruby en lui tendant une serviette en papier griffonnée.

\- Maintenant Emma, tu viens ici.

Elle n'osa pas refuser cela à son amie tant elle avait l'air déterminée, laissant Regina à la table lassée d'écouter les histoires qu'Ariel racontait aux autres filles et qu'elle avait déjà entendu milles fois.

\- Attendez que je vous raconte comment j'ai quitté Eric, avec le recul, je trouve ça hilarant !

\- Oui, et c'est passionnant aussi.

\- Eh ! Rabat pas ma joie madame je-raconte-pas-mes-histoires-sentimentales.

La brune lui jeta le regard le plus méprisant qu'elle puisse faire sous les couinements amusés des autres filles de la table.

\- Vas-y raconte ma belle, lança Ruby. Moi j'adore les ragots.

Plus loin, devant le bar, Belle fixa son regard dans celui d'Emma.

\- C'était quoi ça ?

\- De quoi qui était quoi… hein ? Euh… rien. C'était rien.

\- C'était rien ? Ce regard entre Regina et toi c'était rien ?

\- Un regard amical rien de plus.

\- Bien sur. Je vais retourner à table et fixer mon même doux regard amical dans les yeux d'Ariel et tu verras si tu trouves ça normal.

\- Eh oh Belle relax ! Pourquoi tu t'énerves ?

\- Parce que tu me dis pas tout voilà pourquoi. Et là, entre toi et madame le Maire y a quelque chose de pas net mais j'arrive pas bien à discerner quoi.

\- Ca tombe bien moi non plus figure toi.

\- Hein ?

\- Ok Belle, on fait un pacte. On commande, tu poses plus aucune question de la soirée, et je te raconte tout quand on rentrera d'accord ? Ou demain matin. Ca te va ?

\- Comme si j'avais vraiment le choix.

Puis elle appela Granny pour lui déposer la commande, et elles retournèrent à la table, silencieuses.

\- Et là… il m'a dit « _Pitié me quittes pas, je vais changer_ »

Apparemment Ariel était toujours sur sa tirade Eric. Elle pleurait de rire en racontant son histoire qui était censée être vraiment triste.

\- Ils disent TOUS ça !

Et Ruby ne faisait rien pour arranger les choses.

\- Ca serait bien que t'arrêtes avec ton vin maintenant Ariel.

Regina était sérieuse et ennuyée de la conversation. Quand elle senti à nouveau la présence d'Emma assise à ses côtés, elle se retourna vers elle et Belle, ne portant plus vraiment attention aux absurdités d'Ariel.

Belle, encore en pleine réflexion, décida de lancer une conversation qui ne concernerait que les personnes en bout de table, celles qui n'ont aucune envie de s'intégrer à la conversation générale. Elle était très douée pour ça. Elle parla d'abord des cambriolages à la bibliothèque, avant de parler de livres, tout simplement.

\- L'autre fois j'ai lu Blanche Neige d'ailleurs, lança-t-elle à Regina d'un air amusé, vous saviez que vous pourriez mourir pourchassée par 7 nains ?

La commande arriva. Tous commencèrent à manger.

\- Laissez-moi rire. Blanche Neige et son prince eux-mêmes n'ont pas réussi à m'avoir. Ce ne sont pas sept demi-personnes, donc trois personnes et demie lambdas qui peuvent y parvenir.

\- Un point pour la Méchante Reine.

\- Arrête de l'appeler comme ça.

L'intervention d'Emma en faveur de Regina fut un véritable choc pour Belle. Vraiment. Elle défendait la brune comme un enfant défendrait l'existence du Père Noël, sauf qu'un enfant n'a pas l'air d'être tombé sous le charme du Père Noël.

Regina laissa tomber sa main gauche sur le peu d'espace assis qui restait entre elles deux, tourna sa paume vers sa voisine et la fit glisser sur toute la longueur de sa cuisse.

Emma crut mourir à ce contact. Elle avait très chaud, elle but plusieurs verres d'eau dans l'espoir de calmer ses ardeurs en vain.

Belle écarquilla d'autant plus les yeux. Sans rire ? Elles croyaient peut-être être discrètes, enfin… elles l'étaient surement, mais rien n'échappait à la bibliothécaire. Et elle avait parfaitement compris le manège de ces deux là.

\- D'accord. Mais vous permettez que je vous appelle Regina alors Votre Majesté ?

\- Bien sur Belle, répondit-elle dans un rire tendre.

Tout d'un coup, Regina paraissait plus relaxée et plus sereine. « Tu m'étonnes » pensait Belle tout bas.

Emma, elle ne disait rien, trop concentrée à rester attentive aux conversations de son amie, et à ne pas se laisser aller à fermer les yeux pour apprécier d'autant plus les caresses de sa voisine.

C'était sans compter ce qui allait suivre. A la naissance du genou d'Emma, Regina tourna sa main vers l'intérieur de sa cuisse et remonta lentement le long de celle-ci. La blonde stoppa l'élan de l'entrepreneuse dans un spasme, et elle lui attrapa vivement la main. Regina ne put empêcher un léger rire narquois en faisant mine de suivre la conversation d'Ariel. Mais à son étonnement, au lieu qu'Emma ne repousse sa main, elle la laissa appuyé contre sa cuisse et glissa ses doigts entre les siens.

De l'autre côté, même si Belle ne voyait rien de tout cela. Elle comprit qu'elle devrait avoir une très sérieuse discussion avec Emma dès le lendemain.

\- Comment ça t'as jamais essayé avec une fille ?

C'était Ariel qui animait toujours la conversation mais depuis qu'Emma avait décroché, le sujet n'était plus le même.

\- Bah non je t'assure, répondit Ella.

\- Mais il faut. Ca décontracte c'est vraiment génial, lança Ruby dans un rire malicieux.

\- Essaie avec Regina, il me semble qu'elle non plus elle a jamais essayé.

Visiblement Ariel était ravie de sa propre intervention et riait de bon cœur à sa blague. Son amie qui se déchira avec difficulté de ses pensées plongea son regard dans celui de la sirène avec méfiance. En effet, elle aimait beaucoup Ariel, mais n'avait pas tellement confiance en ce qui concernait la discrétion, surtout après avoir bu quelques verres.

\- Ca va… Y a pire ! surenchérit-elle. Moi j'ai jamais essayé. Règle d'amitié. Mais si on était pas amies depuis tout ce temps, je lui sauterai volontiers dessus.

Ses blagues qui ne faisaient d'habitude rire qu'elle avaient apparemment séduit la tablée. Regina mimait des têtes boudeuses. Tout cela ne la gênait pas tant qu'elle ne parlait pas de…

\- Et toi Emma ? Déjà tenté ?

\- Euh… Non. J'ai jamais vraiment trouvé une fille assez à mon goût à vrai dire.

\- Ah oui ? Bah j'pense que tu pourrais bientôt trouver ton bonheur avec un peu de chance.

\- Ariel, mange et ferme-la.

Regina se mit directement sur la défensive.

\- Puis d'abord t'en sais rien pour moi, fit-elle pour continuer la plaisanterie et ne pas éveiller les soupçons.

\- Bien sur que si je le sais, je suis ton amie. C'est à moi que tu confies tout.

\- J'ai eu une vie avant Neverland, mademoiselle je-sais-tout.

\- Moi je sens qu'il y a des trucs très croustillants à apprendre sur notre ancienne mairesse, lança Aurore les yeux pétillants de curiosité.

Regina éclata de rire, fière de son effet.

\- Une prochaine fois les filles.

Toutes ne gâchèrent pas leur déception. Toutes sauf Emma. Qui était restée de marbre à la simple idée que Regina ait pu poser ses lèvres sur une autre femme. Et Belle ne manqua pas de le relever.

Une fois la soirée passée, Ella se leva.

\- Ca vous dit les filles qu'on se promène un peu ?

\- Ouai mais pas de conneries hein, plaisanta Ruby. On a le Shérif et notre prochaine maire avec nous.

Tout le monde se leva alors, et les doigts d'Emma et Regina qui étaient restés enlacés durant tout ce temps se détachèrent enfin… Immédiatement la blonde ressenti un grand vide en elle. Comme si le fait de ne plus pouvoir avoir un moindre contact physique avec sa voisine était devenu une torture. Elle ne se reconnaissait plus et avait envie de prendre l'air. Ca tombait bien.

Les sept filles se baladaient dans les rues fraiches et sombres de Storybrooke après avoir diné ensemble. Elles se guidaient en éclats de rire et toutes sans exception passaient une très bonne soirée. Même Aurore qui d'ordinaire était un peu plus coincée se laissa aller à rire de tout et n'importe quoi.

Emma ne manquait pas d'admirer la grâce avec laquelle Regina marchait et riait, puis ne rata pas non plus ses quelques regards en arrière dans sa direction, et ses sourires malicieux et satisfaits quand elle voyait que celle-ci ne la quittait absolument jamais des yeux.

Puis vint l'heure fatidique.

\- Ok les filles, les trois quart d'entre nous bossent demain matin. On rentre ? J'espère qu'on pourra bientôt se refaire une soirée comme celle-ci. J'ai adoré.

Ruby était exténuée par la fatigue. Aurore, Ella et Ariel aussi. Belle proposa de ramener Ariel chez elle, comprenant bien que ce n'était pas sur le trajet de Regina, et qu'elle n'allait pas faire un détour, alors qu'elle-même passerait devant. Puis elle avait bien compris qu'elle et Emma auraient besoin de se retrouver.

Emma referma la portière de la voiture de la brune et ferma les yeux, se reposant sur l'appuie tête. Regina contempla quelques secondes la blonde. Elle était vraiment belle, et elle paraissait paisible ainsi, les yeux fermés. Elle avait l'air angélique. Elle détailla le moindre détail de la scène comme pour pouvoir se la repasser lorsqu'elle fermerait les yeux.

Puis elle démarra le moteur et commença à rouler. Elle ne voulait pas que le trajet soit silencieux cette fois.

\- Tu as apprécié cette soirée ?

Sans ouvrir les yeux Emma sourit et lui répondit :

\- On se tutoie maintenant ? Ok ça me va. Oui, c'était super. J'étais sûre que tu t'amuserais. Tu vois, elles ne portent aucun jugement, et elles t'apprécient même. Il faut dire que tu as su les tenir en haleine avec ton histoire d'ex conquête…

Devant le silence qui suivit, Emma rouvrit les yeux et se racla la gorge.

\- … avec ton histoire d'ex conquête.

\- J'avais saisi la première fois Swan.

\- Mais tu répondras toujours pas à la deuxième ?

\- Tu comprends vite. J'ai peut être porté un jugement trop hâtif en te croyant stupide.

Emma referma les yeux. Elle avait essayé. Mais viendra un jour où elle en saura plus. Cependant, Regina n'avait pas l'air de vouloir s'arrêter là.

\- Si je ne vous connaissez pas si bien Miss Swan, je croirais que vous êtes jalouse.

Elle avait l'air fière d'elle.

\- Ca a pas duré longtemps le passage où on se tutoie vous et moi. Puis vous me connaissez pas aussi bien que ce que vous voulez le prétendre.

Regina déglutit et tenta de garder son calme. Essayait-elle de lui dire que jalouse, elle l'était ?

\- Dans ce cas, j'espère qu'on aura l'occasion de faire que je vous connaisse un peu mieux. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne vous ferez pas subir un interrogatoire aussi gênant que ceux que vous avez l'habitude de faire.

\- Je ne fais pas d'interrogatoire gênant madame le maire.

\- Cf il y a deux minutes.

Emma se rendit compte de son ridicule et préféra garder le silence pendant quelques instants pour éviter de s'enfoncer plus encore.

\- Et **toi** Regina ? Cette soirée ?

\- Ca va. J'ai encore entendu les histoires inintéressantes d'Ariel. Je suis son amie, je suis obligée de les écouter vivement la première fois. Mais quand il faut qu'elle les répète des milliers de fois, je peux juste, même plus faire semblant de m'y intéresser.

La blonde explosa de rire. Elle ne pouvait pas savoir à quel point les histoires d'Ariel étaient « inintéressantes », elle ne les avait pas réellement écoutées, surtout depuis le moment où sa voisine de tablée avait décidé de poser sa main sensuellement sur sa cuisse.

Rien que d'y repenser, Emma jeta un rapide et discret coup d'œil à celles de Regina. Sa robe chocolat était relevée plutôt haut et laissait entrevoir la totalité de ses jambes. Elle ne sait toujours pas ce qui l'avait retenu de poser une de ses mains à son tour sur son corps parfait, mais elle n'osait pas. Elle se disait que cela faisait surement trop pour une seule soirée.

Elle était cependant heureuse de remarquer qu'elle n'avait pas relevé le fait qu'elle ait continué de la tutoyer.

\- Belle est plutôt d'un naturel curieux contrairement à ce qu'on pourrait penser d'elle, relança-t-elle détachant la blonde de toutes ses pensées.

\- Ah oui ? Pourquoi ça ?

\- Je suppose que tu ne lui as pas dit qu'on s'était embrassées.

Emma ne s'attendait pas à ça, elle resta silencieuse et en état de choc pendant quelques secondes. Rien que le fait de reparler de ce moment sans utiliser de pincettes lui faisait l'effet d'un coup de poignard dans le cœur. Et puis, comment ça « on » ? Alors selon Regina, ce n'était plus Emma qui l'avait embrassée mais c'était un consentement mutuel ?

\- Euh… non. Bien sur que non.

\- Alors c'est ce que je dis, elle est curieuse. Elle a remarqué quelque chose ce soir, du moins elle a senti quelque chose, et dès qu'elle en a été pratiquement certaine, elle a trouvé le prétexte le plus bidon pour te tenir hors de portée des autres et te demander ce qui se passait.

\- Dans ce sens là, oui effectivement, elle l'est.

\- Sans aucun doute.

Au bout d'un moment Emma se résigna.

\- Qu'est ce qu'elle aurait ressenti selon toi ?

\- On est chez toi !

Dans l'immédiat, la blonde maudit son appartement de se trouver aussi près. Elle avait enfin réussi à rassembler son courage pour lui poser cette question et il avait fallu que ses efforts soient vains.

\- Hum… Ok merci Regina.

Elle se pencha vers elle et lui glissa un petit baiser timide sur la joue. Puis elle sorti à toute vitesse.

\- On s'appelle. Euh enfin je veux dire. On se tient au courant… Pour Henry ! C'est ça oui, pour Henry ! Parce que c'est notre fils, qu'on a ensemble ! Enfin, ensemble, genre toi tu l'as et moi je l'ai, donc c'est le notre, tu vois…

Regina éclata de rire devant l'embarras d'Emma.

\- Bonne nuit Swan.

Puis sa voiture fila, comme pour abréger le supplice de la blonde. Cette dernière passa sa porte, se déshabilla dans la foulée et s'effondra sur son canapé, n'ayant même pas la force de se trainer jusqu'à son lit. Elle tenta de s'endormir, mais Regina hantait définitivement trop ses pensées, et son corps frais du dehors brûlait encore du toucher de la ravissante brune.

Pourtant, elle devait dormir. Demain elle devait prendre son courage à deux mains pour tout expliquer à Belle. Et elle devait avouer qu'elle était quelque peu effrayée par sa réaction, même si elle se doutait qu'aux vues de la soirée qu'elles avaient passées, elle aurait déjà parfaitement compris la situation d'elle-même.

Elle espérait simplement qu'elle ne lui en voudrait pas de le lui avoir caché, et qu'elle comprendrait la situation difficile dans laquelle elle se trouve.

Et c'est sur ces paroles, vraiment peu rassurantes qu'Emma trouva tout de même le sommeil.

Tandis qu'à un autre endroit dans Storybrooke, une autre femme ravie de sa soirée s'endormit paisiblement.

* * *

**_Alors? :) n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, toutes les critiques positives comme négatives (mais constructives) sont bonnes à prendre pour moi :) Votre avis m'importe. _**

**_Je voudrais finir par vous dire que j'aimerai dédier ce chapitre à une écrivaine qui partage aussi du SQ sur fanfiction :) parce qu'elle a réussi à me rendre complètement insensibles aux critiques inutiles, et aussi parce qu'elle est vraiment super cool :). son nom de plume est Linsy, n'hésitez franchement pas à vous perdre dans la lecture de ses fictions. Elles sont géniales. _**

**_Des bisous d'amour mes chéris! Je vous aime._**


	7. Chapter 6

_**Hello mes babiiiiies,**_

_**alors voilà, je le sais, je le sens, c'est comme ça : demain J'AURAIS LA FLEMME DE PUBLIER.**_

_**oui oui vous pouvez me faire une petite standing ovation. ahah. Bon voilà, malgré tout, telle une Mills, je suis une fille de parole, et j'ai promis à certains que j'allais publier le chapitre 6 aujourd'hui, puisque je suis en vacances et que j'ai concrètement rien de mieux à foutre. donc je le fais. **_

_**bon bon, je vous souhaite un bon chapitre. Peut être que la fin va vous frustrer, mais moi je la trouve jouissive. Mdr**_

_**Bonne lecture.**_

* * *

**Chapitre 6 :**

\- Mais c'est qu'elle est radieuse !

Emma ouvrit difficilement les yeux. Elle ne pouvait pas dire quelle heure il était exactement mais elle avait la sensation qu'il était tôt. Trop tôt.

\- Et elle a l'air d'avoir passé une superbe soirée en plus de ça !

\- Belle ? Emergea Emma. Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

\- En fait, j'ai ruiné ton coup.

\- Quoi ?

\- Je suis venue te rapporter ta voiture ! Enfin ! Parce que tes parents ne croient absolument pas que tu as eu un problème technique avec. Surtout depuis que ton père l'a aperçu chez Madame Regina Mills alias La Méchante Reine.

\- Il l'a QUOI ?

\- Rassure-toi, elle est garée devant chez toi maintenant. Oui, du coup désolée t'as une excuse en moins pour te pointer chez ta nouvelle petite amie.

\- Ma quoi ?

\- Ca va relax Emma, je suis pas stupide. Quoi que vous avez un fils commun. Les occasions ne manqueront surement pas.

Elle avait l'air vraiment amusée de la situation.

\- Ok Belle. S'il te plait. Laisse-moi le temps d'émerger, de prendre une douche, et je descends pour tout t'expliquer.

\- Tu pensais vraiment que j'allais partir avant d'avoir des explications ?

Elle se dirigea vers le salon d'Emma. Cette dernière soupira. La journée serait longue.

**Pendant ce temps :**

\- Ok Reg', alors là faut vraiment que vous ayez un autre rendez vous. Un bisou sur la joue ? sérieusement ? Vous croyez que vous avez quel âge ?

\- S'il te plait Ariel, j'ai mal à la tête.

\- Non attends, envoies lui un texto !

\- Ecoutes moi BIEN ! Toi et les insinuations malsaines que tu as sous-entendus hier vous allez la FERMER. On est AMIES. Et je ne lui enverrai aucun texto.

\- Ok t'énerves pas Reg'. C'est juste que ça a vraiment l'air de rouler entre vous. Vous êtes pas loin du but. Puis hier j'essayais juste d'aider et de faire germer dans l'esprit d'Emma que t'étais intéressée par elle.

\- Mais je suis PAS intéressée.

\- Oui c'est ça ! A d'autres. Bon. Tant pis. Reste cloitrée. Ne tente rien. Mais viens pas pleurer ok ?

\- C'est plutôt ton rôle de pleurer, c'est ton domaine l'eau.

\- Fin Reg', très fin.

Elles riaient toutes les deux en se taquinant, jusqu'à ce que le téléphone de Regina lui annonce qu'elle avait reçu un message.

**Belle buvait sa tasse de café avec les yeux ronds, très attentive. **

\- Et voilà comment on en est arrivées là, elle et moi. Enfin… comme on est arrivées à « rien » finalement. Expliqua Emma le regarda fixé au sol.

\- Wow, c'est super excitant, répondit Belle visiblement passionnée par l'histoire d'Emma.

\- De quoi ?

\- Tout ça Emma ! Tu découvres quelque chose de nouveau. Quelque chose que tu trouvais pas chez Killian. Si tu savais comme je t'envie.

\- Super, je suis perdue et toi tu m'envies. Je t'en prie, prends ma vie. Cadeau.

\- Hum… Regina est très attirante vraiment, mais ce serait un clair syndrome de Stockholm si je me mettais à coucher avec.

Elle explosa de rire sous le regard noir d'Emma.

\- Déjà, je ne couche pas avec Regina. Ca ne se produira pas. Parce que…

\- Me dis pas que ça ne t'intéresse pas par pitié. J'ai trop ri. Non mais t'imaginais que j'aurais rien deviné à votre petit manège d'hier ? Et aux clins d'œil verbaux d'Ariel ? Sincèrement d'ailleurs ? Elle savait et pas moi ? On est certainement mieux servie en étant l'amie de Regina.

\- Je n'allais pas dire ça, Belle.

\- Oh excuse-moi ! Poursuis ! Je t'écoute.

\- Doooonc… fit Emma d'un air agacé et vexé. Ca ne se produira pas, parce que je n'ai aucune certitude quant à son attirance envers moi. C'est vrai… Euh c'est Regina Mills.

\- Toi tu le vis finalement ton petit syndrome de Stockholm, vouloir coucher avec son tyran… Wow il en faut du courage.

\- EX tyran. Et dis-moi Belle ? C'est pas toi qui a couché pendant plusieurs années avec celui qui t'a enfermé chez lui, te traitant comme sa servante ? Parle-moi encore de ton syndrome.

\- Très drôle Emma.

Un silence régna pendant quelques instants. Le temps que les deux jeunes femmes prennent une gorgée de leur café.

\- Et donc tu comptes faire quoi ? Reprit Belle après quelques temps.

\- Comment ça « je compte faire quoi » ?

\- Fais pas l'imbécile enfin ! Avec elle.

\- Justement ça tombe bien que tu m'en parles, parce que je compte… Rien faire du tout. Y a déjà eu assez d'ambiguïtés entre nous, je voudrais que ça cesse avant d'être déçue…

\- Rassure-moi… Tu rigoles j'espère ?

\- Non.

\- Emma… T'es franchement désespérante. Tu vas prendre les devant et faire quelque chose. Mais vas-y avec tact par pitié.

\- Je t'en prie, insinues que je n'en ai pas.

\- C'est un peu ça…

\- Et si jamais elle est pas intéressée ?

\- Tu comptes passer encore combien de temps dans le déni Emma ? Tu vas fuir toute ta vie une personne qui t'attire parce que tu as peur qu'elle te rejette ? Admets le ridicule de la situation s'il te plait.

Emma se tut… Au fond elle savait que son amie avait raison. Elle ne pourra pas toujours faire comme si elle ne ressentait rien quand elle voyait Regina.

\- Bon qu'est ce que je fais ?

\- Texto !

La jeune blonde déglutit, pris son téléphone et chercha dans ses contacts.

\- Regina M. ? C'est un peu formel, se moqua Belle sur le ton de la taquinerie.

\- Qu'est ce que tu veux que je mettes ?

\- Je pense que Regina, c'est bien.

\- BREF.

\- Oui bon je sais pas… Cherche ! C'est sur toi qu'elle doit craquer, pas sur moi. Ca doit venir de toi. Je sais pas moi, remercie la de la soirée que tu as passé. Dis lui que c'était bien… ou quelque chose comme ça.

**Regina prit son téléphone encore le sourire aux lèvres. **

\- Ariel !

Elle a avait tout d'un coup prit un air sérieux qui inquiéta fortement son amie.

\- Quoi ? C'est qui ? Y a un problème avec Henry ?

\- Non, c'est Emma !

\- Oh je vois ! fit-elle en lui lançant un regard malicieux. C'est pas exactement le même genre de problème.

\- Oh j't'en prie !

\- Et elle dit quoi ?

\- « _J'ai passé une excellente soirée. _»

\- C'est super nul comme approche.

\- Venant d'Emma rien d'étonnant.

**Belle prit violemment son téléphone :**

\- Donne-moi ça ! T'auras pas pu trouver plus pourri ?

\- Tu m'as dit que ça devait venir de moi.

\- Ah oui… Mais là c'est clair et net qu'elle ne doute pas une seconde que c'est toi qui as composé ce magnifique mot affectueux.

\- …

\- Bon aller renvoies-en un autre, faut te rattraper. Même pas sûre qu'elle ait envie de te répondre après avoir lu un truc comme ça…

\- DEUX TEXTOS ? Ca fait pas un peu trop ?

\- Oui, on répare tes erreurs ma belle.

Emma grogna et commença à écrire.

**Regina relu le message une deuxième fois.**

\- Attends. Inutile que je réponde à ça non ?

\- Jusque là on est d'accord…

Deuxième message.

« _Je voulais plutôt dire que j'étais ravie que tu sois venue, et j'espère qu'on aura l'occasion de se revoir sous peu. Avec un peu moins de curieuses autour peut être ). A bientôt ! _»

\- C'est mieux !

\- QUOI ? Reg', fais pas l'insatisfaite. C'est génial. C'est un rendez vous.

\- Vas-y fais nous une danse de la joie. C'est une formule de politesse. Elle m'invite pas explicitement.

\- Mmh mmh bien sur… Une formule de politesse en deux messages… Bon réponds là. Et sois pas timide. Non attends, j'ai une meilleure idée.

Ariel arracha le téléphone des mains et se précipita comme une enfant jusqu'à la première pièce qu'elle pu fermer à clef : la salle de bain. C'est furieuse que Regina frappait sur la porte. Elle aurait pu la démonter tellement elle était agitée par la haine.

\- Ariel je te préviens. RENDS-MOI CE TELEPHONE. Je te préviens, si tu fais quoi que ce soit, je te…

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que la rouquine sortit de la pièce lui tendant son appareil du bout des doigts un sourire immense placardée sur la figure. Et Regina comprit qu'elle avait surement fait ce qu'elle lui interdisait de faire. Elle chercha donc dans les messages envoyés.

« _Avec joie. Puis-je avoir l'honneur de choisir la date ?_ »

Regina rougit de colère.

\- ARIEL !

\- Quoi ? Ria-t-elle. Oh aller c'est bon, c'est qu'un message. T'as besoin de t'assoir un moment ?

Sa sonnerie retentit.

\- Oui je crois que j'en ai besoin.

Ariel riait vraiment de bon cœur ce qui avait le don d'agacer Regina au plus au point. Elle prit place dans son fauteuil, inspira fortement avant d'ouvrir le message.

« _Ca non. Tu n'es plus ma supérieure. Demain à 20h30._ »

Ariel explosa de rire et dû longuement se calmer avant de lancer :

\- Quoi sérieusement ? Regina Mills se fait mener à la baguette par Emma Swan. Mais c'est qu'elle prend de l'assurance la petite.

\- Personne me mène nulle part espèce de vieux poisson.

\- Bon bah réponds maintenant.

Regina ferma les yeux une seconde, pendant que son amie s'essuyait les yeux encore emplies de larmes du revers de sa main.

« _Ok._ »

\- C'est tout ?

\- On ne mène pas un Mills à la baguette, Ariel.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel avant de s'écrier :

\- Wow eh, si toi tu te tournes les pouces toute la journée, moi pas. Je dois aller bosser. Je me suis levée beaucoup trop tôt pour m'occuper de ta vie sentimentale. Bisous Reg' !

Et elle s'enfuit.

« Je la hais. » Pensait Regina. Puis elle décida d'aller faire un tour dans Storybrooke. C'était une fraiche mais agréable matinée après tout. Elle enfila son manteau et sortit.

Sur le chemin elle pensait vivement qu'elle devrait se mettre au travail pour les élections. Elle l'avait promis à Emma. En fait elle ne voulait pas subir une humiliation de plus. Elle savait pertinemment que peu importe le discours qu'elle ferait, et les idées plus lumineuses et les unes que les autres qu'elle aurait, les habitants voteraient pour Belle, histoire de lui faire payer…

\- Regina !

Une voix cristalline interpella la belle brune pensive. Elle aurait pu la reconnaitre d'entre toutes tant elle l'avait appris à la haïr dans le passé.

\- Tiens Blanche ! Comment tu vas ?

Mais aujourd'hui, elle apprenait surtout à l'apprécier. En effet, pour Robin, Mary avait été d'un secours réconfortant, et vraiment elle voulait commencer à la considérer comme une amie. Regina se mit alors à vivement réaliser qu'elle éprouvait de la tendresse pour la mère de celle qu'elle convoitait… et cela la perturbait au point qu'elle n'écoutait même pas sa réponse.

\- Eh ! Regina ? T'es encore là ? Je te demandais, pour les élections…

\- Hein ? Oui d'ailleurs, cette histoire d'élection… euh je veux dire c'est vraiment généreux… Mais t'en fais pas un peu trop ? Je veux dire, pour aider les gens de cette ville.

\- Je suis née pour ça Regina, lui répondit-elle dans un clin d'œil.

\- D'accord, mais tu sais… Moi et les habitants de cette ville… Je veux dire… Tu sais mieux que quiconque qu'ils ne me portent pas dans leur cœur. Tu pourrais encore oublier l'idée, tu sais je suis même pas certaine que Belle soit vraiment impliquée non plus…

\- Détrompe-toi, elle a déjà plein d'idées. Je ne compte pas abandonner Regina. C'est la chance pour toi de montrer à Storybrooke la personne que tu es devenue. S'il te plait, saisis-la.

Etrangement les mots de Mary la rassuraient. Cette dernière posa une main sur son épaule, accompagnée d'un sourire tendre, comme elle savait si bien les faire, depuis toujours. Mais cette fois cela ne mis pas son ancienne ennemie dans une rage folle, plutôt dans un réconfort agréable.

\- D'accord… Euh… Merci…

Regina rougit. Elle devait remercier son ex rivale, et cette dernière le comprit puisqu'elle changea de sujet. Ce qui ne la mit pas forcément plus à l'aise.

\- Dis moi je suis curieuse de savoir.

\- Mmh ?

\- David, en faisant sa ronde l'autre jour, enfin tu vois… Il est tombé sur la voiture d'Emma, enfin… chez toi quoi. Puis Emma lui a menti, prétendant des réparations, enfin ça ne tenait pas la route. J'aurais aimé que tu m'expliques.

\- Eh bien, c'est pourtant simple. On a un fils commun. Donc elle passe souvent chez moi. Ce soir là elle ne se sentait pas très bien j'ai décidé de la raccompagner chez elle, de peur qu'il lui arrive quelque chose au volant.

Regina avait trouvé le mensonge d'Emma tellement stupide… Tout aurait été tellement plus simple si elle leur avait directement dit la vérité.

\- Oh… C'est vraiment adorable de ta part. Je n'aurais pas pensé que tu te souciais d'Emma.

\- Eh bien tu vois bien que si.

Elle se maudissait déjà de cette réponse. Mary fit mine de ne pas relever.

\- Pourquoi Emma nous aurait elle menti ? Regina… Dis-moi, il se passe quelque chose que je ne sais pas ?

L'ex maire explosa d'un rire gracieux :

\- Vraiment Mary, que veux tu qu'il se passe ? Je serais ravie de discuter plus longtemps avec toi, mais je dois rentrer, enfin je suis attendue.

\- Je vois. A bientôt alors ! Et n'oublies pas de te préparer aux élections.

\- J'y songerai.

Puis elle rentra.

**La cloche du collège retentit. **C'était la fin des cours pour Henry. En sortant il aperçu Emma adossée à sa voiture jaune et couru à sa rencontre.

\- 'Man ! Comment ça va ? Je suis pas censé prendre le bus ?

\- J'ai décidé de venir te chercher aujourd'hui gamin, pour t'emmener boire un chocolat.

\- Cool ! Maman est au courant ?

\- Oui t'inquiètes. Tant que je te ramène avant 18h pour que tu fasses tes devoirs correctement, enfin tu connais ta mère.

\- Bah alors, perdons pas de temps ! Allons-y ?

\- C'est parti.

Sur le chemin vers Granny's, Henry fini par poser la question qui lui brulait les lèvres.

\- Comment ça s'est passé votre soirée entre filles ?

\- Hum… Très bien. On en a appris des belles sur Ariel !

\- Raconte-moi !

\- Désolée gamin ! C'est confidentiel les discussions entre filles. Et en l'occurrence c'est vraiment pas de ton âge.

\- Bon ok, et avec Maman ? Elle a réussi à bien s'intégrer au groupe ?

\- Euh… oui… elle mmh… elle s'est débrouillée, balbutia-t-elle à la simple pensée de la beauté de Regina de la veille.

\- Et vous deux ?

\- Comment ça ? Paniqua-t-elle.

\- Comment vous vous êtes entendues ?

\- Oh euh bien. Tu sais on s'entend plutôt bien maintenant avec ta mère.

\- T'es bizarre aujourd'hui 'Man, lança Henry d'un ton amusé.

Emma se racla la gorge.

\- Non c'est juste. Longue soirée. Je suis fatiguée.

\- Mmh mmh.

\- Pas de suspicion gamin !

\- J'oserai jamais 'Man.

Ce gamin était drôlement plus intelligent qu'elle le pensait, décidément.

\- Heureusement pour toi on est arrivés, dit Emma en se garant.

\- Tu veux dire : heureusement pour toi, répondit il en se jetant de la voiture avant que sa mère n'ait eu le temps de réaliser ce qu'il venait de dire.

Elle décida de ne pas relever.

En entrant chez Granny, ils trouvèrent rapidement une table à laquelle ils s'installèrent. Ruby vint aussitôt s'assoir à côté d'Henry en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

\- Hey ! Comment tu vas toi ?

\- Moi ça va, et toi Ruby ?

\- Cool, comme toujours.

Elle affichait son plus grand sourire.

\- Et donc tu peux me dire pourquoi 'Man est trop bizarre aujourd'hui non ? Vu que t'étais avec le groupe de filles hier, je pensais que tu me dirais toi.

\- Ecoutes, j'ai bien ma petite idée, mais je pense pas que ta mère soit d'accord pour que j't'en parle. Enfin tes mères…

\- Deux chocolats cannelle Ruby, interrompit violemment Emma avant que la serveuse ne puisse faire une gaffe de plus.

\- Oh, rabat-joie !

Puis elle se leva et s'éloigna vers le bar. Emma reposa son regard sur son fils qui le regardait malicieusement.

\- 'Maaaan ?

\- C'est rien ! J'avais un petit coup dans le nez et ta mère m'a aidé à rentrer, ça m'a gênée voilà. J'ai pas l'habitude de dépendre des autres. On peut changer de sujet maintenant ?

Henry était un enfant très respectueux et avait bien compris que sa mère ne voulait pas aborder ce sujet plus longtemps. Alors il le changea. Et ils ne mirent pas longtemps à rire de tout et n'importe quoi en sirotant le chocolat chaud amoureusement préparé par Ruby.

\- Wow gamin, là ta mère va me tuer. Il est 18 heures. Le temps que je te ramène, il sera au moins et quart.

\- Va vite payer si tu tiens à ta vie.

Emma rit, se leva, régla et entraina son fils vers sa voiture. Ils arrivèrent, comme prévu à 18h15 devant le manoir. Elle déglutit discrètement avant de toquer à la porte de la brune.

Quand la porte s'ouvrit, elle la regarda tellement longtemps qu'elle ne se rendit même pas compte que Regina avait envoyé Henry faire ses devoirs à l'étage.

\- Tu le ramènes en retard. Dit-elle, sérieuse.

\- Oui désolée, on était vraiment bien et j'ai pas vraiment vu l'heure passer.

\- Ce n'est pas une excuse ça, Miss Swan.

\- Hum… Non c'est sur.

\- Fais attention la prochaine fois. A bientôt !

Alors qu'elle commençait à rentrer dans son habitat et qu'elle allait fermer la porte, Emma la tira délicatement par le bras et l'attira vers elle. Alors que leurs corps se collaient presque elle la regarda dans les yeux.

\- J'espère que t'as pas oublié qu'on se voit demain soir, murmura-t-elle.

Regina éclata de rire, caressa doucement la joue de la blonde et chuchota sensuellement à son oreille.

\- Bien sur que non.

Puis elle s'écarta, entra chez elle et ferma la porte. Emma resta immobile, elle était très perturbée à ce moment-là. Elle se devait d'avouer que Regina était très forte pour accroitre son désir envers elle. Et elle le savait surement. Cependant elle rentra difficilement chez elle. Et la soirée passa avec une lenteur stressante. Tellement stressante qu'au moment où elle devait dormir, elle se tournait et retournait sans trouver le sommeil.

**Au manoir Mills**, Regina passa une bonne partie de la nuit, insomniaque, concentrée sur son projet de campagne, pour éviter de penser à la seconde mère de son fils. Elle calculait les dépenses et les recettes, cherchait des idées, jusqu'à ce que le sommeil la capture contre son grès.

Quand elle se réveilla, sur le canapé entre deux paquets de paperasse et les lunettes encore sur le nez, elle se leva pour préparer le déjeuner de son fils. Celui-ci descendit radieux. « Au moins un qui a bien dormi », pensait-elle.

\- Salut Maman. Ca faisait longtemps que j'étais pas en retard pour aller à l'école, la taquinait-il.

\- Bonjour mon ange. Dis moi, je me suis demandée hier soir si tu voulais aller dormir chez Belle ce soir ? Je pense qu'elle a besoin de compagnie et moi je sors un peu prendre l'air.

\- Wow, vraiment cette soirée t'a changé du tout au tout, maman si tu te préoccupes du bonheur de Belle. Avec plaisir. Mais tu vas où ?

\- Juste prendre l'air un peu je te dis. Rien de passionnant. Je ne veux juste pas te laisser seul.

En fait Regina avait aussi pensé à le confier à Ariel, mais elle avait du avouer qu'aux vues des indiscrétions répétées de son amie, elle ne pouvait pas faire ça. Elle ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi, mais elle trouvait que Belle serait fiable, et qu'elle ne dirait rien. Puis elle ne pouvait pas laisser son fils encore une fois aux Charming, parce qu'eux se douteraient immédiatement de quelque chose s'ils venaient à apprendre que les deux mères d'Henry sortaient en tête à tête.

\- 'Man passera chez Belle pour me voir un peu ?

Regina fit une grimace. Elle ne s'attendait pas à cette question. Cela ne lui plaisait pas de mentir à son fils, mais là, elle n'avait plus le choix.

\- Je ne sais pas mon cœur. Elle a surement du travail. En fin de semaine les délinquances se font plus nombreuses contrairement à ce qu'on croit.

\- Ah. Oui, alors fais attention dehors.

La brune étira son plus splendide sourire.

\- Oui mon ange. Et maintenant, file prendre ton manteau, sinon on va vraiment finir par être en retard aujourd'hui aussi.

Et elle accompagna son fils jusqu'à son bus.

A son retour elle décida qu'elle devait quand même demander l'accord de Belle. Elle prit son téléphone et c'est avec dégoût qu'elle écrivit le message où elle demandait un service à la bibliothécaire.

« _Avec joie, Regina. Je suppose que tu seras trop prise pour t'en occuper toi-même ce soir _».

La brune cru bouillir de rage face à ce message plein de sous entendus. Mais elle garda son calme avant qu'un autre message ne soit annoncé.

« _Et au fait, amusez vous bien…_ »

Elle aurait voulu la tuer. Mais elle se contenta d'une courte réponse détachée.

« _Merci Belle._ ».

Ca y est, tout était en place. Et elle était stressée.

**Emma s'occupait** de toute cette paperasse qui ne l'intéressait absolument pas. Elle jubilait plutôt de voir Killian derrière les barreaux en face d'elle. Il était en détention provisoire.

\- Alors Hook ? Comme ça on frappe le nouveau monsieur glace ? Ca ne se fait pas vraiment. On t'a pas appris à être poli ?

\- Emma je t'en supplie ne fais pas comme si on revenait à la case départ, et que rien ne s'était jamais passé entre nous.

La blonde ragea à cette ridicule déclaration.

\- Je ne fais pas semblant, Hook. Selon moi il n'y a jamais rien eu d'autre qu'un léger flirt.

Puis elle prit son manteau, et commença à sortir, croisant son père qui venait de pénétrer dans le commissariat.

\- Tiens papa ! Ca tombe bien. Remplace-moi s'il te plait. Certains détenus me sortent par les yeux.

De toute façon elle ne pouvait pas rester plus longtemps, il commençait à se faire tard, et il fallait qu'elle aille se préparer pour sa soirée.

**Regina fouillait** l'intégralité de son placard. Elle n'avait aucune idée de cette pouvait mettre. Cela devait être une tenue qui voulait dire quelque chose. Quelque chose entre « Oui Swan, j'accepte que tu me fasses l'amour », et « ne crois pas que tu puisses m'avoir aussi facilement ». Elle était Regina Mills tout de même.

Elle se tordait les mains. Puis elle opta pour un tailleur splendide qu'elle avait acheté l'année précédente, et qu'elle n'avait jamais mis. Elle ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi d'ailleurs. La brune décida alors d'emmener son fils chez Belle afin de pouvoir commencer les préparatifs.

**Emma, elle**, dans son appartement voyait de plus en plus l'heure tourner. Elle était angoissée et choisi une robe bleu clair un peu moins sexy que la précédente, mais elle ferait l'affaire.

C'était l'heure, elle devait se rendre chez _elle_.

A 20h35, elle sonna chez Regina. Celle-ci ouvrit la porte et ne manqua pas de lâcher une réflexion, comme elle aime tant le faire.

\- On dirait que c'est une manie chez vous de ne pas arriver à l'heure Swan. Alors avec qui vous amusiez vous si bien que vous n'avez pas vu le temps passer cette fois ?

\- C'est très drôle Regina. Vraiment. On y va ? Je t'ai pas fait attendre cinq pauvres minutes pour qu'on reste à discuter sur ton perron.

La brune prit son manteau et se dirigea vers la voiture d'Emma. Quand elle monta, elle vit la blonde consternée.

\- Du coup, on va où ? Parce qu'on avait discuté de l'heure et de la date… Mais pas du lieu.

\- C'est fin Swan.

\- Ok j'ai une idée. Je passe prendre quelques trucs à manger, à emporter et on va tranquillement s'installer sur une table derrière le champ. Tu sais celui où mes parents avaient fait pousser des haricots et que tu…

\- Ok Swan c'est bon, j'ai compris. Faisons ça.

\- Ca marche, il n'y a jamais personne en plus généralement.

\- Pourquoi ? Tu voudrais qu'on soit seules, déclara Regina, s'amusant de la mettre mal à l'aise.

\- On y va ?

\- Mmh.

Une fois arrivées près de l'ancien champ d'haricots qui était devenu un somptueux champ de maïs, elles s'installèrent à une table l'une en face de l'autre. Se regardant timidement et silencieusement pendant quelques minutes.

Emma sortit donc ce qu'elle avait commandé.

\- Oh non, ne me dit pas que…

\- Qu'on ne va pas manger équilibré ? Si Regina, pardonne-moi.

Elle explosa de rire devant la moue dégoûtée que prit la brune en observant toute cette malbouffe posée sur la table.

\- Aller madame le maire ! Vous n'allez pas en mourir.

\- C'est moins sur.

La blonde releva les yeux.

\- Tu es vraiment magnifique.

\- …

\- Hum… Je veux dire, ta tenue ! Elle est vraiment très belle. Wow ! Tu l'as trouvé où cet ensemble ?

\- C'est bon Emma, tu peux me faire un compliment sans t'en sentir coupable.

\- Je ne me sens absolument pas coupable.

\- Alors tu peux me dire que je suis magnifique si tu le penses.

\- Mmh…

\- …

\- Tu es… hum… vraiment magnifique…

\- Merci, lui répondit-elle en prenant un sourire touché. Tu l'es aussi.

Emma avança sa main sur la table, et la posa sur celle de Regina. Etrangement, à cette initiative, aucune des deux ne se sentit gênée, et la conversation continua de plus belle.

\- Je pense qu'Henry se pose pas mal de question en ce moment, reprit la brune.

\- J'allais justement t'en parler. Il n'arrête pas de faire des allusions étranges.

\- Des allusions ?

\- Oui, il pense qu'il se passe quelque chose…

\- Qu'il se passe quelque chose ?

\- Oui, entre nous.

\- …

\- Tu penses qu'il a raison Regina ?

\- Ca dépend de ce que tu entends par « quelque chose ».

\- Je sais pas, une relation, hum disons… plus qu'amicale peut être ?

\- Je sais pas si je suis prête à me replonger dans une relation quelle qu'elle soit en ce moment Swan. C'est peut être trop tôt…

Emma parvint à dissimuler sa moue déçue, et décida de la taquiner.

\- Pourtant t'as pas l'air entièrement contre que ma main soit sur la tienne.

\- Emma…

\- Ni qu'elle puisse remonter jusqu'à ton visage d'ailleurs…

En prononçant ses mots, la blonde se pencha sur la table pour faire suivre ses paroles de gestes. Regina ferma les yeux.

\- Mais tu n'es pas prête.

Et Emma retira vivement et violemment sa main de son visage avant de lui lancer un sourire narquois et satisfait.

\- Non, je ne le suis pas, répondit Regina avec un sourire victorieux et moqueur.

\- Tu es vraiment… impassible.

Elles riaient de leurs taquineries. Au plus le temps passait, la conversation s'écoulait, au plus les deux femmes remarquèrent qu'elles avaient un nombre de point commun incalculables. Et les regards qu'elles se lançaient, bien que malicieux n'en était pas moins emplis de tendresse.

\- Emma ?

\- Oui ?

\- Est-ce que tu as vu l'heure qu'il est ?

Emma amusée regarda sa montre.

\- Oh, il est 2 heures du matin et j'ai même pas pris froid, dit-elle sur un ton dérisoire.

\- On ne croirait pas que ça puisse tenir aussi chaud, un simple rendez-vous mmh ?

Cette fois ci, Regina l'avait bien eu. Elle ne trouva tellement rien à redire qu'elle lui proposa de la raccompagner chez elle.

Sur le trajet, la blonde se retourna vers sa passagère qui ne la quittait pas des yeux.

\- Tu sais je serais bien restée toute la nuit à discuter avec toi, mais…

\- Oui tu as du travail qui t'attend demain… Je sais ! Cesse de t'excuser Emma, j'ai passé une soirée parfaite.

\- Oh vraiment ? Enfin je veux dire, tu trouves ?

\- Arrêtes de douter de toi Emma.

En prononçant ces mots, Regina avança sa main vers elle, et elle la glissa entre ses cheveux et sa nuque. Au contact de sa paume avec celle-ci, elle ne put s'empêcher de lui faire quelques caresses à l'aide de son pouce. Caresses auxquelles Emma aurait bien volontiers répondu, si elle n'était pas au volant. Le reste du trajet se fit dans le silence le plus chaleureux qui soit.

Devant la demeure de Regina, elles descendirent toutes deux de la voiture, marchant lentement jusqu'à sa porte d'entrée comme pour repousser le moment échéant où elles devraient se dire au revoir. La brune ouvrit sa porte en grand devant elle et se retourna vers Emma.

\- Je te proposerai bien d'entrer, mais pour être raisonnable, il faudrait vraiment que tu rentres.

La blonde en était consciente, même si elle n'en avait vraiment aucune envie.

\- Je sais…

\- J'ai vraiment passé une excellente soirée… répéta-t-elle.

\- Moi aussi…

Emma se rapprocha de celle qu'elle convoitait, tellement près que leur corps était entrés en collision et que leur souffle s'entremêlaient. Elle prit son visage entre ses deux mains comme pour la prévenir qu'elle allait l'embrasser. Elle approcha ses lèvres délicatement, et elles se frôlaient presque lorsqu'une voix familière résonna dans l'obscurité du salon de Regina interrompant leur baiser qui n'avait pas encore eu lieu. Toutes deux sursautèrent se retournant avec méfiance, plissant des yeux pour apercevoir quelque chose, en vain.

\- Je suis vraiment désolée de t'interrompre toi et ton amie sœurette.

Regina craint le pire, se détacha d'Emma et murmura :

\- Zelena… ?

\- Alors, je t'ai manqué ?

* * *

_**Alors alors? Lequel de vous me hais le plus pour avoir fait revenir Zelena au moment fatidique où elles étaient à deux doigts de s'embrasser? XD**_

_**CEPENDANT, je tiens à préciser que j'ai écrit cette fiction depuis maintenant un moment, et que donc, le retour de Zelena dans ma fanfiction n'était pas prévu pour être syncro avec la série. c'est juste que je l'ai fait revenir parce que ... Ok on parle bien de Rebecca Mader là?**_

_**Ahah je l'aime je n'y peux rien.**_

_**PS: Si vous, vous l'aimez pas... et que son personnage vous est insupportable... Quittez cette fiction. Mayday Mayday Mayday. (désolée il est est tard, mon cerveau ne fonctionne plus).**_

_**Je vous embrasse et vous aime.**_

_**Hésitez pas à mettre des reviews. Merci déjà pour les votre. LOVE. **_


	8. Chapter 7

_**Hello Hello les amouuuurs,**_

_**voilà voilà le chapitre 7. Je tiens à vous préciser certaines choses avant que vous le lisiez. s'il vous plait prenez une seconde pour lire.**_

_**J'ai écrit ce retour de Zelena bien avant le vrai retour dans la série. ce qui fait évidemment que mon explication sur sa renaissance est très très approximative et pas très détaillée. je voyais mal comment elle pouvait revenir en fait (maintenant tout est clair comme de l'eau de roche, au passage Zelena ship le SQ! Elle est trop magique). donc voilà, je voulais vous prévenir de ça. puis puis puis, moi j'aime pas quand tout le monde l'est vilaaaaain... Vous comprendrez bien vite. **_

_**PS: Once Upon in Gayland, vous vous souvenez? Ship étranges? **_

**_Allez! Bonne lecture!_**

**_Des gros bisous à ma Linsy qui vient de me dédier son chapitre et qui a failli me faire pleurer :')_**

* * *

**Chapitre 7 :**

Regina se précipita pour allumer la lumière, être bien sur que toute cette soirée aux côtés d'Emma n'était pas juste un rêve achevé par la petite visite de la Sorcière de l'Ouest.

\- RECULE !

L'ordre d'Emma destiné à Zelena claqua comme un coup de tonnerre. Selon elle, la sorcière était bien trop proche de Regina.

\- C'est bon Emma, elle n'a plus aucun pouvoir.

\- Tu n'en sais rien Regina !

\- Que vous êtes touchantes toutes les deux.

La sorcière prit un léger rire moqueur avant de poursuivre.

\- Cependant, ma petite sœur a raison. Je n'ai plus aucun pouvoir. Plus depuis que vous me les avez retirés. Besoin d'un rafraichissement de mémoire ?

\- Pourquoi tu es là Zelena ? Lui demanda Regina faisant abstraction de ce que disait sa sœur.

Elle détourna ses yeux d'Emma pour les planter dans ceux de sa sœur.

\- Pour la proposition que tu m'as faite, lorsque j'étais derrière les barreaux du commissariat de cette ville.

Regina saisit tout de suite que Zelena faisait allusion à son repenti, et à la deuxième chance qu'elle lui avait proposé ce jour-là. Emma, elle, ne saisissait pas le sens de l'échange des deux sœurs. Et elle craignait une alliance entre les deux plus puissantes sorcières de tous les temps.

La brune se retourna vers elle pendant qu'elle s'inquiétait.

\- Rentre chez toi Emma. Va te reposer.

\- Il y a quelque chose que tu me caches peut être ?

\- Non.

\- Alors pourquoi tu me mets dehors ?

\- Je viens de te le dire, tu as besoin de repos.

\- C'est ça.

Regina plaça son plus doux regard dans celui de la blonde, ce qui lui fit immédiatement regretter de lui avoir parlé sur ce ton.

\- Excuse-moi !

\- Ce n'est rien. Je comprends. Je t'expliquerai, mais pas ce soir.

\- Je ne te laisse pas avec elle.

Elle rit.

\- Il ne m'arrivera rien Emma. JE suis dotée de pouvoirs, et pas elle. Elle n'oserait même pas y penser.

\- Mmh…

\- Rentre maintenant !

\- Je t'en prie Regina ne fais pas de bêtises, ajouta-t-elle en repensant à l'alliance qu'elle s'était émise quelques minutes plus tôt.

Regina crut comprendre puisque son visage se ferma et son regard se glaça quelque peu.

\- Tu n'as pas confiance en moi ?

\- Euh… Si bien sur que si. Je n'ai pas confiance en _elle_, c'est tout.

Devant le silence de Regina, Emma décida de rentrer chez elle. Elle ferma la porte derrière elle laissant la jolie brune seule avec Zelena.

Regina proposa à sa sœur de dormir un peu avant de démarrer une conversation. Elle savait maintenant que Zelena n'était pas venue pour leur faire plus de mal. Et elle était la mieux placée pour savoir que tout le monde peut se repentir…

\- On parlera de tout ça demain. Je te laisse le canapé.

En silence, elles rejoignirent toutes les deux l'endroit où elles dormiraient respectivement.

**Trois coups francs** à la porte réveillèrent Regina Mills le lendemain. Elle regarda son réveil. Il était 7 heures. Mais qui donc pouvait avoir envie de rendre visite à quelqu'un à cette heure là ? Elle enfila un pantalon et une chemise avant de descendre tranquillement, posant au passage les yeux sur sa sœur assise sur le canapé. Elle en avait presque oublié sa présence tant sa soirée avec Emma lui laissait un souvenir agréable, mais aussi un goût d'inachevé.

Quand elle ouvrit à ce visiteur, elle se rendit compte avec stupeur qu'Emma était là. Elle entra sans même lui demander son avis.

\- Alors comment on se porte Zelena ? De quoi vous avez discuté toutes les deux ?

\- Emma, si tu veux bien te calmer, commença Regina. On ne s'est pas échangées un seul mot hier soir. A part peut être deux bonne nuit, qu'est ce que tu veux que je te dise ? Tu as vu l'heure qu'il est ? A cette heure je dors encore, surtout quand je rentre à 2h30 du matin.

Emma baissa les yeux, un peu honteuse de son intrusion matinale.

\- C'est pas grave sœurette, elle peut rester. Rien n'est secret dans ce que je dois dire.

Zelena regarda les deux femmes avant de poursuivre :

\- Si on s'installait autour d'un café pour commencer ?

Regina se dépêcha de les préparer pour ne pas laisser Emma trop longtemps avec sa sœur. En revenant à sa table de salon, elle posa un café devant Zelena, et elle, puis un chocolat saupoudré de cannelle devant la blonde. La sorcière s'amusa de ce comportement.

\- Vous avez l'air de vous connaitre drôlement bien toutes les deux.

\- Henry prend son chocolat de la même manière qu'elle, rétorqua Regina.

Emma baissa un peu les yeux, légèrement vexée de la défensive qu'avait prise pour amie pour cacher leurs intérêts l'une pour l'autre, puis les releva presque aussitôt pour s'imposer dans leur conversation.

\- Et si on en venait aux choses sérieuses Zelena ? Genre pourquoi vous êtes là ?

Regina leva les yeux au ciel devant la précipitation peu délicate de la blonde.

\- Bien sur.

Elle déposa son café sur la table basse pour commencer son discours.

\- Je suis venue accepter la proposition que m'avait faite ma sœur lorsque j'ai perdu mes pouvoirs…

\- Oui ça j'ai compris, la coupa-t-elle sèchement.

\- Emma… souffla Regina désespérée.

\- Vous êtes légèrement impatiente Miss Swan.

Cette manière de l'appeler troubla un peu Emma. Non seulement Regina l'utilisait régulièrement pour s'adresser à elle, mais ce n'était pas seulement cela. Le ton qu'elle prenait était presque avec exactitude le même que celui de sa sœur. De ce fait, elle ne su pas vraiment pourquoi, mais cela l'apaisa. Regina posa sa main sur sa jambe et la plongea son regard rassurant des ses yeux azurs. Regard qui semblait dire « ne t'en fais pas, tout ira bien ». Zelena ne semblait même pas relever puisqu'elle continua :

\- Enfin, elle m'avait proposé une seconde chance. Comme elle y avait eu le droit. Et j'aimerais la saisir maintenant.

\- Comment on peut savoir que vous ne mentez pas ?

\- Comment avez-vous su pour ma sœur ?

\- Euh… Je… J'ai vu le bon en elle, répondit Emma un peu perturbée par la question.

\- Et vous ne le voyez vraiment pas en moi Miss Swan ?

La jeune blonde ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi, la manière qu'elle avait de l'appeler lui fit comprendre que les sœurs se ressemblaient plus qu'elles n'y paraissaient et que tout était possible.

\- Est-ce qu'on appellerait vraiment ça une « seconde chance », si la relation n'était pas basée sur la confiance ? Poursuivit Zelena.

\- Non, bon, pour ça on verra bien avec le temps je suppose… Conclut Emma.

Elle jeta un léger coup d'œil à Regina quand elle sentit que sa main s'était retirée de sa cuisse. Et elle comprit donc qu'elle allait parler à son tour.

\- Tu étais morte, Zelena !

\- Ah oui, ça ! Pouffa-t-elle.

\- Tu peux développer ?

\- A vrai dire, Rumple m'a poignardé. Jusque là, rien d'exceptionnel.

\- Je le savais… Ca ne pouvait être que lui…

\- Du calme sœurette, laisse-moi continuer. Seulement le collier que je portais, et que tu m'avais retiré comportait ma magie, et donc une partie de moi-même. Je n'étais donc pas entièrement morte, vous voyez le truc ?

\- Mmh… Abrège s'il te plait.

\- C'est pas simple de raconter une histoire avec vous… Si je dois abréger l'histoire de ma renaissance alors quelle histoire est bonne à être entendue en version longue ?

\- Zelena ! s'impatienta sa sœur.

\- Oui, oui. Bref. Pour vous la faire courte, Glinda et la bande ont décidé de me faire revenir à l'aide de ce collier avec je ne sais quelle incantation pour que je puisse avoir ma seconde chance. Seulement voilà, j'ai plus aucun pouvoir. Rien d'étonnant puisque la puissance magique contenu dans ce pendentif a servi à me faire revenir.

\- Attends Zelena, je l'avais ce pendentif. Tu m'expliques comment Glinda se le serait procurée ?

\- T'es vraiment mignonne Regina. Tu l'as vu quand la dernière fois ? Parce qu'il appartient à Oz. Et tout ce qui appartient à Oz, revient à Oz, ou à une personne qui en vient.

Emma regarda la brune, de moins en moins suspicieuse. Son récit tenait la route.

\- Et comment t'as réussi à entrer à Storybrooke ? Je sais pas si t'as remarqué, ces derniers temps, il y avait légèrement une barrière de glace infranchissable qui en faisait le tour.

\- Ah oui ! J'étais là avant. Et je me suis cachée. Cherchant le meilleur moment pour refaire surface. Pendant que votre Reine des Neiges vous prenait tout votre temps, j'ai été effrayée en imaginant votre réaction face à une autre sorcière.

\- Tu veux un scoop ? Bienvenue en ville, parce que maintenant, si t'en sors, tu peux plus y rentrer.

\- Emma ! l'interpella Regina.

\- Bah quoi ?

La brune se prit la tête entre ses mains avant de soulever un nouveau problème.

\- Ok… Comment on fait pour les autres habitants ? On va pas pouvoir la cacher indéfiniment ici. Il va falloir le dire à quelqu'un.

\- Vous comptez me cacher ? S'indigna Zelena.

\- Ecoutes chérie, si nous on est tentées de te faire confiance ça ne sera certainement pas le cas de cette ville, et crois moi j'ai déjà vécu ça. Donc pour le moment OUI, et c'est pour ton bien. Essaie de faire quelques bonnes actions et on verra après.

\- Tant que je n'en fais pas auprès de Rumple, ça me va !

Emma explosa de rire.

\- Ca risque pas, ce vieux fourbe s'est fait mettre à la porte illico après sa trahison par sa tendre et chère.

Zelena grimaça.

\- J'ai dit quelque chose ? S'excusa Emma par avance.

\- Non, non. Je me rends compte que j'ai également fait beaucoup de mal à Belle. Aujourd'hui je le regrette.

\- Vous êtes vraiment sœurs, aucun doute !

Regina lança un regard glacial à Emma avant de déclarer :

\- De toute façon on a besoin que quelqu'un d'autre nous aide pour cette affaire, et désolée Zelena, mais on va devoir faire appel à Belle. J'adore Ariel, mais j'ai pas vraiment confiance en elle pour ce genre de mission, plus ou moins secrète.

\- Je lui envoie un message, répondit Emma. De toute façon à cette heure, elle a surement déjà emmené Henry à l'école.

« _J'aurais besoin de toi. Viens chez Regina. Genre maintenant. Merci _».

« _Demandé si gentiment…_ ».

\- Elle arrive, déclara Emma aux sœurs.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Belle frappa à la porte de Regina. Et cette dernière alla lui ouvrir. Mais avant de la laisser entrer, elle stoppa son élan d'un mouvement de main.

\- Ecoutes Belle on a besoin de ta discrétion. S'il te plait ne prends pas peur. Je sais que c'est dur mais crois moi, il n'y a aucune menace.

\- Arrêtez Regina, déjà vous me tutoyez c'est vraiment effrayant. On dirait que vous voulez de l'aide pour planquer un cadavre.

La propriétaire des lieux s'écarta pour la laisser entrer en pensant qu'elle aurait largement préféré que ce soit le cas, et laissa Belle rire ouvertement de sa blague. Jusqu'à ce que son sourire s'efface à la vue de Zelena.

\- Belle, je ne fais pas les présentations, s'amusa Regina devant l'air horrifiée qu'avait pris sa nouvelle invitée.

Emma s'empressa de raconter toute l'histoire à son amie, de peur qu'elle ne l'imagine déjà dans un complot machiavélique contre elle.

La bibliothécaire soupira, légèrement rassurée par la longue histoire que venait de lui raconter Emma. Après tout, selon elle, tout le monde avait le droit à une seconde chance. Elle avait été mariée assez longtemps à un homme repenti pour le savoir. Elle espérait simplement que Zelena ne replongerait pas dans son côté obscur. Mais étant sans pouvoir cela s'avérait compliqué.

Après une longue série d'excuses de la part de la rousse –ce qui ne manqua pas de choquer les trois autres femmes- elles s'assirent toutes les deux autour d'un café dans la salle à manger pour discuter encore un peu de leur ancienne situation.

Les deux femmes, complètements absorbées par ce que l'autre avait à dire, ne remarquèrent pas qu'Emma prit la main de Regina pour l'entrainer dans la cuisine.

\- Sérieusement ? Qu'est ce que tu veux qu'on fasse avec ta sœur ?

\- Je sais pas Emma, je n'avais vraiment pas besoin d'un nouveau problème en ce moment.

Silence.

\- Est-ce que je suis un problème pour toi Regina ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu parles de « nouveaux problèmes ». Est-ce que le fait qu'on devienne… « amies »… est un problème pour toi ?

\- Emma…

\- Non, réponds-moi s'il te plait.

\- Tu plaisantes j'espère ? Ok je récapitule brièvement, s'énerva-t-elle. Robin était un problème, d'accord ? Tes parents étaient un problème pour moi. Le père d'Henry aussi. Ces élections bidons que ta mère organise sont un problème ! L'arrivée de ma sœur à l'improviste est bel et bien un problème. Mais toi… Comment tu oses le penser ? On n'a pas passé d'assez bons moments ensemble pour que tu comprennes que tu es l'une des plus belles choses qui me soit arrivée depuis un long moment ? La seule chose qui puisse me poser problème dans notre… « situation », c'est qu'on doive se cacher pour simplement discuter entre amies. Pourquoi ça Emma ?

A ce moment-là, la blonde lui attrapa tendrement le bras, mais Regina se dégagea violemment.

\- Lâche-moi, tu me dégoûtes !

Cette situation amusa Emma qui la plaqua contre le mur de l'entrebâillement de la porte comme pour la laisser se calmer.

\- Ecoute-moi Regina ! Tu ES la plus belle chose qui me soit arrivée depuis très longtemps. Tu pourrais arrêter de douter ? Si on se cache c'est parce que, avoue-le, ni toi ni moi ne savons réellement ce qu'on est en train de vivre. Je ne considère pas ce qu'on vit comme un problème, je le considère comme une chance. Prends ça comme tu veux… Mais je voulais m'assurer que TOI, tu allais bien.

La blonde passa sa main dans les cheveux de sa belle, et lui sourit tendrement.

A ce moment, un éclat de rire se fit entendre du salon. Regina sourit.

\- Apparemment il y en a qui ont vite appris à faire abstraction de leurs différends.

\- Je dirais que c'est possible.

\- On devrait les rejoindre, soupira-t-elle en se séparant de l'étreinte d'Emma.

Même si elle résistait difficilement à l'envie de lui dire qu'elles n'avaient surement pas besoin d'elles, elle se tut.

De retour dans le salon, les deux parlaient vivement, de Rumple apparemment.

\- Oh sœurette ! Tu sais quoi ? Belle et moi on a de nombreux points communs ! Par rapport à ce que Rumple nous a fait subir j'entends. Qui l'eût cru hein ?

Pendant ce temps, Belle lançait des regards interrogatifs à Emma. Elle voulait savoir ce qui s'était passé entre les deux femmes la veille qui les avait poussées à s'éclipser quelques moments auparavant. Son amie le comprit et lui lança un regard qui signifiait qu'elle lui expliquerait tout plus tard. Tout. Plutôt rien selon elle. Elle savait pertinemment que Regina la désirait aussi, même si ce n'était pas autant qu'elle, elle ne comprenait donc pas pourquoi elle continuait à mettre des barrières entre elles, alors qu'elles étaient si proches du but la veille… Zelena n'aurait-elle vraiment pas pu attendre un jour de plus avant de refaire surface ? Après tout elle avait bien patienté des mois. Malgré tout, Emma pardonnait à Regina son absence d'engagement. Il lui suffisait de la regarder et tout lui était pardonné. D'autant plus qu'elle parvenait à comprendre que la réapparition de sa sœur ne pouvait que la perturber encore plus.

\- D'ailleurs Emma tu ne devais pas travailler aujourd'hui ? On est vendredi. S'inquiéta Regina.

\- Non, j'ai posé ma journée auprès de mes parents.

Devant le regard interrogatif de la brune, elle poursuivit :

\- Je te rappelle que ma mère est ma chef supérieure maintenant. Elle est maire quoi. Et mon père…

\- Oui ça va !

\- D'ailleurs Zelena, quand on réussira à vous intégrer, on devra peut être vous trouver un travail. Qu'est ce que vous aimeriez faire ?

La sorcière regardait en l'air comme pour réfléchir à ce qui lui plairait de faire dans la ville. C'est alors que Belle lança :

\- Pourquoi tu reprendrais pas la boutique maintenant abandonnée de Rumple. Ce serait une drôle d'ironie du sort non ?

Les deux femmes se perdirent alors dans un fou rire qui fit écarquiller les yeux de Regina de stupeur. Emma qui n'était pas moins surprise par leur comportement décida quand même de s'éclipser quelques instants.

\- Wow ! On va peut être devoir vous laisser toutes les deux.

Ne relevant même pas la réflexion de la blonde, Zelena surenchérit la blague de Belle.

\- Et si on la reprenait à deux ? Alors là ce ne serait même plus une ironie.

Elles explosèrent de rire à nouveau. Emma s'agaça, et se maudit d'avoir lancé cette conversation. Elle prit sa veste et marcha en direction de la porte d'entrée.

Une fois sur le perron, elle respira un grand coup, se demandant comment elle pouvait vivre autant d'ascenseurs émotionnels en si peu de temps. Regina Mills était un ascenseur émotionnel à elle toute seule. Elle commença à descendre les escaliers extérieurs du manoir, quand la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau sur… tiens… justement l'ascenseur.

\- Tu comptes aller où comme ça ? S'écria-t-elle en marchant derrière elle d'un pas plus pressant pour la rattraper.

\- Tu vois, je veux prendre l'air. J'étouffe chez toi.

\- Pardon ?

\- Ouai ! Y a tellement de tension sexuelle que j'arrive même plus à respirer.

\- Ah toi aussi t'as remarqué ? Ria-t-elle. Elles auraient vraiment besoin de coucher ensemble toutes les deux, ça les détendrait. Mais avec Belle jamais j'aurais pens…

\- NON ! Hurla Emma qui s'était retournée pour la regarder.

Elles avaient cessé de marcher au milieu de l'allée et se faisait maintenant face.

\- Je parle pas d'elles là ! Même si c'est évident que oui… Bien sur. BREF ! T'es aveugle ou quoi ? Je parle de NOUS.

Silence.

\- Tu comprends pas Regina… souffla-t-elle en lui prenant le visage entre ses mains collant son front au sien. Cette situation me torture. On est toutes les deux attirées l'une par l'autre, mais rien. Jamais rien. D'accord je suis pas très patiente pour le coup. D'habitude je le suis. Pas avec toi.

Regina ne disait rien. Tout aussi impatiente qu'Emma, elle brulait de l'intérieur et n'attendait rien d'autre que le contact de leurs lèvres.

\- Tu sais ce que j'aimerais que tu me dises ?

\- Non ?

\- J'aimerais que tu me dises si tu me désires autant que _moi_ je te désire. Ou si le départ de Robin t'attriste trop pour que tu puisses passer à autre chose. Si tu me dis ça alors je m'en vais, et je te jure, nous serons amies. Mais maintenant j'ai plus envie de jouer avec toi. Je veux savoir.

\- Emma je t'en prie…

\- Non vraiment je veux savoir ! Je suis complètement perdue dans cette situation. Et il n'y a que toi qui va pouvoir me guider.

\- Tu parles beaucoup trop…

Regina s'avança et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le cœur d'Emma s'emballa à une vitesse disproportionnée par rapport à la douceur du geste de la brune. Lorsqu'elles se détachèrent, elle profita du silence inopiné du Shérif pour lui caresser la joue.

\- Je sais que tu es perdue. Je le suis tout autant. A vrai dire… La première fois j'ai vraiment pensé que tu te servais de moi pour oublier Killian et Ariel a pu me faire ouvrir les yeux sur beaucoup de choses…

\- Pour oublier Hook ? Mais Regina franchement…

\- Tais-toi. Bref, la raison qui me retenait, pour dire vrai, ce n'était pas tellement Robin. Même… pas du tout. C'est notre fils Emma. Comment est ce qu'on va lui dire ?

Emma comprit que la situation était sérieuse et s'éloigna un peu du corps chaud de Regina pour lui parler sincèrement, ses yeux perdus dans son magnifique regard.

\- Henry sera absolument ravi.

\- Comment tu peux en être aussi sûre ?

\- Ses mères ont enfin cessé de se détester ! Tu te rends compte ?

La blonde était heureuse d'avoir pu la faire rire. Elle se rapprocha d'elle pour l'embrasser à nouveau.

\- Oh ! Et si ça peut te rassurer… Pour Killian… Il est enfermé au commissariat depuis maintenant deux jours. Et j'ai vraiment jubilé de le voir derrière les barreaux, alors le concernant je ne pense pas que tu ais du souci à te faire.

\- Vous savez que je rêverai d'avoir votre job, Miss Swan ?

\- Dans ces situations ? Je n'en doute pas Votre Majesté.

Regina lui sourit. D'un sourire radieux. Cela faisait très longtemps qu'Emma ne l'avait pas vu sourire comme ça. En fait, elle se demandait même si elle avait déjà aperçu ce sourire sublime sur son visage.

\- Bon, rentrons. Il fait froid, et je viens à peine d'accorder ma confiance à ma sœur alias la Méchante Sorcière de l'Ouest, j'ai pas trop envie de la laisser seule avec ton amie.

La blonde se décida à la suivre, le sourire aux lèvres, absolument certaine n'avoir que rarement été aussi heureuse que ce jour-là.

Le changement de température entre l'extérieur et le salon fit rosir les joues d'Emma. Elle profitait encore de ce bref mais fabuleux moment vécu quelques minutes plus tôt.

\- En tout cas je suis ravie de t'avoir revu, Zelena. J'espère qu'on pourra faire une sortie toutes les quatre ensemble, ce serait sympa ! Et puis au besoin, tu peux venir chez moi à n'importe quel moment, je serais ravie de t'accueillir, lança Belle croisant Emma qui était restée dans l'entrée.

Regina s'était avancée vers sa sœur jusqu'au salon pour discuter un peu avec elle.

\- Hum... MERCI BELLE, hurla-t-elle pour se faire entendre. A BIENTOT !

\- SALUT REGINA, reprit-elle avant de baisser la voix pour s'adresser à son amie, beaucoup plus proche, salut Emma. A plus.

La blonde lui attrapa violemment le bras, ce qui effaça le sourire de leur deux visages.

\- Attends Belle. Tu crois sincèrement que je t'ai appelé pour que tu fasses causette avec Madame l'ex psychopathe verte, et que tu repartes aussi gentiment que tu es venue ? Ok, j'avoue t'as été drôlement utile, grâce à toi j'ai _enfin_ pu avoir mes petits moments privilégiés avec Regina…

\- Quoi ? Raconte !

\- Hop hop ! C'est pas le sujet là ! T'es impliquée autant que nous maintenant, et on a besoin que tu nous aides à trouver une solution !

Belle se servit de sa main pour se libérer de l'emprise de celle de son amie sur le sien.

\- Oui, peut être. Mais là, j'ai une bibliothèque municipale à faire tourner je te rappelle. Je te rappelle également que c'est ta mère qui reste à la tête de la ville, et qu'elle se posera des questions si je ne vais pas l'ouvrir tout de suite. Je suis déjà grandement en retard.

Emma rougit de n'avoir pas assez réfléchit, et de s'être hâtée de tirer des conclusions. C'est vrai que Belle ne pouvait pas se permettre de poser congé aujourd'hui. Sa mère se demanderait vraiment pourquoi tous les employés municipaux auraient choisi la même journée pour se reposer.

\- Hum… excuse moi ! On se revoit vite !

\- Je pense oui, vu qu'il y a un très grand nombre de choses que tu as omis de me dire.

Et elle fila.

Emma roula des yeux avant de se retourner vers les deux sœurs qui parlaient avec un air léger. Elle décida de les rejoindre. Elle prit place à côté de Regina à la grande table de sa salle à manger. Elle était sincèrement heureuse de voir que la brune avait retrouvé quelqu'un de sa famille. Il est vrai que depuis le début de sa vie, elle n'avait pas vraiment été entourée d'amour familial. Peut être que Zelena allait lui apporter ce qui lui avait toujours manqué pour pouvoir se construire. Cette idée empli le cœur d'Emma de joie et de tendresse. Elle profita qu'elle ait les deux mains posées sur la table pour glisser ses doigts dans l'une d'elle.

Cette fois Zelena releva.

\- Bon, et sinon, comment ça se passe vous deux ? Glissa-t-elle dans un clignement d'œil.

Emma jugea que c'était à sa sœur de répondre à cette question, mais cette dernière restait muette en évitant au maximum de ne pas relever les yeux, fixant imperturbablement la table.

\- Hum… D'accord. Si le sujet vous gêne vous pouvez tout aussi bien oublier ma question. D'autant plus que rassurez vous, avec moi votre « secret » est bien gardé. Si c'en est un… Enfin dans tous les cas je peux sortir nulle part, je vais pas balancer. Et je suppose que Belle est au courant…

La situation avait l'air de l'amuser, mais Emma fixait avec incompréhension sa voisine qui se mettait à rougir à chaque intervention de sa sœur concernant leur… relation ?

\- En parlant de Belle. Elle te plait non ? Coupa Emma un peu vexée mais ne désirant pas mettre Regina plus dans l'embarras.

\- Non. On s'est bien entendues. Tout simplement.

\- Mmh mmh…

\- Quoi ?

\- Vous avez plein de points communs à ce que t'as souligné.

\- Oui et alors ?

Regina se leva de table et se dirigea vers la cuisine suivie du regard par les deux femmes surprises. La blonde entreprit de continuer la conversation malgré cette circonstance. Elle avait surement besoin de se retrouver seule.

\- Et alors, on peut dire que c'est un début à toute relation amoureuse.

\- Faux ! On peut devenir amies, et tout s'arrête ici.

\- Oui, on disait ça aussi avec Regina.

\- Et maintenant vous êtes quoi ?

Un silence gênant s'installa entre les deux femmes. Mais Emma décida tant bien que mal de le briser.

\- Je sais pas…

\- Tu dois bien savoir ce que vous êtes, au fond de toi…

\- En fait je suis un peu perdue. J'ai l'impression qu'à chaque nouvelle étape qu'on franchit, il y a quelque chose qui fait qu'on fait un pas en arrière systématiquement.

\- Par « quelque chose », tu entends…

\- Regina, coupa Emma.

\- Je vois.

Elle ne savait pas ce qui lui prenait d'avoir envie de se confier à une femme qu'elle connaissait à peine. Du moins qu'elle avait connu pour tous les malheurs qu'elle avait voulu infliger à la ville, et dont elle venait seulement de découvrir son bon côté le jour même.

\- Donc vous êtes amies ? Relança Zelena.

\- Non… enfin… Peut être. Je sais pas. C'est plus que ça, mais j'ai pas franchement l'impression qu'elle le veuille. Elle peut être très froide quand elle veut…

\- C'est de famille.

\- Je pense.

L'ex sorcière la regarda avec une réelle compassion.

\- Vous devriez passer un moment à deux.

\- Sans vouloir te vexer, maintenant que tu es là, la situation va être légèrement plus compliquée, comme si elle ne l'était pas déjà assez.

Elle posa sa main sur le bras d'Emma en se penchant sur la table avant de lancer :

\- Je vais lui parler.

Et de s'éclipser vers la cuisine avant qu'elle ne puisse rétorquer.

Zelena poussa la porte de sa cuisine et trouva sa sœur accoudée au plan de travail à peine plus haut placé que le bas de son ventre, le fixant, les pensées tellement ailleurs qu'elle n'entendit pas la rousse s'assoir bruyamment sur une chaise qui trainait là.

\- Alors sœurette ? Problème de cœur ?

L'intervention de Zelena fit sursauter Regina. Elle regarda sa sœur dans les yeux avant de faiblement lui répondre.

\- Non.

\- Je vois. On peut parle d'autre chose si tu veux tu sais. Je suis pas revenue ici pour remuer de vieux tourments.

\- Ce ne sont pas des vieux tourments.

\- Ecoute-moi bien Regina ! Et surtout crois-moi. CE SONT des vieux tourments.

La brune lui jeta un regard interrogateur.

\- J'admets que quand j'étais parmi vous à Storybrooke, je donnais l'impression de ne pas avoir de cœur, reprit-elle. Mais tu sais, il faut en avoir un pour éprouver la jalousie.

\- D'ailleurs, tu as perdu un peu des couleurs, se moqua Regina.

\- Drôle ! Bref. Je n'étais pas complètement aveugle. Non attends, je dirais même que j'étais moins aveugle que vous tous. Et je remarquais bien qu'il se serait passé quelque chose entre Emma et toi s'ils n'y avaient pas eu d'obstacles. Et par « obstacles » j'entends vos couples fondés sur le mensonge.

\- Ils n'étaient pas fondés sur un mensonge.

\- Il ne venait peut être pas de vous quatre, mais si, sœurette, vos couples étaient fondés sur le mensonge.

Regina qui ne voyait pas où sa sœur voulait en venir, laissa glisser cet argument.

\- Enfin bref, j'avais senti quelque chose de fort entre vous deux, qui n'était pas relié au fait que vous ayez un fils commun. Ca tombe bien que je parle de ça d'ailleurs, parce que je sais que c'est ça qui te tourmente et t'empêches de te lâcher entièrement avec Emma.

\- Comment fais-tu pour aussi bien me connaitre ?

\- C'est de la pratique sœurette. Des années de jalousie à observer tes moindres gestes et réactions.

Elles rirent. Puis Zelena se leva, fit le tour du bar pour prendre sa sœur dans ses bras. Cette dernière quelque peu choquée par ce contact physique, ne bougea pas, et ne répondit pas franchement à son étreinte.

\- Laisse-toi faire pour une fois Regina, lui chuchota-t-elle à l'oreille. Dis oui à ton bonheur. Passe une soirée avec Emma. Si tu veux je vais dormir chez Belle avec ton fils. Demain c'est le week-end en plus, il n'aura pas école.

\- Euh… Merci Zelena.

Et cet élan d'affection lui fut enfin rendu. Elle enveloppa sa sœur pendant quelques instants avant qu'elles ne se relâchent en entendant une nouvelle voix venant du salon.

Emma entra dans la cuisine légèrement paniquée.

\- Excusez mon intrusion, mais Ariel est là. Donc ça veut dire qu'on a un problème. Un très gros problème.

Avant même qu'aucune des trois ne puisse trouver une solution, la sirène déboula brusquement dans la cuisine le sourire aux lèvres.

\- Aloooors, qu'est ce que vous faites toutes ic...

Puis sa bonne humeur disparut à la vue de Zelena.

* * *

_**Alors alors? Ce bisou? Oui Regina est indécise. Mais c'est normal. Perturbation d'un trop plein d'événements. **_

_**j'espère que le chapitre vous a plu. J'essaie de publier le plus rapidement possible, mais je pense que mon rythme en ce moment n'est pas trop mal, on peut pas s'en plaindre ;). **_

_**Je vous aime tous tous tous. **_

_**Bisous d'amour xoxo. **_


	9. Chapter 8

_**Bonjouuuur, ou plutôt bonsoir, voire bonne nuit :P. Voilà la suite de ma fiction.**_

_**Bon bon que vous dire. Ah oui! Je sais que pour certains le personnage de Regina est trop complexe, mais c'est fait exprès. Il faut se rendre compte que si nous sommes au chapitre 8 et que tout va bien, qu'elles filent le parfait grand amour sans embûches alors ma fiction peut se stopper ici. Ce n'est pas mon but. **_

_**D'autant plus que vous n'avez pas encore lu mes idées les plus sombres et sadiques. Qui viendront bien vite. **_

_**Voilà, d'autant plus que pour moi, même dans l'univers de la série, je trouve Regina très compliquée. Peut être un peu moins qu'ici certes, mais mon but est de forcer le trait pour amener de l'action et que vous ne vous fassiez pas ch*** à lire... Pour moi, le plus important est que vous vous sentiez impliqués dans l'histoire et que ce soit cool.**_

_**Puis boudez pas, je vous l'ai déjà dit au début... J'AIME LES FINS HEUREUSES POUR LES GENS QUI LE MÉRITENT. Ma fiction n'est pas un drame. Du moins elle ne l'est que tout du long ;). **_

_**Bonne lecture mes petits poulets. **_

_**PS: Vous avez préparé quelques cailloux, ou tomates? Quelques choses à jeter? **_

_**Gros bisous :P**_

* * *

**Chapitre 8 :**

\- Excusez-moi ? Je rêve où vous avez toutes les deux accueilli à bras ouverts la femme qui a usurpé mon identité ?

\- Ariel je t'en prie, fit Regina en levant les yeux au ciel.

Elles expliquèrent la situation à la sirène, et l'histoire fut racontée une troisième fois. Elle s'apaisa :

\- Mmh. Ok. Je dirais rien. C'est pas comme si Hook m'était d'une particulière affection de toute façon.

\- Il en va de ta vie.

Ariel prit une moue boudeuse, avant que Zelena ne prenne la parole.

\- Bon, vu que vous êtes maintenant dans la confidence, vous êtes pas obligées de vous occuper de moi, toutes les deux, dit-elle en désignant Emma et Regina d'un haussement de menton. Deux autres peuvent le faire.

\- Ouai hein Zelena, y en a une t'aimerais bien qu'elle s'occupe de toi, lança Emma.

\- Emma… se désespéra Regina.

\- Quoi ?

\- J'ai loupé quelque chose ? Questionna Ariel.

\- Je te raconterai ça plus tard, on a le temps, reprit Zelena.

Elle marqua une courte pause avant de glisser discrètement quelques mots à Regina et Emma :

\- Occupez vous plutôt de vous deux.

Et elle poursuivit plus haut, s'adressant à Ariel :

\- Tu m'emmènes quelque part où l'on est sur que personne ne viendra ? Juste pour qu'on discute un peu.

\- Hum… Ok si tu veux.

Emma regardait la sorcière avec incompréhension et Regina lui glissa un sourire de remerciement très discret. Elle se sentait bien de l'avoir à ses côtés maintenant. De plus, elle n'était pas là depuis longtemps, mais elle remplissait déjà parfaitement son rôle de grande sœur.

Pendant que la brune pensait, toutes avaient déjà quitté les lieux. Toutes sauf Emma qui resta immobile, visiblement très gênée par la situation.

\- Bon… Je devrais peut être y aller.

Elle fut rapidement coupée dans son élan par Regina qui l'avait prise dans ses bras. Encore sous le choc de cet élan d'affection dont elle n'avait pas pris l'habitude, elle ne réagit pas. Jusqu'à ce que l'étreinte prenne fin et qu'elle lui murmure :

\- Je préfèrerai vraiment que tu restes…

Emma se laissa lourdement tomber sur le canapé, en face de la femme qu'elle trouvait la plus sublime du monde et la regarda fixement dans les yeux comme si elle attendait des explications.

Quand, restée debout, elle l'eût compris, elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et lâcha un long soupir avant de commencer :

\- Tu sais ce que je pense.

\- Non. Je croyais, mais en fait, honnêtement j'en sais rien du tout.

Elle n'avait jamais vu la blonde aussi froide et distante envers elle.

\- Je pense…

\- Que c'est pas une bonne idée ? Parce que tu fais tout pour me faire croire que c'est ce que tu penses. Ou alors tu penses surement que tu ne sais pas ce que tu veux ?

La brune laissa échapper un rire en baissant les yeux.

\- J'allais dire que tu me plais vraiment, et que je voulais sincèrement être avec toi, mais en l'occurrence c'est légèrement en contradiction avec ce que je suis censée réellement penser. Enfin, selon l'analyse psychologique de Madame Emma Swan.

Cette dernière rougit et prit sa tête entre ses mains.

\- Pardonne-moi ! Je pense plutôt que c'est moi qui suis un peu perdue, qui ne sais pas trop ce que je veux et je te remets la faute dessus c'est injuste…

\- Je ne suis pas sûre de ça…

\- De quoi ? Fit-elle en relevant la tête vers Regina qui s'était avancée vers elle.

\- Je pense que tu sais exactement ce que tu veux…

En prononçant ces paroles elle posa chacun de ses genoux de part et d'autre des jambes d'Emma et lui releva la tête pour l'embrasser. Jamais aucun de leurs baisers précédemment échangés n'avaient été aussi fougueux. La blonde plaça ses mains sur les reins de sa partenaire et l'attira un peu plus vers elle. A bout de souffle, leur bouche se quittèrent quelques instants et Emma gardait la tête relevée pour pouvoir admirer encore et encore le visage parfait de Regina. Elle s'approcha de nouveau pour recommencer leurs échanges quand cette dernière se laissa tomber sur le canapé et prit assez rapidement une position assise. Le Shérif maintenant à côté d'elle la regarda avec étonnement, avant que celle-ci ne lui donne une explication à son soudain retrait.

\- Mais si tu ne sais pas, et que tu es perdue, alors je comprends.

Elle lui glissa un sourire moqueur et Emma rit. Au fond elle avait eu envie de la tuer d'avoir interrompu ce qu'elle pouvait qualifier de moment le plus intense de son existence. De la tuer parce qu'elle était très douée pour se rendre désirable sans jamais s'ouvrir. Et aussi pour l'emprise qu'elle avait sur elle. Mais elle se contenta de lui prendre la main.

\- J'ai envie de faire un bout de chemin avec toi Regina.

\- Tant que tu ne m'imposes pas ta nourriture !

Elle lui sourit sincèrement.

\- Que dirais-tu de laisser Henry à ma sœur et Belle ce soir ?

\- Pardon ?

\- Aller, elle n'est pas seule ! Y aura Belle je viens de te dire.

\- Tu as des projets ? Demanda Emma sur un ton légèrement malicieux.

\- Peut être que oui…

\- Vas-y ! Continue ! Tu m'intéresses !

\- Ca te dirait une petite soirée au bord de la mer ?

Emma lui répondit en l'embrassant tendrement. Ce qui laissait à penser qu'elle acceptait avec le plus grand des plaisirs.

\- Et Henry ? Il va commencer à trouver tout ça louche.

\- Mais non Emma. Il passe une soirée avec sa tante et une amie pour mieux apprendre à la connaitre. On est en plein week-end en plus. Y a vraiment rien d'étrange à ça.

\- Oui, si tu le dis.

Regina se leva avec agacement.

\- Eh bien reste à garder notre fils. J'irai avec ma sœur.

\- Ne me provoque pas Regina ! Tu risquerais de le regretter.

\- Tu crois que tu me fais peur ?

\- Peur ? Non, pas peur…

\- Ah oui ? Et qu'est-ce que tu crois me faire alors ?

\- Tu le sais !

Elles s'éprirent toutes deux d'un court fou rire, et Emma décida qu'il était temps pour elle de partir. En ce moment, sa voiture était beaucoup trop souvent garée chez Regina Mills aux heures où leur fils n'y était pas.

Lorsqu'elle sortit, elle respira un grand coup avant de se diriger vers chez sa mère, histoire de lui dire bonjour.

\- **Emma ?**

Elle revêtit sa bouille la plus rayonnante quand elle aperçu sa fille dans l'entrebâillement de la porte.

\- Entre vite ! Ne reste pas dans le couloir.

La blonde se devait d'avouer que malgré tout, elle adorait se retrouver chez sa mère, l'ambiance y était chaleureuse, elle n'aurait pas su dire pourquoi.

\- Papa n'est pas là ?

\- Il est parti à l'instant en promenade avec Neal, histoire que moi je souffle un peu et que lui passe un peu de bon temps avec son fils. Tu viens de le rater.

\- Pas grave ! C'est pas comme si je le voyais jamais au boulot.

\- Tu passes pour une raison particulière ?

\- Non, je voulais juste te voir un peu.

Elle fut consciente que sa réponse ravissait sa mère au plus au point.

\- C'est vraiment gentil de ta part. Bon aller, assieds-toi et raconte-moi un peu.

\- Que je te raconte quoi ? S'amusa Emma en prenant place sur une chaise de son ancien appartement.

\- Je sais pas. Ce que tu veux.

\- … Désolée maman, je sais pas quoi te dire…

\- C'est rien, moi je peux trouver un sujet de conversation, répondit Mary qui n'avait qu'une chose en tête : aborder un sujet particulier.

\- Ah ?

\- Ta voiture n'est pas en réparation Emma n'est ce pas ? J'ai croisé Regina qui m'a expliqué l'histoire…

Elle déglutit. Elle n'avait eu aucune conversation à ce sujet avec l'ex maire, et elle trouvait étrange qu'elle ne lui ait pas dit qu'elle avait rencontré sa mère. Avec tout ce qui s'était passé entre temps, elle réussit à comprendre l'omission… Ce qui lui faisait peur c'était surtout le genre « d'histoire » que Regina avait bien pu raconter à Mary.

\- Euh maman je suis désolée, j'aurais sûrement du t'en parler plus tôt. Mais tu comprends, la situation est super délicate. Enfin c'est pas le genre de trucs qu'on puisse dire à sa mère. Surtout qu'entre Regina et toi, ça n'a pas toujours été particulièrement rose…

\- Emma laisse ta fierté de côté ! Je sais que c'est Regina Mills, mais elle t'a seulement raccompagné chez toi.

Emma se haïssait intérieurement de ne jamais réfléchir avant de parler, comme toujours. Elle aurait du se douter que Regina ne serait jamais allée parler de leur relation pour expliquer pourquoi sa voiture se trouvait chez elle, et encore moins à la mère de l'intéressée. Décidément la brune était vraiment plus fine qu'elle. Cependant, Mary avait semblé n'avoir rien suspecté, et c'est ce qui importait.

Quand tout d'un coup, cette dernière se leva du canapé la regardant avec des yeux plus ronds qu'il n'était possible de l'être. Elle avait le visage d'une personne qui venait d'être frappée d'une révélation.

\- Emma… Non ! Non ! Je peux pas le croire.

\- De quoi ? Euh attends, je sais pas ce que tu t'imagines mais NON pas du tout !

\- Tu… tu couches avec Regina Mills, lui chuchota-t-elle en regardant aux alentours, comme si quelqu'un avait pu les entendre dans cette pièce… vide.

\- Mais non !

\- EMMA !

\- Je t'ai dit non.

\- Pincez-moi je rêve. Ma fille a une relation avec mon ancienne ennemie de toujours. Celle qui nous a toutes deux séparées à ta naissance.

\- Maman, c'est bon reprends-toi. Je ne couche pas avec Regina.

\- Ah oui ?

\- Du moins… ajouta-t-elle craignant la réaction de sa mère, pas… pour l'instant.

\- Oh je t'en prie épargne-moi les détails.

Un long silence suivit durant lequel Mary Margaret se massait les tempes avec ses index.

\- Ok. Reprenons ! Tu es en couple avec Regina ?

\- Hum… Plus ou moins…

\- D'accord. Disons que ça ne me pose aucun problème. Depuis quand ? Tu me l'aurais dit si je ne l'avais pas deviné par hasard ?

\- Sérieux maman ? Ca te pose un problème ?

\- …

\- Je t'en supplie ne dis rien à papa pour l'instant.

Sa mère acquiesça simplement, ne trouvant plus rien à redire. Emma décida de partir pour éviter un conflit plus grand.

Elle rentra dans son appartement et s'affala sur son lit, se maudissant d'être aussi stupide. Après un long moment de réflexion, elle finit par se résoudre que c'était bel et bien une bonne chose. Il aurait bien fallu que sa mère l'apprenne un jour ou l'autre. Elle ne comptait pas faire une croix sur Regina juste pour éviter le supplice de lui annoncer.

Son téléphone annonça un message. C'était elle, d'ailleurs.

« _Ta mère est une grande hystérique pathologiquement dangereuse ou alors tu vas te bouger et venir m'expliquer ce qui se passe ?_ »

Cette fois c'était sur, sa conclusion finale était qu'elle se maudissait. Et elle n'aurait jamais du l'avouer à sa mère. Elle espérait simplement que Regina ne lui en veuille pas.

« _J'arrive._ »

A son arrivée, elle fut accueillie par un regard froid. A la réflexion, il est plutôt glacial, se dit Emma.

\- Emma ! Tu l'as dit à ta mère ? Sérieusement ? On vient à peine d'officialiser notre relation. Et par officialiser j'entends ENTRE NOUS, COMPLETEMENT CACHEES DU MONDE EXTERIEUR.

\- Caaaalme. Elle t'a dit quoi ?

Regina prit son téléphone qu'elle lui jeta à la figure. Emma le rattrapa en un réflexe.

\- Fais-toi plaisir, ajouta-t-elle. Y en a au moins pour quatre pages de texto. J'espère qu'elle a un bon opérateur. Si tu me cherches, je vais me noyer dans mon verre de vin, dans ma cuisine.

La blonde grimaça en regardant Regina s'éloigner, puis elle ouvrit le message.

« _Bonjour Regina, j'espère que ça va. On va faire court, et éviter toutes les politesses du monde. Je sais que tu es avec ma fille. Elle me l'a dit. En fait, elle m'a aussi dit que vous n'aviez jamais… enfin tu vois quoi. Elle avait l'air impatiente, si ça peut aider. Mais ne lui dis pas que je t'ai parlé de ça. Enfin bref, sinon je te souhaite tout le bonheur possible et imaginable avec elle. Je dois t'avouer que sur le coup, j'ai été un peu réticente, parce qu'avouons le, nous n'avons pas toujours été de grandes amies toi et moi. Mais lorsque j'ai pensé que ma belle-mère deviendrait ma belle-fille, je me suis réconfortée, et j'ai pris ça pour une vengeance personnelle. Ahah ). A bientôt ma chère belle fille. Blanche. _»

Ouille. Emma comprenait maintenant pourquoi Regina paraissait si énervée. Elle s'était sentie rabaissée devant son ancienne pire ennemie, et elle se doutait bien qu'il n'existait pas de plus grande humiliation au monde. De plus, elle dû se résoudre à admettre que c'était de sa faute.

La blonde se dirigea à petits pas jusque dans la cuisine. Elle n'était pas vraiment pressée à _lui_ faire face. En fait, elle fut exaucée, car une fois la porte franchie Regina était de dos son verre de rouge à la main.

\- Euh…

Emma n'eut pas le temps de dire un seul mot de plus, que la brune s'était déjà retournée pour lui envoyer violemment son verre à la figure. Elle eut tout juste le temps d'esquiver l'obstacle qui s'explosa en milles morceaux sur le mur, tachant celui-ci, qui était pourtant d'un blanc immaculé, de rouge vigne.

\- SWAN ! VOUS ETES LA PERSONNE DOTEE DE LA PLUS PUISSANTE DES STUPIDITES QUE JE CONNAISSE, hurla Regina déchirée par la rage.

\- Ok ! Calme-toi s'il te plait. Je vais t'expliquer ! Je ne lui ai pas vraiment dit, elle l'a deviné.

\- Je me contre fiche de savoir comment tu lui as annoncé. Elle le sait, c'est tout et maintenant elle va en jouer, je le sens. Et tout ca C'EST TA FAUTE !

\- Relativise, il était plutôt gentil son message. Ok à part sa blague de mauvais goût sur sa vengeance personnelles belle fille/belle mère ou je sais pas trop quoi d'autre…

\- La ferme Swan !

\- Moi je suis plutôt contente qu'elle ait fini par bien le prendre, t'aurais vu sa tête quand elle l'a appris… C'était d'un comique…

\- LA FERME SWAN !

Emma se tut, mais ne bougea pas de l'endroit où elle était.

\- T'es vraiment plus colérique que n'importe qui. Dit-elle très calmement.

Regina était froide et débordait de haine en ce moment précis. Mais la blonde qui avait appris à aimer cette partie de son caractère s'en amusa, et en rit même.

\- T'inquiètes pas va ! Reprit-elle. Je t'aime quand même.

Le visage de Regina changea du tout au tout. Son expression traduisant toute sa colère avait laissé place à une mine d'interrogation. Emma, quant à elle, réussi à se maudire à nouveau d'avoir trop parlé.

\- Tu… Quoi ?

Elle se racla la gorge.

\- Hum… rien.

\- Emma, fit-elle en se rapprochant progressivement de la blonde et prenant une voix plus sensuelle que jamais, je suis… très, très en colère. Tu ne voudrais pas accroitre mon sentiment mmh ? Alors tu peux me répéter ta phrase… N'est ce pas ?

Regina avait tellement avancé qu'elle l'avait forcée à reculer. A un point tel qu'elle était dos au mur et que la brune avait son corps entièrement collé au sien.

\- Peut être que si… répondit Emma qui ne pouvait résister à l'envie de laisser ses mains parcourir le dos de sa compagne.

\- Non, crois moi Emma, tu ne voudrais pas que je le sois davantage.

Elle pressa ses lèvres contre les siennes à plusieurs reprises, et profitait des quelques moments de répit qu'elle avait pour lui lancer des « Redite-le Swan », « Je n'arrêterai pas avant de savoir ce que vous avez dit », et des « J'attends ». Le vouvoiement qu'elle utilisait pour la convaincre mettait Emma dans un état lamentable. Elle n'en pouvait vraiment plus. Et c'est entre deux baisers qu'elle reprit sa respiration pour lui murmurer :

\- Je t'ai dit… que je t'aimais.

Regina fit un pas en arrière, satisfaite. Elle ne manqua pas de lui souligner, en lui lançant un sourire sadique.

\- Très bien Swan, maintenant je ne vous retiens plus. Il se fait tard, et je dois me préparer car ce soir j'ai rendez-vous avec une ravissante jeune femme.

La brune prit congés. Si bien qu'Emma dû se résoudre à en faire autant. Une fois dehors elle resta sous le choc. Non seulement Regina l'avait eu, une nouvelle fois, mais en plus elle brûlait encore de ce désir pour elle. Elle se résout donc à appeler son fils sur le chemin en direction de chez elle, histoire de savoir si tout se passait bien avec Belle et sa tante, mais surtout histoire de se refroidir.

**Ariel était surexcitée** et ne tenait pas en place.

\- Wow Reg' ! Elle est géniale ta sœur. Elle m'a raconté pleins de trucs sur sa vie, et même sur la tienne. Elle te connait un peu plus que tu le penses !

\- Elle m'a espionnée d'une manière espiègle pendant des années, bien sur qu'elle me connait plus que je le pense ! se désespéra Regina.

La sirène était revenue une fois qu'elle avait lâché Zelena chez Belle de manière à entendre plus rapidement l'histoire que Regina avait à lui raconter.

\- Bon passons. Donc ?

\- Donc quoi ?

\- Tu t'habilles comment ce soir pour ton tête à tête avec Emma Swan ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Choisi pour moi si tu veux !

\- J'hallucine. Regina Mills me laisse choisir ce qu'elle va porter pour un rendez vous avec sa nouvelle copine.

\- Elle m'a dit qu'elle m'aimait Ariel !

Cette dernière passa d'un rire moqueur à un étouffement. Quand elle eut reprit correctement sa respiration elle regarda fixement son amie sans pouvoir dire un mot.

\- Et, sa mère est au courant.

\- Ok alors y a deux minutes j'étais vraiment heureuse pour toi, et maintenant je suis plongée dans un état de stress. Elle t'a donné sa bénédiction ? Plaisanta Ariel.

\- C'est un peu ça.

La rouquine se racla la gorge.

\- Bon, eh bien bon courage à toi alors.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que tu sais aussi bien que moi que t'es coincée sentimentalement parlant. Et si sa mère est au courant, c'est que c'est du plus sérieux qu'une simple petite aventure.

\- Va choisir ma tenue et épargne moi ton discours ! Tu vas me donner mal au crâne.

Son plus beau sourire affichée, Ariel s'éloigna un chantonnant un « Tu sais très bien que j'ai raison ».

Quand elle revint plus tard, elle changea de sujet.

\- T'as toujours du mal à accepter Belle ?

\- Comment te dire que je ne me soucie pas de ce qu'elle peut penser de moi, et que je ne me soucie pas d'elle non plus. On se voit pas souvent.

\- Ça risque de changer, pouffa-t-elle.

\- Quoi ?

\- Hum… J'ai rien dit.

\- Ariel, ne me force pas à te faire boire quelque chose que tu n'arriverais pas à identifier.

\- Non mais bon. Tu vas peut être… Euh… Etre amenée à la voir plus souvent.

Regina se laissa tomber sur une chaise les yeux grands ouverts.

\- Pitié, dis moi que tu dis ça parce que c'est une grande amie d'Emma.

\- Je pourrais, mais je pense que tu connais la vraie raison…

\- Ma propre sœur ?

\- Oui mais pour sa défense, tu la croyais encore morte hier à cette heure. Puis vous ne vous entendiez pas particulièrement bien quoi…

\- Mais elle est justement là que depuis HIER. Elle a rencontré Belle CE MATIN.

\- Oui et on a passé l'après midi à la bibliothèque avec elle ! Autant te dire que je me sentais légèrement de trop. Ahah, elle est vraiment entreprenante ta sœur. C'est ce qui vous différencie, elle et toi.

\- Allô ? La bibliothèque ? T'as pas trouvé un endroit plus privé ? Plus… DISCRET ?

\- Oh la ! Du calme ! Dans la réserve ! Qu'est ce que tu crois ? C'est pas vrai quand on dit que les poissons ont un tout petit cerveau ! Même si c'était le cas, je suis à moitié femme, s'amusa-t-elle, donc si j'ai un demi-cerveau de poisson et un demi-cerveau d'humain… Je peux être vraiment très intelligente !

\- Tu « peux »… Désolée de t'apprendre que tu as hérité de la partie inutilisable du cerveau humain.

\- Wow ! C'est droooole ça dis-moi !

\- T'es imprudente ! Tu me mets hors de moi ! Je préfère passer prendre Emma dès maintenant, pour plus avoir à te parler plus longtemps.

Ariel explosa de rire :

\- Trouve pas d'excuses parce que t'as envie d'aller voir ta belle blonde aux yeux azurés.

\- La ferme Ariel !

Regina invita son amie à rentrer chez elle pendant qu'elle s'installait dans sa voiture et qu'elle prit la direction de la maison d'Emma.

La nuit avait fini par tomber avant même que la brune n'arrive à destination. C'est en peignoir et les cheveux mouillés qu'elle lui ouvrit la porte.

\- Regina ! Fit-elle avec stupéfaction. Euh… T'es… T'es déjà là ? Je… Enfin désolée je sors de la douche… Je… Mais reste pas ici ! Euh… Entre !

\- J'aime ton accueil chaleureux, lui répondit elle en lui glissant un petit baiser sur ses lèvres encore humides.

Puis elle entra.

\- T'es en avance ! Non ?

\- On n'avait pas fixé d'heure Emma, dit-elle en détaillant son appartement des yeux. Tu pourrais essayer d'être détendue pour une fois ?

\- Hum… Je peux essayer, oui.

Un court silence s'imposa.

\- C'est quand même mieux chez moi, non ?

\- Bien entendu, au niveau de la surface on peut pas comparer, Votre Majesté.

\- Non, juste à tout niveau.

Emma lui lança un regard noir, mais elle reprit avant de lui laisser le temps de défendre son intérieur.

\- Tu comptes y aller comme ça ? Pas que je te trouve pas vraiment sexy, mais j'ai peur que tu prennes froid.

\- Arrête-moi ce ton de sarcasme de temps en temps.

\- J'y songerai.

\- Tu es magnifique !

\- …

\- Comme toujours !

\- Merci, Emma.

\- Bon je te laisse, je vais m'habiller j'arrive.

Une fois qu'elle fut prête elles prirent toutes deux la direction de la plage. Il faisait tellement froid à cette heure là de la soirée, et tellement noir, qu'elles étaient sûres qu'elles seraient absolument seules.

Emma étala délicatement une immense serviette sur le sable pendant que Regina sortait la couverture qui allait les recouvrir. Cette dernière s'assit, admirant un moment la mer, l'air pensif.

\- Ca va Regina ? Lui demanda délicatement Emma en se posant à ses côtés.

\- Oui. Vraiment très bien. J'étais en train de penser…

\- A quoi ? Enfin, après tout tu es libre de penser à ce que tu veux et ne pas me le dire, ça ne me regarde pas, lui fit-elle dans un clin d'œil.

\- Décidément Miss Swan, vous êtes stupide.

Elles rirent ensemble quelques secondes, avant que cette dernière ne reprenne :

\- Tu sais que l'eau est mon élément ?

\- Laisse-moi rire Regina ! Toi qui fais jaillir des boules de feu à chaque fois que tu ouvres une main ? J'ai encore quelques frissons avant de te la prendre, de peur d'y laisser la mienne.

\- T'es ridicule, lança-t-elle légèrement vexée. Puis elle se calma et reprit : Le feu, c'est mon ancien élément, l'élément de mon _ancien moi_. Même à cette période, au fond j'ai toujours préféré l'eau…

Emma se tut, elle brulait intérieurement de lui dire quelque chose mais elle voulait réfléchir avant de se lancer pour fois. Elle avait assez dit de choses spontanées. Peu qu'elle regrettait vraiment, mais sur le coup, elle se sentait toujours très mal.

\- Regina tu sais, j'ai toujours vu ton bon côté avant même que tu quittes tes obscures pensées. Et je t'ai toujours appréciée, malgré les coups bas, malgré les réflexions désobligeantes. A chaque fois je pensais : Qu'est ce qui pousse cette magnifique personne à agir de la sorte ?

\- Je ne suis pas une magnifique personne Emma…

\- Chut. S'il te plait, ne me coupe pas. Je suis bien partie. DONC. Je me suis demandée ce qui pouvait te faire agir de la sorte, parce qu'au fond je savais que tu n'étais pas celle que tu présentais aux autres. T'es quand même toujours restée celle qui a sauvé ma mère. Alors oui, je pense que l'eau a toujours été ton élément, et même si j'ai lancé –imbécilement et sans réfléchir- une petite blague là-dessus… Je le pensais pas. Je te taquinais.

Regina lui sourit tendrement, les yeux emplis de bonheur.

\- Wow je suis plutôt fière de moi là.

\- Il faut toujours que tu gâches tout, Swan.

Elles se sourirent avant de se tourner silencieusement vers la mer qui écrasait son écume sur les rochers. Regina glissa ses doigts dans le sable doux, fin et frais, et jeta un dernier regard à la lune qui produisait son reflet sur l'eau avant de fermer les yeux.

\- Je pense qu'il n'y a rien de plus magnifique, fit Emma consciente du total bien être de sa compagne.

Elle avait réussi à déduire qu'elle adorait la mer, contrairement à d'habitude. Elle ne voyait jamais rien. Mais peut être que concernant Regina se serait différent. Peut être qu'elle la comprenait parfaitement, sans même qu'elle n'ait besoin de s'exprimer.

\- Moi si !

Emma aurait voulu se frapper la tête contre un mur. Alors qu'il y a deux secondes elle pensait être en totale connexion avec elle, et pouvoir la comprendre inconditionnellement, la prise de parole de Regina vint briser ses espoirs, et elle baissa les yeux sur le sable.

\- Ah ouai ? Et quoi ? Fit-elle tentant de masquer sa profonde déception.

\- Mais toi, Emma.

Cette dernière releva la tête les yeux grands ouverts. C'était la phrase qui lui avait fait le plus de bien venant de Regina Mills depuis qu'elles avaient commencé à se fréquenter.

\- Ca veut dire que tu m'apprécies un peu plus que quelques litres d'eau salée même pas potable et trois grains de sable ?

\- Il faudrait parfois vraiment que tu réussisses à te taire pour éviter de foutre en l'air des moments comme ceux-ci.

Et avant de lui laisser le temps de culpabiliser, elle saisit sa mâchoire avec sa main droite et l'embrassa longuement, et passionnément.

Lorsqu'elles se détachèrent l'une de l'autre, Regina s'allongea. Lorsqu'Emma posa ses yeux sur elle, son chemisier, légèrement relevé, laissait apparaitre un morceau de la peau de son ventre parfait. Elle décida d'y laisser glisser sa main.

Et dans un sourire elle s'allongea à son tour, sur le côté, posant ainsi sa tête tendrement sur l'épaule de la brune, ses doigts parcourant toujours la fraicheur de sa peau.

\- J'aimerai qu'on passe plus de moments comme ça, toi et moi. Lança la blonde en fermant les yeux.

\- Je pense que les occasions ne manqueront pas maintenant. Mais il va falloir qu'on en parle à Henry.

\- Et à mon père.

\- Ta mère devrait pas tarder à s'en charger.

\- Non, elle m'a promis.

\- Oui mais ta mère et les secrets… Nargua Regina.

Petit silence.

\- Bon, pour Henry ? Reprit-elle. Ton père, on aura l'occasion d'en parler plus tard. Ne prends pas mal ce que je vais te dire Emma, mais c'est moins important.

\- Oui oui je sais que tu as raison. Henry c'est notre famille, il faut qu'il sache.

Regina grimaça en entendant la jeune blonde utiliser le pronom « notre ». Et son silence fut tellement pesant que même dans l'obscurité, Emma ressentit le malaise.

\- Regina ?

\- Oui ?

\- Est-ce qu'il y a un problème ?

\- Non. Pas du tout. Je suis contente d'être ici avec toi.

\- Tu sais bien que ce n'est pas ça ma question.

En effet elle le savait, mais elle ne répondit rien.

\- Est-ce qu'il y a un problème avec le fait que je t'ai dit que je t'aimais plus tôt dans la journée ?

\- Non Emma enfin tu peux penser ce que tu veux.

\- Oui, bon ok. Ca doit te paraitre super effrayant. Surtout te paraitre beaucoup trop tôt en fait. Mais quand je pense à tout ce qu'on a vécu, même au premier jour où l'on s'est rencontrées, que tu as été tellement infâme avec moi parce que j'étais « l'autre mère » d'Henry, et que malgré tout chaque moment avec toi est d'une intensité que je ne saurais décrire… Alors oui je t'aime, et j'ai eu un peu peur de te le dire mais avoues que tu l'as quand même bien cherché…

La touche d'humour qu'Emma avait essayé d'interposer à la fin de sa tirade ne poussa pas Regina à lui répondre.

\- Je veux pas te perdre, reprit-elle alors.

\- Mais tu ne me perdras pas Emma. Je vais m'accrocher à toi jusqu'à ce que tu sois à bout de souffle.

\- Qui te dit que je le serais un jour ?

Les deux femmes s'étaient de nouveau relevées pour se faire face.

\- Emma il faut que je te dise.

\- Oui ?

\- Je…

Des bruits de pas provenant d'un peu plus loin sur la plage venaient interrompre leur conversation. Elles s'écartèrent tellement que n'importe quelle personne de passage n'aurait pu imaginer une seconde ce qu'elles pouvaient partager. La silhouette devint de plus en plus perceptible au fur et à mesure que la personne s'approchait et :

\- Will ?

Emma n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

\- Et toi ma belle ? Oh salut Regina.

Cette dernière ne releva même pas la tête.

\- Alors ? Quand est ce qu'on a rendez vous toi et moi ?

La jeune blonde resta tellement choquée et immobile devant les propos de Will qu'elle ne prit pas tout de suite conscience que Regina s'était levée pour déserter la plage après avoir lancé un « Mais maintenant Will ! Je m'en vais ».

Quand elle s'en rendit compte, elle se retourna et ne put cette fois apercevoir que l'ombre de la brune lointaine, qu'elle savait déchirée par la rage et le chagrin.

* * *

_**"Comment t'as osé arrêter ton chapitre ici?"**_

_**"Non mais attends, t'as pas honte?"**_

**_Oui oui je vous entends déjà ;). Mais comme je poste très très trèèèèèès régulièrement j'estime avoir le droit de faire des petites fins sympas comme celles ci ;). _**

**_Peut être que je vais me faire insulter qui sait, mais au moins ça veut dire que vous portez de l'intérêt à ce que j'écris XD_**

**_Rassurez vous! Breaaaathe._**

**_A demain surement :). Je vous aime (ne l'oubliez jamais)._**

**_Bisouuuuuuxoxoxo_**

**_PS: Merci vraiment du fond de mon âme pour vos reviews. Les 3/4 du temps, elles me réchauffent le coeur et me font un de ces biens... Vous pouvez pas imaginer. _**


	10. Chapter 9

_**Bonjour les amis, sans plus tarder, voilà la suite de l'histoire de l'arrivée de Môsieur Will Scarlett. Franchement? Je me souviens même plus si vous allez devoir me haïr ou pas dans ce chapitre, mais prenez l'habitude dès maintenant. :P**_

**_Ce dont je suis sure c'est que je vous aime, que c'est un plaisir de lire vos reviews. D'ailleurs merci vraiment de prendre le temps de m'en laisser. c'est vraiment trop adorable. Et c'est parce que vous l'êtes tellement que ca fait une heure que je me bats avec ma connexion wifi pour pouvoir vous poster ca! saleté de réseau de m****_**

**_b_****_on... Mon cerveau ne répond plus. mayday mayday. Je sais pas quoi vous dire de plus soooo,_**

**_Enjoy it! _**

* * *

**Chapitre 9 :**

\- Qu'est ce qui te prend d'être aussi con ?

Emma regardait Will avec une irrésistible envie de le tuer, littéralement.

\- Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? Attends, je te vois là sur une plage. Je te parle, qu'est ce qui a de mal à ça ?

Tout d'un coup, alors qu'il semblait avoir compris la situation et qu'Emma lui avait déjà tourné le dos plissant des yeux pour chercher à nouveau Regina à l'horizon, il ajouta :

\- Oh… Vous… D'accord ! Mais euh… Je pensais que… enfin, vu que tu étais avec Hook. Mais rassure toi, ton secret est bien gardé avec moi.

Elle se retourna alors avec un regard violent et menaçant avant d'ajouter :

\- T'as plutôt intérêt si tu veux pas prendre la place d'Hook derrière les barreaux.

Et elle ne lui laissa plus le temps de répondre. Elle avait déjà perdu assez de temps avec lui. Elle se mit à courir dans la direction où Regina était partie.

Elle n'eut pas tant de mal à la retrouver. Elle était là, adossée à sa voiture qu'elle avait garée devant l'entrée de la plage.

\- Regina… Écoute ! Ce mec, je le connais à peine. Je suis allée boire un verre avec lui une fois ou deux, mais je me suis avouée qu'il n'était pas très intellectuel. Encore moins qu'Hook, t'imagines un peu ? Pourtant je t'assure qu'il faut vraiment le faire. Enfin bon, cette fois il n'y avait aucune ambiguïté entre nous, je ne l'ai même pas revu depuis, mise à part quand j'ai fait ma ronde avec mon père. Evidemment là il m'a proposé un rendez vous, mais je l'ai pas accepté. Parce qu'il ne m'intéresse pas. Et quand bien même il m'intéresserait, je m'intéresse encore plus à toi. Enfin… Tu m'as comprise, je… Je m'enfonce, comme d'habitude…

Elle marqua une courte pause durant laquelle elle prit sa tête entre ses mains.

\- Euh… d'ailleurs Regina… Pourquoi tu t'es pas enfuie ? Je veux dire, pourquoi t'es restée à la sortie de la plage ? Tu savais très bien qu'ici je pourrais te trouver.

Ne pouvant plus se contenir, Regina explosa d'un rire sincère. Et long. Beaucoup trop long aux yeux d'Emma qui resta bouche bée devant sa réaction. Elle attendit qu'elle lui explique.

\- Je t'attendais, parce que vu la distance qui sépare ton appartement de cette plage, tu serais surement glacée avant de rentrer chez toi.

\- Mais euh… Attends ! Tu m'excuseras s'il y a quelque chose que je n'ai pas bien saisi ?

\- Comme si j'allais être jalouse de Will, Emma. S'il te plait rends-toi à l'évidence. S'il venait à se passer quelque chose entre toi et lui, je crois que j'éprouverais plus de pitié pour toi que tu ais pu tomber si bas, que de tristesse. Bon tu montes ?

\- Attends ! Ca veut bien dire que tu m'en veux pas ?

\- Emma… Il ne s'est rien passé là ! Relax. Je suis partie parce que je hais Will. Rien que sa façon de parler m'horripile. J'ai voulu lui faire comprendre qu'il n'était pas le bienvenu à venir nous parler.

La blonde soupira de soulagement avant de se glisser dans la voiture.

\- Ceci dit, reprit Regina lorsqu'elle fut montée au volant, j'ai déjà un peu pitié de toi d'avoir accepté ses quelques verres.

Et c'est sous le regard pesant et noir d'Emma qu'elle démarra le moteur dans un rire élégant.

\- Tu sais que tu m'as fait peur ? Accusa-t-elle une fois sur la route. Je croyais vraiment qu'on allait plus se parler là.

\- On est pas des gamines de 12 ans Swan.

\- Oui, excuse-moi hein, des fois avec toi, je me demande. T'es tellement colérique.

\- Non, j'ai un caractère forgé, c'est différent.

Emma grogna de la mauvaise blague que lui avait faite Regina encore pendant tout le trajet.

Plus tard, lorsque les deux femmes arrivèrent devant l'appartement du Shérif, cette dernière l'invita à prendre une boisson chaude à l'intérieur et après s'être faite désirer pendant 5 bonnes minutes, elle finit par accepter.

\- Depuis qu'on se connait toi et moi, je n'avais jamais vu ton appartement, et maintenant j'y suis entrée deux fois dans la même journée. Le changement est radical.

\- Mmh mmh, tu peux tout aussi bien rentrer dans ton lugubre manoir bien mieux que mon pauvre petit appartement indigne de la présence de Sa Majesté, lui lança-t-elle en lui tendant une tasse de café noir.

\- Ca a son charme ici aussi…

Le compliment de Regina lui alla droit au cœur, mais elle fit mine de ne pas l'avoir relevé, pour éviter que la brune se braque et ne renchérisse sur une critique.

\- Bon, Emma, fit-elle en ayant pris un air catégoriquement plus sérieux, on a deux problèmes de taille et il faudrait qu'on s'occupe d'au moins un demain…

La blonde prit place sur son canapé et lui fit signe d'en faire de même. Elle sentait que la conversation serait importante.

\- Hum… C'est-à-dire ?

\- Premièrement, il y a ma sœur. Comme tu le sais, on ne va pas pouvoir la garder indéfiniment chez moi, ou chez toi, ou chez Belle. Même si au fond je suis sûre qu'elle y trouve un certain réconfort. Puis il va falloir qu'elle travaille, qu'elle puisse avoir une vie normale. Elle ne peut pas vivre à nos dépends toute sa vie. En bref il va falloir qu'on parle d'elle aux autres. Avant qu'ils ne l'apprennent d'eux-mêmes. Il y a tellement de personnes psychologiquement instable dans cette ville, ils seraient capables de penser qu'on a dissimulé quelqu'un de dangereux à la communauté. Je préfère aussi qu'ils ne l'apprennent pas par quelqu'un qui aurait fait une gaffe… Je ne vise personne, mais concrètement je pense bel et bien à Ariel oui. J'ai plus confiance en la discrétion de mon fils de 14 ans qu'en elle.

\- Regina… Et s'ils la forcent à sortir de la ville ?

Un léger silence s'installa. Puis elle reprit, comme saisie par la peur.

\- Et le deuxième problème, c'est Henry. Il n'est pas des moindres. C'est notre fils, et il ne sait rien de notre relation. Imagine qu'il n'accepte pas que leurs deux mères soient en couple ? Ce qu'il aime c'est de nous avoir toutes les deux, pour vivre des choses différentes, est ce que ça lui plairait vraiment de nous avoir « ensemble » ? Et si non, il se passera quoi entre nous deux ? Il faut que tu comprennes – et je suis sure que tu raisonnes exactement de la même manière que moi au fond- que je ne ferais jamais rien contre la volonté de notre fils.

Emma resta quelques instants, silencieuse. A vrai dire, elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'Henry pourrait penser de la situation. Et elle dût s'admettre que cela lui faisait peur. La simple idée de devoir se séparer de la femme dont elle était amoureuse parce que leur fils ne les acceptait pas ensemble lui jeta un frisson d'effroi. Mais elle devait prendre le risque. Elle devait le prendre pour_ elle_. Pour aider Regina à se sentir mieux, car malgré tout, elle savait pertinemment que c'était la seule chose qui la laissait réticente.

\- Ok.

\- Parfait.

\- Donc ? On règle lequel des deux demain ?

\- Je pense qu'on peut décider de ça demain matin, répondit la brune se rapprochant encore un peu plus d'Emma.

\- D'accord, mais juste au cas où… Si jamais on choisissait de le dire à Henry…

\- Mmh mmh ? Fit-elle en se rapprochant de plus en plus sensuellement.

\- Et qu'il ne cautionnait pas cette relation…

\- Oui ?

Leur respiration se mélangeait à présent tant Regina s'était approchée d'Emma.

\- J'aimerais autant que tu n'oublies pas ta dernière nuit avec moi, lui murmura la blonde.

\- Si c'est une invitation de votre part Miss Swan, je l'accepte.

Et sans laisser Emma prendre les devants, Regina lui saisit la nuque et l'embrassa. Elle y mit toutes ses forces, et toute son âme, comme si réellement le lendemain ne pouvait pas être certifié et qu'elles devaient se dire adieu. A cette simple pensée fataliste, la jeune blonde se libéra de l'étreinte de sa partenaire, puis la regarda en grimaçant.

\- Si c'est la dernière soirée qu'on passe _ensemble_, je préfère autant ne pas avoir trop mal en y repensant.

Regina comprit aussitôt qu'elle ne voudrait pas aller plus loin, déchirée par la simple idée qu'elles doivent se séparer. Elle se contenta de lui caresser la joue et de lui sourire, compréhensive.

\- Je sais. Je pense que tu as raison.

Puis elle s'écarta définitivement d'Emma. Cette dernière sentant une légère gêne envahir la pièce se risqua à plaisanter un peu.

\- Pour une fois que ce n'est pas toi qui me coupe dans mes ardeurs en me laissant dans un état pitoyable.

Elle rit discrètement avant de lui répondre.

\- Ne croyez pas que vous ayez gagné la partie Miss Swan.

Elle ne comprit d'ailleurs pas entièrement la phrase de Regina, mais ne s'y attarda pas.

\- J'aimerais autant ne pas dormir pour pouvoir te regarder toute la nuit.

\- Si tel est ton désir Swan ! En attendant moi je suis exténuée, je crois que je vais rentrer.

\- Sérieusement ? T'avais pas l'air si fatiguée il y a quelques minutes.

Même si cette fois Emma avait stoppé d'elle-même les ardeurs de l'ancienne Reine, c'était toujours elle qui avait le dernier mot. Voyant d'ailleurs qu'elle ne répondit pas à cette provocation, et qu'elle commençait à rassembler ses affaires, elle se risqua.

\- Tu peux rester dormir ici, si tu veux… Enfin, hum… Je veux dire… T'as pas besoin d'encore faire de la route, t'es la bienvenue dans mon appartement.

Regina sourit.

\- Bien ! C'est d'accord.

\- Ok. Cool. Si tu veux on peut dormir dans mon lit. Euh… Je veux dire, tu peux dormir dans mon lit et moi sur le canapé si tu es dérangée par le fait qu'on dorme ensemble ça ne me pose pas de problème.

\- C'est bon Emma ! Je peux prendre une douche ?

\- Mmh, c'est au fond à droite.

La blonde réfléchissait encore à la réponse de Regina. « C'est bon Emma »… Qu'est ce qui était bon ? Est-ce que cela voulait dire que cela ne la dérangeait absolument pas qu'elles partagent le même lit ? Ou au contraire est ce que cela voulait dire qu'elle préférait qu'elle dorme sur le canapé ? Ou pire encore, est ce que cela voulait dire qu'elle avait implicitement pensé à laisser Emma dormir dans son lit pendant qu'elle dormirait sur le canapé ?

Elle lui aurait bien volontiers demandé une confirmation, mais elle ne voulait pas encore passer pour celle qui ne comprenait rien, bien que Regina ne le pense pas une seule seconde. Elle s'allongea sur le canapé en attendant que la brune ait terminé de prendre sa douche. Elle continuait de se poser inlassablement les questions pour prendre la bonne décision et elle ferma les yeux.

Quand elle les ouvrit, l'appartement était plongé dans le noir et son horloge affichait 3 heures 45 du matin. Etait déposé sur elle une couverture qu'elle n'avait pas auparavant. Quand elle comprit qu'elle s'était endormie, elle enfouie son visage dans son oreiller de manière à se maudire un peu plus en silence. C'était peut être sa dernière soirée avec elle, et non seulement elle avait refusé tout contact physique, mais en plus elle s'était endormie avant de lui dire bonne nuit correctement.

Elle retira la couverture soigneusement posée, que Regina avait surement dû mettre sur elle au sortir de sa douche, de manière à ce qu'elle ne prenne pas froid durant la nuit. Rien que l'idée de ce geste tendre venant de Regina Mills lui donna envie de pleurer d'émotion. Elle se leva et se dirigea à pas de velours vers la porte de sa chambre, où elle devait sans doute se reposer.

A l'entrée, elle remarqua que sa porte était entr'ouverte et que la lumière de chevet y était toujours allumée. En jetant un coup d'œil dans l'entrebâillement, elle l'aperçue assise, adossée à sa tête de lit, ses jambes recouvertes de sa couette, un livre entre les mains –qu'elle avait du trouver dans les quelques rares qu'Emma possédait-, et le visage captivé par les lignes. Elle paraissait si paisible ainsi. On n'aurait pu douter à cette simple vision qu'elle était Regina Mills, la femme colérique et insensible que tout le monde connaissait. Ses sourcils étaient légèrement froncés de concentration et elle levait souvent sa main pour redresses les lunettes qu'elle avait posé sur son nez. Emma hésita quelques instants à venir la déranger, mais elle se rendit vite compte qu'elle avait très envie d'être près d'elle. Elle poussa la porte qui grinça, ce qui fit sursauter Regina.

\- Emma ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? Fit-elle en posant son livre sur la table de chevet et en enlevant ses lunettes réellement atteinte par l'inquiétude.

La blonde s'assis sur le rebord du lit et posa tendrement sa tête sur la naissance des jambes de Regina.

\- Non rien. Je m'en voulais juste de m'être endormie.

Elle sentit alors des doigts fins et agréablement doux glisser dans ses cheveux. Cette sensation lui donna des frissons jusque dans le sommet de son crâne, et elle sentit que le pesant regard de Regina lui détaillait les traits.

\- Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir Emma. Pour rien, jamais.

Ces quelques mots la rassurèrent, et elle n'ajouta rien. Elle se releva un peu pour laisser Regina s'allonger dans son lit et reposa sa tête contre sa poitrine. Elle n'avait jamais ressenti un aussi grand bien être qu'à ce moment là. Le parfum de la peau de Regina l'enivrait comme aucun vin ne l'avait jamais fait, et son contact était aussi chaleureux et rassurant que celui d'une personne avec qui on aurait envie de partager sa vie entière. La simple différence ici, est qu'Emma n'aurait pas fait que de partager sa vie, elle la lui aurait donnée sans rien attendre en retour... Elles s'endormirent toutes deux dans les bras l'une de l'autre.

L'aube se leva sur la chambre d'Emma le lendemain matin et réveilla les deux femmes qui n'avaient pas fermé les volets. Regina fut surprise d'un mal de crâne coriace qui lui démontra clairement qu'elle n'avait vraiment pas suffisamment dormi. L'ayant remarqué, Emma descendit lui chercher une aspirine sans qu'elle n'ait rien eu à lui demander. Elle la connaissait déjà tellement. Elle avait tout de même appris à la connaitre, même durant les années où elles s'étaient menées une bataille sans merci. Elle la détestait, et maintenant elle l'aimait. Elle ne se serait jamais attendue à un tel revirement de situation.

Quand son médicament fut prêt, Regina avait rejoint la cuisine et prit la jeune blonde dans ses bras. Emma dût s'admettre qu'à toute étreinte elle avait du mal à supporter que leurs deux corps soient en collision, mais elle se rendit compte que la tentation était d'autant plus forte lorsque la brune portait une nuisette.

\- Je suis contente d'avoir dormi ici, fit-elle relâchant le Shérif et en avalant d'un trait son aspirine.

Après une grimace de dégoût elle regarda Emma à nouveau.

\- On y va ?

\- Alors allons-y, soupira-t-elle.

Les deux femmes s'habillèrent avant de prendre la route.

\- Tu vas où ? Fit Emma un peu perturbée que Regina ne prenne pas la direction de chez elle.

\- Chercher notre fils Swan. Je te signale qu'il est encore chez ton amie et ma sœur, et en y repensant bien, je ne suis pas sure que ce soit une très bonne idée.

En voyant Regina grimacer, Emma explosa de rire.

\- Il vaudrait mieux pour toi que tu oublies tout de suite toutes ces images qui viennent de germer dans ton esprit.

\- J'essaie.

\- Regina ?

\- Mmh ?

\- On s'occupe de l'intégration de ta sœur aujourd'hui s'il te plait ?

La brune baissa les yeux sur son volant avant de répondre :

\- On ne pourra pas repousser indéfiniment Emma…

\- Je sais, je ne te demande pas de repousser indéfiniment. Je te demande juste de repousser jusqu'à demain. C'est pas loin demain, je t'en prie.

\- Bon… D'accord mais alors si tu me promets qu'on lui annoncera bien demain ! On repousse plus, c'est fini !

\- C'est d'accord. Je te le promets.

Elles arrivèrent devant la maison de Belle.

\- On respire encore l'odeur de Gold à plein nez ici. Il serait peut être temps qu'elle change d'endroit où vivre, lança Regina en s'avançant jusqu'au perron.

\- Et toi il serait peut être temps que tu oublies ta rancœur envers Belle. D'ailleurs qui, je pense, n'a pas lieu d'être puisque la situation est telle que c'est toi qui l'as enfermée pendant 28 ans en faisant croire qu'elle était morte. Si tu veux mon avis, je serais elle, c'est moi qui t'en voudrais.

\- Je t'interdis de…

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement sur le sourire chaleureux de Zelena. Telle la propriétaire des lieux elle les fit entrer et lança même un petit « n'oubliez pas de vous essuyer les pieds sur le paillasson s'il vous plait ».

\- Apparemment tu as drôlement prit tes aises « sœurette », fit ironiquement Regina. Malheureusement il va falloir que tu redescendes d'un cran de béatitude parce qu'on a des choses plus importantes à faire aujourd'hui. Qui ne vont ravir ni toi, ni les gens de la ville.

\- M'man ! Maman ! Vous êtes là !

Henry surgit de nulle part et se jeta dans les bras de ses deux mères avant même que Zelena ne comprenne ce qu'elle devait faire au juste durant cette journée.

\- Hier, on s'est éclaté, raconta-t-il avec enthousiasme. On a joué à pas mal de jeu de famille.

Belle qui venait d'arriver et d'intercepter cette bribe de conversation sourit avant de lancer :

\- Ce n'est pas vraiment une activité particulièrement excitante Henry, on a passé le temps c'est tout. Salut Emma ! Bonjour Regina.

Une fois que ces deux dernières lui eurent répondu par un petit sourire, Henry poursuivit :

\- Bien sur que si ! En tout cas je fais pas ça chez moi.

\- Ta mère n'a pas le temps ? Glissa Belle sur un ton sincèrement gentil.

\- Non ce n'est pas ça !

Puis il se pencha plus vers elle pour lui murmurer :

\- C'est surtout qu'elle n'a pas la patience !

\- Je t'entends Henry ! Fit Regina, l'air faussement vexée. Ta mère va t'emmener manger quelque chose ! Prends ta veste. Il faut que je parle à ta tante.

\- Sérieux ? TROP COOL ! Je reviens tout de suite M'man.

Emma la regarda d'un air qui traduisait un « dis moi que c'est une blague », attendit que son fils soit hors de portée pour s'exprimer.

\- Sérieusement là Regina ? Tu me mets à la porte alors que tu dois résoudre un problème plus gros que toi ?

\- Ce n'est pas comme si c'était la première fois ! Je te signale qu'avant ton arrivée à Storybrooke j'ai déjà réussi à régler bien pire.

\- Oui mais aujourd'hui je suis là et je ne vais pas te laisser régler ça toute seule.

\- Ah oui ? Et tu comptes sur l'aide de notre fils aussi ? Non parce que si personne ne l'emmène dehors, tu te doutes bien qu'il va rester ici, non ?

\- Et pourquoi ce n'est pas MOI qui règle le problème, et TOI qui va emmener Henry quelque part ?

\- Parce que c'est ma sœur Swan !

\- Ah… Ouai… Bon ok, t'as gagné cette fois, mais ne t'y habitues pas trop.

\- Je gagne toujours Emma ! Le jour où TOI tu gagneras une partie, tu pourras dire « ne t'y habitues pas trop ». A perdre, je veux dire.

La blonde roula des yeux et fixa Zelena qui paraissait amusée.

\- Oui bon TOI ! Te mêle pas de ça, même si c'est ta sœur.

\- Oh non je n'oserais pas ! C'est juste que vous ressemblez déjà à un vieux couple, fit-elle hilare.

\- Et toi Belle ? Pourquoi tu n'y vas pas ? Relança-t-elle en faisant mine de n'avoir pas écouté le sarcasme de la rousse.

\- Euh… C'est-à-dire que… Si ça concerne Zelena, je préfère rester…

Le rouge lui montait aux joues car elle ne trouvait rien d'autre à ajouter.

\- Emma, reprit Regina pour s'empêcher de voir à nouveau ces images lui envahir l'esprit. Je crois qu'Henry aimerait se retrouver avec l'une de ses mères aujourd'hui. Et regarde comme il a l'air content de venir avec toi. Ne lui gâche pas ce plaisir, s'il te plait. Fais le pour lui.

\- Oui bon CA VA ! Qu'est ce que vous avez tous à faire une ligue contre moi là ?

Elle jeta un regard noir à Belle, puis à Regina avant de sourire sadiquement.

\- HENRY ? Cria-t-elle pour que le petit garçon l'entende. CA TE DIRAIT D'ALLER MANGER UNE GLACE ? JE CONNAIS BIEN LE GLACIER IL NOUS FERA PEUT ETRE UN PRIX.

\- ENCORE MIEUX M'MAN !

Regina ne riait plus.

\- Si tu fais ça Swan…

\- Tu me menaces ?

\- Je te promets qu'on ne retrouvera pas ton corps, ni le sien.

\- Mais regarde comme Henry a l'air heureux d'aller déguster une glace ? Ne lui gâche pas ce plaisir s'il te plait… Fais le pour lui.

Regina bouillonnait de rage et ne rêvait que d'une chose : baffer Emma le plus fortement qu'elle le pouvait. Mais elle n'en fit rien.

\- J'ai gagné cette fois ! Ajouta-t-elle mettant la brune dans une rage intérieure encore plus folle.

\- Ne t'y habitue pas trop !

Emma le savait. C'était une femme qui avait tellement pris l'habitude d'être froide que personne n'aurait pu remarquer qu'une intrépide colère naissait en elle. Cependant Emma la connaissait beaucoup trop…

\- Ok m'man on peut y aller. A toute à l'heure maman !

\- Amuse-toi bien mon ange, lui répondit-elle en revêtant son plus beau sourire.

\- Tu embrasseras mes tantes pour moi, elles ont du s'échapper lorsque toi et m'man vous vous disputiez… Encore.

Regina était restée en état choc et elle ne savait trop pour quelle raison. Est-ce que c'était parce qu'Emma avait osé la défier pour la réelle première fois et qu'elle avait aimé le fait qu'elle puisse avoir de la répartie ? Etait-ce parce qu'elle allait passer les prochaines heures à manger une glace avec son propre fils chez un homme qui ne s'arrêtait pas de lui faire des avances qu'elle n'avait, qui plus est, pas toujours refusé ? Ou alors était-ce parce qu'Henry avait parlé de ses… Sérieusement ? SES TANTES ?

\- BELLE ! Hurla-t-elle en se dirigeant vers le salon surprenant la jeune femme terrorisée par son appel. Tu as un bisou de mon fils. Mon fils qui vient de t'appeler Tata, tu m'expliques ?

Elle croisait les bras sur sa poitrine et la regardait fixement, lui montrant qu'elle n'avait absolument pas envie de rire.

\- Oui, j'ai trouvé ça drôle ! C'est vrai, maintenant je l'ai gardé plusieurs fois, je ne suis plus qu'une simple amie de sa mère à ses yeux.

\- Mais… Mais tu ne fais pas partie de la famille !

\- J'ai quand même été mariée à son grand père pendant quelques années.

\- ET PASSER DU STATUT DE BELLE GRAND MERE INSIGNIFIANTE A TANTE TU TROUVES CA NORMAL ?

Elle était hors de ses gonds. Comment pouvait-elle s'incruster dans sa famille comme cela ? Zelena qui était jusque là restée dans la cuisine pour préparer du café, rejoint sa sœur de peur d'un débordement plus violent que de simples mots. Connaissant Regina, la situation n'était pas dans l'impossibilité de se produire.

\- Calme-toi Regina !

\- Non ! C'est pas parce que tu te tapes ma sœur que…

\- Oh ! Oh ! Interrompit Zelena. Déjà Regina je suis ta GRANDE sœur donc logiquement je me « tapes » qui je veux et c'est moi qui vient te donner des leçons de morale sur tes choix de partenaires, ce que je ne fais pas. Ensuite Belle, c'est vrai qu'il est peut être un peu tôt pour qu'Henry te surnomme comme ça… Maintenant on peut parler de ce pour quoi tu es venue ? Ca évitera que quelqu'un ne meure.

Regina savait pertinemment qu'au fond elle était jalouse de la relation que sa sœur pouvait entretenir avec Belle. Non pas parce que c'était Belle, ou d'ailleurs parce que c'était sa sœur. Mais plutôt parce qu'elles n'avaient pas eu peur d'afficher leur couple devant Henry. Ce qu'elle avait peur de faire avec Emma. Même si ce n'était pas pareil, parce qu'elles deux étaient leur mère, elle du s'avouer que cela la rassurait un peu, et elle ne savait pas pourquoi.

\- Il faut qu'on annonce à la ville que tu es là Zelena, je ne veux pas d'ennuis. Fit-elle pour s'échapper de ses pensées.

\- T'as raison. Je peux pas me cacher. Puis on a accepté ton repentir, celui de Gold, pourquoi pas le mien ?

Sa sœur fut étonnée d'une acceptation aussi rapide. Décidément elle avait véritablement changé. Elle était devenue… La version gentille de Regina. Elle se trouva, avec amusement, beaucoup de points communs avec elle.

\- Ok. Appelons Mary Margaret !

\- Pourquoi ça ? Fit Belle étonnée par l'initiative.

\- Parce que j'ai confiance en elle, voilà pourquoi ! Et parce que c'est la reine de la paix, des oiseaux et des petites fleurs etc… Elle saura comment te faire accepter parmi les habitants.

Lorsqu'elle eut envoyé le message à Mary, elle s'assit sur une chaise en soupirant, se massant la tempe avec son index et son majeur, et profita de ce silence pour se lancer.

\- Excuse-moi Belle de m'être emportée. Je ne pensais pas ce que je disais et bien sur que tu seras bienvenue dans la famille si telle est la volonté de ma sœur.

\- Quoi ? Lui répondit-elle les yeux écarquillés.

Etait-elle sérieuse ? Non seulement elle venait de lui faire ses plus plates excuses. Celles qu'elle ne faisait jamais, même à sa propre petite amie. Et elle devait en plus les lui faire deux fois ? Elle, Regina Mills ?

\- Merci beaucoup ! Reprit enfin Belle qui avait certainement compris que le fait de devoir répéter cet élan de bonté était gênant pour Regina.

Elles attendirent Mary pendant encore un quart d'heure avant de la voir franchir la porte comme une folle. Sans même remarquer la présence de Zelena, ni de Belle d'ailleurs, elle se tourna vers Regina.

\- C'est Emma ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Elle va bien ?

\- Mais oui enfin ! Tout va très bien, se hâta de lui dire Regina pour que son hystérie se stoppe enfin.

Elle avait également envie d'ajouter qu'Emma se portait magnifiquement bien. Puis qu'elle était aussi partie avec leur propre enfant à un de ses rendez vous galants.

\- Ah… Tant mieux ! Alors pourquoi tu m'as contactée ?

Depuis que Mary avait découvert la relation qui unissait Emma et Regina, elle ne pouvait pas penser autrement qu'en les associant. Donc si Regina l'appelait, c'était en rapport avec Emma. Et cette pensée agaçait profondément la brune qui vit prendre fin à cette amitié qui venait juste de naitre entre elles deux.

\- Je te laisse constater par toi-même.

Après s'être retournée, les trois autres femmes durent faire face à une situation physiquement difficile. Elles ont du tenter de la calmer pendant plus d'une demi-heure alors qu'elle jetait toute sorte d'objet à la figure de Zelena. Quand elle comprit alors que le contexte n'était plus du tout effrayant elle rougit, et Regina se laissa retomber sur sa chaise d'épuisement.

\- Finalement, t'es plus aussi calme que quand tu vivais avec tes 7 nains dans la forêt. Je sais pas si c'était une bonne idée de t'appeler.

\- Bien sur que si, persuada-t-elle en posant sa main sur le bras de Regina, je suis prête à vous aider, et je suis touchée que ce soit à moi que tu ais pensé…

Un petit silence s'ensuivit.

\- Bon alors voilà mon idée, fit Mary. Je suis « Blanche Neige », et donc je persuade tous les habitants qu'il n'y a aucun danger en faisant une petite réunion municipale. Il vaudrait mieux qu'ils apprennent que tu sois là avant de te voir. On évite les états de choc. Ensuite, toi, pendant ce temps, tu trouves un travail. Tu l'occupes pour t'intégrer et montrer que tu as réellement changé, et que tu es volontaire. Puis après… Je crois que c'est tout…

\- Et quel genre de travail je peux exercer ?

\- Bonne question… Il serait préférable que ce soit quelque chose qui soit utile aux habitants, de manière à ce qu'ils te portent dans leur cœur…

Toutes réfléchissaient pendant un long moment afin de trouver une solution.

\- J'ai peut être une idée, fit Belle. Après tout, ce n'est pas le fait de gagner de l'argent qui intéresse pour le moment, puisque Zelena vit chez moi, elle n'a qu'à créer une association, un truc de charité…

Zelena la regarda avec dégoût.

\- Oui temporairement, reprit-elle comme pour répondre à ce regard. Une fois que tu seras intégrée, tu pourras avoir un autre job.

Toutes parurent plutôt conquises par l'idée qu'avait eue Belle, y compris Zelena qui se pencha vers elle pour lui voler un baiser. Regina se retourna et ferma ses yeux qu'elle maudit d'avoir assisté à cela, pendant que Mary resta bouche bée devant la scène.

\- Je te raccompagne à la porte, fit Regina en voyant la nouvelle maire prendre son manteau pour s'échapper.

Une fois sur le perron, elle se lâcha :

\- Quoi ? Ta sœur et Belle ? Sérieusement, parfois j'ai vraiment pas l'impression d'habiter cette ville.

\- Moi aussi j'ai du mal à m'y faire, rassure-toi.

\- Tu m'étonnes. Qui l'eut cru ? C'est comme votre couple avec Emma. D'ailleurs comment ça se passe ?

Silence.

\- Bien, finit-elle par répondre. Et je suis désolée que ce soit ta fille car je compte bien lui faire payer ce qu'elle est en train de me faire subir.

C'est devant le regard horrifié de Mary qu'elle ajouta :

\- Gentiment bien sur… même si je me sens tout de même un peu blessée. Enfin, on peut parler d'autre chose ?

Elle ne savait pas ce qui lui prenait de se confier ainsi à Blanche. Elle ne l'avait absolument jamais fait, et cela la perturbait, d'autant plus depuis qu'elle savait qu'elle formait un couple avec sa fille. De son côté, Mary qui ne comprenait rien à la situation, préféra ne pas s'en mêler pour ne pas gêner Regina davantage.

\- Je suis sûre que tout va s'arranger, et que tout ira pour le mieux. Si Emma te blesse, elle ne le fait sans doute pas exprès.

« Si » pensait l'ancienne maire.

\- Je dois m'en aller, j'ai une réunion à préparer ! Ajouta-t-elle en un clin d'œil amical. Prends soin de toi Regina !

Cette dernière resta sur le perron quelques minutes, pour regarder son ancienne pire ennemie partir. Elle voulait disparaitre quelques instants pour se soustraire à tous ces problèmes qui lui tombaient dessus en même temps. Elle aurait voulu s'assoir là et pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps.

* * *

_**Aaaaah oui, ça se finit comme caaaaaa...**_

_**A demain mes loulous. Je vous aime. **_


	11. Chapter 10

**_Hello tout le monde. Voilà la suite. Désolée j'ai un peu le cerveau en compote en ce moment pour vous écrire des petits mots d'avant chapitre._**

**_Je voulais juste vous remercier pour vos reviews. Encore, encore et encore et toujours. Merci beaucoup. Bon, tout le chapitre est cool, mais vous allez surement me tuer de l'avoir arrêté là où je l'ai arrêté. _**

**_profitez bien!_**

* * *

**Chapitre 10 :**

\- Regina ?

Celle-ci releva la tête alors qu'elle s'était assise sur une des marches du perron. C'était Emma, et Henry qui étaient revenus de leur petite sortie. Elle n'avait eu aucune notion du temps, et elle ne savait pas depuis combien de temps elle était restée dehors. Elle put juger que cela faisait un moment car ses doigts commençaient à lui faire mal, rougis par le froid de l'extérieur.

\- Est-ce que ça va ? Rentre !

Elle se leva péniblement pour suivre son fils et sa mère biologique à l'intérieur. La différence de température fit un bien fou à son corps meurtri. Et elle put reprendre ses esprits pour parler.

\- Alors ? Comment va Will ?

Henry la regarda, stupéfait.

\- Je pensais pas que tu t'intéressais à Will maman, mais il va bien, il te passe le bonjour.

Comment osait-il ? Songeait Regina. Ce petit voleur de bas étage qui venait s'immiscer dans sa vie privée, même inconsciemment, lui passait le bonjour ? Pour utiliser cette formule encore faut-il que la journée soit bonne.

\- Super ! J'en suis ravie. Dit-elle foudroyant Emma du regard, et se dirigeant vers la cuisine.

Emma qui la regardait partir se tourna vers son fils.

\- Gamin ! Va rejoindre ta tante au salon, propose leur un film si tu veux ! Je reviens ! Juste pour m'assurer que ta maman va bien.

Il acquiesça et obéit immédiatement. Indéniablement, Regina l'avait vraiment très bien élevé. Elle ouvrit la porte de la cuisine, et trouva la brune un verre de rouge à la main, le regard porté sur une fenêtre, absente.

\- Tu ne vas pas me le jeter à la figure cette fois ? Dit-elle comme pour la prévenir qu'elle venait d'arriver.

Elle secoua négativement sa tête sans quitter l'extérieur des yeux. La blonde se rapprocha jusqu'à faire face à son dos et l'enlaça en posant sa tête sur son épaule. Contrairement à ce qu'elle aurait pu croire, Regina ne répondit par aucun geste d'affection et resta de marbre. Emma se retira alors et fit le tour pour lui faire face, et qu'elle cesse enfin de regarder cette stupide fenêtre.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives Regina ? C'est à cause du fait que je sois allée voir Will ?

Silence.

\- Bon par « aller voir » j'entends juste lui acheter une glace, ce qui tu le sais n'engage à rien.

Silence prolongé.

\- Regina s'il te plait. Tu sais pertinemment qu'il ne se passera jamais rien avec Will, enfin, j'espère que tu le sais hein ? En l'occurrence aujourd'hui je suis entrée, avec notre fils qui plus est, je lui ai commandé une glace, je suis ressortie. On n'a eut aucune conversation. Juste quelques politesses, comme tout le monde le fait.

\- Je n'aime pas que tu t'amuses à me narguer avec ce voleur.

Les mots cassants de Regina était plus durs encore que le silence qu'elle adoptait un peu plus tôt.

\- Je ne te nargue pas avec lui. Je te nargue tout court, comme tu le fais tout le temps avec moi ! Rend-toi compte que j'ai énormément de caractère et que c'est avec toi que je perds tous mes moyens ! Mais il faut que tu acceptes que tu ne puisses pas toujours tout contrôler Regina !

\- Si je le peux !

\- Pas dans une relation… affective.

Emma grimaça à l'emploi de ce mot. Elle aurait volontiers parlé de relation « amoureuse », mais elle venait de se rendre compte que Regina ne lui avait jamais fait part de ses sentiments, et qu'elle restait toujours la seule à se révéler. Au fond, cette révélation lui faisait plus mal qu'elle ne l'aurait cru. Peut être que si elle était plus faible, c'est qu'elle l'aimait d'un amour inconditionnel mais non réciproque. L'amour est une faiblesse. C'est ce que s'obstinait toujours à dire Cora, et en ce moment Regina paraissait aussi forte qu'à son habitude.

\- Je vais rejoindre le salon. Il faut que je passe un peu de temps avec mon fils moi aussi. Puis il commence à se faire tard… et il n'a encore pas touché à ses devoirs pour lundi. J'aimerai pas qu'il prenne de retard.

\- On est samedi Regina, tout va bien.

\- Oui, mais je te rappelle que demain, il passe la journée avec nous.

Cette piqure de rappel fit naitre un sentiment étrange en Emma Swan. Elle était partagée entre la douleur qu'elle ressentirait si jamais son fils était réticent à la situation, et le bonheur d'apprendre que Regina voulait toujours lui annoncer. Cette dernière pensée lui fit monter un sourire béat aux lèvres, qu'elle ne put réprimer.

\- Tu veux toujours qu'on lui annonce ?

\- Emma ! Fit-elle exaspérée. Tu m'avais promis qu'on le ferait demain !

\- Oui oui je tiens ma promesse Regina ! Je pensais juste que tu étais fâchée.

\- Je le suis toujours.

En prononçant ses mots elle déposa un baiser court et triste sur les lèvres d'Emma et appela son fils pour le prévenir qu'ils allaient bientôt partir. Pendant que celui-ci rassembla ses affaires qu'il avait accumulé depuis la veille dans toute la maison, la jeune blonde qui n'avait pas quitté la cuisine regardait toujours fixement Regina dans les yeux. Cette dernière aussi était restée là.

\- Je t'aime tu sais, retenta Emma.

\- Je sais !

\- Alors qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?

\- J'ai peur Emma.

Elle sut par ces mots que c'était la réaction de son fils qui l'effrayait.

\- Et je préfère rester froide avec toi tant qu'il ne nous aura pas donné son avis. Si jamais il montre le moindre signe de mécontentement, je me serais habituée à… enfin plutôt réhabituée à ne pas avoir beaucoup de contact avec toi.

\- Moi aussi j'ai peur.

C'était la seule chose qu'elle avait trouvé à répondre car c'était tout simplement la vérité. Elle était terrorisée et ce qu'avait dit Regina l'avait profondément blessée. Mais elle savait qu'elle avait absolument raison.

\- C'est bon maman ! Tout est prêt, on peut rentrer !

\- C'est bien mon chéri ! Allons-y !

\- Dis maman ? On peut pas rester encore un peu ? Il n'est même pas 16 heures et on s'amuse plutôt bien ici ! On allait mettre un film…

\- Tu as des devoirs, jeune homme.

Et devant l'autorité de sa mère, Henry ne chercha pas plus loin, embrassa tout le monde et fila dans la voiture. Malgré son chagrin, Emma continuait de l'admirer, et la regarda partir, comme si cette fois, elle lui disait vraiment adieu.

Elle retourna au salon où Zelena et Belle s'étaient confortablement installées sur le canapé, main dans la main, parlant, riant ensemble comme si tout était simple. Elle se mit à rêver que pour elle aussi, tout serait aussi simple un jour. Elle resta tout l'après midi auprès d'elles, à prétendre participer à leurs conversations, faisant mine de rire une fois de temps en temps, et détournant ses yeux emplis de tristesse quand les lèvres des deux amantes se touchaient. Cependant, elle ne voulait pas rentrer chez elle. Elle était effrayée de rester seule.

**Au manoir Mills**, Regina aidait son fils à faire ses devoirs alors qu'il s'était confortablement installé dans la cuisine. Elle, cuisinait, écoutant avec attention les questions de son fils, et essayant tant bien que mal d'y répondre.

\- Voilà ! Il me reste plus qu'un seul exercice à faire. Il parait un peu plus long, il pourrait prendre au moins une demi-heure.

\- Va prendre ta douche, il est tard maintenant, ensuite tu descendras manger. On reprendra ton exercice après, lui répondit-elle voyant très bien où son fils voulait en venir.

\- Et je peux pas le faire plutôt demain maman ? Le samedi c'est le seul jour où je peux regarder un film avec toi jusque tard le soir.

\- Non Henry ! On finira tous tes devoirs ce soir.

\- Pourquoi ? Se risqua-t-il après une hésitation.

Devant l'insistance de son fils, Regina se résolut à lui dire.

\- Demain matin, je voudrais que tu dormes un peu ! Je me doute que tu as passé une excellente soirée avec tes… Tantes… Mais je ne suis pas née de la dernière pluie et je suppose que tu n'as pas beaucoup dormi. Tes petits yeux te trahissent. Ensuite, à midi, on ira chez Granny manger avec ta mère.

\- On va manger tous les trois avec m'man ?

\- Oui ! Et si tout ce passe bien on pourra aller se promener où tu veux !

\- Pourquoi ça se passerait mal maman ? C'est vraiment une idée géniale que vous avez eu toutes les deux. Je sais que ça n'a pas toujours été le grand amour entre vous, mais je suis sûr qu'au fond vous êtes faites pour être amies.

Regina déglutit à cette déclaration. Oui, peut être qu'elles étaient faites pour être amies selon son fils. Mais voilà, elles ne l'étaient pas seulement, et sa réaction devenait de plus en plus appréhendable. Au fond elle s'en voulait de lui avoir caché pendant si longtemps. Il méritait toute sa confiance, et elle était en train de la trahir en lui mentant chaque jour sur sa relation avec sa mère biologique.

\- File prendre ta douche !

Le reste de la soirée se passa tant bien que mal. Ils mangèrent, et finirent l'exercice d'Henry tellement tôt, qu'ils purent même regarder un film. Regina commençait enfin à se détendre quand elle prit son téléphone, resté en silencieux, qui affichait 4 messages. Elle leva les yeux au ciel et remarqua que son fils était bien trop absorbé par son film qu'il ne prit même pas garde que sa mère, elle, ne le regardait pas.

Le premier affichait Belle. « _Coucou sœurette, j'apprends à me servir d'un téléphone. Merci pour ce que tu as fait aujourd'hui, t'es tout simplement la meilleure. Zelena_ ».

Ce message signé de sa sœur lui remit un peu de baume au cœur, et elle afficha un sourire ému qu'elle ne put réprimer.

Le deuxième venait de Mary. « _Tout se passera bien avec Emma, fais-moi confiance._ ». Tout aussi attendrie, elle relut plusieurs fois ces quelques mots, et finit par connaitre les deux messages par cœur.

Le suivant était d'Emma, tout comme le dernier d'ailleurs. « _Ok. J'approuve cette relation sans doute plus que toi, mais là à les voir s'embrasser toutes les deux… J'me sens trop mal à l'aise, c'est horrible tu supporterais pas ça._ ». Regina rit silencieusement en pensant à la grimace que pouvait faire Emma en tant que spectatrice des dépenses d'affection de sa sœur et sa nouvelle petite amie. « _J'aimerai que tu sois avec moi pour qu'on puisse les mettre mal à l'aise aussi_ ». Cette fois ci elle rougit, comme si son fils avait pu lire le message. Puis elle secoua la tête et déposa son téléphone sans répondre à personne. A l'heure qu'il était, feindre de s'être endormie était largement plausible.

Elle se repassait quelques moments de sa journée quand le film prit fin et qu'elle ordonna à Henry de partir se coucher, sombrant elle aussi dans un sommeil profond à peine déposée dans son lit.

Quand elle se réveilla, il était 10 heures. Elle avait bien dormi. Du moins plus que la veille. Elle dormait peu en ce moment et elle avait besoin de se reposer. Le stress lui monta en pensant à la journée qui l'attendait donc elle décida de descendre se préparer un café et de laisser son fils dormir encore un peu. Elle prit son téléphone. Un message. Elle leva les yeux. Encore ? pensait-elle. Au moins du temps où ils envoyaient des volatiles les réponses mettaient plus de temps à arriver à destination. C'était Emma. « _Comment je m'habille ? On se rejoint où ? Il va bien Henry ? Et toi ça va ? _». Ce à quoi elle répondit : « _Stressée je présume ? Tout va bien. On se retrouve chez Granny et habille toi normalement_. ». Elle était surement aussi stressée qu'elle si ce n'est plus, mais elle tentait de garder son sang froid pour la rassurer.

A 11 heures, Regina alla réveiller son fils qui se prépara tranquillement, en même temps que sa mère, et tout deux partirent de la maison à 11 heures 45.

Arrivés à 12 heures précises, ce qui n'a rien d'étonnant chez un Mills, ils s'attablèrent avant qu'Emma soit arrivée.

\- Elle est en retard m'man, fit Henry d'un air amusé.

\- Etonnant !

C'est alors qu'Emma fit son entrée dans le restaurant et remarqua directement leur présence. Elle s'avança et prit place à côté d'Henry, Regina à sa diagonale.

\- Comment ça va gamin ?

\- Bien et toi m'man ?

\- Toujours.

Elle mentait, et Regina le voyait.

\- On commande ? Fit-elle en essayant de ne pas croiser le regard de la brune. Je meurs de faim.

Tous trois commandèrent et mangèrent en parlant de tout et de rien, car aucune des deux ne savaient vraiment comment aborder la conversation. Mais leur cœur s'est alors mit à battre à tout rompre lorsqu'Henry lui-même avança un sujet qui permettait parfaitement de dévier. Elles sentaient que le moment fatidique était venu de l'annoncer à leur fils. Lui qui n'avait jamais eu que des mères qui s'étaient mise en couple avec des hommes. Comment pourrait il réagira au fait qu'à présent elles soient toutes deux avec une femme, et qui plus est, qu'elles soient ensemble ?

\- En tout cas je suis content que vous vous entendiez mieux toutes les deux. Lança-t-il ravi de voir ses deux mères rire et parler ensemble durant le repas.

\- Oui d'ailleurs Henry… commença timidement Regina sans achever sa phrase.

\- Quoi ?

\- Il faut qu'on te parle gamin, l'aida Emma.

\- C'est grave ? J'ai fait quelque chose ?

\- Non non mon ange, tu n'as rien fait. C'est juste qu'Emma et moi devons te dire quelque chose d'important.

\- D'accord je vous écoute alors.

Les deux femmes se jetèrent un regard inquiet, ne sachant pas laquelle des deux devrait prendre la parole en première.

\- En fait, voilà, avec Regina, on est proches maintenant.

La brune fut choquée de la rapidité des propos d'Emma. Elle avait utilisé la technique du pansement qu'on arrache d'un seul coup pour que cela fasse moins mal. Et elle avait sans doute raison, c'était la meilleure solution. Oubliant la situation quelques secondes, Regina se surprit à admirer son courage avant d'entendre la réponse de son fils.

\- Ah oui ? Vous êtes devenues amies, vraiment ? On va pouvoir passer plus de temps tous les trois ? Ca va être génial.

\- Oui on va pouvoir passer plus de temps tous les trois Henry, mais ta mère et moi ne sommes pas devenues amies.

\- J'ai peur de pas comprendre…

Henry ne rendait vraiment pas la tâche simple à Emma, et Regina pétrifiée, restait muette, simple spectatrice de la scène.

\- On est ensemble Henry. Genre en couple.

Devant les yeux ronds de leur fils, Regina tenta de le rassurer et de lui faire comprendre que la cachoterie n'a pas duré longtemps.

\- Ca fait à peine une semaine.

Henry restait de marbre. Il avait quitté ses couverts et son regard passait de l'une de ses mères à l'autre sans arrêt. Il ne souriait pas, et avait même plutôt l'air horrifié.

Emma avait une seule envie : partir en courant. Elle ne voulait plus rester ici, mais elle sentait ses forces l'abandonner. Tellement qu'elle ne put faire un geste de plus que de regarder son fils, l'air consterné, attendant une quelconque réaction.

Regina, elle, était complètement à bout de nerfs. Henry était là à attendre pendant des secondes qui lui paraissaient des heures, alors que tout ce qu'elles attendaient depuis des jours, c'était de voir la réaction de leur fils. Elle aurait voulu savoir, même s'il fallait qu'il refuse catégoriquement leur relation, mais elle voulait mettre fin à ce supplice.

\- Je t'en prie Henry, dis quelque chose ! Lâcha enfin Regina exaspérée du silence régnant.

\- Quand je disais que vous devriez être amies, j'étais loin de me douter que vous iriez jusque là…

Elles voulaient à présent toutes les deux s'effondrer en larmes, mais restèrent stoïques. La réponse qu'avait donné Henry n'était pas explicite, mais elles comprenaient toutes les deux que leur lien allait le gêner.

\- Mais c'est fantastique ! Finit-il dans un radieux sourire.

Emma embrassa son fils de toutes ses forces alors que Regina était restée en état de choc devant son annonce imprévue.

\- Quoi ?

\- Oui, c'est vrai ! J'avais pas pensé que vous puissiez être ensemble, évidemment vu comme vous vous détestiez. Mais maintenant que vous l'êtes… Wow c'est encore plus génial qu'une amitié, on va pouvoir fonder une vraie famille. Je suis si fier de vous deux.

Regina fondit en larmes devant la révélation de leur fils. Il leur donnait clairement sa bénédiction et rien au monde ne pouvait la toucher plus que le bonheur de son fils. Elle lui prit la main par-dessus la table avant d'ajouter.

\- Personne encore ne le sait Henry. Il va falloir que tu gardes ça pour toi pendant un petit moment, c'est d'accord ?

\- Oui maman, pas de problème. Par contre…

\- Oui ?

\- Ce serait cool si je gardais ma place sur le canapé entre vous deux pour regarder un film.

Emma éclata de rire avant de lui répondre.

\- Personne ne prendra ta place attitrée, gamin. Pas même l'une de tes mères. Promis !

La fin de conversation se fit dans l'émotion, les larmes de joie, et les rires. Ils ne s'étaient jamais sentis aussi bien tous les trois. Ils terminèrent leur repas et décidèrent d'aller se promener un peu.

Pendant qu'Henry devant, le sourire aux lèvres, courait au loin devant ses mères. Celles-ci discutaient tranquillement.

\- J'ai admiré sincèrement le courage que tu as eu tout à l'heure, de tout dire à Henry alors que je pense que je n'aurais jamais été capable de faire une chose pareille.

D'une manière dissimulée, c'était un compliment à la Regina Mills. Mais en cet instant c'était le plus beau compliment du monde pour Emma Swan.

\- On n'en serait pas là si tu n'avais pas eu le courage de prendre les devants et prévoir cette journée non plus. Alors bien sur que tu as du courage. Bien plus que moi.

\- Vu comme ça, c'est vrai. Fit Regina en un clin d'œil taquin avant de reprendre plus sérieusement, je me sens tellement mieux.

\- Moi aussi, vraiment.

Elles continuèrent à parler de la joie que leur procurait Henry en ce moment même, et du fait qu'il avait été assez intelligent pour ne pas être rancunier vis-à-vis de leur petite cachoterie, et pour être compréhensif. Puis le téléphone de Regina sonna. C'était un message d'Ariel. Elle l'ouvrit sous le regard d'Emma.

« _Ce soir, on va au Rabbit Hole. Je t'en SUP-PLIE, viens !_ ». Elle grimaça à la lecture, car la fréquentation de ce genre de pub n'était pas du tout son genre.

\- Il faut qu'on y aille s'il te plait Regina, s'il te plait… lança Emma suppliant d'une manière enfantine et ne cachant pas avoir ouvertement lu son message.

\- On ? Je te signale que c'est moi qu'elle invite.

\- Oui oui… Bon il faut que tu y ailles et que tu m'invites alors ! Aller ! Ca va être top et en plus il faut absolument qu'on fête la réaction d'Henry c'est pas rien.

Elle savait mieux que quiconque qu'elle aurait pu la faire craquer sur tout en mentionnant le nom d'Henry.

\- C'est d'accord alors… On ira, mais pitié dis moi qu'on restera pas toute la nuit là-bas.

\- Regina Mills, je vous le promets.

Lorsqu'ils rentrèrent tous les trois chez la mère adoptive d'Henry, Emma se hâta d'appeler la sienne pour la prévenir qu'elle devrait garder leur fils le soir même et qu'elle l'apporterait vers 21 heures.

Pendant qu'Emma l'amena plus tard, Regina termina de se préparer pour être fin prête quand la blonde repasserait.

Lorsqu'elle entendit le klaxon retentir à l'extérieur, elle se hâta de monter dans sa voiture et elles prirent la direction du nord de la ville. Une fois arrivée, elles retrouvèrent Ariel, encore fourrée avec Ruby, Aurore et Ella, qu'elle ne quittait visiblement plus depuis leur petite soirée au Granny's.

\- REEG' ! Je suis trop contente que tu sois venue, j'ai tellement des tonnes de trucs à te raconter. Tiens salut Emma ! La situation a évolué avec Eric…

Et Regina l'écouta attentivement pendant un quart d'heure assise près d'Emma au bar avant de commander. Puis la rouquine se tourna à nouveau vers elle.

\- Alors ta sœur n'est plus un secret ? Moi qui me faisais une joie de savoir quelque chose que les autres ne savaient pas… Tant pis ! Maintenant quand ils en parleront je dirais « oui je le savais ! ».

Regina qui semblait se réveiller de sa douce journée revint à la réalité et pensa à sa sœur.

\- Elle n'est plus un secret ? T'entends quoi par là ?

\- Bah Reg' ! Mary a fait une réunion de conseil où elle a annoncé que Zelena était de retour et que personne ne craignait rien. En plus de ça, elle a ouvert une fondation contre la maltraitance des animaux aujourd'hui. Tout le monde est au courant ! Il faut être aveugle ou mort pour ne pas l'avoir remarqué. Tu vivais sur quelle planète pendant ce temps ?

Elle lui répondit en souriant, et lui en lui expliquant brièvement les dernières péripéties qui lui étaient arrivées, auxquelles Ariel répondit d'une hystérie sans précédent. Quand elle fut calmée, Regina revint à la conversation précédente.

\- Comment les habitants de la ville ont réagi ? Fit-elle inquiète.

\- Au début c'était vraiment pas favorable à ta sœur. Mais Mary est douce, elle a su les convaincre, d'autant plus qu'avec cette association, elle a tiré le gros lot. Elle a presque la confiance de tous les habitants. Croisons les doigts pour la suite.

\- Excusez-moi, s'interposa Emma qui semblait s'être réveillée, ma mère était au courant ?

\- Je t'expliquerai plus tard, fit Regina en lui caressant la joue, en attendant profite de ta soirée c'est pour toi qu'on est venues.

Devant le regard accusateur de son amie, Regina leva les yeux au ciel et rectifia.

\- Oui Ariel, on est là pour toi aussi.

Elle sourit avec satisfaction et se joignit à la conversation de Ruby.

Les heures de la soirée passaient à une vitesse faramineuse quand Regina et Emma parlaient entre elles, comme si la fusion qui existait déjà s'était renforcée. Elles ne virent pas passer les heures en discutant toutes les deux.

\- Tu as vu Ruby ? Finit par demander Aurore qui repassait devant elles. On dansait toutes et d'un coup elle a disparu !

\- Elle a du encore trouver quelqu'un avec qui passer la nuit, tu sais, c'est Ruby, on s'inquiète à chaque fois et finalement, y a pas de soucis à se faire ! La rassura Emma.

Aurore qui paraissait se souvenir d'un coup de la vie de débauche de Ruby fut coupée dans ses pensées par la blonde qui ajouta :

\- D'ailleurs on va rentrer nous ! J'ai promis à Regina qu'on resterait pas tard, et il est déjà tard !

La Belle au bois dormant acquiesça, pendant que Regina regardait affectueusement Emma, sans ajouter un seul mot. Elles prirent leurs affaires, firent quelques au revoir d'un signe de main quand elles apercevaient une des filles avec qui elles étaient venu, puis sortirent. Elles s'installèrent dans la voiture, et cette fois, Emma conduisit.

Le trajet se passa dans le plus doux des silences une fois qu'elles s'étaient mutuellement demandées si la soirée avait été agréable. Au bout de quelques instants, Regina sentit le contact chaud de la main d'Emma sur l'intérieur de sa cuisse et elle se le dit : cette fois elle avait prit les devants. La brune se reposa alors sur l'appuie-tête, les yeux fermés pour profiter pleinement de ce contact sur sa peau.

Lorsqu'elles furent devant le manoir, elles descendirent toutes deux. La blonde regarda attentivement sa compagne tourner la clef dans la serrure, puis lorsque se fut chose faite, et que la porte s'ouvrit, elle ne put d'empêcher de la claquer sur le mur intérieur pour lui emprunter sa bouche. L'action se fit d'une douce violence. Leurs échanges n'avaient jamais été aussi fougueux et elles savaient que cette fois, rien ne pourrait les arrêter. Emma profita de l'instant de faiblesse, et de mégarde de Regina pour laisser ses mains parcourir tout son corps si parfait, du haut de ses épaules, passant par le galbe de sa poitrine et son ventre musclé, pour atterrir sur ses jambes laissées dénudé par le port de sa jupe.

Regina, elle, qui aimait le contact des mains d'Emma sur son corps ne trouva rien à redire, rien pour se défendre et la laissa faire. Elle s'appuyait plus fortement encore contre elle, lui attirant la nuque laissant parfois quelques marques de griffures de ses ongles longs.

Elles montèrent alors difficilement à l'étage, sans rompre l'étreinte qui les unissait l'une à l'autre, laissant leurs vêtements tomber au sol sur la route.

Lorsqu'elles se retrouvèrent dans la chambre de Regina, c'est mises à nu dans les deux sens, qu'elles partagèrent leur passion l'une pour l'autre, et qu'elles firent durer la nuit. Depuis le début de leur attirance, leurs problèmes étaient enfin réglés, et c'est ainsi que pour la première fois, elles s'offrirent entièrement à l'autre physiquement.

Lorsqu'Emma se réveilla le lendemain, toujours nue sous le drap satiné de Regina Mills, elle était seule dans ce grand lit. Elle se repassa rapidement sa nuit dans son esprit et un sourire béat apparu sur son visage. Elle s'étira avant de se lever pour prendre un peignoir et descendre l'étage. Lorsqu'elle fut en bas, elle trouva son amante assise à sa table de salle à manger, un café à la main, discutant d'un air jovial avec son amie Ariel, qui était sans doute là pour raconter sa soirée de la veille.

\- Tiens salut Emma, fit-elle tout sourire en la voyant arriver.

Lorsque Regina entendit son prénom elle se retourna comme pour constater qu'elle était bien là à son réveil, et que tout ceci n'était pas un rêve. Emma la trouvait magnifique. Elle paraissait épanouie et souriante, ce qui faisait ressortir encore plus son incontestable beauté.

\- Salut Ariel ! T'es matinale pour les visites !

\- Il faut ! Parce que je bosse aujourd'hui, tout comme toi, et tout comme tout le monde, ou presque, fit-elle en lançant un regard accusateur à son amie.

La blonde se prit la tête dans les mains. Toute cette merveilleuse histoire lui avait presque fait oublier la réalité : c'était lundi, il fallait qu'elle aille travailler, et donc quitter la femme avec qui elle avait passé sa plus fabuleuse nuit.

\- Ah oui… C'est vrai ! Bon je vais me faire un café alors pour commencer ma journée correctement, je passerai pas chez Granny, je perdrais moins de temps.

\- Fais-en deux s'il te plait ! Lui lança Regina. Apparemment Ruby est en congés aujourd'hui et elle voulait passer pour nous raconter sa nuit si « mouvementée ».

\- Ah donc elle est pas perdue. Aurore a vraiment le don de s'inquiéter pour rien.

Puis elle s'enfuie dans la cuisine après avoir volé un baiser des lèvres de Regina.

Lorsqu'elle revint avec la cafetière et deux tasses, la sonnette de la porte retentit et Ariel courut ouvrir à la serveuse dévoré par son désir d'en savoir plus.

\- Bon t'as été drôlement mystérieuse toi tout à l'heure au téléphone, maintenant il faut qu'on sache tout ! S'écria la sirène impatiente, en amenant son amie devant son café.

\- Ouai, du calme ! Se défendit-elle en se servant une tasse et en saluant Emma et Regina par la même occasion.

\- Bon alors tu te bouges ?

Ruby regarda son amie amusée devant tant d'impatience. Puis elle se lança :

\- Alors voilà, hier j'ai trouvé quelqu'un avec qui passer la nuit et c'était vraiment cool.

\- C'était qui ? La coupa Ariel.

\- Eh relax ! Personne d'autre ne la connait à part Aurore il me semble.

\- « La » ? Fit Emma ayant pris un air de questionnement.

\- Oui, c'est une femme. Mais tout le monde sait ici que je préfère la compagnie de mesdames, même si un homme ne me dérange pas particulièrement.

\- Bon et donc ? On la connait pas, pas grave, raconte !

\- Visiblement elle serait revenue à Storybrooke avec nous, mais elle ne s'était pas trop montrée durant tous nos conflits… Et donc lorsqu'on s'est réveillées ce matin, je lui ai demandé si ça la dérangeait qu'on se revoit un peu plus régulièrement vous voyez ? Parce que sincèrement, j'ai apprécié cette soirée en sa compagnie.

\- Et ? Demanda Ariel les yeux pétillants.

\- Et elle m'a dit que pour l'instant elle n'en avait pas l'intention.

Un silence plana, et Regina ne put s'empêcher d'exploser de rire.

\- Excusez-moi, fit-elle devant le regard noir de toutes les filles, mais vraiment, c'est drôle. D'habitude c'est toi qui t'enfuies au réveil, et là tu vois un peu ce que ça peut faire.

\- C'est ça oui ! Répondit Ruby avant de poursuivre. Enfin, quand même elle avait un argument très étrange qui m'a fait me poser des questions.

\- C'est-à-dire ?

\- Elle a dit « on se reverra sûrement, mais il faut d'abord que j'essaie de conquérir une personne que j'ai perdu il y a peu longtemps dans cette ville, c'est pourquoi je suis ici et non en dehors des limitations de Storybrooke ». Ok on est d'accord, j'ai quasiment aucune chance du coup non ?

\- Attends une seconde, fit Regina consternée. Comment elle s'appelait ?

« En espérant que tu lui ais au moins demandé son prénom » pensa la brune très fortement.

\- Mulan.

A la stupéfaction de toutes les filles, Regina avait cessé de rire, et s'était dirigée vers sa chambre à l'étage sans donner aucune explication.

\- Qu'est ce qu'elle a ? Demanda Ruby, rompant le silence.

\- J'ai peur de comprendre ! Répondit Emma avant d'entreprendre de monter les escaliers pour lui parler.

* * *

_**Voilà voilà. J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre. Au passage... Je tiens à préciser que les chapitres qui vont suivre celui ci seront beaucoup moins joyeux car... vous savez... Les péripéties de la vie. Enfin je dirais même qu'en les relisant pour vérifier mes fautes d'orthographe je me suis surprise à déprimer toute seule... De ce que je venais d'écrire (non mais cherchez l'erreur quoi).**_

_**Voilà vous êtes prévenus pour ceux qui ont une fâcheuse tendance à insulter les gens xP ou à lapider les pauvres petites filles sans défense comme moi qui écrivent tranquillement pour leur bien être mental.**_

_**Bon aller ça suffit ! :P Amis, vous voilà prévenus. **_

_**Je vous aime. Des gros bisous, et encore merci de me lire. **_


	12. Chapter 11

**_Once Upon a Gayland,_**

**_Bonsoir mes petites lectrices (oui s'il y a un monsieur par ici, qu'il se manifeste, mais personnellement je ne pense pas. ahah). _**

**_alors voilà, je vends aussi des packs de cordes, pas chères, de bonne qualité, pouvant supporter pas mal de kilos. Mdr_**

**_Bon sinon sérieusement. CE CHAPITRE EST DEPRIMANT. Je ne vous force pas à le lire. Ni à m'insulter mais ça... C'est provisoire. _**

**_Ce chapitre est dédié à toutes celles qui m'ont dit que la Emma que j'avais dépeinte n'avait pas de caractère... Oui et oui, elle en a. et beaucoup. Voilà ici je peins le portrait d'une Emma qui est un peu plus sure d'elle, et qui ose s'affirmer. trop violemment peut être, mais ça c'est à moi d'en juger. _**

**_Ceci dit, comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, il n'y a pas lieu de s'inquiéter. Tout se passera bien (détache toutes les syllabes de cette phrase). _**

**_Bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas que même si vous me haïssez, moi je vous aimerais toujours. _**

**_PS: on se retrouve à la fin, j'ai quelque chose à vous dire que je ne vais pas vous dire ici, par risque de vous spoiler. _**

* * *

**Chapitre 11 :**

Emma trouva Regina assise sur son lit encore défait, la tête entre les mains.

\- Tu la connais pas vrai ?

Elle sursauta légèrement et ne lui répondit pas.

\- Alors quand tu parlais de tes « ex-conquêtes » avec les filles chez Granny, elle en faisait parti ? Mmh ?

Le silence planait toujours.

\- Et si elle n'avait pas fait réapparition dans le lit de Ruby, tu comptais peut être me le dire un jour ?

Cette fois Emma brisa le silence en explosant sa tasse de café au sol et en hurlant :

\- REPONDS PUTAIN !

Devant cette scène Regina avait bondi de son lit et restait choquée de la violence d'Emma. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu aussi agressive. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé qu'elle aurait pu être si semblable à… elle.

\- Mais je suis quoi moi pour toi ? Un trophée ? C'est bon, tu m'as eu maintenant tu me jettes ?

\- Je t'interdis catégoriquement de parler à ma place Swan !

Avec les mots ravageurs que la blonde lui jetait, elle ne pouvait pas rester de marbre, et elle aussi brula d'une colère sans nom.

\- Pourtant je le fais là ! Je parle à ta place ! Parce que tu sais quoi ? Je ne suis pas à tes ordres. Je l'étais peut être en tant que Shérif de cette ville quand tu occupais tes fonctions de maire, mais je ne le serais jamais si on a une relation qui va au-delà du domaine professionnel. Mais a-t-on déjà seulement eu un semblant de relation sentimentale ?

Regina hésitait à prendre la parole pour laisser s'échapper des mots qu'elle regretterait ou se contenir, mais de ce fait, paraitre plus faible.

\- Emma, laisse-moi au moins t'expliquer la situation.

\- Je n'ai pas envie d'entendre tes excuses et tu t'en doutes parfaitement ! Cracha-t-elle en se dirigeant vers la porte.

Devant cette tentative de fuite, Regina pressa son pas pour la claquer et lui faire barrage à la sortie.

\- Si, Swan. Tu vas m'écouter, et après tu pourras partir, tu seras libre de ne plus revenir. Mais comprends moi bien, je ne compte pas te laisser dans l'ignorance.

Emma savait qu'étant donné la détermination de la brune, il ne servait à rien de lutter. Elle n'avait qu'à attendre qu'elle termine de donner ses explications, puis elle pourrait s'en aller.

\- C'est pas trop tôt ! Reprit-elle lorsqu'elle comprit que le silence d'Emma lui permettait de s'exprimer. Premièrement, je ne suis jamais sortie, à proprement parler avec cette fille d'accord ?

\- Non mais tu couchais avec elle c'est sans doute mieux.

\- La ferme Emma !

\- …

\- Oui je couchais avec elle, et ? Tu n'as jamais couché avec personne avant qu'on se mette ensemble ? Je suppose donc qu'Henry t'a été apporté dans une cigogne ?

\- Je n'ai pas envie de rire de ton sarcasme Regina.

\- Ca tombe bien, je n'ai pas envie de rire non plus. Mais tu sais que j'ai raison sur ce point. J'étais seule et désespérée. Toi tu avais Hook ! Tu ne peux pas comprendre la solitude que j'ai ressentie en vous voyant tous les deux.

\- Notre couple n'est vraiment pas une référence !

\- Et alors ? Pour toi aujourd'hui peut être que non, mais pour moi à l'époque, bien sur que si. Bref, j'ai rencontré Mulan par hasard, on a sympathisé et on s'est vues plusieurs fois, je ne vois pas ce qui a de mal à ça. Je n'ai tué personne. Et dès que j'ai rencontré Robin, j'ai cessé de la voir, et d'avoir aucun contact d'ailleurs. Elle me faisait plus peur qu'autre chose, elle commençait à s'accrocher. Au début elle me confiait qu'elle était sous le charme d'Aurore mais que ça resterait impossible parce qu'elle avait réussi à fonder une famille dont elle ne ferait jamais partie. Puis elle a fini par jeter son dévolu sur moi, et elle me le disait sans arrêt. C'est certainement quand elle a apprit que Robin était parti de Storybrooke qu'elle a décidé de refaire surface…

\- Elle t'aimait ?

\- Je sais pas Emma, peut être !

\- Et tu lui disais toi ?

\- Non enfin ! Parce que ce n'était pas le cas.

\- Je ne vois pas tellement en quoi nos deux relations sont si différentes finalement.

\- Est-ce que je dois comprendre que tu me reproches quelque chose ? Demanda Regina sur un ton bien plus agressif.

\- Je ne te reproche pas d'avoir eu des anciennes relations.

\- Alors dis-moi !

\- Je te reproche de me l'avoir caché, de ne jamais me montrer ce que tu ressens. Tu ne dis jamais rien Regina, tu ne laisses rien transparaitre. Je te dis tout le temps que je t'aime et tu ne me réponds pas. Comment je suis censée gérer ça moi ? Moi aussi j'ai eu une vie compliquée. Moi aussi j'ai beaucoup de mal à exprimer ce que je ressens. Mais mon orgueil et ma fierté, je les laisse de côté pour toi, et on ne peut pas dire que tu en fasses autant. Alors c'est bien la preuve que tu ne tiens pas à moi autant que je tiens à toi.

\- C'est une crise de jalousie que t'es en train de me jouer là où c'est moi qui suis en pleine hallucination ?

\- Ca n'a rien à voir avec le fait que je fasse une crise de jalousie là Regina, c'est bien plus sérieux. Et tu esquives encore la conversation. C'est juste que tu as l'air de ne rien ressentir. Et moi comme une pauvre idiote je me suis dit « la pauvre, laisse lui du temps, c'est normal de douter, elle n'a pas eu une vie sentimentale facile, bien sur qu'elle est morte de peur ». Tu parles ! Moi aussi je l'étais et on en revient toujours au même point : je prends les devants et tu campes sur tes positions. Donc au final ma question se pose : qu'est ce qui me différencie vraiment de Mulan ? Ou de n'importe laquelle de tes conquêtes d'ailleurs ?

\- Emma, écoutes…

\- Non toi tu écoutes maintenant ! Je suis fatiguée de cette situation.

\- Emma, tu n'es PAS Mulan à mes yeux.

\- Ah oui ? Et tu me le prouves comment ? En me cachant toute ta vie passée ? Au final je partage la vie de qui moi ? Parce qu'au plus le temps passe et au plus j'en apprends sur toi au plus j'ai l'impression que je ne te connais pas Regina, et que le seul blocage qui puisse exister entre toi et moi c'est que tu ne te donnes même pas la peine de faire un effort.

\- …

\- Je sais que ça peut ressembler à une crise enfantine, comme tu dois surement encore le penser mais c'est pas le cas. Je suis à bout de m'offrir à toi sans rien recevoir en retour.

\- C'est compliqué pour moi Swan ! Je n'allais pas te dire brusquement « viens ici, je vais te raconter ma vie sentimentale ». Pas maintenant.

\- Ah oui ? Alors quand si ce n'est après une officialisation auprès de ma mère, de notre fils ? Si ce n'est après qu'on ait couché ensemble, mmh ? Avoue-le, tu étais bien décider à continuer à me le cacher et je ne suis pas prête à bâtir une relation si elle n'est pas basée sur la confiance.

\- Tu penses que je ne suis pas digne de confiance ?

\- Je n'ai pas dit ça !

\- C'est tout comme !

Cette fois, c'était la fureur de Regina qui était en train de refaire surface.

\- Je ne t'ai pas avoué mes sentiments explicitement Emma, parce que je n'y parviens pas, et je te pensais assez futée pour me comprendre. Visiblement j'avais tort. Même si je ne t'en ai jamais fait part, j'ai toujours essayé de tout faire pour que nos maigres moments passés ensemble deviennent les plus magiques de tous. J'aurais pu te repousser encore bien longtemps après le départ de Robin, mais je ne l'ai pas fait.

\- Tu resteras toujours persuadée que tu as réponse à tout, et que tu n'auras jamais tort c'est ça ?

\- Oui parfaitement Emma !

\- Alors explique-moi à quoi nous sert cette conversation !

\- Si tu la juges inutile, personne ne te retient !

Un silence s'installa, long et pesant. Toutes les deux avaient envie de pleurer et de se jeter dans les bras l'une de l'autre, en s'envoyant des milliers d'excuses, promettant de ne jamais plus se parler mutuellement comme elles le faisaient, se promettant d'être toujours là pour se soutenir… Ne former qu'un seul bloc face au reste du monde, et non de se battre entre elles.

\- C'est ce que tu souhaites alors ? Que je parte ?

\- Non. Tu le sais.

\- Non je ne le sais pas.

Emma voulait absolument lui faire croire qu'elle voulait partir, mais son corps lui faisait violence pour rester plantée là, devant elle, à attendre que Regina la retienne. Son vœu le plus cher était qu'elle la supplie de rester. Mais ce n'était pas dans son caractère et elle le savait.

\- Eh bien je te le dis ! Lui répondit-elle enfin.

\- Et c'est tout ?

Un regard interrogateur vint s'ancrer dans les yeux de la blonde.

\- C'est les seuls moyens que tu vas entreprendre pour me retenir ? Simplement me sortir des sornettes du style « tu sais que je ne veux pas que tu t'en ailles » ?

\- Je ne peux rien faire de plus si telle est ta volonté Swan.

Sur ce point là, Emma dut se l'admettre, elle n'avait pas tort. Si elle avait choisi de s'en aller, Regina ne pourrait rien faire pour l'en empêcher. Seulement, elle ne l'avait pas choisi, et quitte à continuer à se disputer avec la femme qu'elle aimait, elle resterait dans cette chambre le plus longtemps possible. Elle avança néanmoins son bras de la poignée, juste pour constater sa réaction. A son plus grand étonnement, et à sa plus grande stupeur, Regina lui fit place, se décalant de devant la porte comme pour la laisser s'en aller.

C'est alors que la blonde claqua un coup de poing direct dans cette même porte. La brune sursauta silencieusement, les yeux fermés. Quand elle les ouvrit, Emma avait craqué, et elle pleurait.

\- T'es incroyable ! Je peux m'en aller, ça ne te fait strictement rien !

Sa voix tremblait et ses larmes lui brouillaient la vue à un point tel qu'elle ne pouvait plus s'empêcher de les laisser couler, montrant une fois de plus sa faiblesse à Regina. Cette dernière qui ne lui répondait pas les fit couler plus rapidement encore.

\- Tu n'as pas de cœur Regina Mills ! Reprit-elle dans des sanglots incontrôlables. Tu n'es dotée d'aucune espèce de sentiment. Je peux pas construire le reste de ma vie avec quelqu'un comme toi. Tu es trop froide. Je persistais à croire que tu avais changé, mais tu es restée la même personne durant toutes ces années. Tu es restée exactement le même monstre qui a ruiné la vie de ma mère, et qui m'a envoyé dans un monde inconnu faisant de moi une orpheline. Mon malheur je te le dois Regina ! Et je tiens clairement à t'annoncer que tu as ruiné ma vie !

Ses paroles avaient largement dépassé sa pensée. Et une fois dites, Emma n'avait qu'un profond désir : retirer chacun de ses mots. Elle savait Regina bien plus douce et bien plus tendre qu'elle n'avait était mauvaise un jour. Cependant elle ne pouvait pas se reprendre, car elle avait touché là un point sensible. Le seul point qui faisait mal à la brune. Le seul point qui faisait qu'à cette simple mention Regina Mills passait du statut de ta meilleure amie, confidente et amante, à celui d'ennemie jurée.

\- Sors immédiatement de ma maison !

Alors qu'Emma sentait la colère monter progressivement aux joues de la propriétaire des lieux, elle ne put s'empêcher d'encore une fois parler sans réfléchir.

\- Tu as quelque chose d'autre à ajouter ?

Un court silence suivit, et la blonde crut vraiment qu'elle pouvait très mal finir à tout moment. A cet instant, elle craignait Regina au moins autant qu'elle ne l'admirait.

\- Oui ! Je ne veux plus jamais que tu remettes les pieds chez moi.

\- Parfait.

\- Je ne veux plus jamais te revoir. Et plus jamais t'adresser la parole.

\- Bien.

Emma ouvrit la porte et se retourna une dernière fois, toujours dans le fol espoir qu'elle la retienne. Mais elle savait bien que cette fois elle avait tout gâché, et qu'il était impossible de revenir en arrière. La relation la plus belle qu'elle avait réussi à construire depuis un long moment, elle venait de la réduire à néant en quelques secondes avec ces accusations qu'elle ne pensait déjà plus. Elle avait entièrement confiance en Regina, et elle savait pertinemment qu'elle ne lui cachait pas volontairement sa relation avec Mulan. Elle n'avait voulu lui faire aucun mal, mais elle, elle lui en avait fait. Aujourd'hui et surement pour les jours qui suivront. Cependant, elle se sentait elle aussi blessée dans son estime et elle ne pouvait pas s'excuser, se discréditant complètement.

\- Je crois qu'on a plus rien à se dire.

Les derniers mots de Regina, tranchant comme la lame, firent l'effet d'une guillotine au dessus de la tête d'Emma. Ainsi, c'était comme ça que cela devait se terminer. Dans le sang, la douleur et les pleurs. Par sa faute.

\- Et emporte tes amies ! Fais les sortir de mon salon ! Je ne veux plus vous revoir, toutes !

La blonde referma la porte derrière elle, et Regina entendit ses pas dans son escalier. Elle s'écroula par terre, au milieu des débris de verres qu'avait laissés la tasse fracassée au sol. Elle aurait pu ressentir la douleur physique qui était celle du verre cassé contre sa peau douce, mais elle ne put songer qu'à sa douleur émotionnelle. Elle pensait à ce qu'elle venait de perdre et elle se maudissait déjà de n'avoir pas su la rattraper. Mais ce qui lui faisait le plus mal, c'était les derniers mots d'Emma. Après toutes les choses qu'elles avaient vécues ensemble, elle était restée à penser que Regina était un monstre. Cette pensée lui fit un mal de chien et elle craqua. Pleurant enfin toutes les larmes de son corps, se vidant de toutes ses forces corporelles, elle resta là si longtemps qu'elle finit par s'écrouler de fatigue, et s'endormit à même son plancher.

**Tard dans la soirée**, une jeune rousse vint la secouer. C'était sa sœur.

\- REGINA ! Lui hurlait-elle dessus.

Elle ouvrit alors péniblement ses yeux, encore meurtris de toutes les larmes qu'elle avait versées.

\- Tu m'as fait peur ! Est-ce que tu vas bien ? Tu t'es évanouie ? Oh mon Dieu tu saignes.

Regina fronçait les sourcils en se redressant pour s'assoir trouvant pour se soutenir quelques morceaux de verres. Sa tête lui faisait mal, tout le monde autour d'elle n'était qu'irréalité, et elle aurait voulu disparaitre, qu'on l'oublie.

Zelena lui parlait, mais elle n'écoutait pas. Elle sentit simplement le contact de sa main contre sa joue. Elle la prit dans ses bras, et Regina dut difficilement se retenir de ne pas recommencer à pleurer. Elle la releva pour l'assoir sur son lit.

\- Reste là, je vais chercher quelque chose pour que tu cicatrises ! T'as des écorchures sur les mains, tes jambes, et même une légère sur ton arcade sourcilière ! Mais quelle idée de vouloir t'endormir dans du verre !

Regina n'avait pas le cœur à rire, mais elle constatait que Zelena non plus, et qu'elle paraissait sincèrement bouleversée pour sa sœur. Cet élan d'affection lui fit un léger réchauffement au cœur qui ne dura qu'une seconde, laissant ensuite à nouveau place à toute la noirceur et la froideur à laquelle se résumait à présent sa vie.

Lorsque la rousse fut revenue et qu'elle s'appliqua pour tamponner ses quelques blessures à l'aide de désinfectant et de coton, le plus triste des silences régnait. Ce n'est que quelques minutes, quand Zelena eut terminé ses soins qu'elle s'assit à côté de sa sœur, qui paraissait très faible.

\- Qu'est ce qui se passe Regina ? Tu t'es sentie mal ?

\- Non.

\- Oh… C'est Emma !

Cela ne faisait qu'un laps de temps très court que sa sœur était là, et elle l'avait déjà parfaitement cernée. Comme si un lien les unissait depuis toujours, et que même malgré les tensions, il était incassable et solide, pour le moment où elles apprendraient à se retrouver.

Regina secoua simplement positivement de la tête, les larmes lui remontant lentement aux yeux.

\- Si tu ne veux pas en parler je comprendrais.

\- Merci.

Elles ne dirent plus rien pendant quelques minutes. Et Regina se rendit compte qu'il fallait qu'elle soit forte, et elle n'en pouvait plus de se cloitrer dans son manoir à sa moindre difficulté, à sa moindre peine de cœur… Il fallait qu'elle parle à quelqu'un pour sortir de sa tristesse. S'en sortir. Survivre.

Et qui de mieux placé que sa propre sœur pour cela ? L'amour familial est inconditionnel.

\- En fait, on s'est quittées. Fit-elle après cette interruption.

Elle passa alors une heure à lui raconter, comment l'histoire avait commencé, comment Emma l'avait prit, comment elle lui avait demandé de quitter sa maison, comment elle s'était retrouvée là, par terre… Après toutes ces explications, la rouquine commença par prendre sa sœur dans les bras, et de la serrer aussi fortement et aussi chaleureusement qu'elle ne l'avait jamais fait.

\- Tu n'es pas un monstre dénudé de sentiment, je le sais sœurette. Je le sens en toi. Et je sais aussi qu'Emma ne le pensait pas, mais elle avait tellement peur que tu ne prennes encore une fois le dessus sur elle, qu'elle a sorti le premier argument qui lui venait à l'esprit, celui qui pouvait te clouer le bec, mais elle n'en pensait pas un strict mot. Même si aujourd'hui votre relation est dans une mauvaise posture pour être reprise, on va tout mettre en œuvre. Et tu vas te battre Regina pour récupérer ce que tu chéris. J'ai confiance en toi et elle aussi. Parce que tu ES une battante et que je veux que tu sois heureuse, parce que je t'aime.

A ces mots, Regina ne put réprimer un sourire sincère. Triste, certes, mais tout de même le premier sourire depuis le départ d'Emma. Tout en ne se délectant pas de son étreinte, elle lui répondit.

\- Merci d'être là. Moi aussi je t'aime !

Zelena sourit.

\- Tu vois que tu n'es pas dénuée de sentiment ? Maintenant il va falloir que tu le prouves à Emma ! Bon… Repose-toi encore un peu. Je reste en bas si tu as besoin. N'hésite pas à m'appeler. Tu sonnes, et j'arrive.

Puis elle s'éclipsa laissant sa sœur plonger dans un profond sommeil qui ne prendra fin que le lendemain matin, à l'aurore.

\- HENRY ! Hurla-t-elle se réveillant à l'heure où son fils devait se préparer pour aller à l'école.

Elle venait de se souvenir qu'il était surement encore chez les Charming et qu'il ne fallait absolument pas qu'il y reste un jour de plus. C'est avec surprise qu'elle vit débouler son fils dans sa chambre l'air effrayé.

\- Maman ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Tu ne vas pas bien ? Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?

Après un temps durant lequel elle essayait de comprendre la situation, le silence prit place.

\- Maman ?

\- Henry ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

\- Hier M'man est venue me chercher à l'école. Puis elle a appelé Tante Zelena, qui est venue me prendre chez elle tard dans la soirée… Elle m'a ramenée ici, puis m'a demandé d'aller immédiatement me coucher. C'est surement à ce moment là qu'elle est montée te voir… Enfin, elle a tout de même voulu rester. Elle est en bas, elle a préparé le petit déjeuner.

\- C'est gentil de sa part.

Regina ne voyait pas quoi dire d'autre tant elle était gênée de la présence de son fils en ce moment même. Elle ne voulait surtout pas qu'il la voit faible. Cependant, alors qu'il pensait que celui-ci allait descendre prendre son déjeuner, il s'assit sur le lit à côté des jambes encore enveloppées sous la couette de sa mère.

\- Maman j'aimerai te parler !

\- Je suis toujours là si tu as besoin de parler Henry, fit-elle en lui caressant la joue.

Le petit garçon prit un air attristé puis il poursuivit :

\- C'est vraiment terminé entre toi et M'man ?

Regina grimaça. Sa gorge se noua et elle espérait pouvoir lui dire qu'elles allaient tout arranger d'ici peu, mais elle n'y parvenait pas, simplement parce qu'elle doutait que ce soit vrai. Elle était partagée entre sa profonde tristesse et sa colère irrémédiable envers Emma.

\- Je ne sais pas Henry. C'est elle qui t'en a parlé ?

\- Tu parles, elle était tellement troublée, je l'ai deviné tout seul. Je suis pas stupide. Après je lui ai dit que ce n'était pas perdu ! Puis elle m'a répondu qu'on ne pouvait rien y faire. Alors tu vas faire quelque chose toi maman ? Pas vrai ? Vous allez pas rester comme ça ! Parce que maintenant vous recommencerez à vous détester, je le sais.

\- Mon chéri je ne peux rien faire si ta mère n'a pas décidé qu'on devrait parler calmement. C'est compliqué les relations d'adultes. Et je ne vais pas te dire de qui vient la faute de notre dispute.

Au fond elle brulait d'envie de lui dire qu'Emma l'avait agressé gratuitement, et qu'elle s'était simplement défendue, même moins colérique que d'habitude, mais elle se retint. Après tout cela ne concernait pas Henry. Elle reprit :

\- J'aimerais que tu n'en veuilles ni à ta mère ni à moi. Si l'on n'est plus ensemble, alors c'est que c'est ainsi. On ne se détestera pas, et avec le temps, on redeviendra surement de très bonnes amies.

\- Non je sais que vous ne serez plus jamais amies, c'est impossible parce que vous repenserez sans arrêt à la relation que vous avez eu. Lui répondit-il d'un air boudeur.

Puis il se leva, le visage triste et descendit sans que Regina n'ait eu le temps de le retenir. Suite à quoi elle soupira profondément et rejoignit sa sœur et son fils.

\- Salut sœurette ! L'accueillit Zelena en s'approchant assez d'elle pour examiner ses blessures. Tu t'es suffisamment reposée ? En tout cas tes petites plaies sont belles ! Tu cicatrises vachement vite !

\- Où est Henry ?

\- Oh… Il avait l'air contrarié, il a prit quelque chose en me disant qu'il le mangerait sur la route. Il voulait aller au bus à pied, donc il est parti plus tôt

Devant la moue de Regina, elle ajouta d'un ton rassurant :

\- Je suis sûre que ça n'a rien à voir avec toi.

Le téléphone de Regina annonça un message à la suite de son air peu convaincu. Elle se jeta dessus comme dans l'espoir qu'Emma lui aurait écrit un long roman dans lequel elle s'ouvrait entièrement, et elle lui dirait qu'elle est désolée, que tout cela n'était qu'une erreur et qu'elles étaient faites pour être ensemble. A la suite de quoi la brune aurait pu répondre que c'était l'amour de sa vie et qu'elle ne la perdrait pour rien au monde. Mais que s'imaginait-elle ? C'était Ariel. Bien sur qu'Emma était bien trop fière pour entreprendre ce genre d'initiative. Au même niveau qu'elle d'ailleurs. Ce qui fait qu'elles n'étaient vraiment pas sorties de cette déplaisante situation.

Devant la mine déçue de Regina, Zelena se pencha sur l'écran.

\- Ouvre-le !

Ce qu'elle fit.

« _Salut. J'ai appris. Bon ce soir, Belle organise un truc chez elle. Y'aura du monde. Tu veux venir_ ? »

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à lui répondre qu'elle n'avait vraiment pas le cœur à ça, sa sonnerie retentit de nouveau.

« _Non attends. C'est pas une question. Tu viens. Ca suffit vos conneries à toutes les deux. Je passe te prendre chez toi à huit heures. Soit pas en retard, et si jamais tu refuses, je viendrais quand même, et quittes à te trainer jusqu'à ce que je meure, tu seras à cette fête_. »

Connaissant sa tête de mule d'amie, elle ne jugea même pas utile de lui répondre et se laissa tomber sur le canapé dans un soupir.

\- T'étais au courant ? Fit-elle à sa sœur.

\- Pour la soirée de Belle ? Bien sur que oui, j'étais surement la première à l'être. C'est tout juste si je suis pas l'une des organisatrices.

\- C'est en quel honneur ?

\- Aucun. Mais là je dois admettre que ça tombe particulièrement bien.

\- Oh non… Ne me dis pas qu'Emma sera là !

\- A mon avis, vu les bourriques que vous faites, elle sera aussi dure à convaincre que toi. Mais elle y sera car son entourage, tout comme le tien, gagnera.

Regina leva les yeux au ciel en soufflant.

\- C'est inutile de faire ça ! Ca ne changera strictement rien à cette situation.

\- Peut être mais au moins on aura essayé !

Silence.

\- Je n'irai pas.

\- Si tu iras !

\- Non.

Zelena prit une courte pause avant de lui balancer un argument qu'elle savait massue.

\- Tu sais qui a eu l'idée que vous vous retrouviez toutes les deux à une même fête pour essayer de vous rafistoler ?

\- Non ? Etonne-moi ! Fit Regina indifférente.

\- C'est ton fils sœurette ! Et on a promit de pas le décevoir.

Face à ces paroles, la brune sentit ses larmes lui monter aux yeux.

\- Tu sais Henry était tellement content que vous soyez ensemble. Votre rupture lui fait mal au cœur, même s'il conçoit que vous fassiez ce que bon vous semble. Tu sais j'ai vu Emma hier en passant le prendre. Crois-moi elle avait l'air souffrir d'une force… Je n'avais jamais vu ça de ma vie… Jusqu'à ce que j'arrive ici et que je te vois toi. Là j'ai compris. Mais vous ne pouvez pas rester comme ça. Mettez les choses au clair et quittez vous, ou alors faites la paix, et remettez vous à former un couple radieux. Mais ne faites pas subir votre souffrance à Henry.

Un silence s'en suivit durant lequel Zelena regarda sa sœur profondément dans les yeux.

\- Tu peux prendre en compte ou pas ce que je viens de te dire. Mais sache que Belle est surement en train de tenir le même discours à Emma, et donc que ce n'est pas à toi qu'on en veut.

Puis elle prit ses affaires.

\- Bon, ma chérie, il faut que je fasse tourner ma petite association. Tu sais quoi ? Y a pleins de gens qui m'aiment déjà à Storybrooke. J'ai même eu la visite de quelques beaux garçons qui cherchaient à me draguer.

Elle éclata d'un rire terrifiant.

\- S'ils savaient les pauvres. A plus sœurette !

Elle tourna les talons et claqua la porte. Laissant Regina seule avec ses réflexions pendant un moment.

A midi, elle décida enfin à se lever du canapé pour aller se préparer quelque chose à manger, puis retourna s'y enfoncer pendant tout l'après-midi. Jusqu'à ce que la sonnette de l'entrée retentit. Alors elle regarda l'heure. Sept heures.

Elle se leva péniblement et alla ouvrir. Ariel était sur le perron.

\- Tu n'étais pas censée venir vers huit heures ? Lança Regina lassée même de jeter des piques à son amie.

\- Oui, mais ça c'était sans compter que tu peux pas y aller habillée n'importe comment Reg'.

Puis sans même lui laisser le temps de répondre elle l'entraina devant sa penderie à une vitesse inconsidérée. Elle ouvrit les deux grandes portes de son armoire et décrivit des yeux avec émerveillement toutes les tenues que Regina Mills comportait dans son placard.

Elle se mit ensuite à réfléchir pendant quelques minutes, sortant de temps à autre une robe, la repliant et la rangeant. Pendant ce temps, Regina s'assit sur son lit, comme épuisée par chaque mouvement qu'elle pouvait faire. Finalement, Ariel sortit une robe très moulante noire avec une paire d'escarpins rouges vifs. La brune regarda alternativement la tenue que proposait son amie et celle-ci avant de s'exprimer.

\- Sérieux Ariel ? Je vais pas à un mariage. C'est hors de question que je m'habille comme ça pour une simple soirée.

\- Rectification chérie. Une soirée « mission je reconquiers mon ex ». Donc oui tu vas t'habiller comme ça, et si tu ne le fais pas, alors je t'habillerai moi-même et tu pourras dire adieu à ton intégrité.

Regina savait pertinemment qu'elle aurait gagné face à la sirène, mais elle n'avait pas le cœur à se battre, et prit les affaires qu'elle lui tendait avant de se diriger vers sa salle de bain.

Lorsqu'elle en sortit un quart d'heure plus tard, habillée, maquillée et totalement prête, Ariel écarquilla les yeux.

\- C'est vraiment trop injuste qu'on soit amies ! Dit-elle en la détaillant de haut en bas, émerveillée.

\- Je t'en prie ! Répondit simplement Regina en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Oui ok c'est bon, on peut y aller.

Elles prirent alors la route dans la direction de la maison de Belle. Il était maintenant huit heures.

\- Je suis sûre que ça sera une fructueuse soirée Reg' !

Cette dernière profita pour lui lancer un dernier regard noir. Le plus noir possible qu'elle ait réussi à puiser en elle, puis descendit de la voiture, la boule au ventre.

Elles se dirigèrent alors toutes deux vers l'entrée de Belle, Ariel ne laissa aucun moment de répit à son amie, et sonna.

Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit sur Belle, cette dernière posa immédiatement les yeux sur Regina et d'un air satisfait, les laissa entrer en murmurant très peu discrètement à Ariel, qu'Emma était déjà arrivée.

* * *

_**Voilà ok c'est déprimant, elles sont plus ensemble, blablabla... Mais même ma meilleure amie à qui je l'ai fait lire m'a pas fait la gueule (et pourtant, si vous saviez, c'est bien son genre de me bouder pour tout et pour rien ahah).**_

_**boo-hoo**_

_**Sinon le truc important que je voulais vous dire c'est que : JE NE FAIS AUCUN CHOIX AU HASARD. Alors oui, il y a un but au fait qu'elles se séparent et vous allez le découvrir très tôt. Il n'est pas question de sadisme (ou du moins pas uniquement \o/, non je plaisante), simplement question d'amener quelque chose de plus fort. Vous comprendrez, et une fois que ce sera fait, vous ne pourrez plus jamais me maudire. Plus jamais. Plus jamais... JAMAAAAAIS.**_

_**Je vous aime de touuuuuut mon coeur vous avez pas le droit de l'oublier (ouai surtout dans ces moments là par pitié ahah). Et merci merci merci de me lire je ne pourrais jamais vous remercier assez. **_

**_PS: Ouuuuui j'aime Zelena et elle a le rôle de la soeur parfaite. Même si ce n'est pas le cas dans la série. Mais étant déjà la femme parfaite, ça suit le bon sens non? ;)_**

**_XOXO_**


	13. Chapter 12

_**Helloooooooo,**_

_**Wow... J'ai été étonnée de voir que vraiment très peu de personnes n'aimaient pas le chapitre précédent...Ca m'a surprise à un point inimaginable et vos reviews... J'ai failli pleurer autant que quand je l'avais écrit xP**_

_**Voilà, donc, je vous poste le suivant... et CA Y EST ! On va voir les bénéfices de cette dispute, de cette séparation. Car non, c'était pas pour le fun. et pour ceux qui n'avaient pas trop trop saisi, l'élément déclencheur de cette dispute n'était pas vraiment Mulan. C'était plutôt du au fait que Regina parait ne rien ressentir, et à cette info... Eh bien... C'était la goutte d'eau de trop pour Emma... Et elle a craqué. Ceci dit, elle est jalouse quand même... Mais ça, je vous laisse le constater par vous même... ;)**_

_**En espérant que vous aimerez ce chapitre autant que le précédent (wow, j'aurais jamais cru pouvoir dire ça, ça fait bizarre... mdr)**_

* * *

**Chapitre 12 :**

Emma, debout entre sa mère et une vieille amie à elle, faisait mine depuis plus d'un quart d'heure de s'intéresser à leur conversation. Elle risqua même de leur poser des questions sur leur rencontre et leurs points communs, au risque que l'échange s'éternise, mais au moins, elle paraissait forte.

Au fond, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de fusiller du regard Mulan, qui se trouvait un peu plus loin, en pleine discussion avec Aurore. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander comment une femme aussi parfaite que Regina avait pu coucher avec une simple guerrière comme il y en avait des tonnes. Elle aurait voulu pleurer mais réussit à se re concentrer faussement sur sa mère et son amie.

Puis Regina arriva.

Elle se sentait tout d'un coup tellement faible face à elle. Et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'elle la trouvait magnifique. Elle était majestueuse et propre sur elle, malgré ce qu'elles enduraient toutes les deux en ce moment. Elle n'était pas sûre de pouvoir en dire autant d'elle-même. Elle finit par se faire violence en détournant le regard, même si elle n'en avait pas envie. Elle comptait lui prouver qu'elle n'était pas indispensable, et qu'elle n'était pas affectée. Ce qui était faux. Absolument faux.

Lorsque Regina pénétra dans la pièce principale, elle croisa sa sœur à qui elle s'empressa de demander :

\- Où est mon fils ?

\- Il dort à l'étage !

\- Avec le brouhaha que fait cette petite soirée improvisée, tu essaies de me faire croire qu'il dort ?

\- Il est exténué de ses derniers jours, on ne demande pas à qui la faute. Donc oui, il dort.

Regina ravala quelques mots rageurs qu'elle ne pensait pas et força un sourire quand Belle s'approcha. Elle détourna les yeux quand elles s'embrassaient toutes les deux, puis l'amie de sa sœur finit par lui adresser quelques mots.

\- Je suis vraiment contente que tu sois venue Regina, tu es magnifique !

\- On se calme ! C'est ma sœur, fit Zelena à ses côtés.

Cette intervention fit rire le jeune couple, ce qui dégoûta Regina au point qu'elle préféra ignorer la plaisanterie.

\- C'est Ariel qui a choisit. Personnellement je trouve que ça fait un peu trop.

\- Mais non voyons, lui répondit-elle en un clin d'œil. Accepte le compliment !

Puis elle tourna les talons et repartit faire un service de ses petits fours.

Regina scruta alors les lieux de ses yeux et ne réussit qu'à les poser sur Emma. Elle réprima un petit rire émotif lorsqu'elle vit qu'elle aussi, était habillée très classe, et qu'on l'avait certainement forcée. Cependant malgré ça, elle restait sublime. Son corps entièrement moulé dans une robe prune lui laissant à vue ses jambes parfaites. Ses boucles blondes retombant gracieusement sur la naissance de ses bras musclés. Et son sourire, même faux, parce qu'elle le savait faux, était encore la chose la plus radieuse qu'il lui était donné de voir. Il était orné par ses lèvres désirables. Regina essaya de se rappeler le goût que celles-ci avaient lorsqu'elles étaient posées contre les siennes. Elle fut ramenée à la réalité par Mary qui lui attrapa le bras. Elle avait quitté la conversation de sa fille, sans même que Regina ne s'en aperçoive, trop occupée à admirer Emma. Cette dernière qui maintenant parlait avec l'amie de sa mère et Belle.

\- Regina ? J'aurais besoin que tu m'aides à la cuisine un instant.

\- Et David ne peut rien pour toi ?

En voyant qu'il n'était en fait pas question d'une aide réelle, elle la suivit sans ajouter un seul mot. La cuisine était calme en comparaison au reste de la maison où régnait le brouhaha.

\- Regina, écoutes… Je suis vraiment désolée pour toi et Emma.

\- Euh… Excuse moi, mais là ça me gêne vraiment de devoir discuter de ça avec toi.

\- Même si je suis la mère d'Emma je suis aussi ton amie !

Les mots instinctifs de Mary les choquèrent l'une comme l'autre. Puis le choc laissa place à l'émotion et elles prirent place sur deux chaises hautes près du bar.

\- Je me sens complètement perdue.

\- Explique-toi !

\- Eh bien, je suis tiraillée entre le fait que je m'en veux profondément d'avoir fait du mal à Emma, même non intentionnellement. Mais aussi, je me dis que je n'ai rien fait de mal. Tout ce qui nous arrive n'est pas de ma faute et je n'ai pas à m'excuser.

Mary rit en écoutant les paroles de Regina.

\- Excuse-moi de te demander ce que tu trouves drôle.

\- Non ce n'est pas amusant. C'est juste que… Tu tiens exactement le même discours qu'Emma.

Suite à l'absence de réaction de Regina, elle reprit :

\- Vous vous ressemblez tellement plus que ce que vous ne le pensez.

\- Je n'en suis pas si sure. Elle est bornée, elle s'énerve pour un rien. Elle est absolument invivable.

\- C'est vrai… Vous êtes tellement plus différente maintenant ! Ria Mary. Plus sérieusement, vous vous en voulez toutes les deux, et ça serait cool que vous réussissiez à vous parlez calmement. Vous connaissant ça ne va pas être une mince affaire. Y en a vraiment pas une pour rattraper l'autre.

Regina baissa la tête devant tant de vérités.

\- Eh ? Regina ? Je sais que tu ne resteras pas calme, et elle non plus, mais sachez que vous ne pourrez rien arranger comme ça.

\- Et s'il n'y avait plus rien à arranger ?

\- Ca il n'y a que toi qui peux le savoir.

A ce moment là, Emma franchit la porte de la cuisine avec quelques plateaux dans les mains, faisait sursauter les deux femmes en pleine discussion.

\- Oh. Je dérange.

\- Non, j'allais partir ! Fit Regina sèchement avant de retourner au salon.

Emma détourna les yeux sur sa mère qui la foudroyait du regard :

\- Quoi ?

\- Vous êtes toutes les deux des gamines insupportables.

**Regina regardait** sa montre toutes les cinq minutes assise sur le canapé en attendant impatiemment que cette horrible soirée se termine.

\- Salut Regina !

Lorsqu'elle releva la tête elle se retrouva en face de la ravissante asiatique avec qui elle avait partagé quelques moments agréables.

\- Salut Mulan ! Fit-elle sans aucun entrain.

Celle-ci prit place assise confortablement aux côtés de Regina.

\- Quel bon vent t'amène ici ?

\- Oh s'il te plait, fais pas celle qui n'était pas déjà au courant que j'étais à Storybrooke. Et évidemment, comme tu le sais aussi, je suis venue pour toi parce que notre relation me manque.

\- Notre non relation tu veux dire ?

\- Joue pas avec les mots, tu vois très bien de quoi je veux parler.

\- Je suis pas d'humeur festive ce soir Mulan !

\- C'est pas grave, tu le seras certainement une autre fois, je suis patiente j'attendrais.

Elle aurait voulu lui hurler qu'elle avait déjà quelqu'un dans sa vie et que c'était peine perdue que d'essayer de la reconquérir parce qu'elle n'y parviendrait pas. Mais elle se stoppa nette quand elle se rendit compte que ce n'était plus le cas, et que c'était dans ces moments de solitude qu'elle avait partagé son lit avec Mulan.

Elle s'arracha de ses pensées lorsqu'elle sentit le contact de la main de l'asiatique sur sa cuisse. Elle ne put s'empêcher pendant ces quelques secondes, de comparer ce qu'elle ressentait à cet instant et ce qu'elle avait pu ressentir lorsqu'Emma la touchait. Au contact de la peau douce et chaude d'Emma, tout son corps entrait en une infinie vibration. Elle avait chaud et froid succinctement comme si son corps allait être victime d'un malaise, mais le plus agréable des malaises. Comme si elle était plongée dans un rêve à ce contact, qu'elle rêvait éveillée et que ce rêve ne prendrait fin que lorsqu'elle serait loin d'elle. Comme abandonnée. Et lorsqu'elle compara enfin au toucher de Mulan, elle remarqua qu'elle ne sentait rien vis-à-vis d'elle. A part peut être l'irrémédiable envie de la repousser.

Pendant ce temps, Emma sortit de la cuisine, et tomba nez à nez avec la scène où Mulan posait amoureusement sa main pleine de désirs malsains sur la jambe de Regina. Elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux, et fut tellement animée par ses instincts et sa colère qu'elle fonça sans réfléchir, se plantant devant les deux femmes assises sur le canapé.

\- Je vous dérange ? Lança-t-elle bouillonnant de rage.

\- Oui un peu, fit Mulan.

Regina écarta sa jambe de manière à ce que sa main ne puisse plus s'y trouver et n'ajouta rien. Emma écarquillait les yeux. Elle se pensait en pleine hallucination. Publiquement en plus, elle avait osé reprendre le contact avec son ancienne amante.

\- Je ne pense pas t'avoir demandé quoi que ce soit à toi, répondit-elle au bout d'un temps.

\- Mais si, tu nous as demandé si…

\- La ferme Mulan ! Intervint enfin Regina, se levant et faisant maintenant face à Emma.

Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et ancra son regard profondément dans le sien. Elle ne l'avait pas regardé dans les yeux depuis leur dispute, et même lorsqu'elle était apparue dans la cuisine et qu'elle discutait avec sa mère, elle l'avait fuit du regard. Légèrement déstabilisée, Emma se pencha vers elle.

\- Est-ce qu'on peut parler ?

Lorsque Regina fit oui de la tête, Mulan se leva à son tour.

\- J'avais pas fini de discuter avec elle.

\- Si, Mulan, on avait terminé.

Elle trancha ces quelques mots en prenant son manteau et se dirigeant vers la sortie de la maison, faisant signe à la blonde de la suivre. Arrivées dehors, lorsqu'Emma ferma la porte derrière elle, le froid les frappa violemment au visage. Regina semblait infaillible à ce temps glacial et attendait patiemment qu'Emma prenne la parole, ce qu'elle fit.

\- Tu n'as pas attendu longtemps avant de te reprendre en main visiblement.

\- Si tu fais allusion à Mulan tu te trompes ! Lui répondit-elle plus sèchement qu'elle le pouvait.

\- Oui, j'y fais allusion.

Regina resta sidérée devant la situation. Qu'est ce que voulait Emma au fond ? Elles n'étaient plus ensemble à ce jour, et donc elle avait le droit de fréquenter qui bon lui semblait si elle en avait envie, même si à l'évidence ce n'était pas le cas.

\- C'est une crise de jalousie injustifiée Swan ?

\- Elle n'est pas injustifiée.

\- Ah oui ? Alors dans ce cas, j'attends tes justifications.

Emma réfléchit quelques secondes avant de se lancer :

\- Ok. Alors écoutes moi bien ! Notre pseudo relation n'était encore pas concrètement, entièrement terminée.

\- J'ai dit que je ne voulais plus jamais te voir, ni t'entendre, il me semble qu'il n'y a pas plus clair comme rupture.

\- Je ne vois pas les choses de la même manière que toi.

\- Ah ! Et donc comment tu les vois ?

\- Je voyais… quelque chose de récupérable. Et comme toujours tu es venue tout gâcher !

\- Ah donc c'est encore ma faute ?

\- Parfaitement.

\- Mais j'ai à peine échangé deux mots avec Mulan ! Et elle m'a fait un semblant d'avance que j'ai immédiatement refusé.

\- Et comment je suis censée te faire confiance après tes cachoteries ?

\- Tu n'es pas censée. Je ne te le demande pas. Et ce n'était pas des cachoteries.

\- Tu appelles ça comment ?

\- Des omissions.

\- Bien sur.

Un silence plus glacial que le climat vint s'installer pendant de nombreuses minutes entre elles. Puis Regina fit un pas en avant et embrassa cruellement et rapidement Emma et profita de son moment de stupéfaction pour s'écrier :

\- Puisque tout est entièrement ma faute, c'est ça que tu attendais de moi pas vrai ? Ou peut être que tu attendais des excuses ? Mais laisse moi te dire Swan, que tu peux te brosser pour les avoir, et pendant longtemps, parce que JE ne suis PAS la fautive de notre séparation, et donc en l'occurrence je ne peux absolument rien faire pour réparer ce que je n'ai pas brisé.

Emma dut se remettre encore du choc qu'elle venait de subir suite au baiser de Regina. Elle avait senti ses lèvres contre les siennes à nouveau, mais cette fois, le contact avait était si brutal, qu'il ne pouvait qu'être encore sujet à dispute.

\- Tu penses encore que tu as raison ? Que je n'ai pas pu me sentir blessée Regina ? C'est ça ?

\- Exactement.

Puis elle s'enfuit. Seule dans la nuit, elle rentra à pied dans son manoir. Elle n'en pouvait plus et avait passé assez de temps ici. Elle souffrait trop pour devoir la regarder et préféra se coucher, laissant une Emma sur un perron perdue et plus triste qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été.

**Le lendemain matin**, c'est la vision d'Ariel que Regina eut en premier en se réveillant dans son lit. Apparemment, elle avait réussi à l'atteindre.

\- T'es vraiment impensable comme femme.

\- Quoi ? Emergea Regina.

\- T'es partie de la soirée Reg' ! Mais comment c'est possible ?

\- J'avais plus rien à faire là-bas.

\- Mmh mmh… C'est sur… T'as eu terminé de te disputer avec Emma.

\- Comment tu…

\- Tout le monde le sait Reg', allô réveille-toi ! Enfin bref… C'est pas tellement pour ça que je suis là. Ruby va manger avec Mulan pour essayer de la conquérir pour de vrai cette fois, mais elle voudrait que tu sois là, genre je sais pas c'est une philosophie bizarre de loup garou en chaleur surement mais elle veut que Mulan se fasse une raison et que tu lui dises clairement que tu ne veux plus d'elle, plus jamais. Evidemment après elle sera là pour la consoler bla bla bla… Enfin du coup pour ça vous ne devrez pas être que toutes les trois, ça craint, trop flagrant.

Regina leva les yeux devant la stupidité de ce plan mais se prêta au jeu quelques secondes.

\- T'as qu'à venir toi.

\- Reg' chérie… c'est pas assez non plus… Aurore peut pas venir, ce sera vendredi soir et elle est trop occupée à faire je sais plus trop quoi, j'ai pas vraiment écouté. Donc Belle et ta sœur viendront… Et puis…

\- Et puis ?

\- Ba tu sais la meilleure amie de Belle c'est Emma donc…

\- Vous avez pas un peu toutes terminé à penser qu'une ridicule soirée peut nous rapprocher ? C'est grotesque ! Ca n'a pas marché une fois ça ne marchera pas la deuxième fois, surtout si on se dispute plus violemment à chaque fois ça ne fait qu'aggraver la situation.

\- Sois pas égoïste Reg', il est pas question de toi là mais de Ruby.

Regina arqua un sourcil. Elle savait très bien que c'était faux mais elle ne savait pas dire non aux yeux de merlans frits de son amie.

\- Ca me laisse encore quelques jours de répit devant moi.

\- Merci, hurla Ariel hystérique. T'es vraiment géniale !

\- Si tu la fermes pas immédiatement je passe mon vendredi soir clouée au lit, ok ?

\- Ca marche Reg' ! Je dois m'éclipser ! A plus !

Le lendemain, elle avait reçu un message d'Emma la prévenant qu'elle passait prendre Henry à l'école, et qu'il dormirait chez elle. Il y avait tant de distance et de froideur dans son mot qu'elle n'eut d'autre choix que de lui répondre un « _D'accord_ » détaché.

**Emma **était comme toujours adossée à sa voiture jaune, attendant la sonnerie qui annoncerait la fin des cours de son fils. Elle passait le temps en parcourant les quelques rares messages que Regina et elle s'étaient échangés du moment où elles formaient un couple. Une boule se forma dans sa gorge, l'empêchant d'avaler. Elle prit son courage à deux mains, et les supprima un à un lorsqu'elle les eut lus et relus. Son fils l'arracha de sa torture et elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait finalement pas entendu le signal d'arrêt des cours.

\- M'man ? J'étais pas censée rentrer avec le bus ?

\- Tu rentres avec moi ce soir gamin !

\- Cool !

Lorsque plus tard, il prit place sur le canapé avec son habituelle tasse de chocolat chaud, il regarda longuement sa mère. Lorsque celle-ci le remarqua, elle laissa échapper un petit rire.

\- Quoi ? J'ai mis trop de cannelle ?

\- Vous vous parlez plus du tout avec maman ?

Emma déglutit avant de lui répondre. Il avait toujours cette habitude d'être si direct, tout comme sa mère adoptive et parfois cela pouvait faire très mal.

\- Non.

\- La soirée n'a rien donné c'est ça ?

\- Rien du tout Henry ! Si on parlait d'autre chose ? Comme de tes devoirs par exemple ! Ce serait pas cool qu'on y mette trop de temps, donc commençons maintenant !

Après un court silence durant lequel Henry ne quitta pas sa mère des yeux, il posa la question fatidique qu'elle redoutait tant.

\- Alors ça y est ? C'est définitivement terminé ?

Elle souffla. Elle aurait aimé lui répondre que non, bien sur. Qu'il ne faut jamais perdre espoir et qu'à tout moment leur chemin pouvait se recroiser. Mais elle devait commencer à ne plus se voiler la face, et elle ne pouvait pas transmettre ses faux espoirs à son fils.

\- Oui, c'est terminé gamin. On s'y met ?

C'est avec une moue déçue qu'il commença à se pencher sur ses devoirs.

**Le lendemain**, lorsqu'elle se réveilla chez elle, Regina prit son téléphone immédiatement et appela Mary.

\- _Oui ? Regina, ça va ?_

\- Ca va merci ! Je t'appelle pour te dire que je renonce définitivement à être maire, et non pas parce que je suis triste ou pour n'importe quelle autre raison. Juste parce que cela me ferait vraiment plaisir si Belle l'était.

\- …

\- Allô Mary ? T'es toujours là ?

\- _Oui oui excuse-moi, j'ai un peu de mal à croire ce que tu viens de me dire. _

Pourtant cette fois, elle était sincère. Elle commençait à apprécier Belle, elle faisait partie intégrante de la vie de sa sœur, et elle voulait commencer à ouvrir son cœur et l'accepter dans la famille. Peut être s'y prendrait-elle d'une manière gauche, mais au moins, elle ferait des efforts.

Elle ne le savait pas encore, mais implicitement c'était pour mieux ouvrir son cœur à Emma, qu'elle commençait à s'ouvrir aux autres.

\- _Bon de toute façon_, reprit Mary en se raclant la gorge après une courte pause, _je ne peux pas te forcer à faire quoi que ce soit. C'est pour ça qu'on appelle ça une candidature libre. Belle se présentera seule donc. Mais j'espère vraiment que tu fais ça pour elle, Regina. _

\- Fais-moi confiance.

Etonnement, ceci rassura Mary. Puis elles raccrochèrent. Regina en profita pour se glisser sous la douche et s'habiller avant de reprendre son téléphone et d'appelle Belle, cette fois-ci.

\- _Allô _? Fit-elle surprise.

\- Belle ?

\- _Tu cherches à joindre ta sœur ? Ne quittes pas elle doit trainer dans le salon, je vais te la passer. _

\- Non ! C'est pas pour elle que j'appelle. Il faut vraiment qu'on pense à lui donner un téléphone pour éviter ce genre de confusion.

Elle entendit Belle rire au bout du fil.

\- _Donc pourquoi tu appelles ? Il y a un problème ? Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?_

Regina leva les yeux au ciel exaspérée.

\- Bien sur que non enfin ! Je n'appelle pas toujours quand j'ai besoin de quelque chose !

Elle marqua une pause comme pour se souligner à elle-même qu'en effet, elle n'avait jamais appelé Belle pour autre chose que lorsqu'elle avait besoin.

\- Bref, j'aimerai te voir. Si tu le veux bien. Je peux te rejoindre à la bibliothèque si tu comptais partir travailler.

\- _Hum… Oui je n'allais pas tarder à partir là, c'est vrai… J'y serais aux alentours de 9 heures si tu veux passer._

\- C'est d'accord. A tout de suite.

Puis elle raccrocha laissant Belle dans une perplexité sans précédents. Elle prévint rapidement Zelena qu'elle devait s'éclipser, lui offrant tendrement ses lèvres, puis disparut derrière la porte. Lorsqu'elle arriva devant son lieu de travail à neuf heures moins le quart, Regina se tenait devant l'entrée, les yeux rivés sur son téléphone.

\- Regina ?

\- Oh ! Salut ! Je suis arrivée un peu plus tôt avant l'ouverture parce que je pensais que l'ambiance serait plus calme pour pouvoir te parler.

\- Tu as eu raison, répondit Belle un grain de stress dans la voix, j'espère que tu n'as rien à me reprocher.

\- Non non.

Elle ne savait pas si elle devait être rassurée ou encore plus effrayée. Mais elle lui fit signe d'entrer avant de fermer la porte derrière elle.

\- J'ai quelques petites choses à faire avant d'ouvrir la bibliothèque au public, comme ranger les livres rapportés de la veille, et ranger la nouvelle collection.

\- Ok, je peux aider.

L'élan de gratuité de Regina la laissa choquée mais elle accepta. A deux, elles allèrent tellement plus rapidement, qu'à neuf heures moins cinq, tout était en place, si bien qu'il leur restait 20 minutes pour discuter. Belle prépara deux cafés et elles s'installèrent au coin lecture.

\- T'es vraiment super courageuse de travailler à cet endroit, ça doit pas être facile tous les jours.

\- Non c'est vrai, répondit-elle de plus en plus surprise. J'admets que quelques fois j'aimerai qu'on soit deux. Ce serait plus facile.

\- Demande à ma sœur. Si elle est toujours en recherche d'emploi concret, ce serait parfait pour vous deux.

\- Hum… En fait Regina, elle comptait travailler au refuge d'animaux, tu sais ? Celui où travaillait David ! Elle m'a avoué ça ce matin. Elle s'est éprise d'une véritable passion pour toutes les petites bestioles, ce qui est vraiment étonnant venant d'elle.

\- Oh… Je vois ! Eh bien, tu trouveras bien quelqu'un d'autre.

\- Bien sur. Même si je préfèrerais travailler avec quelqu'un avec qui je m'entends parfaitement.

\- C'est sur.

\- Et sinon, ce n'est surement pas pour m'aider à ranger quelques livres que tu m'as rendu visite ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Regina ?

\- Mais tout va bien ! Même très bien !

\- Alors dis-moi ce qui va si bien, fit Belle avec un sourire radieux.

\- Eh bien en fait je suis venue t'annoncer que tu allais faire campagne pour être maire de ton côté mais que je me retirais. Je n'ai jamais vraiment tenu à redevenir maire en fait. Je l'ai surtout fait parce qu'Emma me l'avait demandé mais ce n'est pas ça qui me rendra heureuse. Tout le monde sait pertinemment qu'il vaut d'ailleurs mieux que je me tienne loin de tout pouvoir.

\- Oh… D'accord.

\- Voilà !

\- Au plus ça va, au plus je me dis qu'il serait préférable que Mary garde son poste. Moi je suis heureuse maintenant avec ta sœur et mon travail. J'ai toujours adoré être libraire, lire est mon plus grand plaisir. Je ne suis pas sure d'être complètement prête à diriger une ville.

\- Je te comprends, c'est pas simple.

Les deux femmes parlaient maintenant avec une particulière aisance, et constataient toutes les deux qu'elles avaient de nombreux points communs, qu'elles ne s'étaient jamais découvert.

\- Tu pourrais parler à Mary, et lui dire que toi non plus tu ne veux pas de ce poste !

\- Mais si elle se retrouve à devoir reprendre un travail qu'elle n'apprécie pas ?

\- Crois moi Belle, elle l'apprécie, lui glissa Regina dans un clin d'œil.

\- J'y songerai alors.

Un court silence suivit durant lequel elles prirent toutes deux quelques gorgées de café.

\- Je pourrais te dire que c'est la seule raison pour laquelle je suis là mais ce ne serait pas vrai.

\- Je t'écoutes !

Regina prit une profonde inspiration avant de se lancer dans son explication.

\- Alors voilà. On a jamais été vraiment… De grandes amies toi et moi. Et pour cause, tu as eu pour mari l'homme qui a été mon pire ennemi, et c'est à toi que j'en ai fait subir les conséquences. Pour tout ça je regrette du fond du cœur de m'en être prise à toi. Tu le sais sûrement, mais une personne a essayé de m'apprendre qu'il fallait dire ce qu'on ressentait pour que les gens en prennent vraiment, profondément conscience. Et justement parce que je n'ai pas écouté ses conseils, aujourd'hui je l'ai perdue, et j'en souffre. De plus, j'ai été très sèche et réticente lorsque j'ai su que tu partageais la vie de ma sœur. Peut être que c'était par jalousie, ou par méfiance, je ne saurais pas te le dire. Mais aujourd'hui, je remarque qu'il faut que j'ouvre mon cœur. En le faisant j'ai remarqué que je t'appréciais beaucoup, Belle, et pour rien au monde je ne voudrais que Zelena ait trouvé une autre personne que toi.

Elle saisit la main de Belle qui était posée sur la table.

\- Je te souhaite tout le bonheur possible avec Zelena. Et je suis, sincèrement heureuse pour vous. J'aimerai que tu fasses partie de ma famille.

C'est lorsqu'elle eut terminé son discours qu'elle remarqua le regard plein de larmes de Belle. Elle s'essuya les yeux avec le revers de sa main libre, tout en pressant plus fort encore la main de Regina.

\- Je ne pouvais pas rêver meilleure belle sœur.

Puis toutes deux se mirent à rire comme si elles étaient de très grandes amies et qu'en l'espace d'un instant tout avait changé. Regina se rendit alors compte qu'Emma avait raison, et que l'expression des sentiments était la clef du bonheur.

\- Je te souhaite beaucoup de bonheur, mais aussi beaucoup de courage. Ca reste ma sœur !

\- Oh oui, fit-elle. Et avec TON caractère, ça personne n'en doute. Surtout pas moi depuis que je partage son quotidien.

Elle lui sourit tendrement, puis après une courte pause Belle prit une inspiration et lui demanda :

\- Tu aimes lire Regina ?

\- Quoi ? Si je… Non Belle ! N'y pense pas !

\- C'est moi la patronne de cette bibliothèque, c'est moi qui décide à qui j'ai envie de proposer un travail !

\- Mais euh… Tu disais que tu aurais besoin d'une personne avec qui tu t'entendrais parfaitement ?

\- Je pense qu'on est pas si mal parties toutes les deux.

Après un clin d'œil, la sonnerie annonçait déjà un premier client et Belle jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre.

\- Déjà 9 heures 20 ! J'aurais du ouvrir depuis 5 minutes.

Puis elle ouvrit la porte sur un habitant, tout sourire.

\- Tu commences demain Regina !

Cette dernière resta bouche bée de l'insistance de Belle, mais n'en fut pas moins touchée, et ne sut quoi lui répondre, ce qui ne lui échappa pas.

\- Ne me remercie pas ! Je le fais pour moi avant tout. Puis t'as de la chance on est jeudi aujourd'hui. Samedi midi tu seras déjà en plein week-end.

Elle se jeta sur Regina pour l'étreindre et lui glissa un petit « d'ailleurs c'est à moi de te remercier », avant de la congédier.

Regina rentra chez elle toujours sous le choc mais particulièrement heureuse. Elle aurait eu besoin d'Emma pour combler son bonheur. Mais elle parviendrait à lui ouvrir son cœur à elle aussi. Elle passa une délicieuse journée, ainsi qu'une bonne soirée avec son fils, lui annonçant qu'elle allait retravailler, avec sa tante.

Elle reçut quelques messages de la part de sa sœur venant du portable de Belle, lui disant qu'elle était fière d'elle, puis ne tarda pas à s'endormir un peu plus paisiblement que la veille. Maintenant, elle avait hâte de se présenter à la soirée de Ruby.

Dès l'aube le lendemain, elle prit instinctivement son téléphone et envoya un message sans réfléchir. Lorsqu'elle se relut elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait écrit à Emma. « _J'ai hâte d'être à ce soir_ ». Mais qu'est ce qui lui passait par la tête ? Elle décida de se préparer et d'emmener son fils à son bus sur le chemin de son travail pour oublier qu'elle avait dérapé non intentionnellement. Elle fut accueillie par un sourire radieux de Belle, qui avait l'air sincèrement heureuse de la voir.

La journée lui parut délicieuse et lorsqu'elle sortit de son travail, le stress commençait à lui monter. Elle prit d'urgence son téléphone et remarqua qu'Emma lui avait répondu, peu de temps après qu'elle lui ait envoyé son premier message. « _Moi aussi. Essayons de rester soft, même avec notre entourage, mais j'en doute ). A ce soir _». Elle n'eut pas de mal à comprendre qu'elle parlait de leurs tenues respectives, et elle ne put réprimer un sourire.

Une fois de retour chez elle, Ariel était là avec son fils, bien sur, prête à lui sortir encore une tenue extravagante, mais elle était prête à l'accepter.

**Pendant ce temps**, Belle passa chez Emma pour lui donner son avis sur ce qu'elle allait porter. Lorsqu'elle vit le teint de son amie, elle ne put s'empêcher de lui parler de Regina.

\- Tu sais, il va falloir que tu fasses fort, parce que Regina est resplendissante en ce moment.

\- Je croyais que c'était une soirée exclusivement réservée à Ruby ?

\- Oui évidemment, mais c'est encore mieux si tu fais ton petit effet.

\- Tu l'as vu quand ?

Belle savait pertinemment qu'Emma parlait de Regina.

\- Ah, ça t'intéresse ?

\- Non. Pas du tout.

\- Alors !

\- Mais répond-moi quand même, je suis juste d'un naturel curieux.

\- C'est ça ! Figure-toi qu'elle est venue me dire qu'elle était heureuse que je fasse partie de sa famille maintenant.

Devant la stupéfaction d'Emma elle ajouta :

\- Elle était vraiment très touchante.

\- Wow !

\- Wow ?

\- C'est juste… Super étrange.

\- J'ai pensé pareil. Bon on aura le temps de parler de ça plus tard, il faut encore qu'on trouve comment tu vas t'habiller.

* * *

_**Ouai ouai je sais. Je m'arrête là oui... Et non j'ai pas honte. :P Je poste tous les jours et 5000 mots par chapitre... Je m'arrête où je veux bande de coquinettes. **_

_**PS: Oui oui je sais AUSSI que je vis dans le monde des bisouuuunours peut être, pour certain surement, mais oui... J'assume et j'aime cet univers de fleur, de paillettes et plein d'amour... **_

_**Mouahahahah.**_

_**d'ailleurs, je tiens à vous préciser que j'en rêve de cette amitié entre Belle et Regina dans la série même, c'est pour ça que je voulais un peu partager mon rêve avec vous, mes lecteurs que j'aime tant...**_

_**Je vous aime tellement fort que la lune elle a du s'écarter encore, la distance n'était pas assez longue... (et OUI j'ai aussi deux ans...). **_

_**Des gros bisous d'amour, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, merci d'être là... Et merci encore.**_

_**A demain.**_

_**PPS: Voilà je l'ai posté ce fameux chapitre "suivant le chapitre déprimant", hein Linsy :P. J'te fais des gros bisous au passage *coeuuuurs***_


	14. Chapter 13

_**Bonjour, bonjour, bonjouuuur... C'est moi votre bien aimé Comte Olaf...**_

_**Ok je commence mal, j'arrête tout de suite la maaaadness... **_

_**bon alors voilà cette soirée qui va permettre à Ruby de conquérir le coeur de Mulan. Va-t-elle y arriver? (petite musique d'Au nom de la vérité, pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas... Tant mieux pour vous sérieusement vous avez gagné du temps dans votre vie, et ceux qui connaissent et qui sont comme moi... On est d'accord y a que de la merde à la télé à 11heures du matin? ).**_

_**Je vous laisse découvrir ce chapitre... Et j'espère que vous aimerez, que ce sera cool, bla-bla-bla...**_

_**on se retrouve à la fin.**_

_**Bonne lecture mes agneaux. **_

* * *

**Chapitre 13 :**

Regina venait de déposer son fils chez Mary et David et s'était dirigée avec Ariel à l'intérieur de chez Granny, où les attendaient déjà Ruby.

\- T'es drôlement en avance ! Fit Ariel en la voyant. Déjà que nous on est pas en retard, mais tu sais, c'est ça d'aller à un rendez vous avec un Mills.

Regina la foudroya rapidement du regard avant de prendre place aux côtés de Ruby qu'elle remarquait stressée.

\- Ca va ? Lui demanda-t-elle.

\- Oui ça va. J'ai un peu le trac. C'est parce que t'es là, en grande partie.

Regina ne dit rien jusqu'à ce qu'elle remarque qu'Ariel avait pris place à ses côtés.

\- Y a personne qui se met en face là ? Lui lança-t-elle un peu agacée.

\- Si mais ces personnes ne sont pas encore arrivées, lui répondit-elle avec un sourire malicieux.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et vit arriver sa sœur et Belle au loin. Elles paraissaient rayonnantes et étaient toutes deux parfaitement assorties. Zelena se planta devant Ariel avant de lui lancer :

\- Tu me laisses être à côté de ma sœur ?

\- Quoi ? Non c'est pas vraiment comme ça que j'avais imaginé le plan de table. Tu devais être face à Belle, de l'autre côté de Ruby et Mulan.

\- Oui et bien j'ai une idée ! Toi tu vas te mettre de l'autre côté de Ruby d'accord ?

Devant le regard foudroyant, amical mais tout de même effrayant de l'ex Sorcière d'Oz, Ariel grogna mais ne discuta pas longtemps avant de changer de place.

\- Ah voilà ! Y aura beaucoup moins de conneries de faites si c'est moi qui suis à tes côtés sœurette. Ajouta-t-elle victorieusement en faisant signe à Belle de s'installer en face d'elle.

Comme c'était plus ou moins l'heure convenue, se suivirent Emma et Mulan dans la même foulée. Et la blonde cacha très bien sa joie de la revoir. Belle se leva alors automatiquement pour laisser la place à Emma en face de Regina avant de se rassoir, et comme prévu, Mulan se retrouva en face de Ruby.

Jusqu'à ce que leurs commandes arrivent, Regina ne pouvait s'empêcher de remarquer tous les regards que portaient l'asiatique sur elle. Et elle s'en sentie gênée. Pas pour elle, mais pour Emma. Elle avait pourtant l'air de très bien s'entendre avec Ruby, alors pourquoi fallait-elle qu'elle continuer de se focaliser sur Regina ?

\- Tu sais quoi ? Intervint Belle à l'intention d'Emma, commençant déjà une conversation de bout de table, laissant les deux amantes vaquer à leurs discussions. Aujourd'hui j'ai travaillé avec Regina. Et on s'est super bien entendues.

\- Quoi ? Lui répondit-elle. Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu l'avais engagé…

\- Mais là je te le dis. Elle a accepté, et la bibliothèque tourne mieux que jamais.

A ce moment là, et pour la première fois, Emma posa ses yeux sur sa voisine d'en face. Et elle en fut éblouie. Comment pouvait-elle être aussi belle ? Même sans sourire, elle gardait ce visage doux et dur à la fois, emplis de traits parfaitement bien placés qui faisait d'elle un modèle de magnificence.

\- Je… enfin… Je n'aurais pas pensé que tu puisses t'intéresser à ce genre de métier… Sinon on te l'aurait peut être proposé plus tôt…

Regina dut s'admettre que les tendres balbutiements d'Emma lui manquaient.

\- Je ne l'aurais pas accepté avant. Il faut toujours un élément déclencheur à toute chose. Fit-elle en glissant un sourire à Belle.

La blonde n'en croyait pas ses yeux, non seulement Regina venait de trouver un travail, mais en plus elle travaillait avec l'une des personnes qu'elle appréciait le moins de Storybrooke. Et ça avait l'air de s'être bien passé. Plus étonnant encore, leur relation amicale avait l'air de dépasser même le domaine du professionnel. A ce moment là elle posa par intermittence son regard sur les doigts entrecroisés de son amie et Zelena sur la table, et elle se surprit à penser qu'elle en aurait bien fait de même, mais qu'en l'occurrence ce n'était pas dans la mesure du possible.

\- Emma ? Zelena te pose une question. Enfin du moins, elle essaie.

Belle la tira de ses pensées.

\- Hum… Oui excuse-moi, tu disais ?

\- Je te demandais comment ça se passait toi, ton travail.

\- Moi bien… Rien de plus passionnant que d'habitude, puis vous savez, je vis pas tellement de grands frissons, je bosse avec mon paternel alors… Je suis plutôt bien encadrée. Comme une gamine de 10 ans à vrai dire.

Toutes les quatre rirent un peu fort et se retournèrent instinctivement pour vérifier qu'elles n'avaient rien interrompu à la liaison qui était en train de se former entre Mulan et Ruby, si jamais elle existait. Puis Ariel servait d'interprète. Mais il n'en était rien, elles continuaient de parler tranquillement ce qui rassura les quatre femmes qui étaient gênée à l'idée de devoir leur faire la conversation.

Regina posa ses yeux sur Emma. Beaucoup trop souvent d'ailleurs. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de la regarder. Et à plusieurs reprises elle s'était demandée ce qu'elles faisaient là avec tout cet entourage, bien que fort sympathique. Elle aurait préféré avoir eu assez de courage pour prendre les devants et lui proposer une soirée en tête à tête.

Mulan qui, de biais avait remarqué le regard insistant que Regina portait sur Emma, décida finalement de mêler leurs conversations.

\- Ca fait bien longtemps qu'on ne s'était pas retrouvées à une même table, mmh ? Fit-elle en regardant fixement la brune qui se sentie tout d'un coup drôlement gênée.

\- Oui. On peut dire ça.

Emma bouillonnait de rage. Pourtant elle n'avait pas de quoi. Après tout, elles n'étaient plus ensemble, et ne formaient plus un couple, elle n'avait rien à demander à Regina. Et puis, en l'occurrence, elle n'avait encore rien fait.

\- Personnellement ça m'avait manqué ! Ajouta-t-elle furtivement.

\- Ah oui ?

\- Pas toi ?

\- On ne peut pas dire que quelque chose me manque vraiment dans ce que nous avons vécu Mulan !

Ses mots cognèrent comme un coup de tonnerre. Emma fut d'autant plus choquée que Mulan, et regarda fixement la brune, qui, elle, ne quittait pas du regard son interlocutrice. Elle n'en pouvait plus de tous ces malentendus, et d'encaisser encore tellement de choses qui la rendait malheureuse. Egoïstement, elle se dit que si elle mettait tout au clair, dès maintenant, tout le monde saurait enfin la vérité.

Après quelques minutes de réflexion, l'ancienne guerrière reprit la parole comme pour se défendre.

\- Ce n'est pas le genre de discours que tu pouvais tenir à une certaine époque.

\- Non, c'est sur. Ce n'est pas ce que je pouvais dire à l'époque où j'étais complètement désespérée et que je passais mon temps à être à la recherche de bouchons émotionnels. En fait, j'ai dit pas mal de choses que je ne pensais absolument pas, parce que j'étais dans une période de vide amoureux et je n'avais aucune idée de ce que pouvais être l'amour. Alors oui, je me suis servie de toi, et non je n'en suis pas fière. Je tiens sincèrement à m'excuser de t'avoir fait subir ça.

\- Tu ne penses pas ce que tu dis, lui répondit-elle accompagnée d'un rire nerveux.

\- Si… Je le pense. Je suis navrée que ça soit tombé sur toi.

Toutes les personnes de cette table observaient le plus grand silence. Elles attendaient simplement que le désagréable moment passe.

\- Non, tu ne le penses pas.

\- Ecoutes Mulan, tu ne peux pas revenir dans la vie de quelqu'un, des mois après avoir disparu et prétendre pouvoir reconquérir cette personne –si tenté que tu l'ais déjà conquise- sans te soucier de tout ce qu'elle a vécu depuis d'accord ?

\- Mais c'est possible si deux personnes s'aiment Regina.

\- Certainement beaucoup moins si l'une des deux ne ressent rien.

Mulan prit sa tête dans ses mains, laissant à Regina le loisir de reprendre la parole.

\- Et toi non plus tu ne ressens rien. C'est simplement… que tu es une battante et que tu aimes avoir ce qui est inaccessible mais je suis désolée de te dire, qu'inaccessible, pour toi je le resterais.

\- Tu ne peux pas dire que tout ce qu'on a vécu n'a rien signifié pour toi.

\- Si je le peux.

\- T'es cruelle !

Regina était restée d'un calme olympien face à Mulan qui s'énervait un peu plus à chacune de ses phrases.

\- Tout ça ne signifiait absolument rien pour moi, ajouta-t-elle une nouvelle fois. Et pour toi non plus crois-moi.

\- Donne-moi une seule bonne raison de croire qu'aujourd'hui tu n'as pas envie qu'on retrouve la proximité qu'on a eue à cette période. Une seule.

\- Je n'ai pas à te donner de raison.

\- Ce qui prouve que tu n'en as aucune !

Tous les regards se tournèrent alors sur Regina. Bien sur qu'elle avait une raison, mais elle ne pouvait pas la citer devant tout ce monde. Elle était déjà bien trop pudique pour cela en plus petit comité. Elle se risqua une phrase dans le but de faire retomber les regards pesants qui s'étaient posés sur elle.

\- On n'a plus huit ans, on ne va pas jouer à ça…

Comme elle s'en doutait, l'argument n'avait convaincu aucune personne autour de la table. Surtout pas Mulan qui n'hésitait pas à la rabaisser de nouveau.

\- Si, on va y jouer.

\- Laisse-la ! Lança Emma à l'intention de la jeune asiatique. C'est bon elle a raison, vous êtes plus des gamines, et ton petit jeu a assez duré.

\- Reste-en dehors de tout ça toi !

Emma se ravisa en jetant un coup d'œil à Regina qui était restée forte et de marbre à la situation.

\- Alors Regina ? Toujours aucun argument ? Donc tu vas laisser croire à toute la tablée qu'au fond tu veux toujours qu'il se passe quelque chose ?

\- Bien sur que j'ai un argument.

\- Je t'écoute ! Et en fait, on t'écoute tous.

\- Notre pseudo relation inexistante aurait surement continué si quand tu es réapparue j'étais restée désespérée, et en mal d'amour. Mais ce n'était pas le cas.

Cet argument béton laissa les filles de marbre. Et Emma dut s'admettre que son cœur battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine. Elle avait rêvé de cette révélation venant de Regina, mais elle ne s'attendait pas à l'entendre autre que dans ses rêves un jour.

\- Oh je vois. Donc jure-moi que je n'ai aucune valeur à tes yeux.

\- C'est le cas, tu n'as vraiment aucune valeur à mes yeux.

Mulan se leva alors d'un bond, éprise d'une terrible colère et sortit du restaurant très vite suivie par Ruby qui voulait être la première à la réconforter. Elles entendirent de l'intérieur le moteur de sa voiture gronder et virent par la fenêtre les deux femmes partir du parking.

Regina ferma les yeux quelques secondes, brulée par la gêne, et décida de se lever à son tour, une fois qu'elle savait Mulan loin.

\- Excusez-moi ! J'ai besoin de prendre l'air.

Puis elle sortit. Zelena se leva, le regard inquiet mais fut très vite retenue par la main de Belle qui lui expliqua du regard qu'Emma s'était également levée pour se diriger vers la sortie.

\- Cette soirée, est vraiment pourrie ! S'exclama Ariel.

Lorsqu'Emma sortit, elle fut frappée par le froid glacial de l'extérieur et sautilla légèrement sur elle-même avant d'apercevoir Regina immobile quelques mètres plus loin, l'air soucieux, les bras croisés contre sa poitrine. Elle s'approcha d'elle, redoutant de lui parler calmement pour la première fois depuis leur séparation.

\- Est-ce que… est-ce que ça va ? Fit-elle la faisant doucement sursauter.

\- Oui, merci Emma. Tu n'étais pas obligée de sortir. Rentre, continue à profiter de la soirée.

\- Non, ça va. J'avais pas tellement envie de sortir à la base de toute façon.

Elle lui sourit sincèrement avant de reprendre.

\- Tu vois… tu parlais de mon courage, le jour où on a annoncé à Henry… enfin tu vois quoi… pour nous deux. Mais aujourd'hui en face de Mulan je trouve que tu as été bien plus courageuse que moi ce jour-là.

\- Quand il s'agit d'être courageuse pour faire du mal à quelqu'un j'avoue avoir toujours été très forte.

\- Regina…

Devant son air triste, elle lui prit instinctivement la main, pour la rassurer. Lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que ce vieux réflexe n'avait pas lieu d'être elle lui lâcha presque aussitôt en ajoutant quelques mots.

\- Tu sais briser le cœur d'une personne que tu n'aimes pas, c'est pas grave. En fait c'est pas de ta faute. Tu vas pas te forcer pour cette personne, tu vois ? Surtout que comme tu lui as dit, elle s'en rendra compte mais c'est par défit qu'elle tient à te conquérir.

\- Et qu'est ce qui se passe quand on brise le cœur d'une personne qu'on aime ?

Les mots de Regina étaient sortis bien trop rapidement, sans avoir été filtrées. Elle toucha ses tempes de ses index et devant le regard stupéfait d'Emma elle reprit la parole.

\- Ecoutes Emma. Ces derniers temps toi et moi on s'est pas mal disputées quand on s'est vues. Bon… Ok… à dire vrai… On a clairement fait que ça. Et j'aimerai, en profitant du fait qu'on parle en ce moment toutes les deux calmement, te demander si on peut devenir amies. Qu'on réussisse à mettre nos différends et cette rancœur de côté pour Henry.

Emma déglutit. Ce n'était pas exactement les mots qu'elle voulait entendre, mais elle s'en satisferait pour le moment.

\- Oui, bien sur… Lui répondit-elle.

\- Bien.

Elle lui tendit la main, comme pour sceller leur pacte d'amitié, et toutes deux grimaçaient presque lorsqu'Emma la lui serra. Ce contact, bien froid à la comparaison de ceux qu'elles avaient pu avoir leur donna des frissons de frustration dans le dos.

\- Je vais rentrer maintenant… Je travaille demain, maintenant que j'ai un poste auprès de Belle. Je ne voudrais pas m'endormir trop tard. Tu embrasseras les filles de ma part ?

\- Attends, une seconde tu rentres à pied ? Par ce froid ?

\- Oui je suis venue avec Ariel, je lui laisse un moyen de transport.

\- Je peux te ramener si tu le veux !

\- Non, merci. Je préfère marcher mais je te remercie de la proposition.

\- C'est ce que font… Les… « amies » je suppose.

Elle lui sourit puis tourna les talons avant de s'en aller.

**Le lendemain matin**, dans l'appartement d'Emma, tout était d'un triste calme lorsqu'elle se réveilla. Elle jeta un coup d'œil rapide et encore endormi à son réveil et remarquant qu'il était 9 heures, elle décida de se lever pour aller rendre visite à ses parents, et chercher son fils, par la même occasion.

Lorsqu'elle arriva, ils étaient tous présents, pour une fois. Elle plaça rapidement quelques salutations de bonjour avant de s'assoir sur le canapé à côté de son père.

\- Alors papa, depuis hier, ça va ?

\- Oui et toi Emma ?

\- Bien, bien.

Elle se rendit rapidement compte que comme elle partageait le même travail avec lui, elle n'avait pas grand-chose de plus à lui dire et après l'avoir prévenu qu'elle allait un peu voir sa mère, elle se dirigea vers la cuisine.

\- Henry est remonté ? Lui fit-elle histoire de lui signaler sa présence.

\- Oui il me semble qu'il est parti faire son sac… Ou quelque chose comme ça.

\- Quelque chose te tracasse maman ? T'as l'air… Pas pareil que d'habitude.

\- Non non. C'est juste que j'ai reçu un coup de fil de Belle ce matin. Elle aussi, elle abandonne les élections.

\- Elle… _aussi_ ?

\- Ah oui c'est vrai que tu ne dois pas être au courant, mais Regina travaille à la bibliothèque avec Belle maintenant, drôle d'ironie du sort tu ne trouves pas ?

\- Si si j'étais au courant, fit-elle devant le regard interrogateur de sa mère qu'elle se força à éviter. Mais je ne savais pas qu'elles avaient toutes les deux abandonné l'idée pour autant.

\- Eh bien si. Donc je pense que ma bonne action de l'année est tombée à l'eau et que je vais garder mon job. Il est plutôt cool après tout.

Emma sourit à Mary avant de voir son fils débouler les escaliers un grand sourire aux lèvres.

\- Alors M'man ? T'as passé une bonne soirée ?

\- Oui gamin ça va, merci.

\- Pas d'embrouilles cette fois ?

\- Non je ne me suis pas disputée avec ta m…

\- Non je parle pas forcément de vous deux en particulier, le coupa Henry l'air malicieux.

Elle le regarda avec incompréhension et remarqua un peu plus tard dans la conversation qu'il échangeait quelques clins d'œil très peu discrets à Mary.

\- Wow wow là… Attendez ils se passent quoi que je ne sais pas ? C'est quoi ces petites cachoteries ?

\- Il est pas question de cachoteries M'man, on était juste super curieux.

\- Ouai, ok. Bon on y va gamin prends tes affaires.

Ils partirent de l'appartement des parents d'Emma une fois que celle-ci les eu remercié d'avoir gardé Henry une fois de plus.

\- On va faire quoi cet après-midi ?

\- Je sais pas, qu'est ce qui te ferait plaisir ?

\- Peut être de rien faire pour une fois. Un petit film sous une couverture à manger quelques biscuits.

\- C'est un programme qui me convient parfaitement ça gamin !

**A la bibliothèque,** Belle avait apporté un petit café dans un gobelet à sa nouvelle coéquipière.

\- Ca va toi depuis hier ? Lui lança-t-elle inquiète.

\- Oui oui très bien, et hier je n'allais pas « mal » je suis simplement sortie prendre un peu l'air, puis j'ai décidé de rentrer pour dormir assez. J'ai plus l'habitude de travailler, donc évidemment, il me faut le temps de reprendre le rythme.

\- Mmh mmh, et avec Emma ?

\- Quoi avec Emma ?

\- Elle est bien sortie pour te voir une fois que tu t'étais échappée.

\- Oui, et ?

\- Et bah raconte-moi un peu !

\- Demande-lui, c'est ton amie, c'est son rôle, non le mien.

\- Oui mais toi tu es de ma famille maintenant.

Ces quelques mots venant de Belle allaient droit au cœur de Regina et l'emplirent de chaleur.

\- A vrai dire, il ne s'est rien passé. Mais je lui ai calmement dit que j'aimerai qu'on soit de nouveau amies, elle et moi.

\- C'est un bon début.

\- Un bon début à quoi ?

\- Un bon début c'est tout.

\- Il faudrait que vous arrêtiez tous de croire qu'il y a encore une possibilité qu'on se remette ensemble elle et moi d'accord ?

\- Ok Regina ça va ! J'ai compris. Ne monte pas sur tes grands chevaux. C'est juste que je suis comme ça, j'ai toujours été très douée pour voir les sentiments que les personnes se portent les unes envers les autres. Et je peux te dire que s'il n'existait réellement que de l'amitié entre vous deux, ça ferait longtemps que vous seriez plus heureuses que ça. Maintenant moi ce que j'en dis…

Et elle disparu derrière la réserve un sourire malicieux dessiné sur les lèvres. Regina leva les yeux au ciel avant de s'admettre qu'elle avait parfaitement raison.

La clochette de la porte retentit, l'arrachant à ses songes et elle vit entrer Ruby, rayonnante. Elle prit dix minutes à choisir un livre avant de se diriger vers le comptoir que Regina tenait à ce moment précis. Elle redoutait sa réaction jusqu'à ce qu'elle lui sorte son plus radieux et sincère sourire.

\- Ca fait longtemps que tu sais lire ? La taquina Regina.

Elle fut d'autant plus surprise que sa réaction fut un fabuleux éclat de rire. Une réaction proportionnée à la soirée gênante qu'elle avait passé la vieille aurait au moins été d'ignorer sa blague indécente. Peut être qu'elle avait fini par convaincre Mulan de l'oublier, après tout.

\- Au fait ! Reprit-elle. Je suis désolée pour hier je n'aurais pas du venir. Vraiment c'était gênant.

\- De quoi tu parles ? Oh… Tu n'étais pas au courant alors ?

\- Au courant de quoi ?

Ruby se mordit fortement la lèvre d'avoir trop parlé.

\- Euh… De rien. Non mais rassure-toi, Mulan et moi on a discuté après cette soirée, et on s'est trouvées pas mal de terrains d'ententes. En fait au final, elle est définitivement prête à passer à autre chose et on va franchir cette étape toutes les deux.

\- Ah. C'est très bien alors.

\- Et toi avec Emma ? Ca avance ?

La conversation fut coupée nette par le retour de Belle dans l'avant boutique, et Ruby termina rapidement la transaction avant de disparaitre.

Regina avait trouvé le comportement de la serveuse des plus étranges. Tout d'abord elle ne se rappelait plus de ce qui s'était passé chez Granny, alors que la scène avait tout de même été des plus glaciales. Ensuite, elle avait fait mine qu'après une si grosse embrouille, Mulan était directement passée à autre chose et avait entreprit une véritable relation avec elle. Avant de finalement lui demander brusquement des nouvelles de sa relation avec Emma, alors que d'ordinaire, elles ne partageaient rien. Mais le plus suspicieux était cette histoire dont elle aurait du être au courant.

Elle réfléchit à cette situation très étrange jusqu'à ce que retentisse l'heure de fermer boutique et de rentrer chez soi.

A la sortie, elle prit son téléphone et remarqua qu'elle avait reçu un message d'Emma. Cela la rendait en même temps heureuse et en même temps pas du tout. Premièrement parce qu'elles commençaient à construire une relation sur base d'amitié sincère, ce qui était parfait pour Henry. Mais finalement parce que ce n'était pas vraiment d'une relation amicale, dont elle rêvait. Elle l'ouvrit.

« _Quand je suis passée prendre ton fils chez ma mère ce matin, il était super étrange, il ne faisait que de me parler ce qui avait bien pu se passer entre toi et moi à cette soirée. C'est trop bizarre. Je passe te le ramener demain matin_ ».

A la lecture de ce texto, les méninges de Regina travaillèrent deux fois plus. Soit toute la ville était entrée dans une ère de comportements anormaux, soit tout leur entourage leur cachait quelque chose. Elle ne put s'empêcher de faire le parallèle avec Ruby. Puis elle décida de rentrer pour se reposer.

**Dans l'appartement d'Emma**, un peu plus tard dans la journée, l'ambiance était plutôt à la relaxation. Henry et elle, riaient tout deux en dégustant comme à leur habitude un chocolat chaud devant quelques feuilletons télévisés. Henry s'amusait à raconter ses soirées chez ses grands parents animées par les mauvaises humeurs de Neal. Il ne se passait jamais rien de vraiment captivant lorsqu'il passait une nuit chez eux, mais Emma appréciait tout de même qu'il lui raconte. Elle aimait vraiment le voir et l'entendre parler. Elle le trouvait captivant, et de plus en plus au fur et à mesure qu'il grandissait. Et comme il avait grandi… à chaque fois qu'elle se faisait cette réflexion, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'elle avait été d'un pur égoïsme de l'abandonner alors qu'il avait eu besoin d'elle. Mais peut être, se disait-elle, qu'il avait eu besoin sans s'en rendre compte de l'éducation de Regina. Elle avait été dure avec lui, et c'est ce qui fait qu'un enfant se développe. Il avait d'ailleurs sans doute besoin d'elles deux maintenant pour continuer à se construire. Et sans doute qu'il avait besoin des deux, au quotidien, et ensemble…

Elle profita d'une page de publicité pour repenser au comportement étrange qu'avait eu Henry un peu plus tôt dans la journée. Elle prit alors son téléphone pour relire le message qu'elle avait envoyé à Regina, et peut être même se maudire de l'avoir fait, quand elle remarqua qu'elle lui avait répondu.

« _Tu es aussi sa mère Swan. Tu peux prendre l'initiative d'enquêter sur lui sans me demander ma permission._ »

Comme poussée par ce message, elle se tourna vers son fils puis lui lança :

\- Qu'est ce que tu voulais dire Henry, quand tu parlais d'embrouilles tout à l'heure ? Par rapport à notre soirée de la veille ?

\- Je voulais simplement savoir si tout s'était bien passé c'est tout.

Sa voix était suspecte et il avait l'air de vouloir en finir avec cette conversation en plongeant ses lèvres dans son chocolat.

\- Pourquoi tout ne se serait pas bien passé ?

\- Je sais pas M'man. On sait jamais ! S'engueuler avec quelqu'un, ça peut arriver à n'importe qui.

\- Oui, mais pourquoi ce serait arrivé hier ?

\- Oh M'man ! Dramatise-pas la situation.

Emma réfléchit quelques instants en regardant son fils avec insistance quand la sonnette de sa porte vint la sortir de ses songes.

\- Crois pas t'en sortir comme ça gamin ! On en reparlera, et je compte bien savoir ce que tu me caches !

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit elle se retrouva face à face avec Ruby qui entra presque sans lui demander son avis, l'air radieux.

\- Salut vous deux ! S'écria-t-elle en s'affalant sur le canapé aux côtés d'Henry pour lui ébouriffer les cheveux.

\- Salut Ruby, fit-il ravi. Comment tu vas ?

\- Moi ? Très bien ! En fait j'étais venue pour demander quelques conseils à ta mère sur une tenue vestimentaire un peu plus… sobre ! C'est pour ce soir.

Elle se retourna vers Emma avant de lui lancer plus radicalement :

\- En fait j'espérais que tu puisses me prêter une robe !

\- Mmh mmh, fit-elle étonnée de son bonheur, je t'en prie, tu connais mon appart', tu sais où est ma chambre !

\- Merci, t'es géniale.

Elle partit alors se choisir une tenue et lorsqu'elle revint Emma la regarda interrogativement.

\- Est- ce que je peux savoir en quel honneur c'est ou alors madame veut absolument cacher sa petite vie secrète ? Lui fit-elle en un clin d'œil.

\- En fait oui, tu peux. J'ai rendez vous ce soir. Mais comme j'ai souvent l'habitude d'être habillée trop… trop, j'ai décidé d'être un peu plus soft pour une fois. Pour un premier rendez vous en tête à tête ça pourrait être pas mal, tu trouves pas ? Et puis comme on est amies et que j'aime bien comme tu t'habilles quand on sort je me suis dit que ça pourrait être cool de porter tes fringues.

\- Ouais ouais c'est cool !

\- Et toi ? Ca va comme tu veux ?

\- Oui merci.

Un court silence s'installa durant lequel Henry –et Emma le savait bien- faisait mine d'être très concentré sur la télévision pour pouvoir mieux percevoir leur conversation de femmes. Il était également muni d'une curiosité qui n'allait pas sans amuser sa mère. Pour cause, ce petit défaut là, elle ne savait pas vraiment s'il avait pu l'hériter soit de Regina soit d'elle. Ce qui était certain, c'est que ses deux mères en étaient munies.

\- Et Regina ?

Ce prénom prononcé à haute voix fit l'effet d'un coup de poignard dans la poitrine de la jeune blonde qui sursauta presque à son appellation.

\- Quoi Regina ? Oui je suppose qu'elle va bien. Enfin, je sais pas ! Je l'ai pas revu depuis hier soir, comme toi.

\- Oui mais toi tu es restée plus longtemps que moi.

\- Mais pourquoi ça te préoccupe de savoir comment elle va ? Lança finalement Emma légèrement agacée.

Ruby haussa les épaules d'une manière qui prouvait qu'elle n'avait absolument aucune raison de demander des nouvelles de Regina.

\- Bon d'accord. Oublie ! Et _avec_ elle ? Ca va ?

Emma écarquilla les yeux de peur de trop bien comprendre où elle venait en venir.

\- Quoi ? Il ne se passe rien entre elle et moi.

\- Ah ! Donc vous êtes restées au stade où vous vous haïssez, et où vous faites semblant de vous apprécier un peu lorsqu'il y a du monde ?

\- Non ! Lui répondit-elle indignée. On ne fait pas semblant, on a réellement franchi une étape et on a grandi elle et moi. Maintenant on est dans une phase où on devient… amie.

Le simple mot qui pouvait évoquer la possibilité d'une amitié entre Regina et elle lui donnait la nausée, car elle savait pertinemment que ni l'une ni l'autre ne souhaitait vraiment entretenir un lien. Ou du moins, pas celui là.

\- Bien. C'est déjà un début.

\- Un début à QUOI, Ruby ?

La jeune brune baissa les yeux en marmonnant un petit « rien » qui laissa Emma très perplexe. Mais qu'est ce qu'ils avaient donc tous aujourd'hui ? D'abord son fils et sa mère, maintenant Ruby… La situation commençait à devenir vraiment étrange et elle voulait savoir ce qui se tramait. Du moins avec son fils. Alors elle évita de continuer cette conversation et lui demanda rapidement.

\- Alors qui est donc cette mystérieuse personne que tu invites à diner ?

\- Quoi ? Demanda la serveuse l'air surprise.

\- Bah oui ! Je suis curieuse, j'aimerais savoir. Tu te remets facilement de ta déception Mulan à ce qu'on dirait. Mais je suis contente pour toi que tu sois si rapidement passée à autre chose. Cette fille est plutôt coriace quand elle veut quelque chose et crois moi, j'ai appris à la connaitre.

\- Mais Emma…

\- Quoi ?

\- C'est Mulan que j'invite à sortir. Ca ne s'est pas du tout mal passé entre elle et moi.

La blonde ne trouva aucune réponse tant elle fut incapable de comprendre ce qui se passait autour d'elle. Soit tout le monde était devenu fou, soit elle l'était devenue.

\- Mais… Quoi ?

\- Excuse-moi Henry, fit-elle s'adressant cette fois à lui, je gaffe pour la deuxième fois depuis ce matin. Déjà avec ton autre mère et maintenant avec elle. Je pense que je vais m'éclipser et que tu vas devoir tout lui expliquer maintenant.

Puis elle tourna les talons et claqua la porte d'entrée derrière elle, laissant Henry dans une situation gênante au possible : celle où il allait devoir avouer à sa mère ce qu'il lui cachait.

* * *

_**Et voili voilou. Oui j'arrête ici. A demain! J'ai DIT A DEMAIN on ne discute pas! Mdr**_

_**Bon et sinon j'ai un peu envie de copier ma copine Linsy et de dire que vous pouvez me laisser des commentaires si vous en avez enviiiiie et touuuut, et puis si vous avez envie de critiquer vous pouvez passer à une autre fiction... Parce que... Comment dire? Ca me gave les critiques useless. **_

_**Surtout que je suis au chapitre 13 (ouuuuuin déjà...), il y en a 17 et un épilogue, et tout sera de plus en plus culcul et J'ADORE CA. Vous êtes encore libre d'arrêter de lire après tout ;)**_

_**Et mes lecteurs, mes reviewers, mes amours quoi... Ceux qui m'encouragent, me réconfortent, me donnent du baume au coeur... Bah tout comme hier et tout comme demain... Je vous aime.**_

_**PS: Il est possible que le prochain chapitre plaise à tous les adeptes du monde des bisounours. Vive les oursons au coeur tendre dans ce monde de brutasses. **_

_**Bisous d'amour. xoxo**_


	15. Chapter 14

_**Heeeeey you aaaaall... Je poste plus tôt que prévu aujourd'hui parce que... Je me connais comme si je m'étais faite (\o/) et d'ici 10 minutes j'aurais une flemme d'un autre monde... Cependant vous comptez sur moi, et je ne veux pas vous décevoir alors voici ce nouveau chapitre, sans plus attendre. **_

_**WARNING : comme prévu ce chapitre est guimauve, cul cul, fleur bleu et touuuuut... Et puis il est aussi...**_

**_"qu'importe l'endroit le contexte, on a toujours un bon prétexte, pour tomber nos "fruit of the loom" quand toi et moi on fait boum boum boum" Vous connaissez cette chanson? MDR_**

**_BREEEEEF, bon chapitre._**

**_Ah oui et aussi si c'est pour critiquer mon côté bisounours vous êtes pas obligés de lire, je vous retiens pas trop :)_**

**_Bonne lecture mes poulets (bientôt j'aurais fait toute la ferme je pense)._**

**_On se retrouve en bas mwah._**

* * *

**Chapitre 14 :**

Emma se retourna vers son fils, le regard perçant et menaçant cette fois.

\- De quoi est ce qu'elle parlait là ?

Henry savait que maintenant ça ne servait à rien de mentir.

\- Si tu promets de pas t'énerver, je te raconte.

\- Oui oui !

\- Promis ?

\- Promis !

\- Viens t'assoir avec moi.

Emma fit le tour de son canapé pour se poser à côté de son fils qui paraissait blême.

\- Bon ! Alors en fait toute cette soirée là, celle d'hier… Elle a pas été organisée par hasard.

\- Oui oui je sais, c'était dans le but que Mulan fasse une définitive croix sur Regina et qu'elle reporte toute son affection sur Ruby. Ce qui à l'évidence a fonctionné à merveille.

\- M'man s'il te plait, si tu veux que je t'explique, il faut que tu m'écoutes maintenant.

\- D'accord. Excuse-moi ! Vas-y continue !

\- En plus, non c'était même pas vraiment ça le but de la soirée.

\- Quoi ?

Emma savait bien qu'au fond, tout ça avait été organisé dans le but qu'elle se rapproche de Regina, mais dans ce cas, comment se faisait il qu'aujourd'hui Ruby et Mulan soient si proches ?

\- Non. Enfin oui évidemment, elles se sont d'autant plus appréciées mais le rapprochement entre elles s'est produit avant…

\- Je sais que t'es intelligent gamin, et que t'aimes bien faire ton Sherlock et tous ces genres de trucs mais moi je préfèrerai que tu ailles droit au but tu vois ?

\- Oui ok. C'est juste que cette soirée a été prévue pour que toi et Maman vous vous rapprochiez.

Emma eut un petit rire innocent.

\- Tu sais, je pense que ça je l'aurais comprise toute seule. Je suis pas stupide ! Mais pourquoi tu me l'as caché ? C'est pas si dramatique gamin, t'as rien fait là-dedans. Vous faites tous toute une histoire de pas grande chose finalement.

\- Non M'man, t'as pas compris. Si je savais qu'il y aurait une dispute entre maman et Mulan c'est parce qu'elle était prévue.

\- Prévue ? Quoi ?

\- Bon ! Laisse-moi parler d'accord ? Et si t'as des questions pitié ne me coupe pas.

Emma acquiesça de la tête avant que son fils ne reprenne ses explications.

\- Mulan a bel et bien refait surface à Storybrooke après un long moment pour maman.

La blonde grimaça à l'idée que son fils de 14 ans soit au courant de la situation, mais tenant à ne pas le couper comme elle lui avait promis, elle le laissa poursuivre.

\- Et quand il y a eu cette fête chez Belle, elle a réellement cherché à se rapprocher d'elle, ce qui t'a mise en colère c'est certain. Ne le nie pas, je le sais. Mais elle a très rapidement remarqué que maman ne voulait absolument pas que ça continue. Donc, quand même je pensais que tu allais comprendre connaissant Mulan qui avait si vite abandonné avec Aurore de peur de faire du mal à quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle, qu'elle n'aurait jamais poussé maman à bout. Enfin bon, visiblement tu n'as rien vu. Quand ensuite tu l'as entrainée dehors pour parler, Mulan a fait la plus ample connaissance de Ruby, qui était venue spécialement pour la revoir. Elles ont sympathisé, et elle lui a beaucoup parlé de maman, puis elles ne se sont pas quittées de la soirée, pour ainsi dire. Enfin, tu l'auras compris, elle n'a pas oubliée maman, mais elle ne continuera pas à lui faire des avances. Puis elle essaie de se reconstruire avec Ruby aujourd'hui. Elles projettent de former un vrai couple. En fait ça m'a plutôt fait rire parce que la serveuse de chez Granny en couple pour moi c'est vraiment impensable. Enfin, on est d'accord c'est Ruby quoi !

Il riait à pleine dent, aussi bien qu'Emma songeait « Tu t'égares ! Viens-en au fait ! ». Elle dut le penser si fort que son fils dut l'entendre. Il reprit.

\- Enfin ! Si vous ne saviez pas, ni maman ni toi qu'elles étaient en train d'essayer de construire une relation, c'est parce qu'au sinon le plan aurait échoué.

Il marqua une courte pause durant laquelle il prit une gorgée de son chocolat, qui n'était plus très chaud, alors qu'Emma bouillonnait d'impatience.

\- Et donc, le but c'était de vous rapprocher. En organisant cette fausse soirée durant laquelle Mulan et elle seraient censées se trouver des points communs, et se parler réellement pour la première fois. En fait, on voulait tous que vous vous parliez toutes les deux, surtout. Puis on a organisé une fausse dispute. Un emportement venant de Mulan contre maman, juste pour que toi tu vois sa réaction. Ca a fonctionné puisque maman a catégoriquement refusé ses avances publiquement, ce qui t'a montré qu'elle ne ressentait absolument rien pour elle, et qu'elle était honnête avec toi. Donc bon… Le plan n'a pas mené sur l'effet voulu… Mais grâce à nous, vous êtes un peu plus amies non ? Enfin, du moins vous ne vous évitez plus bêtement.

Emma resta sans un mot pendant plusieurs minutes. Tout d'abord parce qu'elle n'était pas sûre que son fils ait terminé, et puis finalement parce qu'au fond, elle ne savait pas vraiment comment réagir à cette situation. Comment avait elle ne rien pu remarquer à cette mascarade qui se tramait autour d'elle et Regina ? Et Regina ? Comment est ce que c'est possible qu'elle ne l'ait pas constaté ? Elle qui voit toujours tout.

Henry se racla la gorge comme pour signaler à sa mère qu'il avait terminé son monologue.

\- Comment est-ce que tu sais tout ça ? Je veux dire… Tu as les moindres détails de moments où tu n'étais même pas là et tu es au courant de choses dont on ne t'a même pas parlé.

\- J'ai mes sources M'man !

\- Henry ! Fit-elle d'un ton menaçant, mais tendre.

\- Bon d'accord. J'avoue que c'est surtout Belle et tante Zelena qui m'ont expliqué. Rien de bien méchant, mais elles faisaient parties du plan elles aussi. En fait M'man, je voudrais surtout pas te vexer mais il n'y a que toi et Maman qui ne saviez rien.

\- Je vois… Pourquoi elles t'ont parlé de tout ça ? A toi, un gamin de 14 ans ? Comme si c'était toi qui devais régler les problèmes de tes parents.

\- Ne leur en veux pas M'man s'il te plait ! C'est moi qui leur ai tout demandé. En fait pour tout t'avouer, elles refusaient même de me dire au début… Puis après elles ont carrément pris part –non sans plaisir- au petit plan qu'on a concocté.

\- Oui, d'ailleurs, c'est qui « on » ?

\- Bah en fait M'man… Y a pas vraiment de « on »… Après vous deux j'étais la personne la plus affectée de votre séparation. Et ce qui me mettait encore plus hors de moi c'est de savoir à quel point vous vous aimez et à quel point vous faisiez semblant de vous haïr… Alors je voulais qu'au minimum, vous redeveniez amies… En fait, c'est moi qui ai eu toute l'idée. Entière. Ensuite j'ai récupéré quelques informations auprès de Belle et Zelena, puis j'ai parlé de tout ça à grand-mère qui a trouvé l'idée plutôt bonne.

\- D'où les regards suspicieux que vous vous passiez ce matin ?

\- D'où ces regards, oui M'man ! Enfin bon, après il suffisait de demander leur avis à Mulan et Ruby. Elles ont vu à quel point je souffrais de cette situation et elles n'ont pas tardé à accepter. On a même mis Ariel dans la confidence ! On a eu très peur qu'elle dévoile tout, et que le plan capote par sa faute, à cause de sa maladresse habituelle. Mais visiblement, Ruby a été plus bavarde qu'elle sur ce coup.

Il s'était mis à rire de bon cœur devant sa mère qui le regardait tristement. Comment avait-elle pu ne pas se rendre compte que son fils souffrait tant de sa séparation avec Regina ? Si seulement elle avait pu le remarquer… Elle ne se serait peut être pas remise avec Regina, mais dans tous les cas, elle aurait fait plus attention, aurait mis son orgueil de côté pour essayer d'établir la paix un peu plus tôt.

Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de constater à quel point Henry était futé. Il avait trouvé cette machination tout seul et l'avait entièrement organisée. Et elle s'enivrait de son rire d'enfant qui lui laissait penser que maintenant, il se sentait mieux.

\- Mais si ta mère n'était pas au courant de ton plan, reprit-elle plus sérieusement. Comment tu aurais pu savoir qu'elle réagirait comme ça vis-à-vis de Mulan ?

\- Je le savais pas, mais M'man rend-toi à l'évidence !

\- Quelle évidence ?

\- Mais enfin, qu'elle est dingue de toi. Soit t'es aveugle et stupide soit tu le fais exprès ! Vous vous êtes mises toutes les deux dans un tel état après votre séparation qu'on s'est tous demandé pourquoi vous vous étiez quittées.

\- Ta mère est têtue.

\- Ca c'est clair ! Mais toi aussi !

\- …

\- M'man… J'ai pu vous voir chacune votre tour vous morfondre seules dans votre coin. C'est aussi un peu égoïste, moi j'aimerai que vous soyez toutes les deux. Ce serait vraiment génial. On formerait une famille magnifique, tu trouves pas ?

Emma restait plongée dans ses pensées et ne répondit pas. Bien sur qu'elle trouvait… Mais elle ne pouvait pas lui promettre que ce serait si simple.

\- Bon d'accord, j'avoue, fit-il au bout d'un temps. C'est carrément et purement égoïste.

Alors qu'ils explosèrent tous les deux de rire, la tension ambiante de la pièce semblait se dissiper laissant place à une harmonie, qu'Emma, elle osait l'avouer, aurait volontiers partagé avec Regina. Lorsqu'elle eut repris son souffle, elle lui demanda :

\- C'était quoi l'effet voulu ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu as dit que ton… enfin « votre » plan n'a pas mené sur l'effet voulu. C'était quoi ?

\- M'man, s'il te plait, ne t'enfonce pas dans le ridicule, tu le sais très bien et j'ai suffisamment épilogué là-dessus pour que tu devines toute seule !

Emma lui sourit et prit une initiative qui étonna son fils.

\- Ca t'ennuie si je t'abandonne à ton triste sort pendant quelques heures gamin ? Tu peux regarder autant de films que tu veux, et manger autant de biscuit que tu trouveras.

\- Ca dépend ! C'est pour faire quoi ?

\- J'ai besoin d'aller parler un peu à ta mère ! Et je vais en profiter pour lui parler de ton arrangement avec la quasi-totalité du reste de cette ville pour nous rapprocher, je te laisserai subir sa colère après.

\- Alors si c'est pour voir maman, tu es parfaitement excusée. Et tu peux même t'absenter pendant plusieurs jours.

\- N'exagère rien petit !

\- En passant, s'agissant de sa colère, j'ai un pressentiment, et je doute fort qu'elle le soit.

\- Qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça ?

\- Une simple impression !

\- Attention gamin, parfois tes impressions peuvent te tromper, lui fit-elle avec un clin d'œil narquois.

\- Jusqu'à maintenant, j'ai été plutôt bien aidé !

Elle se pencha alors vers son fils et le serra de toutes ses forces. Réellement, ce garçon était son ange protecteur, et depuis qu'il était arrivé dans sa vie, même s'il y avait mis la panique, il l'avait égayée. Et son existence qui lui paraissait si vide jusqu'à lors se remplit au fur et à mesure qu'elle avait appris à le connaitre. Mais ce jour là elle se rendit compte à quel point elle tenait à lui et à quel point c'était réciproque. Tout ce qu'il avait entreprit pour voir ses deux mères heureuses, peu d'enfants l'auraient fait. Ceci montrait bien son amour pour elles. Et Emma ne le remercierait jamais assez pour cela. Au plus sa réflexion sur ce sujet se développait, au plus l'étreinte qu'elle exerçait sur lui était étroite. Elle le serrait de tout son cœur et de toute son âme comme pour lui montrer son affection, pour lui montrer qu'elle aurait voulu lui hurler des milliers de « merci » qui n'auraient pas suffit. Henry semblait comprendre ce que sa mère lui communiquait car malgré son manque d'oxygène, il la laissa faire pendant quelques minutes avant de craquer.

\- M'man… Tu m'étouffes, lui fit-il dans un rire.

\- Oh ! Excuse-moi !

\- Aller file M'man ! J'ai un film à voir !

Elle se leva alors et prit sa veste, puis avant de sortir, elle se retourna une dernière fois vers lui.

\- Je t'aime gamin.

\- Moi aussi M'man.

Puis elle s'enfuit.

Sur le chemin elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser. Elle ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'elle avait besoin de dire à Regina, et elle ne savait pas vraiment ce qui l'avait poussée à se rendre jusque chez elle. Malgré cela, elle ne pouvait cesser de marcher à une allure poussée, comme si elle était pressée de s'engouffrer dans la gêne. Après tout, les aveux que venaient de lui faire Henry étaient un parfait prétexte pour lui rendre une petite visite, et l'admirer dans toute sa splendeur naturelle. Elle se posait un milliers de questions, quand, arrivée devant le seuil de la porte, elle toqua sans réfléchir.

**De chez elle Regina lisait**. Mais vaguement concentrée, celle-ci divaguait dans ses pensées. Elle songeait qu'elle était bien heureuse d'avoir retrouvé un travail. Ses journées étaient plutôt fades auparavant, et elle s'ennuyait. Puis elle se devait d'admettre que sa relation avec Belle lui plaisait. Elle avait l'impression que sous peu, elle allait pouvoir la considérer comme bien plus qu'une amie, une confidente. Et puis tout cela lui faisait un peu oublier son obsession pour Emma Swan. Mais elle devait s'admettre, que pour ce qui était de régler ce problème, le travail avait du mal à démarrer.

Elle sursauta quand sa porte sonna, et regarda sa montre. Elle n'attendait personne. Elle se leva avec une grâce et une élégance inégalable avant de se diriger dans l'entrée. Elle resta estomaquée quand lorsqu'elle ouvrit, elle se retrouva face à face avec la femme qui habitait ses pensées à cet instant même. Comme à tous les autres instants de la journée d'ailleurs.

Elle la regarda quelques minutes avec consternation et remarqua que sa respiration était accélérée.

\- Henry…

\- Il va bien ! La coupa Emma pour la rassurer immédiatement.

\- Oh ! Mais on devait se voir demain matin, fit-elle en regardant encore une fois sa montre, comme si celle-ci avait pu lui donner son carnet de rendez-vous. Tu me rapportes déjà Henry ?

\- Je suis pas là pour le gamin Regina, il n'est pas là d'ailleurs.

\- Hmm… D'accord. Alors pourquoi tu es venue ?

Sans même qu'Emma n'ait pu contrôler son geste, et alors que quelques minutes plus tôt elle se torturait encore l'esprit pour savoir comment aborder la discussion avec Regina, elle avança de deux pas, prit son visage de pleine main et l'embrassa. Sur le choc, aucune des parties de son corps ne réagissait au baiser d'Emma. Puis au bout de quelques secondes, lorsque le délice éprouvé de ses lèvres sur les siennes ne laissa plus aucune place à la réflexion elle lui rendit sa fougue. Elle l'attira à l'intérieur, ferma la porte en posant une de ses mains sur sa nuque. Elles profitèrent toutes les deux de ce moment de profonde extase. Leur passion l'une pour l'autre, si forte, se déchainait à ce moment précis, faisant des battements de leur cœur une fanfare que nul orchestre ne saurait égaler. Au bout d'un moment, alors que leur deux corps debout l'un contre l'autre ne faisaient plus qu'un, Regina eut un mouvement de recul de la tête. Elle continuait de se demander ce qui poussait Emma à changer d'avis sur elle. Poussée par son indomptable désir pour elle, elle ne s'était pas rendue compte de l'étrangeté de sa visite soudaine. Elle se détacha difficilement et tendrement d'elle et lui sourit comme pour lui assurer, que cette fois ci, elle ne partirait pas.

\- Je vais prendre l'air quelques secondes.

Puis elle ouvrit la porte et se glissa à l'extérieur. Emma resta quelques secondes dans l'entrée, sans pouvoir bouger. Décidément, elle ne pourrait jamais comprendre Regina Mills. Elle était bien trop complexe. On ne parvenait jamais à découvrir ce qu'elle voulait vraiment, et elle ne l'exprimait pas. Elle paraissait froide mais en creusant on y trouvait sans doute le plus bel être. En bref, elle n'aurait échangé cette femme d'une complexité impressionnante contre rien au monde et aujourd'hui elle voulait se battre pour elle. Elle respira et reprit de l'assurance avant de se décider à la rejoindre dehors. Lorsqu'elle porta enfin son regard sur l'extérieur, elle remarqua que le temps –qui était déjà couvert à son arrivée- avait fini par laisser la place à un ciel qui avait explosé et la pluie chantait fortement dans tout le jardin du manoir Mills. Elle aperçu Regina, de dos, debout devant son pommier, comme si le temps était radieux. Ses cheveux trempés lui tombaient sur les épaules, et sa robe d'origine bleu pâle laissa place à une transparence qui offrait à Emma une parfaite vision de ses formes magnifiques. Elle s'approcha d'elle sans se presser, la pluie ne la gênait pas. Puis elle vint l'étreindre délicatement collant son buste à son dos, ramenant ses mains sur son ventre, et posant sa tête sur son épaule.

\- J'ai énormément de mal à réparer les dégâts sur ce magnifique arbre depuis que tu l'as cruellement tronçonné, fit Regina sur un ton dérisoire.

Elle dut lui parler plus fort que d'habitude, car le bruit de la pluie aurait pu masquer n'importe quelle conversation. D'ailleurs, aucune personne n'aurait été assez folle pour être dehors en ce moment-même. Elle desserra ses bras qu'elle avait croisé sur sa poitrine, pour faire glisser ses deux mains sur chacun des bras d'Emma avant de les abandonner immobiles dans les siennes.

\- Si Madame le Maire avait été plus courtoise !

Elles rirent toutes les deux quelques instants, puis Regina se retourna vers Emma les traits plus sérieux. Mais avant même qu'elle n'ait plus parler, la blonde lui fit signe de se taire, et lui pris tendrement les lèvres. Elle n'avait jamais trouvé de sensation plus agréable. Tout d'abord parce qu'elle ressentait le contact chaud de la bouche de celle qu'elle aimait contre la sienne, et également parce qu'à chacune de leur respiration, la pluie fraiche qui coulait le long de leur visage s'immisçait entre leurs lèvres. Ainsi, elle rafraichissait tous leurs re contacts. Emma savourait ce sentiment le plus qu'elle le pouvait. Elle voulait le garder en mémoire pour le garder toujours avec elle. Et elle savait que Regina aussi, car à aucun moment elle ne décida d'écourter leurs échanges. Plus elles se laissaient aller l'une à l'autre sous cette pluie battante, plus elles se rendaient compte qu'elles auraient voulu rester ici indéfiniment. Chacune pensa à sa manière que les jours qui précédaient avaient véritablement été les plus tristes de leur existence, mais c'est Emma qui décida de faire cesser leurs baisers pour le lui dire.

\- Tu m'as tellement manqué ! Lui murmura-t-elle son front encore collé au sien.

Alors que Regina aurait voulu lui répondre, elle sentit les doigts de son amante se balader sur ses lèvres et elle ne put que fermer les yeux devant cette sensation aussi agréable qu'étrangement excitante. Puis sans qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de savourer une fois de plus cet instant, elle sentit qu'Emma l'avait déjà plaquée contre le tronc de son pommier. Elle ouvrit les yeux de surprise mais dut les refermer quelques secondes plus tard, lorsque la blonde lui offrit à nouveau ses lèvres.

\- Je ne te demanderai jamais plus de t'en aller, réussit-elle tout de même à lui glisser entre deux baisers fougueux.

Puis les muscles de chacune se détendirent et leurs corps entrèrent en totale collision. La sensation du contact de leur peau rafraichie par la pluie, ou encore de leurs vêtements complètement trempés ne les refroidissait pas pour autant. Au contraire même, cela les réconfortait dans leur action. Emma retira sa veste qu'elle laissa tomber au sol, sans quitter la bouche de Regina. Puis elle en fit de même avec son tee-shirt avant de laisser glisser ses mains sur les cuisses de la brune. De cette manière, elle put redresser sa robe déjà courte, tellement qu'elle lui caressa quelques instants le ventre, avant de complètement la lui enlever par le haut.

Aucune forme de protestation ne se fit sentir, et elles s'abandonnèrent l'une à l'autre pour la seconde fois de leur vie, contre cet arbre où quasiment tout avait commencé.

Au bout d'un long moment, la pluie faisant encore rage après tout ce temps, elles retrouvèrent quelques vêtements qu'elles se mirent rapidement avant de se précipiter à l'intérieur du manoir. Elles se dirigèrent alors dans la salle de bain, et c'est sous la douche qu'elles continuèrent et terminèrent leurs ébats.

Un peu plus tard, lorsqu'Emma descendit, encore en peignoir, elle trouva Regina dans la cuisine, déjà vêtue d'une robe rouge assortie de talons d'une hauteur parfaite. Elle s'était faite un café, et avait amoureusement préparé un chocolat chaud qu'elle avait posé sur le bar. La blonde l'admira quelques instants, et la trouva tellement belle que les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Puis elle détourna son regard sur le bar où elle aperçu la tasse. Elle jugea bon de prévenir son arrivée à une Regina encore de dos à l'entrée de la pièce.

\- Cette odeur de chocolat et de cannelle m'avait manqué ! Je sais les faire bien sur, mais je pense que c'est toi qui les fais encore le mieux.

Regina ne dit rien et ne se retourna pas mais Emma sentit le poids de son sourire radieux. Elle prit place sur la chaise en face de sa tasse.

\- Tu devrais bosser chez Granny !

\- Mais je ne peux pas travailler partout Emma, dit-elle en se retournant enfin, son café à la main.

Elle vint s'assoir à ses côtés sur une autre chaise et lui passa sa main libre dans ses cheveux blonds, suivant son mouvement des yeux. Il y avait tant d'amour dans son regard à ce moment précis qu'Emma ne le quittait pas une seule seconde, profitant entièrement de cet instant de pur bonheur. Lorsqu'elle retira sa main, elle fixa de nouveau ses yeux dans les siens.

\- Vous êtes magnifique Miss Swan !

Celle-ci fut tellement surprise, si ce n'est choquée du compliment qu'elle eut l'impression que son cœur avait raté un battement. Elle n'était pas habituée à recevoir ce genre de compliment, d'une telle pureté et d'une telle sincérité, particulièrement venant de Regina Mills. Elle se douta d'autant plus qu'elle avait du prendre sur elle et faire un effort considérable pour le lui dire, alors elle jugea bon de ne pas lui faire remarquer.

\- Merci…

C'est tout ce qu'elle trouva à dire, mais c'était bien moins maladroit que les milles autres phrases qui se bousculaient dans sa tête.

\- On est quoi maintenant ?

Comme cette phrase, par exemple.

\- Quoi ? Fit Regina après avoir pris une gorgée de son café.

\- Oui, est-ce qu'on est un couple ou… Je sais pas…

\- Ou des amies ? Explosa-t-elle de rire. Je pense qu'après cette journée cette qualification n'est plus vraiment d'actualité. Et d'ailleurs je doute qu'elle l'ait été un jour…

\- Non je voulais pas dire des amies !

\- Quoi alors ?

\- Bah tu sais… Le genre de relation… A la Ruby quoi…

\- Oh ! Je vois…

Elle baissa les yeux sur sa tasse pendant quelques secondes et continua sans la lâcher du regard :

\- Ca c'est toi qui va le décider Swan !

\- Pourquoi moi ?

\- Parce que de mon côté la question ne se pose pas.

Cette réponse légèrement sèche laissa Emma perplexe, et elle se dit que cette fois ci elle lui dirait tout ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur.

\- Du mien non plus. Moi, tu le sais, je te l'ai déjà dit plusieurs fois, je t'aime. Et je veux être avec toi. On peut pas être plus clair. C'est de ton côté que la question est plus sombre. Je sais pas ce que tu penses, ni ce que tu ressens. Je peux pas décider pour nous deux. Il faut que tu réussisses à…

\- Je t'aime, Emma.

Cette dernière resta sans voix immédiatement, à un tel point que Regina en fut gênée.

\- Je veux dire… Enfin… Moi aussi, je veux être avec toi. Et maintenant, tu sais ce que je ressens.

La blonde s'approcha d'elle pour lui déposer sur les lèvres un baiser timide et ému. En cet échange elle lui exprima toute sa gratitude, tous ses remerciements pour tous les efforts qu'elle avait accompli, et surtout tout son amour pour elle. Elle se demandait, comment, après tout ce qu'elle avait entrepris pour s'ouvrir aux autres, toutes ses initiatives, elle avait encore pu douter que Regina tenait à elle. L'amour ne s'exprime pas toujours que par des mots, même s'il est rassurant de les entendre. Et elle se dit qu'elle ne pourrait jamais la remercier assez pour son dévouement.

La connexion entre les deux femmes fut tellement forte que Regina lui lança, comme si Emma avait parlé :

\- C'est moi qui devrais te remercier.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que si tu n'étais pas venue aujourd'hui, toi et moi on en serait toujours au même point, c'est-à-dire : nul part. Et je n'en pouvais plus d'être dans cette situation. Surtout de vivre quotidiennement en me disant que j'allais devoir être ton « amie ». Cette idée me donnait la nausée. Bien sur que je veux être ton amie, j'aimerai que tu me parles si tu ne vas pas bien, mais si jamais aucun mot ne peut te réconforter, j'aimerai autant pouvoir embrasser tes lèvres.

Elle avait prononcé ces mots avec une telle passion qu'Emma crut qu'elle allait pleurer… Mais elle se retint pour lui répondre, et pour ne pas s'attribuer tout le mérite.

\- En fait, ce n'est pas vraiment grâce à moi que je suis venue…

\- Ah ? Alors grâce à qui ?

\- C'est grâce à notre fils.

Le cœur de Regina battait à tout rompre lorsqu'elle entendit le « notre ». Elles avaient souvent dit qu'il s'agissait de leur fils, mais jamais avait cette même intensité, comme si maintenant, ils formaient une famille unie… Elles formaient un vrai couple… Lorsqu'elle eut terminé de s'évader, elle laissa la place à une incompréhension totale. Comment un enfant de 14 ans avait il pu pousser sa mère à aller voir son autre mère ?

\- Au fait, en parlant d'Henry où est-il ? Lui demanda-t-elle en premier.

\- Dans mon appartement là.

\- Qui est avec lui ?

\- Personne ! Il regarde des DVD. Je pense, le connaissant qu'il trouvera toujours de quoi s'occuper, puis j'ai ramené plein de livres qu'il aimait que Belle m'a donné.

\- Quoi ? Emma… T'as laissé Henry chez toi seul ?

\- Ca va Regina calme-toi ! Il a 14 ans, arrête de le surprotéger il est grand. Il peut rester seul quelques heures, ça va pas le tuer ! D'ailleurs je vais pas tarder à rentrer le voir, il se fait tard.

\- Et si je suis pas d'accord avec la manière dont tu l'éduques quand il est chez toi ?

\- Ah, là il va peut être falloir qu'on se mette d'accord sur deux ou trois méthodes d'éducation pour qu'il y ait une bonne entente entre nous trois.

Regina resta sous le choc et regarda la blonde dans les yeux. Lui avait-elle sincèrement proposé qu'elles habitent ensemble ?

\- A moins que tu penses que c'est trop tôt… Evidemment, ajouta-t-elle comme pour effacer les doutes de Regina.

\- Non euh… Quoi ?

\- T'es pas croyable tu le sais ?

\- …

\- Bon alors je formule ça autrement alors. Comme tu es heureuse quand ton fils est ici, et moi c'est exactement la même chose quand il est avec moi à l'appart'… et comme on est accessoirement en couple depuis…

Elle regarda sa montre d'une manière dérisoire.

\- Une demi-heure environ, reprit-elle. J'aimerai savoir si tu veux qu'on habite ensemble. Un peu comme ta sœur et Belle quoi.

\- Merci de me le rappeler, je sais. Oui, après tout… On a jamais vraiment pu se supporter. Le seul moyen de savoir laquelle des deux serait morte en premier c'est qu'on partage notre maison.

\- C'est supe…

\- Mais c'est hors de question que je vienne vivre dans ton immonde appartement !

\- Je croyais que tu l'aimais bien ! Fit Emma indignée.

\- Oui, pour y passer de temps en temps, c'est pas mal.

Elle lui sourit, et Emma finit par exploser de rire.

\- Bon aller je dois rentrer voir Henry pour lui expliquer que son plan futé a fonctionné.

\- Son plan ?

\- Ah oui… C'est vrai qu'il faut que je t'explique.

Et Emma commença à narrer les exploits de leur fils à sa mère adoptive. Lorsqu'elle eut terminé, elle pouvait remarquer que Regina avait l'air de partager le même sentiment qu'elle lorsqu'elle l'avait découvert. Ses yeux brillaient et elle devait sans doute se dire à ce moment qu'elle avait l'enfant le plus gentil et le plus attendrissant de la terre.

\- Bon, prends ton manteau Swan, je viens chercher Henry avec toi.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que j'aimerai le prendre dans mes bras, le serrer très fort et lui dire que je l'aime…

Effectivement, se disait Emma. Elle avait exactement la même réaction qu'elle quelques heures plus tôt. Elles étaient tellement semblables et pourtant tellement différentes. Tout ce qui pouvait y avoir de plus sain pour former le couple parfait. Cependant, Emma voulait qu'elle patiente un peu…

\- Calme-toi Regina ! On aura tout le temps pour l'étouffer quand je l'amènerai ici. Je vais le chercher et toi tu attends là. Une fois qu'il sera ici, tu pourras le prendre dans tes bras.

La brune lui lança son regard le plus noir, suivi de son sourire le plus tendre et elle regarda Emma s'éloigner pour s'habiller et redescendre quelques minutes plus tard pour disparaitre derrière la porte. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que la prochaine fois qu'elle la franchirait, ce sera avec son fils, et ils ne s'en iront plus.

* * *

_**"Oh my God, cette fille croit qu'elle peut vivre dans le clip "California Girls" de Katy Perry." **_

_**Et oui, j'y crois, j'assume et j'aime ca.**_

_**J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre. C'est demain pour le suivant, comme toujours. Merci encore pour vos reviews. Merci à ceux qui sont sur ce site et qui m'envoies des PM après leurs reviews publiques mwaaah, et mrci aussi aux Guest, qui postent toujours des commentaires tellement mignons que j'adore. ils sont dans l'ombre et pourtant ne critiquent pas, et pour ca... MERCI. Enfin merci à TOUT ceux qui postent ces reviews qui me rechauffent le coeur..**_

_**Merci à ma Linsy, mon amie du SwanQueen, merci pour ta présence quotidienne qui m'est indispensable... 3 **_

_**JE VOUS AIME MES CANARDS D'AMOUR ! **_

_**PS: déjà le chapitre 14... Mon Dieu la fin est si proche... Ca me rend trop triste... **_

_**Bisous Xoxo**_


	16. Chapter 15

_**Bonsoir à vouuuuuus, voilà, il reste plus grand chose maintenant... Trois chapitres (en comptant celui là) et un épilogue, néanmoins aussi long qu'un chapitre. **_

_**Ouuuuui, je sais, vous vous demandez surement "mais qu'est ce qu'elle nous a encore trouvé comme m***** à foutre en plein milieu pendant 3 chapitres.**_

_**Eh oui... Il ne peut pas rien se passer...**_

_**Bonne lecture mes lapins. J'espère que vous allez apprécier ce chapitre.**_

* * *

**Chapitre 15 :**

Cela faisait maintenant bien une vingtaine de minutes que Regina attendait patiemment son fils et Emma dans le salon. A une vitesse faramineuse, elle s'était déjà occupée de pas mal de tâches dans son manoir mais tout cela ne faisait pas passer le temps plus vite. Elle les attendait encore.

D'un coup la porte s'ouvrit sur les deux personnes qu'elle attendait tant, et Henry sauta dans les bras de sa mère.

\- Maman ! Je suis tellement content de te voir ! Tu as l'air radieuse !

A ces mots, Regina resserra un peu plus l'étreinte que ses bras formait autour de son fils, et il ne put s'empêcher de penser que ses deux mères avaient bien plus en commun que ce qu'elles ne voulaient l'admettre. C'est à ce moment là que Regina se fonda en remerciements sincères, et que la journée se passa dans la plus belle entente familiale qu'il soit.

Quand vint le soir, Henry monta prendre sa douche, laissant ainsi quelques instants d'intimité entre les deux femmes. Un peu gênée, Emma racla sa gorge avant de lancer :

\- Je suis contente qu'il soit là le gamin. Enfin je veux dire que je suis contente d'être là avec lui quoi… Enfin, chez toi, avec toi !

Toutes deux sur le canapé du salon, Regina sourit devant les balbutiements d'Emma et allongea sa tête sur ses jambes assises. La blonde ne put s'empêcher de scruter le visage de sa conjointe qui venait de clore les yeux, traduction de son total bien être. Elle la trouvait de plus en plus belle, maintenant, elle était entièrement sienne, et elle allait continuer à se battre pour qu'elle le reste.

\- Dis-moi, pour l'aménagement du coup… Se risqua-t-elle au bout de quelques minutes de contemplation.

\- Toi quand t'as une idée derrière la tête, tu la lâches plus ! Lui répondit-elle en ouvrant les yeux et revêtant son sourire le plus taquin.

Emma se pencha alors pour déposer un léger et tendre baiser sur ses lèvres, en signe d'affirmation.

\- Quand tu veux Swan. Déjà tu pourrais commencer à prendre tes affaires indispensables demain. Installe-toi à ton rythme.

« Si c'était à mon rythme, j'aurais déjà mis mon appartement en vente » Pensait-elle. Mais elle se gardait bien la moindre réflexion et se contenta de lui répondre d'un sourire.

\- Gina ?

\- Mmh ok que les choses soient claires !

Elle s'était relevée ayant ainsi repris une position assise aux côtés d'Emma avant de reprendre :

\- Je t'ai donné la permission d'habiter chez moi et oui on est ensemble. Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour m'affubler de surnoms affectueux complètement ridicules. C'est compris ?

\- Gina c'est pas un « surnom affectueux complètement ridicule », c'est un diminutif de ton prénom et c'est vraiment mignon, ça te va très bien, lui répondit-elle en éclatant de rire.

\- Je t'appelle pas 'Ma moi. Ou une idiotie dans ce genre.

\- Non mais tu m'appelles Swan. C'est vrai que c'est tellement mieux.

Regina leva les yeux au ciel et savait pertinemment qu'à l'avenir Emma prendrait un plaisir narquois à l'appeler exactement comme elle le voulait.

\- Donc Swan, tu voulais me demander quelque chose ?

\- Oui en fait…

\- Je t'écoute.

Emma grimaça.

\- On ne peut quand même pas vivre sous le même toit, et prétendre qu'on n'est pas ensemble au reste de la ville toi et moi. Il faut qu'on l'annonce aux personnes qui nous sont proches et qui ne le savent pas.

Elle déglutit après avoir prononcé cette phrase. Elle aurait tellement préféré préserver égoïstement cette relation si parfaite qui commençait tout juste d'éclore. Mais les habitants auraient surement trouvé louche qu'elle mette son appartement en vente pour venir s'installer chez la seconde mère de son propre fils. De plus, rien de sérieux ne pouvait naitre quand tout était dissimulé. Ce n'était pas non plus rendre service à Henry, ni à Regina et ni à elle-même d'ailleurs. Il fallait donc laisser ce doux égoïsme de côté et faire face.

\- Quand tu parles de ces personnes tu parles évidemment exclusivement de ton père, non ?

\- Oui en partie…

Regina arqua un sourcil.

\- Bon d'accord. Je parlais de David. Mais tu sais, ça sera plus compliqué que ce que tu veux bien le penser.

\- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?

\- Mon père a des idées… très… comment ? Fermées disons. En ce qui concerne certaines choses. C'est l'opposé de ma mère sur ce sujet. Même s'ils n'ont pratiquement que des points communs, ils ont aussi pas mal de points divergents, moins visibles, c'est tout.

\- En ce qui concerne certaines choses ?

Emma se mordit la lèvre. Elle ne comprenait pas comment Regina pouvait ne pas saisir ce qu'elle voulait dire, ou alors le faisait-elle exprès pour la mettre hors d'elle. Ce qui était bien son genre.

\- Bah… Reprit-elle, T'es une femme tu vois !

\- Ah bon ?

\- Regina s'il te plait je suis sérieuse.

\- Excuse-moi, fit-elle en grimaçant pour effacer le sourire amusé qui ne quittait pas ses lèvres.

\- Bref, tu es une femme, et moi aussi !

\- Ah, ça c'est moins sur…

\- REGINA !

\- Oui bon d'accord. Et alors ? Qu'est ce que David a contre ça ?

\- On ne… on ne peut pas dire qu'il ait quelque chose contre ça, mais il n'a pas l'habitude et il a toujours été un peu réticent et distant sur le sujet. Enfin, tout ça pour te dire que de lui annoncer à lui ne sera pas aussi simple qu'aux autres. On ne peut pas lui annoncer comme on l'a fait pour Henry…

\- Et tu suggères…

\- Qu'on lui fasse comprendre.

Regina ne répondit rien. Comment faire comprendre à un père que sa fille sort avec son ancienne ennemie jurée ? Elle trouvait qu'il valait surement mieux lui dire que de lui laisser sous entendre, mais elle ne contesta pas la décision d'Emma. Après tout, c'était son père. Elle ancra alors un regard de soutien dans le sien. Un regard qui laissait penser qu'elle était prête à faire ce qu'Emma avait prévu de faire. De ce silence, la blonde compris que Regina attendait ses instructions.

\- J'ai demandé à ma mère si on pouvait aller manger chez Granny, elle, mon père, toi et moi. Le but n'est pas de lui dire quoi que ce soit, mais simplement qu'il constate qu'il y a une réelle complicité entre toi et moi, lui prouver qu'il existe déjà une amitié forte.

\- On a été beaucoup de choses Emma, mais on n'a jamais concrètement été amies.

\- Je sais, mais le but est qu'il le croit. Ca lui permettra de vouloir passer plus de temps avec l'amie de sa fille et donc de s'attacher à toi, en quelque sorte. Ce sera moins dur à avaler une fois que ce sera fait.

\- Oh je vois ! Donc on peut annoncer qu'on est en couple d'ici une vingtaine d'années.

\- Regina, ne plaisante pas avec ça s'il te plait.

\- …

\- Quoi qu'il en soit, oui ça prendra du temps je sais. Et je ne veux pas t'infliger une quelconque souffrance, alors dis moi simplement si tu ne veux pas, et alors on lui dira directement.

\- Non non Emma, on fera ce que tu as dit, répondit sérieusement Regina pour la première fois depuis le début de la conversation en laissant glisser ses doigts dans la main de la blonde.

\- Merci…

\- Alors ce diner c'est pour quand ?

\- Demain ? Enfin, si ça te va bien sur ! Maman et Henry sont aussi au courant du stratagème. Ils n'ont rien dit et ne diront rien.

\- Ça me va.

C'est à ce moment là qu'Henry descendit les escaliers du manoir et vint s'affaler sur le canapé, entre ses deux mères, dans le but de mettre un film.

**Emma **tremblait déjà de peur une heure avant le diner à l'idée que la soirée ne se passe mal.

\- Emma s'il te plait calme toi, arrête de tourner en rond. Appelle plutôt Henry pour qu'on l'emmène chez sa tante… Et vite, tu me donnes mal au crane.

Une fois que ce fut chose faite, ils se dirigèrent tous les trois vers la maison de Belle où Regina cacha difficilement son bonheur de revoir sa sœur. Elles parlèrent toutes les quatre pendant un long moment avant que Regina ne remarque que sa compagne vérifiait l'heure toutes les 10 secondes.

Une fois devant le restaurant, Emma s'arrêta net avant d'ouvrir la porte et examina sa tenue. Elle ne portait rien d'autre qu'une robe un peu trop formelle à son gout. Elle posa ensuite ses yeux sur sa partenaire et remarquant qu'elle avait plus ou moins le même style vestimentaire elle grimaça.

\- Un problème Swan ?

\- C'est pas légèrement trop… conventionnel notre manière de nous être habillées ?

Regina éclata de rire avant de répondre :

\- En ce qui me concerne je suis toujours élégante Shérif. Et c'est clair que cette robe te change de tes vêtements de campagnarde. Donc le problème vient de toi.

\- …

\- Et puis, c'est pas mon père.

Et sur ces mots, elle bouscula Emma pour forcer l'accès à l'entré du restaurant.

Lorsque la blonde entra à son tour elle constata que ses parents n'étaient pas encore arrivés, à son plus grand soulagement, et elle s'installa à une table réservée en face de Regina qui lui lança un regard rassurant.

\- Emma si tu stress, rien ne se passera bien. Sois naturelle.

Au fond, elle savait que ces mots étaient justes. Mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de sentir ce creux s'approfondir à l'intérieur de son estomac. Qui se creusa davantage lorsqu'elle vit ses parents s'approcher de la tablée.

Lorsqu'ils eurent pris place, David à côté de Regina et Mary face à lui, Emma pris la parole pour éviter tout silence gênant.

\- Alors ? Comment ça va vous ? Je suis trop contente que vous ayez pu venir !

\- Ta mère était super excitée de te voir elle aussi, commença son père avec un grand sourire sincère. En fait, elle ne s'est posée aucune question. Mais personnellement je me suis demandé comment c'était possible que vous soyez devenue amies toutes les deux. Vous êtes plutôt différentes. Mais c'est cool.

Silence.

\- Enfin, reprit-il en s'adressant à sa fille, je voulais dire que je n'ai pas spécialement compris ton intérêt soudain pour Regina.

\- Intérêt profond… Corrigea l'intéressée adressant un sourire énigmatique et satisfait à Emma.

Pendant que Mary pouffa silencieusement, la blonde manqua de s'étouffer avec sa propre salive. Avait elle halluciné où Regina était elle vraiment en train de faire ce qu'elle croyait ? C'est-à-dire de s'amuser à donner une forme ambigüe à la conversation. Elle planta donc un regard haineux dans ses yeux noirs avant de remarquer que son père fixait attentivement la scène.

\- Elle veut dire qu'on s'y prend un peu tard pour faire une sortie tous les quatre, essaya difficilement de rattraper Emma. On peut pas parler d'un intérêt soudain puisque ça fait un long moment qu'on est amies elle et moi. Après tout, elle est aussi la mère d'Henry. C'est pas vrai Regina ?

Un sourire satanique se dessina de nouveau sur les lèvres de la brune qui lança :

\- A quelques détails près…

Cette fois c'était sur, elle s'amusait de la situation pour provoquer le stress d'Emma avec ses sous-entendus.

\- Comment ça quelques détails près ? Demanda David, perdu depuis le début de la conversation.

\- Disons que c'est une très… très belle amitié ! Répondit Regina avec un sourire qui en disait long.

\- Bon, et si on passait la commande ? Lança Emma pour couper l'envie de sa compagne d'en dire plus. Je vais aller directement au comptoir demander ça à Ruby, et tu vas m'accompagner parce que j'ai peur d'avoir du mal à tout retenir.

Lorsque tout le monde eut choisi et qu'elle vit que Regina ne se levait pas, Emma la tira brusquement par le bras et l'emmena devant le comptoir, haineuse.

\- Mais à quoi tu joues là avec mon père ?

\- Parles moins fort Swan, tu ne voudrais pas que ton cher papa t'entende. On risquerait de faire capoter ton plan.

\- Attends tu te fous de ma gueule là j'espère ? Et tes sous-entendus à deux balles eux ils risquent pas de faire capoter mon plan par contre ?

\- Eh ! C'est pas parce que je suis avec toi que j'ai quitté le corps de Regina Mills. Puis ton père est un Charming, il ne soupçonne rien, et ne comprendra rien, c'est certain. Laisse-moi me distraire.

\- Merci, je te rappelle que moi aussi je suis une Charming.

\- Certain savent rire. Regarde ta mère ! Elle a l'air de vachement s'amuser !

\- Bordel Regina joues pas avec ça !

\- Ecoutes moi bien Swan, t'es complètement paniquée depuis que t'as eu l'idée d'organiser ce diner. Détends-toi ! Et tu verras tout se passera mieux.

\- Comment tu veux que j'arrête de paniquer si tu tiens ce genre de propos… indécents ?

\- Tu vois que t'es une vraie Charming. Tu comprends rien. Tout aura l'air beaucoup moins suspicieux si tu te détends. Entre parenthèse ton père a plus remarqué les regards noirs que tu me lançais que les « propos indécents » que j'ai tenu.

\- …

\- Ah et saches que je n'arrêterai pas de jouer. Et si tu mets tout en œuvre pour pas faire capoter ton propre plan, sans doute que David ne remarquera même pas le manège. Maintenant inspire.

Emma voulait la tuer, ici, même devant tous ces témoins. Mais elle du admettre que Regina avait raison, pris une profonde inspiration, donna sa commande à Ruby, et elles s'en retournèrent à leur table.

Une fois assise à nouveau, la conversation tourna autour de tous les sujets du monde, et plus particulièrement du petit Neal qui était bien confortablement gardé par Ashley.

\- D'ailleurs visiblement Ashley aurait le béguin pour Eric. Fit remarquer Mary, amusée.

David lui répondit par un sourire avant de se tourner vers sa voisine.

\- En parlant de ça Regina, j'espère sincèrement que vous allez mieux de ce côté-là…

Il avait l'air tellement sincère que son interlocutrice en eut la nausée. Cependant, la situation l'amusait tellement qu'elle fit passer son profond dégoût derrière sa satisfaction d'aborder le sujet.

\- De quel côté ?

\- Eh bien…. Enfin vous savez, du côté de vos… relations… sentimentales.

Il avait à présent l'air gêné et se sentait indiscret et Regina dû se retenir de ne pas exploser de rire.

\- Surement bien mieux que tu ne l'imagines, David.

Ne s'attendant pas à une telle révélation, le jeune homme resta stoïque essayant de déceler quelques informations dans le regard de Regina pendant que celle-ci sentait qu'Emma rougissait violemment en face d'elle.

\- Eh bien… J'en suis ravi pour vous. Reprit-il au bout de quelques instants n'osant pas lui en demander plus.

\- Je t'en prie ! Lui fit-elle exaspérée. On est à la même table et on va partager une soirée, essaie au moins de me tutoyer.

C'était au tour du père d'Emma de rougir, n'ayant même pas remarqué à quel point sa fille était tendue, et à quel point sa femme s'en amusait.

\- C'est d'accord… Désolé c'est vrai que c'est ridicule… Maintenant que vou…

Il déglutit péniblement.

\- Que tu es une amie de ma fille, je ne vois pas pourquoi on devrait continuer à se vouvoyer.

\- D'ici quelques temps tu comprendras encore mieux pourquoi l'idée du tutoiement est ingénieuse.

\- Regina ! Coupa énergiquement Emma faisant détourner les yeux de sa compagne du visage de son père.

Lorsqu'elle planta son regard dans le sien, elle prit un air innocent qui exaspéra la blonde au plus haut point. David, perdu, faisait efficacement rouler ses yeux de sa fille jusqu'à Regina avant d'attarder son air interrogatif à destination de sa femme qui haussa les épaules, souriante.

\- Oh Ruby ! Lâcha Emma en voyant arriver la jeune femme avec les assiettes.

Elle voyait en son arrivée comme une délivrance. Elle était surement en train de passer la pire soirée de sa vie, et elle comptait bien le faire payer à Regina.

Lorsque tous quatre commencèrent à manger, Emma se sentait enfin respirer. L'ambiance était plutôt agréable et sa compagne avait cessé ses remarques qui la mettaient mal à l'aise. Mais c'était sans compter ce qui allait suivre. Alors que Regina participait activement à la conversation de ses parents sur leur fils cadet, la blonde sentit une douce chaleur en dessous de son genou. Elle mit un moment à réaliser que le pied de sa voisine d'en face avait quitté sa chaussure et qu'elle entreprenait de sensuellement le balader sur ses jambes. Lorsqu'elle regarda sa conjointe, elle remarqua que celle-ci n'avait aucun mal à continuer à discuter, et qu'elle n'avait même pas pris la peine de lui lancer un regard.

\- Emma ? Tout va bien ?

La jeune femme se retourna en sursaut vers sa mère à l'appellation de son prénom. Elle était devenue blanche et plus aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche depuis quelques minutes.

\- Euh… oui oui tout va bien…

\- T'en es sure ? Insista machiavéliquement Regina.

Plongeant son regard le plus noir dans le sien elle lui répondit sèchement :

\- Parfaitement.

L'air quelque peu rassurés, ses parents continuèrent sereinement leur conversation pendant que leur fille s'efforçait difficilement de ne pas gémir sous les caresses de sa compagne qui avaient maintenant atteinte le milieu de sa cuisse. Elle sentit un insoutenable désir bruler son bas ventre et ferma vivement et fortement les yeux.

« Ne pas y penser, ne pas y penser, ne pas y penser » se répétait-elle en boucle dans l'espoir que l'envie passe à sa compagne de la frustrer et la faire souffrir.

\- Emma ? L'interpella sa mère en déposant sa main sur son bras.

\- Oui, désolée, j'ai juste un peu… Mal à la tête. Mais ça va passer je le sens.

Elle ne savait plus quoi ressentir. D'un côté le contact de la peau de Regina contre la sienne lui provoquait un désir qu'elle ne savait contrôler, et le contact de la main de sa propre mère la ramenait à la dure réalité de l'instant : elle n'était pas seule avec la brune.

Pendant qu'elle continuait de se concentrer de plus en plus difficilement, Regina avait atteint le haut de sa cuisse, ce qui provoqua chez elle un vif sursaut accompagné d'un soupir fortuit mais quelque peu bruyant.

\- Emma ? Est-ce qu'il y a un problème ? Fit Regina l'air faussement choquée du comportement de sa voisine.

\- Aucun. Merci. J'ai juste besoin de… d'aller aux toilettes. Je reviens.

Elle se leva brusquement manquant de faire tomber sa chaise à la renverse et pressa son pas pour se diriger dans le couloir du fond du restaurant. Devant le regard catastrophé de ses parents que Regina trouva pathétique, elle sourit et se leva avec raffinement.

\- Je vais voir si tout va bien.

Puis elle s'éloigna à son tour des Charming qu'elle avait réussi à rassurer.

Lorsqu'elle entra dans les sanitaires, elle trouva Emma, les paumes appuyées sur les rebords du lavabo, la tête déjà recouverte d'eau. En entendant le bruit de la porte, elle leva les yeux et aperçu la brune dans le miroir qui lui faisait face, adossée à un mur, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

\- Toi… Fit-elle d'un air colérique et haineux.

\- Moi ?

\- Efface moi cet air satisfait ou sinon je te jure que…

\- Des menaces Miss Swan, des menaces et toujours des menaces.

Emma n'en revenait pas. Elle paraissait tellement ravie de son petit manège qu'elle ne pouvait même pas le dissimuler convenablement. Elle se retourna alors pour faire lui faire face.

\- Te fous pas de ma gueule Regina !

\- Comment tu veux que notre fils parle correctement avec une mère qui a un langage de charretière.

\- Mon Dieu je crois que je vais hurler !

\- Et qui jure en plus de ça…

Emma s'était tendue de colère et resserrait ses poings.

\- Je te le demande une dernière fois, arrête ton petit jeu maintenant.

\- Ou sinon quoi ?

La blonde n'avait pas pensé à ça… Elle ne trouvait aucune menace concrète à lui balancer à la figure. Elle savait qu'elle pouvait se permettre de jouer de la situation autant qu'elle le souhaitait car elle avait toutes les cartes en main. Alors qu'elle cherchait activement mais vainement quelque chose d'efficace à répondre, elle remarqua que Regina s'était dangereusement approchée d'elle. Menée par son premier sentiment qui était la colère envers cette sublime femme, elle tenta de reculer avant que le lavabo ne la rappelle à l'ordre. Bientôt le corps de la brune était collé à celui d'Emma et leur respiration se confondirent. Quelques secondes après, la blonde sentit la langue de sa compagne lui caresser la lèvre inférieure et sous ce ressenti des plus délicieux, elle ferma les yeux laissant échapper un léger gémissement. Son corps se relaxa entièrement et en une fraction de seconde, elle oublia toute la colère qu'elle éprouvait envers Regina. Elle agrippa alors sa nuque au dessus de ses cheveux ébènes pour mettre fin à son supplice et partager ses lèvres avec les siennes.

\- Tes parents sont dans la pièce d'à côté ! Fit remarquer Regina qui s'était dégagée de l'étreinte de son amante.

\- Et alors ?

\- Et on est dans les toilettes du Granny's.

\- Quoi et donc tu m'allumes depuis une heure et tu vas me planter là ?

\- J'étais simplement censée venir voir si tu allais bien. On va pas affoler tes parents plus longtemps.

\- Oui oui, mais en attendant c'est toi qui m'a rendue mal. Donc si je retourne à la table avec un sentiment de frustration, ils s'inquiéteront encore plus. Autant que je me sente plus légère.

Regina arqua un sourcil et éclata de rire avant de lancer :

\- Ca ne marche pas comme ça avec moi Swan.

Et de sortir des sanitaires. C'est alors avec une profonde frustration qu'Emma rejoignit la table. Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se demander comment sa compagne pouvait ainsi garder son calme. Elle avait une classe naturelle, et un comportement qui laissait penser qu'on ne pourrait jamais savoir ce qui se passe dans la tête de Regina Mills. Et elle dû bien s'admettre qu'elle adorait ça.

\- Emma ? Comment tu vas ?

Son père s'était levé en précipitation pour soutenir sa fille. Cette dernière leva les yeux au ciel, exaspérée de son attitude surprotectrice.

\- C'est bon papa, je peux marcher.

Alors que tous s'étaient réinstallés à table, et qu'Emma tentait de calmer les bouffées de chaleur qui lui venaient maintenant à la moindre vision de sa compagne, Mary fixa Regina avant de lui lancer :

\- Merci de t'être occupée d'elle !

\- Mais je t'en prie, répondit-elle, son doux sourire étant réapparu sur son visage. C'est plus mon rôle que le votre maintenant.

\- Pardon ? Fit David se sentant complètement perdu.

\- C'est ce que font les amies ! Hurla pratiquement Emma comprenant que Regina allait reprendre son manège de plus belle.

\- Oui, je suppose, lui lança-t-elle avec son regard le plus braiseux.

Un court et gênant silence parcourra la pièce. Mary fit mine de se racler la gorge.

\- Vous être étranges toutes les deux, finit par lancer David entre deux gorgées de son verre.

Emma se prit la tête entre ses mains. Elle n'en pouvait plus. C'était trop de pression. Pendant quelques secondes, elle aurait voulu tout avouer à son père pour clouer le bec de sa voisine d'en face, avant de se rendre compte qu'elle n'en avait absolument pas le courage. Elle serait donc obligée de subir le jeu dangereux auquel elle jouait jusqu'à la fin de la soirée, et pour les prochaines fois… Quand tout d'un coup, elle eut une idée. Peut être bien que Regina prenait un malin plaisir à la mettre mal à l'aise, mais elle savait également qu'elle ne ferait jamais rien de trop abusif pour compromettre le plan qu'elle avait mis en place pour son père. Le seul moyen de la stopper était d'entrer dans son jeu. Après tout, Emma était une femme de caractère et elle ne comptait pas la laisser gagner. Elle se laissait bien trop faire lorsqu'elle était face à elle.

D'un coup, elle décida d'écouter le flot de conversation qui continuait de s'écouler autour d'elle entre ses parents et son amante. Lorsqu'elle comprit que sa mère complimentait la tenue de Regina – certainement pour être aimable- elle vit une occasion en or qu'elle ne pouvait laisser passer.

\- Moi aussi j'adore cette robe ! Intervint-elle soudainement, elle épouse parfaitement tes magnifiques formes.

Un grand silence s'installa à table. Mary restait stoïque, la bouche presque ouverte, choquée de l'intervention de sa fille, David prenant bientôt la même expression qu'elle. Quant à Regina, son teint avait légèrement rougit et elle regardait Emma, d'un air perdu. La jeune blonde, contente de son petit effet se rendit tout de suite compte qu'elle avait un peu abusé ses propos publics. Cela ne l'empêchait pas d'avoir une irrésistible et sadique envie de continuer, maintenant parfaitement à l'aise.

\- Tu ne trouves pas qu'elle a un corps magnifique papa ? Ajouta-t-elle l'air victorieux.

\- Euh… c'est-à-dire que… balbutia David gêné de la question et déstabilisé de l'attitude de sa fille. Il ne faut pas que tu sois complexée de ton corps Emma ! Tu n'as aucune raison d'être jalouse. Tu es une femme magnifique toi aussi !

Regina pouffa silencieusement de rire. Tout d'abord parce que l'attitude gênée qu'il avait adopté à l'idée de devoir donner une opinion sur son corps l'amusait au plus au point. Ensuite parce que son « toi aussi » laissait deviner qu'il ne reniait pas qu'il l'a trouvait attirante. Et finalement parce que, tel un bon Charming, il ne comprenait rien. Il s'imaginait que sa fille était jalouse parce que les deux femmes n'étaient pas constituées de la même façon. « Décidément, il est vraiment ridicule », pensait-elle pendant qu'Emma la fixait droit dans les yeux, un air de défit dans le regard. Regina vêtit alors son plus beau et sincère sourire –celui qui avait le don de faire fondre sa compagne en quelques millième de seconde- et hocha la tête en signe de félicitations.

« S'il elle avait pu parler, elle m'aurait surement dit 'Bien joué Miss Swan' » Pensa Emma victorieusement.

Le calme et la bonne entente était à son apogée quand tout d'un coup, la porte du restaurant claqua violemment rendant spectaculaire l'entrée de Killian Jones, ivre mort. Il se dirigea en titubant vers le bar derrière lequel Granny le regardait avec des yeux ronds.

Emma qui était alors de dos au bar se tendit et prit sa tête entre ses mains, les coudes posés sur la table, le visage enfoui dans ses paumes. Instinctivement, la main de Regina vint se poser sur son bras par-dessus la table, et à ce contact –qui détendit légèrement Emma- la blonde comprit que sa compagne lui signifiait tendrement qu'elle était là pour elle.

David assista à la scène, étonné, mais se contenta de se dire que c'est ce que font les amies pour se rassurer entre elles. A vrai dire, il était bien plus préoccupé à savoir si sa fille allait bien. Mary, elle, ne se posa pas la question. Elle savait pertinemment qu'Emma n'était pas triste de revoir le pirate, mais qu'elle était surtout gênée par la présence de Regina dans la même pièce que lui. Ainsi, devant le geste tendre de sa –maintenant- belle-fille, elle ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un sourire ému de voir qu'elle prenait tellement soin d'elle.

\- Emma tu vas bien ? Risqua son père.

\- Oui bien sur Papa, je ne veux pas le voir c'est tout.

Elle avait parlé plus fort qu'elle ne l'espérait, trop fort peut être, et Killian se retourna, apercevant alors la table du diner. Il zigzagua jusqu'à la table jusqu'à ce qu'il réussisse enfin à prendre appui dessus.

\- Alors, comment se comporte la petite famille, articula-t-il difficilement en clignant des yeux avec insistance.

\- T'es bourré Hook ! Lança froidement Emma en lui jetant un regard haineux.

Ses bras étaient à présent croisés entre eux et posés sur la table, la main de Regina n'ayant toujours pas quitté sa peau. Les yeux du pirate se posèrent alors sur ce contact, et un rire d'ivrogne lui sorti de la gorge.

\- Alors c'est vrai tout de qu'on peut raconter sur vous deux.

Son sourire était narquois et Emma resta de marbre, elle ne s'attendait pas à cela. Elle ne savait plus quoi penser, elle avait simplement senti que la main de sa compagne l'avait abandonné. Elle aurait voulu la retenir mais elle était trop stressée à l'idée de ne comprendre que trop bien où son ex voulait en venir.

\- Killian, je pense qu'il faut que tu rentres chez toi. Je vais te raccompagner, je suis sûre que tu ne sais même pas où t'habites à l'heure actuelle.

Elle aurait tellement souhaité qu'il acquiesce sagement et qu'il la suive. A la place il regarda à tour de rôle ses parents et Regina avant de prendre un air faussement choqué et désolé.

\- Oh ! Excuse-moi ! Alors tes chers parents n'étaient pas au courant ?

Devant la mine interrogative de David, Emma se leva brusquement.

\- Je crois qu'il faut qu'on aille parler dehors au calme ! Fit-elle envahie par l'angoisse.

Son père se leva à tour et empoigna le col du pirate si violemment que Mary ne put se lever, frappée par la stupéfaction, et que Regina était sur ses jambes en un sursaut.

\- David, laisse-le partir avec Emma s'il te plait, calme toi ! Risqua-t-elle.

\- Pas avant de savoir ce qu'il insinue par « ils n'étaient pas au courant ».

Un court silence parcouru la salle, tous étant devenus quasiment immobiles.

\- Quoi ? Ria ironiquement Killian. Alors vraiment ? Tu ne sais pas ?

\- Je ne sais pas QUOI ? S'écria David à deux doigts de lui coller son point en pleine figure.

\- Mais que Regina et ta fille couchent ensemble.

C'est le regard choqué que le père d'Emma relâcha légèrement l'emprise qu'il exerçait sur le pirate et tourna la tête pour regarder sa fille, abasourdi.

\- Oui je sais, enfonça-t-il encore. Ca fait un choc. Après rassure-toi et dis toi que peut être qu'elles ne couchent pas juste ensemble, elles sont certainement ensemble aussi. Pauvre David… Je me demande ce que tu dois ressentir à ce moment-là… ton ancienne pire ennemie t'a pris ta fille. Enfin je devrais dire qu'elle te l'a repris… a nouveau. Quelle ironie du sort. C'est elle qui te l'a arraché enfant, et maintenant, elle va te la reprendre une seconde fois ? Elle ne manque pas d'imagination pour faire souffrir les Charming.

\- LA FERME ! Hurla David, le poussant violemment, ce qui le fit trébucher au sol.

Il se retourna ensuite vers Regina, l'air furieux, près à bondir sur elle à tout moment.

\- Toi… Lança-t-il, plus haineux que jamais.

\- Ne t'en prends pas à elle Papa !

Sur ces quelques mots, elle regarda sa compagne, et fut étonnée de sa réaction. Elle paraissait plus triste que colérique, et ne cherchait même pas à se défendre…

En moins de temps qu'il n'en fut à Emma pour détailler Regina, David quittait violemment le restaurant, en trombe, sans un regard pour sa fille, ni même sa femme. Qui plus est, sans un mot.

* * *

_**Je me jouerais bien un petit air de trompette... Pas vous ?**_

_**Bon allez... Du calme, la suite c'est demain ;)**_

_**Je vous aiiiiiiiiiiime trop fort et j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu. **_

_**xoxoxo**_


	17. Chapter 16

_**Bonsoooooir à vous mes petits agneaux !**_

_**Vous vous rendez compte que ceci est l'avant dernier chapitre? Ca me donne envie de pleurer de terminer de partager cette fanfiction avec vous...**_

_**Je suis déjà sur l'étude d'une seconde, j'ai écrit 10 chapitres et maintenant, je suis saisie d'un doute. De mon point de vue, ce n'est pas trop bancal, mais du votre...? Affaire à suivre, je verrais donc si je la continue ou pas. ce sera en fonction aussi de si vous avez aimé cette fiction là. Vous connaîtrez alors mieux mon style d'écriture. Vous pourrez alors me conseiller. **_

_**Boooon, je ne vais pas non plus vous faire patienter plus longtemps pour lire ce chapitre... Mais franchement, en le relisant pour mes fautes, je me suis rendue compte que c'est vers la fin que mon cerveau a décidé d'introduire quelques connotations sexuelles. MDR. Enfin, vous avez appris à me connaitre un peu mieux maintenant ;) Vous savez donc que ce sera très très trèèèèèèèèèèès SOFT (le trash n'est pas mon truc, je préfère les bonbons). Fin je déconne rien de choquant. A peine remarquable, promis.**_

**_Bonne lecture !_**

* * *

**Chapitre 16 :**

En moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour le dire, Emma avait suivi son père à l'extérieur en courant et Mary s'était jetée dans les bras de Regina qui était restée paralysée devant la scène à laquelle elle venait d'assister. Elle fut d'ailleurs tellement choquée qu'elle remarqua à peine que la mère de sa compagne l'encerclait de ses bras et ne répondit pas à son étreinte, allant même jusqu'à se laisser tomber sur la première chaise qu'elle trouvait, l'écourtant. Mary, ne se vexant en rien de la situation, s'accroupit devant elle, et lui prit la main.

\- Tout va bien se passer ! Rassura-t-elle réussissant ainsi à capter l'attention de Regina.

Elle ancra alors profondément ses yeux chocolatés dans les yeux verts de Mary et lui sourit tristement, en resserrant la pression de sa main. Puis elle se releva, pris une profonde inspiration et se dirigea avec classe à l'extérieur du restaurant.

Le coup de vent frais sur son visage lui fit un bien fou et elle chercha rapidement Emma des yeux. Elle ne tarda pas à l'apercevoir, assise sur un banc, les coudes sur les genoux, et la tête dans ses mains. Regina ne s'assit pas à côté d'elle lorsqu'elle fut arrivée, elle se contenta de la regarder, debout. Emma, elle, qui avait entendu la symphonie des talons de la brune s'approcher d'elle, mais qui avait surtout ressenti sa présence rassurante, ne releva pas la tête.

\- Il a dit…

Et elle se mit à pleurer. Elle était secouée par d'énormes sanglots, comme elle ne l'avait jamais été. Elle respirait bruyamment en reprenant son souffle.

Bouleversée par le comportement qu'avait adopté Emma, et ne l'ayant jamais vu comme cela, Regina pris place à côté d'elle sur le banc, étreignant ses épaules de ses bras. La jeune blonde déposa alors sa tête qui avait quitté ses mains sur l'épaule de sa compagne en inspirant profondément pour se calmer. Regina la rassurait, elle revêtait son comportement maternel instinctivement et allégeait un peu son cœur.

\- Il a dit qu'il…

\- Ssssht…

Regina pris la tête d'Emma entre ses mains, et essuyait ses larmes de ses pouces en la regardant avec compassion.

\- On parlera de tout ça plus tard.

Après un long silence durant lequel Emma s'était de nouveau jetée dans ses bras, elle ajouta :

\- Je suis désolée que ça se soit passé comme ça avec ton père.

Elle la savait plus que sincère, mais ne lui répondit pas, la poussant à continuer seule.

\- Je pense que tu devrais aller dormir chez lui et ta mère.

\- QUOI ? Hurla-t-elle brusquement se dégageant des bras de la brune. Mais tu déconnes j'espère ? Il vient de se tirer à pied jusqu'à chez lui, il a même pas cherché à le dire à ma mère.

Regina tourna vivement la tête vers le restaurant pour voir si Mary allait bien, et lorsqu'elle la vit discuter tristement avec Granny à travers la vitre, elle fut quelque peu rassurée et se tourna de nouveau vers Emma qui n'avait pas terminé de parler.

\- Il va me foutre à la porte !

\- Arrête d'être stupide s'il te plait. C'est ton père et tu sais très bien qu'il ne ferait pas ça. Et que ta mère ne le laisserait pas faire. On sait aussi très bien toi et moi que c'est ta mère qui aura le dernier mot. Au pire il ne t'adressera pas la parole jusqu'à demain. Mais il faut que tu le fasses pour ta mère. Tu ne peux pas la laisser seule.

\- …

\- Emma ?

\- Oui oui, d'accord, fit-elle essuyant ses dernières larmes et se levant péniblement.

Pendant que Regina se levait à son tour, elle la prit une dernière fois dans ses bras.

\- Tu vas me manquer Gina.

\- Toi aussi Swan, on se voit demain.

Elle déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres et s'éloigna jusqu'à sa Mercedes noire. Une fois installée à l'intérieur, elle suivit sa compagne des yeux, la vit rejoindre sa mère, la prendre dans ses bras et partir avec elle. Une fois rassurée, elle quitta le parking et rentra dans son manoir, ne tardant pas à sombrer.

\- **REEEEG' !**

Elle n'avait pas besoin d'ouvrir les yeux pour comprendre qu'Ariel était _encore_ là.

\- Il va vraiment falloir que je pense à changer toutes les serrures de cette maison.

\- Ta sœur te demande quand tu comptes récupérer ton fils.

\- Quoi ? Fit-elle émergeant enfin et ouvrant les yeux.

Elle vit qu'Ariel était en train de lire tous ses messages.

\- C'est les vacances scolaires t'as pas oublié ? C'est dingue y a rien dans ton téléphone. T'effaces tous tes messages ou quoi ? J'espérais tomber sur quelque chose d'intéressant.

Regina se leva les yeux au ciel et se dirigea vers la salle de bain.

\- Bon c'est pas le moment Ariel. Je dois aller chercher mon fils.

**Une fois chez sa sœur, **Regina passa son temps à regarder son téléphone pendant que les deux jeunes femmes rigolaient entre elles, et que son fils préparait ses affaires à l'étage.

\- T'attends des nouvelles de quelqu'un ? Taquina Zelena.

\- Emma oui, répondit-elle instinctivement sans aucune gêne.

Puis elle lui raconta sa soirée de la veille et c'est Belle qui intervint en première.

\- Oh… David ? Vraiment… ? Je pensais pas qu'il régirait de cette manière. Il est plutôt ouvert d'habitude. Il a dit quoi à Emma ?

\- Je sais pas, répondit Regina les yeux rivés sur son téléphone.

Zelena caressa l'épaule de sa sœur, ce qui la fit presque sursauter et lui adressa un sourire plein d'espoir.

\- Maman ? On y va ?

\- Bien sur, lui répondit-elle avec son sourire le plus radieux.

Elle avait décidé de ne rien dire à son fils. Surtout pas avant de savoir ce que David avait bien pu dire à Emma… et surtout pas avant d'avoir des échos de sa nuit chez les Charming.

**Emma se réveilla** dans les bras de sa mère qui l'avait étreinte jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme, et elle avait de ce fait sombré dans le sommeil elle aussi quelques instants plus tard. David était venu embrasser Mary avant de se coucher, ne pouvant visiblement pas lui en vouloir à_ elle_. Il était cependant parti bien plus tôt qu'à son habitude pour travailler. Ce qui n'était sans attrister sa fille. Elle se leva discrètement pour ne pas réveiller sa mère, lui dépose un mot pour la prévenir qu'elle s'absentait, et qu'elle n'irait pas travailler. A ce rythme elle allait certainement très rapidement utiliser tous ses congés de l'année.

**Emma entra** en trombe dans le manoir de Regina et se précipita dans la pièce où cette dernière se trouvait : dans la cuisine. L'ayant aperçu, elle la prit de ce fait brusquement par la taille et lui attrapa la bouche passionnément. Regina ne répondit pas à ce baiser, et Emma pensa tout d'abord que c'était parce qu'elle l'avait surprise. Mais au bout de quelques longues secondes, elle se sépara de ses lèvres.

\- Un problème ? Lui lança la blonde l'air inquiet.

\- Si tu considères que notre fils en est un, alors oui, lui répondit-elle en riant aux éclats.

Emma se retourna alors et vit alors Henry assit sur une chaise derrière le plan de travail. Elle rougit violemment et se détacha définitivement de Regina.

\- Tiens… Salut gamin… T'es là… Fit-elle honteuse.

\- Salut 'Man, s'amusa son fils, je vais monter t'inquiète, j'ai des trucs à faire.

Lorsque celui-ci s'éclipsa en lançant un clin d'œil à ses mères, Emma posa ses mains sur sa tête et grimaça.

\- Je suis… vraiment une boulette.

\- Absolument.

Alors qu'elle se cachait son visage de ses mains, Regina s'approcha, n'ayant pas quitté son sourire et lui attrapa ses deux poignets pour ancrer son regard dans le sien.

\- Mais il devra prendre l'habitude de voir les élans d'affection de ses mères maintenant. Puis il n'a pas l'air particulièrement choqué.

Ceci rassura un peu la jeune blonde qui sourit timidement, encore rougie par les évènements. Elle ne savait pas vraiment quoi lui dire, si bien que Regina reprit la parole une nouvelle fois.

\- Pourquoi donc cette soudaine envie de venir m'embrasser sans même prendre le soin de vérifier si tu ne vas gêner personne ?

\- Il faut vraiment une raison pour en avoir envie ?

\- Emma…

\- Bon d'accord, premièrement c'est parce que tu m'as manqué. J'étais super triste chez moi et de voir ma mère triste aussi ça m'a tout simplement déprimé. Mon père est parti tellement tôt que je l'ai même pas vu. Ça m'aurait réconforté que tu sois là… Ensuite, tout simplement parce que je ne savais pas trop ce que tu as pu penser hier… mais rien de ce que ne dira David ne pourra me faire changer d'avis : c'est avec toi que je veux être, et personne d'autre. Peu importe si ça lui déplait. Et je voulais que tu sois certaine de ce que je pense. Et finalement c'est juste parce que je t'aime…

Regina lui sourit et passa la main dans sa chevelure blonde et bouclée.

\- Maman ? Hurla Henry de l'étage. Ton téléphone sonne !

\- Laisse sonner ! Lui répondit sa mère en ne détachant pas son regard d'Emma.

\- Mais j'arrive pas à me concentrer sur mes devoirs avec tout ce b…

\- HENRY MILLS !

Regina avait rapidement et violemment retiré sa main des cheveux d'Emma et s'était retournée vers l'escalier pour hurler plus sèchement sur son fils, furieuse, comme si celui-ci avait pu lui faire face.

\- Tu peux rajouter Swan si tu veux, lui murmura Emma en riant doucement de la situation.

C'est devant le regard noir que lui lança Regina que la blonde leva les mains en l'air, en signe d'abandon total. Elle poursuivit donc.

\- TU SURVEILLES TON LANGAGE !

\- J'allais dire bruit Maman ! Tout ce bruit !

Sa compagne explosa de rire et lui murmura à nouveau :

\- Ca veut dire que tu peux rajouter Swan ?

\- Rêve, lui répondit-elle légèrement vexée après lui avoir donné une tape sur l'épaule. C'est à cause de toi s'il parle comme un détenu de prison.

\- QUOI ? Mais il allait dire « bruit » ! Se plaignit-t-elle la mine boudeuse.

\- Toi et moi on sait très bien que non.

Et sur ces mots accompagnés d'un sourire triomphant elle se dirigea de nouveau vers sa cuisine, qu'elle avait quitté suite à son dialogue avec son fils. Emma lui emboita le pas. Cette dernière déposa les yeux sur le plan de travail, et constata que Regina faisait une tarte, certainement pour Henry qui raffolait des desserts de sa mère.

\- Oh non ! Dément. C'est une tarte aux pommes ?

\- Non. Tu sais qu'Henry n'aime pas ça.

\- On se demande la faute à qui… Fit-elle d'un air moqueur.

Regina ne releva pas. Elle préférait continuer sa préparation. Et sans même lui adresser un regard pour ne pas la perturber, elle lança :

\- Et si on parlait de ce que t'a dit ton père hier.

Emma failli s'étouffer avec sa propre salive et son cœur rata un battement. Elle tentait difficilement de retenir les larmes qui lui remontaient par la gorge et y parvint. C'est cependant avec une petite voix tremblante qu'elle lui expliqua.

\- Quand je suis sortie, je l'ai vu qui marchait, déterminé, vers chez eux. Je devais presque courir pour me maintenir à son allure. Il m'a dit qu'il n'arrivait pas à croire que j'ai pu lui cacher ça. Il a dit qu'il avait énormément de peine que j'ai pu penser qu'il était aussi fermé. Qu'il ne voulait que mon bonheur, peu importe si c'était accompagné d'un homme ou d'une femme. Mais qu'il m'en voulait cruellement de lui avoir caché et d'avoir mis en place ce stratagème pour qu'il l'apprenne de la bouche de cet espèce d'abruti.

\- Je ne vois vraiment pas ce qu'il y a de mal dans ce qu'il t'a dit Emma, lui répondit elle un sourire rassurant aux lèvres. S'il est juste vexé, ça lui passera.

\- Non, c'est pas le problème.

\- ?

\- Il a simplement ajouté que ça pouvait être tout le monde. Sauf toi. Il a énormément de rancœur envers toi, aujourd'hui encore. Je pense que ce sont surtout les mots de Killian qui l'ont frappé. Il a réussi à lui mettre dans la tête que tu lui prenais sa fille à nouveau, et que tu n'avais pas forcément de bonnes intentions, comme la dernière fois que tu l'as fait…

\- Oh ! Je vois…

Regina était profondément froissée de cette révélation, mais elle ne laissa rien apparaitre, nettoyant son plan de travail, son plat prêt à prendre place dans le four. Quand elle leva les yeux vers Emma, elle vit qu'elle était au bord des larmes et qu'il ne lui en aurait plus fallu beaucoup.

\- Poire !

\- Quoi ?

\- J'ai fait une tarte aux poires. Fit-elle dans un sourire, prenant appui de ses coudes sur son plan.

Emma soupira de bonheur. Sa compagne savait exactement quel sujet il fallait aborder, quand et pendant combien de temps. Elle était tellement parfaite…

\- J'espère que ça te convient à toi aussi.

\- Je sais même plus tellement ça remonte à loin la dernière fois que j'en ai mangé une.

A ces mots, Regina, toujours accoudée à son plan de travail trempa son index de la main droite délicatement dans la crème frangipane qui avait surement pris l'arôme des poires qui trempaient dedans depuis quelques instants maintenant. Elle leva ensuite les yeux vers Emma, lui tendant son doigt avec une terrible classe, sans bouger de sa position initiale. La jeune blonde ouvrait tellement la bouche qu'on aurait pu penser que les muscles de sa mâchoire ne se tenaient plus non plus. Elle-même avait du mal à tenir sur ses jambes. Elle fit cependant le tour de la cuisinière de son hôte, arrivant à sa gauche et lui attrapa son poignet droit, la forçant à se relever pour lui faire parfaitement face. Sans la lâcher des yeux, avec son regard carnassier, elle prit le doigt de sa compagne entre ses lèvres. La respiration de Regina était de plus en plus bruyante. Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de ressentir un frisson dans tout son corps au contact de la langue d'Emma, et la vision de ses joues qui se creusait lorsqu'elle aspirait la faisait suffoquer de chaleur.

\- J'adore… Ajouta sensuellement Emma en lâchant sa main. Mais je doute que ça ait si bon gout quand ce ne sera plus sur toi.

Regina arqua un sourcil et tenta de ne rien laisser paraitre, attrapant son plat pour l'enfourner. Elle ne répondit pas à Emma, ce qui la poussa dans son élan.

\- Tu sais ce qu'on peut faire sur un plan de travail propre et spacieux ?

La brune explosa de rire en refermant son four et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine avant de répondre.

\- A part cuisiner ? Non.

\- Tu veux que je te montre ?

\- Tu sais quand je parlais qu'Henry devait commencer à s'habituer à nos élans d'affection, je parlais pas de l'inviter dans notre lit, Emma. Il va être midi, et il va surement redescendre dans peu de temps.

Elle rougit encore à cette révélation, pensant à ce qui s'était passé un peu plus tôt, et se maudissant de ne jamais penser autrement que si elles étaient toujours seules.

\- T'as raison.

\- Evidemment.

Elle déposa cependant un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres et se dirigea vers son salon, certaine que son invitée allait la suivre.

Elle se laissa tomber avec la plus grande grâce et toute l'élégance du monde sur son canapé.

\- C'est vraiment dommage qu'Henry soit là, reprit-elle en scrutant les moindres détails du manoir Mills. Y a beaucoup de possibilités chez toi.

\- Emma… Fit-elle simplement, désespérée du comportement enfantin de sa compagne.

Mais celle-ci explosa de rire.

\- Qu'est ce qui est si drôle 'Man ?

D'un rire court.

\- Euh… Bah rien…

Henry cru mourir de rire à son tour devant la gêne de sa mère biologique et tendit le téléphone à sa mère adoptive.

\- Tiens Maman ! Je t'ai descendu ton téléphone.

\- Merci mon ange, lui répondit-elle avec des yeux emplis d'amour.

\- Je vais mettre la table.

Regina remarqua, qu'en effet, son téléphone a certainement du gêner Henry dans ses révisions. 4 appels en absence et deux messages dont un vocal.

\- C'est qui ? Demanda Emma en se jetant à ses côtés sur le canapé, tant que sa voisine cru faire un bon de deux mètres.

\- Ta mère, ta mère, ta mère, ta mère… Tiens ! Ta mère aussi. Et puis finalement ta mère.

Emma déglutit difficilement. Elle venait de se souvenir qu'elle avait l'affaire David Nolan à régler. C'est-à-dire qu'elle se sentait tellement bien en compagnie de Regina, qu'elle avait fait abstraction de tout le reste. Elle réussi tout de même à lire le message qui comportait un simple « _Rappelle-moi_ », et regarda, non sans inquiétude, sa compagne porter le téléphone à son oreille pour écouter ce que Mary avait bien pu vouloir lui dire. Son visage, impassible, comme toujours, ne laissait rien transparaitre. Elle raccrocha et alors Emma ne put attendre une seconde de plus.

\- Qu'est ce qu'elle voulait ?

\- Que je vienne la voir.

\- Que tu quoi ?

\- Elle voudrait qu'on parle un peu de ce qu'il s'est passé hier. Elle espérait aussi que je puisse parler à David un peu avant qu'il ne reparte travailler cet après-midi.

Emma fit un bond et se releva sur ses jambes en secouant son index du même signe négatif que sa tête qui le suivait.

\- Hors de question Gina ! Tu restes là ! J'ai pas envie que tu te retrouves face à lui.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je saurais me contenir, fit-elle s'étant relevée pour lui attraper le bras. Je ne vais pas me mettre en colère face à lui, je te le jure crois moi.

Emma la regarda alors avec des yeux rondis de surprise.

\- Non non. J'ai simplement pas envie que tu te retrouves seule face à lui sans pouvoir te défendre. Je préfèrerai que tu te mettes en colère plutôt que tu le laisses dire n'importe quoi à ton égard. J'ai aucune envie qu'il se sente supérieur à toi parce qu'il est mon père. Il a rien à dire. C'est ma vie. Et dans ma vie je fais mes propres choix. Et je t'ai choisis, toi !

Regina qui était au bord des larmes à la simple idée de penser que son amante ne préfère la défendre elle que son propre père lui caressa la joue, attendrie.

\- Oh Em'…

En fait, elle se rendait compte qu'elle l'aimait trop pour faire passer l'opinion de son père avant ses choix. Et elle ne pouvait constater que pour sa part, même si Emma lui suppliait de faire le contraire, elle l'aimait trop pour avoir envie de s'en prendre à David. Elle aurait voulu que sa famille apprenne à l'apprécier, sans avoir besoin de se mettre hors d'elle. Elle voulait faire cela bien, pour une fois…

\- Tu vois que toi aussi tu m'affubles de surnom ridicule.

\- Ah oui ?

\- Non enfin… Je voulais dire… J'aime bien. C'est juste que j'ai repris ton expression de la première fois que je t'ai appelé Gina… Même si je ne pense clairement pas que le surnom que tu me donnes est ridicule… et …

\- Bon ! C'est pas que ce que tu dis n'est pas très intéressant, voire pas passionnant mais je dois aller voir ta mère Swan.

\- J'aurais surement du me taire.

\- Comme toujours. Embrasse Henry pour moi.

Et elle s'éclipsa.

**Emma avait passé** le perron de la porte de Belle avec son fils. Elle ressentait le besoin de voir son amie.

\- Emma ! Lui fit-elle enchantée de la revoir en ouvrant la porte. Entre ! Salut Henry !

Elle lui répondit par un vague sourire, et enleva son manteau une fois la porte d'entrée passée.

\- Zelena n'est pas là ? Lui demanda-t-elle histoire de trouver quelque chose pour aborder une conversation.

\- Non, on est lundi, elle travaille. Heureusement pour moi –ou je devrais dire pour nous- la bibliothèque est fermée le lundi. Comme ça je peux me reposer un peu, c'est pas tout, mais avec toutes les péripéties de ces derniers temps, j'ai pas vraiment trouvé un moment pour me reposer.

Emma lui sourit, elle avait l'air heureuse. Henry se dirigea vers la cuisine pour se servir un verre d'eau, laissant un moment seules les deux jeunes femmes.

\- J'aimerai te parler !

\- A propos de ton père ? Regina m'en a parlé vaguement en passant prendre Henry ce matin.

Déjà ? Pensait-elle. Mais elle fut coupée dans son élan car Belle continua :

\- Mais elle ne savait pas encore ce que David t'avait dit à ce moment là !

Emma lui raconta rapidement en jetant furtivement des regards vers la cuisine toutes les deux secondes, de peur que son fils ne revienne et ne surprenne la conversation.

\- Ah.

\- S'il te plait Belle. Dit autre chose !

\- Il se rendra rapidement compte que Regina n'est plus la même, laisse faire le temps.

Elle la prit alors dans ses bras, et même si Emma savait déjà tout ça, elle ne put s'empêcher de soupirer de soulagement et de répondre à l'étreinte de son amie.

\- Belle ?

\- Oui ?

\- Est-ce que ça te dérange si je te laisse un peu Henry ? Ok je sais j'abuse parce qu'en ce moment, il est très souvent chez toi. Et aussi parce que tu viens de me dire que tu avais besoin de te reposer. Mais je pense pas pouvoir le laisser à mes parents, vu les tensions en ce moment… Même si je sais que mon père travaille aujourd'hui… Mais…

\- Emma ! La coupa net son amie. C'est bon, ne t'en fais pas. Henry est un garçon bien élevé, c'est pas lui qui me fatiguera plus.

\- Merci ! Fit-elle dans un soupir bruyant. J'ai besoin d'aller me promener un peu seule, prendre l'air pour réfléchir. Et Regina est chez ma mère.

\- OU CA ?

\- Oui je sais… Je te raconterai !

Et elle passa de nouveau la porte après avoir dit au revoir à son fils.

**Regina toqua** trois coups secs sur la porte et Mary Margaret vint lui ouvrir quasiment essoufflée d'avoir couru depuis la mezzanine.

\- Entre ! Lui fit-elle tout sourire.

La brune déglutit. Elle avait tellement peur de se retrouver en face de David et d'affronter ce regard de haine qu'elle avait eu tant de mal à effacer des visages des habitants. Elle inspira profondément et entra dans l'appartement… Vide.

\- David n'est pas là ? Demande-t-elle instinctivement.

\- Non. Il est parti travailler. Avec Emma qui a prit son jour de congés, il faut bien que quelqu'un fasse tourner le commissariat, tu comprends. Enfin, il n'a pas voulu rentrer ce midi, contrairement à ce que j'aurais pensé… Et à ce qu'il fait d'habitude d'ailleurs…

Voyant le regard perdu de Mary, Regina hocha tristement la tête. D'un côté, elle était soulagée qu'il ne soit pas là. Mais de l'autre, elle aurait vraiment voulu lui parler car elle le savait, cela ne faisait que repousser le moment échéant où il faudrait que tous aient une conversation...

\- Je t'avais fait venir pour lui parler à la base.

\- Je sais, je sais… Lui répondit-elle sur un ton rassurant pour qu'elle cesse de culpabiliser de l'avoir fait déplacer pour rien.

Regina avait prit l'initiative de changer de sujet et d'accompagner Mary à sa cuisine pour faire deux cafés avant de venir se poser sur le canapé du salon.

\- Alors comment ça se passe à la mairie ?

\- Disons que j'aurais bien besoin d'une Regina 2 à mes côtés.

\- Désolée ce serait avec plaisir Mary… Mais j'aide déjà Belle à la bibliothèque. Mais ce qui est bien c'est que tu peux faire ton travail de chez toi ! Et puis si tu fais quelques grasses mat' personne ne t'en tiendra rigueur, personne ne le saura vraiment d'ailleurs.

Elle avait réussi à la faire rire. Et tenta de continuer pendant une bonne demi-heure, ce qui fonctionna avec succès. Ensuite elle regarda sa montre et se leva.

\- Je vais devoir repartir, mais je suis contente d'avoir passé un moment avec toi !

\- Je t'avoue qu'égoïstement j'avais espéré que tu restes si longtemps même malgré l'absence de David. J'ai vraiment besoin de compagnie en ce moment.

Regina esquissa un sourire à la mention du mot « égoïstement » venant de la bouche de son ancienne belle fille, et se contenta de lui caresser amicalement l'épaule.

\- Je reviendrai bientôt !

Devant le bonheur apparent de Mary, elle se dirigea vers la porte, et avant qu'elle ne soit partie, elle la retint par le bras.

\- Moi je sais que tu as changé Regina ! Et je suis fière que tu sois avec ma fille. Entre nous, ajouta-t-elle en chuchotant comme si quelqu'un avait pu l'entendre, je préfère mille fois que ce soit toi qu'elle ait choisi plutôt que ce pirate…

Regina avait été touchée en plein cœur de cette révélation et elle ancra un regard plein de remerciements sincères dans les yeux de Mary, jusqu'à ce qu'une illumination ne la frappe.

\- T'es vraiment un génie ! Lui lança-t-elle en signe d'au revoir et dévalant les escaliers avec toujours autant de classe, laissant sa –maintenant- belle mère- sur son propre perron, dans l'incompréhension.

**Emma marchait** lentement dans les rues de Storybrooke. Elle appréciait le froid sur son visage. Elle respirait chaque bouffée d'air à plein poumon, si profondément qu'elle avait maintenant l'impression d'être droguée à l'air frais. Elle ne pouvait cesser de penser à son père. Mais surtout à l'affrontement entre lui et Regina, sans elle. Elle ne pouvait pas tempérer leurs disputes, elle ne pouvait pas prendre la défense de sa compagne, et cela la torturait de savoir que tout cela se passait surement en ce moment même. Lorsqu'elle sentit que ses doigts et ses poumons commençaient réellement à souffrir du froid, elle décida d'aller prendre un chocolat chez Granny. Elle entra et s'installa au bar, lançant un sourire amical à Ruby, qui comprit, sans même lui demander, ce qu'elle allait prendre.

Quand elle lui apporta, et qu'elle vit la moue boudeuse de son amie, elle s'assit un instant en face d'elle.

\- Comment ça va avec Regina ?

\- Tu vas peut être rire mais c'est la seule chose qui va en ce moment.

Elle prit une gorgée de son chocolat, mais elle n'avait pas envie de parler. Surtout pas à son amie Ruby qui vivait surement une relation idyllique que personne ne lui reprochait. La serveuse dut certainement le comprendre puisqu'elle se leva :

\- En tout cas il fait drôlement froid en ce moment. C'est limite invivable.

Puis elle partit. Quelques instants plus tard, c'est un ténébreux brun aux yeux bleus qui vint s'installer en face d'elle. Hook. Encore. S'il y avait bien UNE SEULE personne au monde qu'elle ne voulait pas voir, c'était lui.

\- Comment ça va Emma ?

\- Ferme-la !

Son regard était tellement noir qu'on aurait pu douter que ses yeux tendaient plus à être émeraudes.

\- Oh, fais pas la susceptible ! De toute façon il aurait bien fallu qu'il le sache un jour ou l'autre.

\- Pas par toi.

Elle essayait de répondre le plus rapidement et le plus sèchement possible pour éviter de lui mettre son poing dans la figure. Elle les serrait d'ailleurs fortement sous la table.

\- Il aurait surement réagit plus violement s'il l'avait appris par la suite. Le plus tôt était le mieux.

\- Mais…

Emma était en pleine hallucination. De quoi se mêlait-il ?

\- Mais ce n'est PAS TA VIE HOOK.

Sans s'en rendre compte, elle s'était mise à crier et toutes les têtes étaient maintenant retournées vers eux. Ce qui la poussa à baisser le ton.

\- Tu ne fais plus parti de ma vie Killian, et maintenant je te demande de partir s'il te plait.

Elle serrait les dents. Garder son calme était devenu de plus en plus compliqué et sa respiration s'était nettement accélérée. « Essaie de penser à des choses qui t'apaisent » se tournait-elle en boucle dans son esprit pour oublier pendant une seconde que le pirate était encore assis en face d'elle. Elle avait fermée les yeux. Elle pensait à Regina, la seule qui puisse vraiment l'apaiser, même si elle la mettait souvent hors d'elle. A ses cheveux ébènes, ses yeux noirs, sa mâchoire imposante, ses lèvres irréalistes, ainsi que son sourire éclatant. Sa taille parfaite et sa classe inégalable. Sa façon de marcher, de parler, sa voix… Ses gestes tendres, tout comme ses gestes violents, et son odeur fruitée et si agréable…

\- Et si je ne veux pas partir ? On a pas encore abordé tous les sujets. Comme Mulan par exemple. J'espère que ça n'a pas été trop dur pour toi d'apprendre ça. Moi je pense que je n'aurais pas accepté d'avoir une trainée comme petite amie.

Emma ne savait pas ce qui la mettait le plus hors d'elle. Qu'Hook ait décidé de rester malgré le fait qu'elle lui avait explicitement dit qu'ils n'avaient plus rien à voir l'un avec l'autre, qu'il ose parler de Regina, et de son ancienne vie sentimentale aussi légèrement alors que cela ne le regardait pas… ou alors… Elle avait bien entendu ? Il venait de la traiter de trainée ?

A cette pensée, elle devint rouge de rage, et se jeta sur Killian qui tomba à la renverse, au sol. Elle le cogna d'innombrables fois, ses poings s'abatant sur le visage perdu du pirate.

A partir de cet instant tout se passa très vite. Après lui avoir possiblement brisé quelques os, mais ne voulant pas s'arrêter là, elle comptait lui apprendre ce qu'il en coutait de traiter la femme qu'elle aimait. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit tirée en arrière d'une force supérieure à la sienne. En se débâtant elle pu apercevoir Hook se relevant, frappé par l'effroi, le visage en sang. Lorsqu'elle ressenti une paire de menotte se refermer sur ses poignets, elle sursauta, se calma et se retourna plus rapidement qu'il n'en fallait pour le dire.

\- On va au poste maintenant Emma.

Son père.

* * *

_**Et voilà... Le prochain sera le dernier avant l'épilogue... Bouuuuuh... Que de tristesse... **_

_**Le pire dans tout ça c'est que dans 95% des cas vous avez tous été tellement motivants et tellement agréables avec moi... Merci beaucoup...**_

_**Bon je ferais une séance de remerciement plus poussée et plus chiante à l'épilogue. **_

**_Mais ici, et pour ceux qui ne la connaissent pas, je tiens à remercier quand même Linsy, mon grand secours... Elle vient de terminer sa fiction Hindsight mais c'est pas une raison pour pas aller la lire la favoriter, la reviewer, l'imprimer et l'encadrer._**

**_JE VOUS AIME VOUS TOUUUUUUUS !_**

**_A demain, pour la fin._**

**_(Même ma rime est déprimante!)._**

**_xoxo_**


	18. Chapter 17

_**Et coucou...**_

_**Voilà... C'est fini... fini fini quoi... (nan j'déconne y a un épilogue après).**_

_**Bon, je suis tellement déprimée de vous annoncer cette fin que je vais vous laisser lire par vous même.**_

_**WARNING: OUI c'est bisounours city, mais c'est mon monde, et si vous n'aimez pas ce monde trop praliné ne tentez même pas de lire l'épilogue parce que là c'est pire que tout genre... JACKPOT!**_

_**Warning 2, pour ceux qui lisent mes commentaires en chaque début de chapitre: Oui effectivement mon cerveau avait bien déraillé, à la fin... **_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

**Chapitre 17 :**

La tête derrière les barreaux du commissariat de Storybrooke, Emma regardait son père qui s'occupait de ranger quelques dossiers en silence.

\- Papa ?

\- Quoi ? Fit-il sans lever les yeux, mais cependant aussi tendrement qu'à son habitude.

\- Je sortirai quand d'ici ?

\- Il va falloir que tu restes là quelques jours.

\- HEIN ?

\- Emma ! La coupa-t-il un peu plus sèchement. Tu t'es déchainée sur Hook. Tu l'as physiquement agressé, tu l'as rué de coups de poing, tu lui as cassé le nez et explosé l'arcade sourcilière. C'est surement Whale qui s'occupe de lui en ce moment. A l'hôpital.

\- Bon vu comme ça. J'avoue j'ai pas volé ces quelques jours.

David baissa la tête et lui répondit tristement.

\- Tu n'aurais pas agit comme ça d'habitude.

Emma qui fixait à présent le sol, avait relevé son regard noir vers son père, mais n'haussa pas le ton.

\- Papa, je ne sais pas ce que tu insinues, mais c'est faux. J'aurais bien évidemment réagit comme ça avant d'être avec Regina si c'est ce que tu veux vraiment savoir. Elle n'était pas avec moi donc elle n'a pas agit pour moi et si tu veux **vraiment tout** savoir alors saches que quand elle est avec moi elle est encore plus douce que maman.

David ne répondit rien, il sa contenta de regarder sa fille.

\- Et que toi aussi évidemment. Ajouta-t-elle sous les yeux impuissants et tristes de son père à cette déclaration.

\- Je ne veux pas être froid et distant avec toi. Mais j'ai toujours peur qu'elle redevienne la personne qu'elle était avant ta naissance. J'ai peur qu'elle n'ait pas de bonne intentions et que…

\- Papa ! La coupa-t-elle. Te laisse pas monter la tête par ce que Hook a bien pu dire. Même maman a décidé d'ouvrir les yeux et a vu qu'elle était vraiment passé du bon côté, rends toi à l'évidence !

\- …

\- Et de toute façon, c'est elle que j'aime, tu n'y changeras rien.

\- Oui, mais moi je ne l'aime pas particulièrement.

\- Alors tant pis ! Apprends vite à l'apprécier parce que je vais rester avec elle.

David fut comme frappé en plein cœur par les révélations de sa fille, et décida de s'assoir derrière son bureau, quand Regina entra à son tour dans le commissariat, l'air paniqué et furieux.

Elle n'avait pas vu le père d'Emma au fond de la pièce et se dirigea avec détermination devant elle.

\- EMMA SWAN ! Hurla-t-elle.

La blonde aurait voulu se cacher dans un coin mais elle se contenta de rougir devant l'énervement de sa compagne. Elle qui venait de dire i minutes de cela à son propre père qu'elle était la personne la plus douce qu'elle connaissait. Cependant elle attendit que sa colère ne cesse car elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas faire autrement.

\- Est-ce que tu sais AU MOINS à quel point je me suis inquiétée ? Je suis rentrée chez moi, aucun signe de TOI NI D'HENRY. En plus de CA, aucun message, ni aucun mot, RIEN ! Comment j'étais censée réagir à ça Swan ? Heureusement en quelques coups de téléphone, j'ai réussi à savoir qu'Henry était chez Belle. Oui je l'ai appelée parce que TOI TU NE REPONDAIS PAS ! Quand je lui ai demandé où tu étais TOI, elle m'a dit que tu te promenais dans Storybrooke. SERIEUSEMENT EMMA ? CA FAIT UNE HEURE QUE JE TOURNE ! J'ai du demandé à Granny où tu étais passé, et là Ruby m'apprends que tu t'es faite arrêter ? Parce que tu as massacré cet ABRUTI DE PIRATE ? Combien de fois encore je dois te dire de l'ignorer une bonne fois pour toute ? Fais ce que je te dis une fois de temps en temps !

Emma ne répondit pas et se contenta, fière, de jeter un regard à son père. Regard qui voulait dire « tu vois ? Ce n'est pas elle qui me pousse à la violence, au contraire ». David le comprit puisqu'il avait l'air de se sentir honteux de ne faire confiance à personne.

\- MISS SWAN EST-CE QUE VOUS ALLEZ SEULEMENT ME REPONDRE OU ME DONNER DES EXPLICATIONS ? Continua-t-elle d'hurler, hors d'elle.

\- Euh… Regina…

En un coup d'œil qui lui désignait l'arrière du commissariat, la brune se retourna et remarqua enfin le père de sa conjointe.

\- Bonjour David. Lui lança-t-elle avant de se retourner à nouveau vers Emma, comme si rien ne la perturbait. Donc Emma ?

La jeune prisonnière resta quelques secondes sans voix, s'attendant à une réaction gênée de sa part. Gênée de constater qu'elles n'étaient pas seules mais qu'il s'agissait en plus de ça, de David. Mais rien.

Elle décida donc de s'expliquer.

\- J'ai résisté très longtemps de ne pas m'attaquer à lui je te jure, mais il insistait lourdement, il refusait de partir et il tenait de plus en plus de propos indécents que je ne pouvais pas supporter.

\- Il te suffisait de t'en aller, lui répondit-elle, la voix légèrement calmée mais toujours sèche.

\- Il t'a insulté, lâcha-t-elle.

Regina, surprise ne savait plus quoi répondre. Toute sa colère envers elle s'était évanouie en quelques secondes. Elle s'approcha des barreaux, en prit deux entre ses mains, juste au dessus de celles d'Emma la regarda tendrement puis lui répondit :

\- Emma… Je suis touchée que tu m'ais surprotégée comme ça, mais je ne veux pas que tu te retrouves derrière des barreaux pour ça.

Elle glissa son visage et le rapprocha de celui d'Emma qui se pencha pour l'embrasser.

Un raclement de gorge gêné se fit entendre au loin derrière. Avec tout cela, les deux jeunes femmes en avaient presque oublié la présence de David. Regina se tourna alors vers lui.

\- Et TOI, tu n'as eu aucun SCRUPULES à mettre ta propre fille derrière les barreaux ?

\- Elle a enfreint la loi Regina.

Elle s'était pourtant promis de ne pas s'emporter avec son père. Mais là il ne s'agissait pas d'elle, il s'agissait d'Emma et du fait qu'elle devrait rester en prison pour avoir frappé un pur imbécile qui l'avait bien cherché.

\- Oh je t'en prie ! Elle l'a frappé ! Comme s'il n'y avait pas déjà eu des bagarres dans cette ville. Demande à Will s'il n'a jamais frappé quelqu'un sans se retrouver ici.

\- Will était un voleur, non un meurtrier !

\- MAIS EMMA N'A TUE PERSONNE !

\- Mais elle n'était pas loin !

David n'en revenait pas. D'habitude, c'était lui qui prenait la défense de sa fille contre cette femme. En l'occurrence, c'était l'inverse. Tout cela commençait sérieusement à le faire douter des intentions de Regina, mais il fallait qu'il en ait le cœur net pour pouvoir se l'affirmer.

\- Dis pas n'importe quoi ! Même si elle était sur la bonne voie pour le tuer, elle ne l'a pas fait parce que tu l'as arrêté donc ça reste une simple dispute légèrement violente. Tout ça c'est parce que tu ne supportes pas l'idée que ta fille puisse être avec moi.

A ces mots, le père d'Emma ouvrit plus grand ses yeux, comme surpris qu'elle ait osé aborder le sujet.

\- C'est faux ! Se contenta-t-il de répondre, sentant l'irritation lui monter.

Regina eut soudain le flash-back de sa matinée avec Mary Margaret, et pensa à ce qu'elle lui avait dit avant qu'elle s'en aille.

\- Ca tombe bien qu'on parle de ça, reprit-elle. Parce qu'il faut dire que monsieur-il-me-manque-une-main n'était vraiment pas tout blanc au début. Il s'est joué plusieurs fois d'Emma, en voulant la piéger à Fairytale, pendant moi j'étais bien sagement ici, avec toi, à me torturer l'esprit, cherchant comment ramener ta femme et ta fille à Storybrooke. Alors n'essaie pas de me faire croire que ce pirate mérite une plus grande confiance que moi. Surtout que je prétends avoir fait suffisamment mes preuves depuis. Maintenant je vais donc te poser une question David. Pourquoi LUI tu l'aurais accepté, et pas MOI ?

\- Parce que je n'en ai pas l'envie.

En l'espace de deux secondes, Regina qui avait profondément été choquée par la réponse de David lui envoya une gifle violente en pleine figure. De derrière les barreaux, Emma qui n'avait rien dit jusqu'ici sursauta violemment et plaça sa main devant sa bouche en signe de choc. Son père, lui, ne bougea pas d'un poil après avoir reçu cette claque, d'autant qu'il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle soit si douloureuse. Regina, elle, qui s'en voulait déjà d'avoir eu ce geste violent envers son beau père se retourna vers Emma stoïque, et lui lança, les larmes aux yeux.

\- Je repasserai te voir plus tard.

Puis elle s'enfuit.

Emma qui avait réussi à se remettre de son choc, jeta un regard noir à David avant de partir se coucher sur son lit inconfortable de détenu qui lui faisait un mal de chien.

\- Tu sais, intervint-elle quand même sur un ton dérisoire, presque fière du comportement de sa compagne, je sais ce que ça fait de se prendre une gifle de Regina Mills. Sur le coup c'est rude, mais après y a des chances pour que ça se termine en véritable histoire d'amour.

David ne répondit pas. Il était allé trop loin. Le problème n'était pas qu'il ne voulait pas pardonner à Regina. C'est qu'il n'en trouvait pas la force. Il avait toujours pris l'habitude d'avoir le soutien et l'aide de sa femme et de sa fille, mais cette fois ci, les deux avaient déjà fait leur deuil des actions passées de Regina, et maintenant il devait faire le sien seul.

\- Ah et aussi, reprit encore une fois Emma, ce qui le tira de ses pensées, T'étais plutôt d'accord pour qu'on soit amies elle et moi quand on est sorti l'autre soir. C'est pas concrètement plus difficile de l'accepter comme petite amie. Bon… Si ça te gêne pas je vais dormir maintenant. D'avoir frappé l'autre con, ça m'a tué.

Et elle ferma les yeux, laissant à nouveau David seul dans sa tourmente, la joue en feu.

**Quand elle les ouvrit,** c'est parce qu'elle fut réveillée par quelques cris de colère, doux et mélodieux. C'est alors avec le sourire qu'elle regarda sa mère s'agiter de l'autre côté du commissariat. Elle décida d'écouter un peu avant de manifester son réveil et ferma les yeux de nouveau.

\- David ! C'est notre fille ! Tu ne peux pas la laisser enfermer là !

\- Mais elle a frappé un homme !

\- Et alors ? Hook aussi il a frappé Will la dernière fois, et malgré toute la rancœur qu'Emma avait envers lui, il n'est resté ici que quelques heures.

\- Je ne sais pas ce que tu insinues, mais je n'ai aucune rancœur envers Emma ! C'est ma fille !

\- Et envers Regina ?

Cette fois Emma décela par ce long silence que son père était gêné. Le connaissant par cœur elle aurait pu deviner qu'il avait baissé les yeux.

\- David… reprit Mary, je sais que c'est difficile pour toi mais tu es forcé de l'accepter maintenant.

Elle lui caressait la joue en manifestation de son soutien, celui que David cherchait tellement depuis l'incident du restaurant. Maintenant il commençait à s'en vouloir de réagir comme il le faisait. Il avait toujours eu un cœur tellement ouvert aux autres. Sa femme était son rayon de soleil, son ange gardien et son exemple. Il n'aurait pas pu aller à l'inverse de ses pensées. Pour la simple et bonne raison que ses pensées étaient toujours tellement pures… Il l'avait toujours suivi car il savait que ce qu'elle faisait était juste. Et aujourd'hui il allait à l'encontre des volontés de son âme sœur ? Il ne pouvait pas lui faire cela, il n'avait pas le droit.

\- Maintenant tu vas relâcher Emma. Pas seulement parce que je te le demande en tant que femme, mais parce que je te l'ordonne en tant que supérieure.

Elle vit ainsi qu'il aurait pu pleurer et ajouta :

\- Je sais que tu sauras réparer tes erreurs. En plus je doute que le fait de frapper Hook n'ait attristé quelqu'un dans cette ville. Personne ne viendra se plaindre de sa libération. D'autant plus encore qu'Emma est très appréciée ici… Va donc la réveiller.

Il acquiesça d'un timide hochement de tête et se dirigea vers la cellule de sa fille, mais fut rattrapé par le bras, par sa femme qui lui glissa un baiser sur la joue avant de lui murmurer un « j'ai confiance en toi », qui lui redonna toutes les forces dont il avait besoin. Il lui sourit avant de tourner la clef dans la serrure.

\- Emma ? Lança-t-il.

Cette dernière fit mine de tout juste se réveiller et s'étira de tout son long avant de se mettre sur ses jambes et de regarder son père, d'un air faussement interrogatif.

\- Tu es libre, mais essaie de ne pas recommencer à l'avenir.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait changer d'avis ?

\- Ta mère, comme toujours.

Et le plus étonnant arriva par la suite. Alors qu'elle sortait tout juste de la cellule dans laquelle elle était restée plusieurs heures, David l'enlaça si fortement que sa colonne vertébrale aurait pu se briser sous cette force.

\- Papa ! Fit-elle suffoquant, tu m'étouffes.

\- Excuse-moi, lui répondit-il en la relâchant.

\- C'est rien, j'en suis pas morte !

\- Non je voulais dire… excuse moi pour tout…

Emma du se retenir grandement d'éclater en sanglot et de s'étaler à même le sol comme une enfant de 4 ans et se contenta de le serrer à son tour dans ses bras. Lorsqu'elle relâcha son étreinte, elle le regarda avant de lui dire :

\- Merci papa, mais toi et moi on sait parfaitement que ce n'est pas à moi que tu dois présenter tes excuses.

David déglutit difficilement en pensant à Regina qu'il avait tant blessé quelques heures plus tôt. Puis il repensa à cette incroyable gifle et rougit. Mary qui connaissait son mari sur le bout des doigts ancra son regard plein d'interrogations dans celui d'Emma.

\- Papa s'est prit la tarte de sa vie tout à l'heure, fit elle en explosant de rire.

Sa mère qui la suivait en s'imaginant la scène dû reprendre son calme pendant de nombreuses minutes avant de poursuivre la conversation :

\- Avoue quand même que tu ne l'auras pas volé David…

Comme pour changer de sujet, son père lui rendit son téléphone qui lui avait été confisqué à son entrée dans sa cellule. Lorsqu'Emma l'ouvrit, elle constata que Regina ne lui avait pas menti, qu'elle l'avait bombardé d'appels, et de messages emplis de tendresse tels que « _Swan si tu ne me rappelles pas dans la seconde je vais t'arracher les yeux_ ». Elle ne put s'empêcher de ressentir un frisson de plaisir masochiste l'envahir à la lecture de ce message et se sentant directement gênée par la présence de ses parents, elle pensa au fait que Regina avait réellement du se faire du souci pour elle, et cela calma ses ardeurs.

\- Maman ? Comment t'as su que j'étais enfermée ? Finit-elle par lui demander.

\- C'est Regina qui m'a appelé en fait. En me disant quelque du genre que mon crétin de mari ne comptait pas te laisser partir pour le moment, mais que tu ne méritais pas d'être enfermée aussi longtemps pour le peu que tu avais fait. Elle m'a aussi dit que j'étais maire et qu'en tant que tel, je devais prendre les mesures nécessaires à ta libération. Puis elle a fini par me dire qu'elle serait contente que je vienne boire un café chez elle, à l'occasion… Elle est vraiment extraordinaire cette femme !

A ces mots, Emma fut emplie des pieds à la tête d'une profonde joie. Elle était si heureuse de voir que sa mère appréciait tant Regina, et que tout cela était réciproque. Elle prit Mary dans les bras et se contenta de lui répondre :

\- Oui je sais…

Avec le sourire le plus satisfait et le plus heureux qu'il soit.

\- D'ailleurs, reprit-elle en lâchant sa mère, il faut que je retourne la voir. Elle doit se faire du souci, et elle doit certainement être avec Henry. Je voudrais pas que mon fils pense que je suis une délinquante.

\- Mais tu ES une délinquante. Plaisanta son père en un clin d'œil.

Elle était tellement heureuse de constater qu'il cherchait par tout moyen de se racheter.

\- Bon, alors on t'y accompagne, fit Snow. A cette heure-ci, tu peux pas te permettre de rentrer seule à pied, dans ce noir.

Emma regarda l'heure qu'il était et elle se cacha les yeux.

\- Quoi ? 1heure du mat' ? Sérieusement ? Je vais la réveiller et elle va me haïr…

Mary lui jeta un sourire amusé avant de répondre.

\- Alors ne tardons pas à y aller ! Tu ne voudrais pas rentrer encore plus tard !

Puis elle quitta le commissariat. Le temps qu'Emma prit pour remettre sa veste et la suivre, suffit à David pour lui attraper le bras et lui murmurer.

\- Alors tu l'aimes vraiment ?

\- Plus encore que tu ne peux le penser.

Il lui sourit alors sincèrement et ils se dirigèrent tous les deux vers la voiture.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant le manoir de Regina et qu'Emma sortit de la voiture et David lui glissa.

\- Tu pourrais peut être… Passer le bonsoir à Regina pour moi…

Bien que trop touchée par cette initiative qui ne venait même pas de sa mère, elle se contenta de lui répondre :

\- Je préfère que tu sois entièrement prêt et que tu le fasses toi-même.

Puis elle lui sourit sincèrement avant de claquer la portière et de se diriger vers la porte d'entrée. A cette heure ci, son amante devait surement dormir et elle était terrifiée de devoir la réveiller après la journée éprouvante qu'elle venant de traverser. Elle prit sa plus profonde inspiration avant de frapper à la porte. Elle avait l'impression de se retrouver avec la même boule au ventre que lors de leur premier rendez vous. Cependant, la vue de la magnifique brune, toujours perchée sur ses talons, dans une robe noire parfaitement splendide l'apaisa immédiatement.

Regina se jeta quasiment dans ses bras en lui embrassant sa tempe gauche à milles reprises.

\- Mon Dieu Emma tu es là !

Lorsqu'elle se retira un peu, la jeune blonde put constater qu'elle avait les yeux rougis, certainement par la fatigue mais aussi par le chagrin.

\- Bien sur que je suis là ! Où voulais tu que j'aille ?

\- Je pensais qu'après avoir frappé ton père tu aurais été réticente à l'idée de me revoir tout de suite. D'ailleurs j'en suis vraiment désolée, j'irai m'excuser demain matin avant d'aller travailler. Je ne voulais pas en arriver là mais j'étais à bout.

\- Tais-toi Gina ! Lui répondit-elle simplement, je pense que je suis mal placée pour te faire une leçon de morale sur la violence.

\- Oui mais moi j'ai débarqué comme une malade au commissariat pour t'en faire une et dix minutes après seulement je frappe ton père… C'est enfantin comme comportement.

\- Je déteins peut être un peu sur toi, plaisanta-t-elle dans un clin d'œil.

\- Jamais Swan. Bon... Tu entres ? On va pas rester toute la nuit sur le perron.

Emma la suivit et en refermant la porte elle lui demanda :

\- Et comment est ce que ça se fait que t'es toujours habillée à cette heure ?

\- C'est-à-dire que…

\- Salut Emma !

Cette voix, Emma ne l'aurait certainement pas reconnu immédiatement, mais devant le roulement des yeux de sa compagne, et sa profonde exaspération, elle en conclut qu'Ariel était encore là, et elle rit à cette idée.

\- Salut Ariel ! Alors ? Toujours pas de maison ?

\- Très drôle Emma ! Non je suis juste passée parce que j'ai appelé Reg' cet après-midi, et elle n'avait pas l'air d'aller très bien. Je suis arrivée pour boire un verre avec elle et au final je suis restée. Elle m'a tout raconté. Tu veux un verre de vin ?

Emma rougit. Elle vint s'assoir dans le fauteuil qui était en face du canapé ou s'était réinstallée Regina, à côté d'Ariel.

\- Non merci Ariel ça ira.

Elle était bien trop préoccupée à savoir comment allait Regina, elle la fixait sans arrêt écoutant vaguement la sirène qui continuait de raconter gaiement sa vie.

\- Et c'est comme ça que j'ai acheté cette robe !

Wow, se dit Emma. Elle avait du quitter la conversation un long moment pour qu'Ariel soit en train de parler de sa tenue vestimentaire.

\- Mais bon je sais que jamais je pourrais porter CE genre de robe, continuait-elle imperturbable en montrant Regina, parce que pour ça, il faut avoir le corps de déesse de Regina Mills.

\- Du calme Ariel ! Se défendit gentiment Emma. C'est la mienne, n'oublies pas !

\- Eh… C'est carrément injuste ! J'ai été proche d'elle bien avant toi !

\- Oui mais toi tu ne peux pas faire ça !

Pour illustrer ses mots, Emma se leva de son fauteuil, se pencha à en perdre l'équilibre vers sa conjointe, prenant ainsi appuie de sa main sur l'accoudoir du canapé, attrapa la mâchoire de Regina de sa main gauche et saisit sa lèvre inférieure entre ses dents. Après avoir passé sa langue dessus, elle décida de lui prendre la bouche passionnément. Ariel détourna les yeux, presque honteuse d'assister à cette scène.

Lorsqu'Emma se détacha enfin de sa compagne, celle-ci –qui ne s'était absolument pas défendue- prit tout de même un air hautain, faussement vexée et lança :

\- Vous être toutes les deux puériles.

Puis elle prit un air boudeur, détournant la tête, pendant qu'Emma qui s'était laissée retomber sur son fauteuil, explosa de rire, suivie de près par Ariel.

\- Mais tu sais, s'il n'y avait pas cette fichue règle d'amitié, ça ferait longtemps que j'en aurais fait de même moi. Parce que Regina Mills quand même…

\- Oh calme-toi Ariel !

\- Oui oui mais c'est la tienne je sais, j'ai compris maintenant que c'était trop tard.

Puis elles rirent à nouveau.

\- Bon, c'est pas tout, mais je vais aller me coucher, lança Regina avant de se lever. Je te laisse le soin de raccompagner Ariel.

\- Oui je te rejoins, lui répondit Emma.

\- A plus Ariel !

\- Salut Reg'.

**Regina s'était** installée dans son lit et avait éteint la lumière après avoir pris une douche. Elle devait se lever dans quelques heures et n'était absolument pas motivée à retourner travailler après l'éprouvant week-end qu'elle venait de passer. Elle sentit bientôt une présence qui venait de faire irruption dans son dos, s'installant sous la couette et passant un bras par-dessus sa taille. Puis elle sentit par la suite un souffle chaud dans le creux de son cou et de légers baisers qui l'accompagnait. Elle frissonna de tout son être et eut l'impression de bruler sous le contact des lèvres d'Emma dans son cou.

\- Emma…

\- Tais-toi pour une fois…

Puis elle continuait ses inlassables embrassades se promenant de son épaule jusqu'à la naissance de sa mâchoire, laissant parfois sa langue visiter le corps chaud de la brune. Puis, elle laissa glisser sa main sur le ventre musclée de Regina et lorsqu'elle arriva à son bas ventre, cette dernière fut frappée d'un spasme tellement violent qu'Emma ne put retenir un sourire de satisfaction.

\- Em'… Henry dort…

\- Oui justement, il dort, lui chuchota-t-elle à l'oreille ce qui eut don de lui donner à nouveau des frissons de désir.

Pendant que la main d'Emma continuer d'explorer le corps de Regina, celle-ci se retint difficilement de masquer sa respiration bruyante et saccadée, en vain… Son cœur battait de plus en plus vite aux mouvements de va-et-vient d'Emma et au bout de plusieurs longues minutes elle laissa son corps se délivrer de ses spasmes, et soupira d'une voix aigue et étouffée… La blonde se laissa retomber sur le dos, satisfaite de son petit effet. Au bout d'un temps, quand Regina eut repris ses esprits, elle se retourna et regarda longuement sa compagne qui fixait le plafond, souriante. Ses bras la portèrent alors pour qu'elle puisse se retrouver au dessus de sa conjointe qui n'avait d'autre choix que de la regarder fixement à la place du plafond. Elle l'embrassa longtemps, avant de l'assoir pour lui retirer son ridicule débardeur blanc, et de la repousser –non sans violence- pour qu'elle se couche à nouveau. Sa bouche continua son exploration sur le buste de la blonde, entre ses deux seins, s'égarant parfois, puis les quitta pour descendre le long de son ventre. Alors qu'Emma, s'accrochait déjà aux draps, bouillonnante d'envie, elle entendit sa compagne lui chuchoter de sa voix rauque :

\- A ton tour de souffrir.

**Le réveil** sonna ce matin là et Regina ouvrit péniblement les yeux, se dépêchant tout de même de l'éteindre pour ne pas réveiller sa compagne qui travaillait plus tard qu'elle ce jour-là. Elle fit discrètement le tour du lit et s'accroupit devant Emma, allongée sur le ventre, un bras pendant du lit. Elle admira sa beauté naturelle quelques instants avant de repousser quelques mèches blondes de devant son visage et de lui embrasser la joue… Elle se releva ensuite pour atteindre la porte quand ce bras pendant la retint par le poignet. Regina posa ses yeux sur la main d'Emma, et cette dernière n'avait pas bougé.

\- Reste !

Amusée, la brune lui répondit :

\- Il faut bien que quelqu'un travaille. On a un fils à nourrir ! D'ailleurs si tu pouvais l'emmener avec toi au commissariat pour qu'il évite de rester trop seul aujourd'hui, ce serait chouette !

\- Gina… C'est plus un gamin… L'oublies pas !

\- C'est vrai excuse-moi, lui répondit-elle en essayant de sa dégager de l'emprise de sa belle.

\- S'iiiiiil te plaaaaait reeeeeste, fit-elle de sa voix la plus enfantine qui exaspérait Regina.

\- Toi dors !

Puis elle s'enfuit.

A peine arrivée devant la bibliothèque, elle reçu déjà un message d'Emma.

« Je _passe te prendre pendant ta pause ce midi, je voudrais qu'on mange ensemble._ »

Elle sourit mais n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'elle reçut déjà un second message.

« _J'emmène Henry chez son ami, il ne sera pas tout seul aujourd'hui (désolée il m'a supplié)_ »

Regina roula des yeux. Elle n'aurait pas pu trouver une petite amie avec un comportement plus gamin qu'Emma. Mais cela l'attendrissait. Elle lui répondit alors simplement :

« _Je t'aime. »_

_« Et moi dont…_ »

La matinée passa très rapidement pour Regina, mais beaucoup moins pour Emma qui ne vivait qu'avec l'envie de retrouver sa moitié au plus vite. Lorsqu'il fut midi pile, elle ne se fit pas prier et sauta dans sa voiture pour la garer devant la bibliothèque. Voyant Regina sortir de son lieu de travail elle lui sauta dans les bras comme une adolescente qui n'a pas vu sa meilleure amie pendant la période des vacances scolaires.

\- On y va Emma ? Fit-elle encore étouffée par les bras de la jeune blonde.

\- Oui désolée. C'est que je suis contente de te voir c'est tout…

\- On s'est vues il y a moins de 4heures !

\- Oui mais même !

Elles se dirigèrent toutes les deux vers Granny dans la voiture d'Emma. Et s'installèrent à une table lorsqu'elles furent arrivées.

\- Comment va ton père ? Tenta Regina au bout d'un long moment. J'espère vraiment que je ne l'ai pas mis encore plus en colère que ce qu'il ne l'est déjà. A cette allure là, je pense que ça va être compliqué d'être une famille unie.

\- Demande-lui toi-même… Répondit Emma dans un sourire.

Ne comprenant pas les paroles de sa compagne, Regina, qui était dos à l'entrée du restaurant, se retourna en un réflexe et aperçu David qui venait de pénétrer chez Granny tout souriant, saluant tout le monde sur son passage comme il avait l'habitude de le faire… Bref, comme un Charming. Contrairement à ce qu'elle avait pu penser… son magnifique sourire ne s'effaça pas lorsqu'il croisa le regard de Regina. A sa plus grande surprise, il s'intensifia même, allant jusqu'à lui offrir un regard de profondes et plates excuses.

La brune qui s'était violement retournée vers Emma lui lança :

\- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe là ? Ne me dis pas que tu avais prévu que ton père vienne manger dans ce même restaurant, pile le même jour que nous… Pitié Emma, dis moi que tu n'aurais pas eu le cran de me mettre mal à l'aise à ce point.

\- D'accord, je ne te le dis pas. Se contenta-t-elle de lui répondre, un air victorieux sur le visage.

Regina ferma les yeux quelques instants. Profondément elle espérait ne plus jamais avoir à les ouvrir. Mais elle le fit, et David avait déjà fait le tour de la table pour embrasser sa fille. Il se retourna maintenant vers Regina. Cette dernière prit les devants et commença un long discours :

\- David… Je suis vraiment désolée. Je ne voulais pas être violente avec toi hier, c'était une sorte de réflexe… Mais de réflexe que tout le monde peut avoir. C'est humain. Je ne veux pas qu'on parte sur des bases si peu solides. Et d'ailleurs je tenais à te dire que s'il te faut du temps pour parvenir à m'accepter, alors d'accord. J'attendrais le temps qu'il te faudra. Vraiment David laisse moi m'excus…

Mais David la coupa dans son élan d'un geste de la main, parfaitement conscient que la Regina qu'il connaissait ne se serait jamais confondue en excuses comme elle le faisait en ce moment même.

\- Ne t'excuse pas. J'aimerais qu'on recommence tout depuis le début. Et aujourd'hui, je suis venu rencontrer la petite amie de ma fille.

Et il lui tendit la main, au plus grand étonnement de Regina. Malgré son choc de la nouvelle, elle réussit à prendre son courage –et particulièrement parce qu'elle était une Mills- se leva pour faire face à David, défroissant de ses paumes les plis imaginaires du devant de sa robe, et lui tendit la sienne à son tour.

\- Salut ! Moi c'est David ! Je suis le père d'Emma ! Fit-il en lui serrant la main.

\- Regina… Répondit-t-elle le regard embué de larmes, une profonde gratitude dans la voix.

Puis ils s'assirent tous trois, jusqu'à ce que la brune sente la chaleur douce de la main de David se posant sur la sienne qui se trouvait sur la table. Elle déposa son regard sur sa main, puis dans ses yeux, et il prononça les quelques mots les plus doux du monde, avec son sourire ravissant et sincère.

\- Bienvenue dans ma famille…

* * *

_**Et voilààààà. J'avais envie que la fin de leurs soucis se clôturent par de l'amour venant des Charming parce que même si on leur donne un rôle de moins en moins important dans la série (ce que je trouve malheureux par moment), ils SONT importants (et partiellement trop chou d'amour).**_

_**Voilà donc, c'est mon happy end! Mais je peux vous jurer que c'est possible qu'il y ait un happy ending encore plus happy ending que celui ci... Pour ca... Il va falloir attendre demain mes souris :)**_

_**Je vous aime trop fort... Merci pour tous ces follow, ces fav, ces reviews, et vos encouragements mes amours...**_

_**J'espère que vous avez pris plaisir à lire cette fiction d'un point de vue d'ensemble. **_

**_Alors à demain pour la dernière fois. _**

**_D'énormes poutous. _**

**_xoxo._**


	19. Chapitre final : 6 ans plus tard

**Et voilà alors... On y est... La fin de toutes les fins. Je préfère vous prévenir que ce chapitre est CANDY! GUIMAUVE QUOI! A ne pas lire si c'est pour critiquer le côté TROP de cette fin. Vous pouvez aussi bien vous en tenir à la fin du dernier chapitre. Celui ci est un rab qui était indispensable pour moi, parce que j'aime le romantisme et les fleurs bleues (parfois elles sont même roses alors c'est pour vous dire). Mais il n'est pas indispensable pour tous. **

**Bref, sur ce mes poussins... Bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas, j'ai des choses à vous dire. **

* * *

**WARNING IMPORTANT AVANT DE LIRE CE CHAPITRE FINAL: POUR LES BESOINS DE MA FICTION MARY EST MEME MARIEE A DAVID A STORYBROOKE ET NE S'APPELLE DONC PAS BLANCHARD.**

**Chapitre final : 6 ans plus tard.**

Emma se réveilla, encore toute secouée de sa soirée de la veille, dans les draps blancs de Regina Mills. Cela faisait quelques années maintenant qu'elle avait décidé de vendre son appartement définitivement pour s'installer avec elle. Elle se retourna sur sa gauche pour admirer sa compagne qui somnolait encore à ses côtés. Puis se rapprocha d'elle lentement de manière à la réveiller de petits et tendres baisers sur son épaule et sa joue.

\- Bonjour vous… Fit-elle en la regardant ouvrir les yeux. Comment ça va ce matin ?

Regina lui sourit, et Emma put constater avec émerveillement que malgré ses, maintenant preque, 40 ans, elle avait conservé son teint frais et magnifique de leur première rencontre. Même au réveil. Ayant pris sa position allongée sur le côté gauche, sa tête prenant appui sur sa paume de main maintenu par son coude sur son oreiller, elle caressait les lèvres de Regina du bout de l'index de sa main droite. Quand celle-ci la lui saisit pour y déposer un doux et amoureux baiser, leur deux mains s'enlacèrent avant de rester unies, reposées sur le ventre de la brune.

\- Comment tu as trouvé ta soirée ? Continua Emma. Tu n'es pas trop fatiguée ?

\- Non, ça va. Finit-elle par lui répondre. J'ai encore du mal à réaliser.

\- Que ton petit garçon qui est maintenant grand ait pu se marier ? Se moqua-t-elle. Tu savais bien qu'il n'allait pas rester ici toute sa vie pourtant.

Regina repensa à la veille. Elle était tellement heureuse de voir Henry ainsi épanoui, formant à son tour sa petite famille. Même si égoïstement, elle aurait voulu pouvoir le garder encore un peu pour elle.

\- Le pire n'est pas passé, surenchérit Emma avec son sourire taquin. Peut être que d'ici peu de temps, il viendra t'annoncer que tu va être grand-mère.

La brune grimaça à cette appellation et prit un air faussement boudeur pour faire comprendre à sa conjointe qu'elle n'était pas prête pour ça. Emma explosa de rire. Elle n'avait pas réussi à arrêter de taquiner son amante depuis qu'elles s'étaient mises ensemble. La jeune blonde qui s'était relevée en position assise en profita pour continuer à l'embêter tendrement.

\- Mais c'est qu'elle boude madame Mills, lui fit-elle, un air dérisoire et enfantin dans la voix, lui tapotant le nez tendrement avec son index pour la narguer.

Regina la regardait. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire devant la beauté qu'Emma avait réussi à conserver. Elle n'était pas simplement belle à l'extérieur, mais elle était aussi une magnifique personne. Avec son âge, loin d'être adolescent, et ses comportements de gamine insupportables, sa manière de parler, et de la taquiner qui lui rappelait une fille de 14 ans… Même si tout cela avait le don d'exaspérer Regina, elle n'en trouvait tout cela pas moins adorable, et à cette simple pensée, elle leva sa main gauche –celle qui n'était pas prise- pour replacer quelques mèches rebelles de cheveux derrière l'oreille d'Emma, pour pouvoir mieux lui caresser la joue du dos de sa main. Emma se pencha alors en avant, pour déposer d'affectueux baisers sur son front, sur la naissance et puis le bout de son nez, quelques uns sur son menton avant de poser son dernier sur sa bouche, du bout de ses lèvres. Après quoi elle se redressa un peu pour lui sourire. Sourire qui lui fut rendu jusqu'à ce qu'il s'élargisse encore en un sursaut. Puis elle lança à Emma, toute excitée :

\- Tu as senti ?

La blonde baissa les yeux sur sa main posée sur le ventre de sa conjointe, qui venait de faire un bond, au même titre que celle de Regina.

\- C'est lui qui a bougé ? Lui répondit-elle ne quittant plus le ventre rond de sa compagne des yeux.

\- Oui ! Cette fois il n'a pas fait semblant…

L'accouchement était prévu pour dans 3 mois. Regina était déjà à ses six mois, et une jolie courbe se dessinait en dessous de sa poitrine. De dos, personne n'aurait pu deviner qu'elle était enceinte, tellement son corps le portait parfaitement, ce petit être qu'elle et Emma désiraient tant et qu'elles allaient tant chérir. Elles s'étaient mises toutes deux d'accord sur le fait que ce serait Regina qui le porterait, comme Emma avait déjà porté leur premier enfant. D'ailleurs cette dernière en avait profité pour s'allonger à plat ventre, à la perpendiculaire de sa compagne, sa tête, à présent, reposant sur le ventre de Regina.

\- Coucou gamin ! C'est mamaaaaan ! Lança-t-elle avec le même comportement qu'à son habitude. J'ai vraiment hâte que tu arrives moi tu sais… enfin… Ta mère aussi évidemment elle a hâte que t'arrives.

Puis elle jeta un coup d'œil rapide à Regina avant de poursuivre en chuchotant :

\- Enfin, elle j'en suis moins sure. Je la connais bien, elle veut te garder rien que pour elle.

\- Swan ! Je t'entends !

\- Ah oui… Il faut que je commence à te prévenir avant que tu arrives… Tu vas être élevé à la dure. On rigole pas avec Regina Mills. Puis elle va certainement vouloir te donner le nom le plus à rallonge qui soit, parce qu'elle adore engueuler les gens en utilisant environ 300 milliards de noms. Qu'est ce que je pourrais bien te dire d'autre… Ah oui ! Elle est insupportable et dans ses moments de crise d'hystérie, elle va vouloir te balancer tous ses verres de cristal à la figure !

\- Emma ! Arrête ça, il ne va jamais vouloir sortir !

\- Et bah justement ! C'est pour qu'il reste un peu plus longtemps seul avec toi, lui chuchota-t-elle en posant un doigt sur sa bouche comme pour l'avertir que c'était un secret. C'est plutôt gentil, non ?

Regina leva les yeux au ciel. Cette femme était vraiment une adolescente. Voyant le regard désespéré de sa compagne, Emma continua :

\- Mais après… Elle peut être très aimante. Elle est douce et calme. Elle est très attentionnée. C'est vrai, elle a été tellement présente pour ton frère que je me suis demandée comment il a réussi à trouver le temps d'avoir une autre femme qu'elle dans sa vie… Oh puis… Elle cuisine tellement bien… Mon Dieu ! Attends de goûter ses bons plats, ses lasagnes parfaites et ses desserts… Ils sont à tomber. Bon je sais… Au début tu pourras avaler que du liquide, mais c'est quand même une super raison de sortir pour rencontrer sa deuxième maman. Enfin… Si tu veux vraiment une motivation pour t'échapper il faut que je te dise…

Elle marqua une courte pause.

\- Si tu voyais comme elle est belle. En ce moment même, elle illumine la pièce. Pourtant, elle est déjà lumineuse sa chambre. Mais malgré tout ça on ne voit qu'elle. J'ai vraiment hâte que tu la vois… Elle va te plaire.

\- Emma, si tu continues comme ça, il va naitre prématurément.

Puis elles explosèrent toutes les deux de rire. Emma décida néanmoins de laisser glisser ses lèvres sur le flanc droit de Regina pour lui embrasser la hanche, puis se redressa, déposa un baiser sur le ventre de sa compagne, et se leva.

\- Bon ! On se lève ?

**Lorsque Regina** descendit les escaliers pour se diriger vers la cuisine, les mains ne quittant jamais son ventre, la femme de sa vie avait déjà préparé son petit déjeuner. Elle ne put s'empêcher de se dire qu'elle était chanceuse. Cela faisait maintenant six années qu'elles étaient là l'une pour l'autre, six ans qu'Emma supportait ses crises, plus prononcées encore depuis que les hormones la travaillaient… Six ans qu'elle se pliait à toutes ses envies, ses moindres désirs, la traitant comme si elle était restée la Reine. Et malgré tout, après ces six ans, elle continuait à voir cette lueur d'amour qui brillait dans les yeux de la blonde à chaque fois qu'elle posait ses yeux sur elle. A cette pensée, elle sourit, et se dit qu'elle ne pouvait être plus heureuse.

\- Aujourd'hui, c'est le jour de ton sixième mois de grossesse ! Lui lança-t-elle, ravie.

\- Tu sais que tu as un comportement de grande sœur plus que de maman quand tu dis des trucs comme ça ?

\- Ca te dirait que je t'invite au restau ce soir pour fêter ça ?

\- Emma ! On va pas fêter tous mes mois de grossesse ! Lui répondit-elle en repensa aux cinq mois précédents.

\- Bah si ! C'est important ! En plus, j'en ai encore trouvé un autre. Parfait. Dans les cabanes derrière la petite forêt. Il est tout en bois, c'est un chalet en fait !

Devant son air suppliant et ses yeux de chats, Regina ne put s'empêcher d'accepter.

\- T'es la meilleure !

**Le soir même**, Emma s'était mise sur son 31 et regardait sa compagne qui portait une robe qui lui moulant tendrement et parfaitement son ventre parfaitement arrondi. La blonde posa alors une main dessus et regarda Regina passionnément dans les yeux. Elle s'approcha tout près d'elle pour l'embrasser, mais celle-ci s'en plaignait déjà :

\- Em', on va être en retard !

C'est à ce moment là que son ventre donna un violent coup de pied sur la main d'Emma qui se recula en sursautant. Regina explosa de rire devant sa mine boudeuse.

\- Mais j'hallucine où il te défend déjà ? Eh oh, on se calme là dedans, ajouta-t-elle en ayant approché sa bouche du ventre de son amante, je commande un peu moi aussi !

Le ventre redonna un coup, comme s'il avait voulu lui répondre.

\- Non mais attends, je rêve ! On répond déjà à sa mère en plus de tout ça ? T'essaies de me narguer ? Eh bien ça marche même pas ! Parce que moi, j'ai ta mère en face des yeux et je peux te dire qu'elle est magnifique, et toi tu peux pas voir ça ! NA ! Je gagne toujours…

\- Sachant qu'il ne peut pas te répondre qu'il est malgré ça en meilleure position que toi…

\- Eh mais c'est une blague ? Vous faites déjà un ligue contre moi tous les deux ?

Puis elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et levant légèrement la tête, sous le regard de désespoir de Regina.

\- Bon Emma, si tu arrêtais un peu tes gamineries et qu'on allait manger maintenant ?

\- C'est ça ! Changez de sujet tous les deux… Mais Emma Swan n'a pas dit son dernier mot.

**Dans la voiture,** Emma ne pouvait s'empêcher de lancer quelques regards sur le ventre de sa compagne depuis le volant.

\- Emma, voudrais tu bien te concentrer sur la route et arrêter de me fixer comme si j'étais un morceau de pizza ?

\- Mais regarde comme tu es magnifique ! J'ai encore du mal à croire que ce petit bout sera à nous dans quelques mois. J'ai tellement hâte de voir la tête qu'il va avoir. Il sera tellement beau…

Regina rougit et baissa les yeux sur son ventre qu'elle caressait toujours de ses deux mains, comme la mère protectrice qu'elle était déjà… Pour la seconde fois. Elles avaient su que ce serait encore un garçon dès le quatrième mois de Regina, et depuis, elles n'avaient pas vraiment réussi à se mettre d'accord sur le prénom :

\- _Mais, pour Henry c'est toi qui a choisi c'est injuste, avait lancé Emma. T'es automatiquement contre ce que je te propose, à croire que tu le fais exprès. _

\- _Ce n'est pas ma faute si tu n'as aucun gout Swan. _

\- _Bien sur que si j'en ai ! On a juste pas les mêmes._

**Arrivées** à l'intérieur du restaurant, Emma ne réussit pas à réprimander un sourire de satisfaction en voyant les yeux émerveillés de sa compagne devant la beauté des lieux. L'endroit était spacieux et calme, décoré de manière très personnelle. C'était le genre d'endroit, et la blonde le savait, qui plaisait énormément à Regina. C'est-à-dire qu'au bout de six ans de relation, elle avait pris le temps de la connaitre sur le bout des ongles.

Elle la tira alors tendrement par le bras pour lui désigner la table à laquelle elles devaient s'assoir. Le couvert était proprement mis, et deux petites bougies éclairaient un peu plus la tablée, qui était légèrement plus plongée dans l'obscurité que les autres.

\- Comment tu trouves l'endroit ?

\- C'est…

Emma sourit durant la courte pause qu'avait marqué la mère de son futur fils, laissant ses yeux s'attarder encore ci et là sur des petits détails de la pièce.

\- C'est parfait !

\- Tu vois que j'ai bon gout ? Finit-elle par lui lancer, avec un air vainqueur.

Regina leva un sourcil et soupira mais ne lui répondit cependant pas, ayant de nouveau rivé ses yeux sur son ventre.

\- Il est agité… Dit-elle dans un sourire de bonheur sincère, ce qui eut le don de réjouir Emma.

\- C'est qu'à lui aussi ça lui plait. Il a déjà les mêmes gouts que toi.

Elle glissa alors ses doigts entre ceux de la main de Regina qui était restée sur la table.

\- Comment va ta sœur ? Ca fait quelques semaines que je l'ai pas vu, entre mon boulot et le sien.

\- Ca va ! Elle s'est mise dans la tête qu'elle voulait quitter Storybrooke pour partir s'installer ailleurs. Depuis que c'est calme plus rien ne les empêche, elle et Belle de s'en aller.

Emma déglutit difficilement en tentant de cacher sa grimace.

\- Comment tu le vis ?

\- Bien, tu sais. Lui répondit-elle en souriant et fixant son regard dans le sien. C'est vrai qu'on a plutôt été inséparables ces dernières années, mais je suis heureuse qu'elle ait trouvé son bonheur, même s'il n'est pas ici. Puis, elle ne partira pas bien loin, on la verra toujours. Moins souvent c'est tout.

Emma ne décela pas de tristesse dans sa voix, et en fut donc rassurée. Elle avait tellement peur que sa compagne souffre du départ de sa sœur.

\- Merci de t'en inquiéter, finit-elle par lui dire timidement.

\- Mais il n'y a rien de plus normal que le fait que je m'inquiète pour toi. Je t'aime de toutes mes forces et je ferais tout pour que tu sois heureuse. Si le départ de ta sœur t'attriste, alors il te suffit de me le dire, et on la suivra.

Regina ne put s'empêcher d'essuyer ses yeux humidifiés par les déclarations d'Emma. Elle était tellement touchée que quelqu'un puisse prendre autant soin d'elle.

\- C'est les hormones ! Se justifia-t-elle rapidement sous le regard moqueur de la blonde.

\- Mais oui… Bien sur.

Au bout d'un moment dans la soirée, lorsque les deux femmes avaient déjà discuté de tout et de rien, s'emportant quelques fois en éclats de rire complices, Emma se risqua de lancer le sujet.

\- Comment on va appeler notre fils Gina ?

\- Tu ne te reposes jamais toi hein ?

Elle rougit légèrement avant de lui répondre :

\- Non mais je veux dire… Toi tu ne proposes jamais rien. Tu ne fais que repousser mes idées à moi… Attention je ne te reproche rien, bien sur que tu as le droit de repousser mes idées si elles ne te plaisent pas. On a un droit égal sur cette décision. Mais j'aimerai tout de même savoir… Enfin… Si jamais tu avais une illumination que tu as omis de m'émettre ou…

Regina ria. Elle avait toujours dans ses explications, ce clair manque d'éloquence qu'elle avait déjà lorsque les deux femmes s'étaient rencontrées. C'est dans ces moments là qu'elle se rendait compte qu'Emma était la seule personne à avoir été naturelle et vraie avec elle, depuis le début, et qu'elle le restait. Elle n'aurait pas pu trouver comment la remercier pour cela. Elle se contentait de l'aimer de toute son âme.

\- Gina ? Tu m'écoutes au moins ?

\- Oh ! Excuse-moi ! Fit-elle de son air amusé. Tu disais ?

\- Je parlais de notre fils là !

\- Non rectification, de son prénom !

\- Mais comment tu… Tu viens de me dire que tu ne m'écoutais pas !

\- Je peux faire deux choses à la fois Swan !

Emma roula les yeux avant de les poser à nouveau sur sa compagne. Cette dernière poursuivie alors :

\- Est-ce que je peux te proposer quelles personnes j'aimerai qu'on choisisse pour être le parrain et la marraine avant qu'on se mette à chercher un prénom ?

La blonde haussa les épaules. Pourquoi pas après tout. Même si au fond d'elle, elle doutait que le sujet soit plus urgent. Mais si cela pouvait faire plaisir à Regina, alors elle l'acceptait.

\- Je t'écoute !

\- Bon, tu t'en doutes, j'aimerai que la marraine soit Zelena. C'est vrai, même si elle va partir quelques pauvres kilomètres plus loin, c'est quand même elle qui a été le plus impliquée dans ma grossesse. Sans évidemment compter tes parents qui m'ont tellement collé que j'ai cru que j'allais étouffer.

Emma ouvrit la bouche dans le but de défendre un peu ses parents qui étaient ravis de devenir grands parents à nouveau, mais s'arrêta net devant le geste vif de la main de Regina qui lui ordonnait de se taire et de la laisser finir. Ce qu'elle fit.

\- Donc, ça me ferait vraiment plaisir Emma si tu acceptais que ma sœur soit la marraine de notre fils.

Son amante lui sourit et lui lança un regard empli d'amour. Elle hocha la tête en signe d'approbation et lui répondit :

\- Bien sur ! Il ne pourrait pas rêver meilleure marraine.

La sincérité avec laquelle elle avait prononcé ces quelques mots fit remonter quelques larmes aux yeux de Regina qui les chassa d'un petit mouvement de tête. Elle était profondément émue de voir que leur famille respective pouvait si bien s'entendre maintenant, alors qu'il y a seulement quelques années c'eut été impossible.

\- Et pour le parrain ! Poursuivit-elle. J'aimerai que ce soit ton petit frère. Je sais que Neal est encore tout jeune, et qu'il n'a seulement que 8 ans, mais il va vite grandir, et j'ai l'impression de revoir un peu Henry en lui… Je lui fais complètement confiance, et puis, comme ça, on aura utilisé chacune notre fratrie.

Emma resta sans voix. Elle cru que sa mâchoire allait se décrocher. Elle éprouvait une réelle envie d'embrasser sa partenaire lorsqu'elle lui annonça cela. D'autant plus qu'elle venait de dire que Neal lui rappelait Henry. Et donc de comparer un Charming pur à son propre fils.

Elle avait réussit à remarquer les progrès spectaculaires qu'avait fait Regina depuis leur rencontre. La femme qui avait un cœur de glace, qui était même trop sèche avec son propre fils, celle qui lui avait mené une lutte sans merci, celle qui avait repoussé ses avances, celle qui ne s'était ouverte à elle que très tard… était à présent celle qui partageait sa vie, et qui était devenue plus chaleureuse et aimante qu'Emma même. A cette pensée, quelques larmes se mirent à dévaler ses joues, des larmes de joie.

\- Je suppose que tu es d'accord, lui fit-elle en riant et en lui tendant une serviette, avant de se pencher légèrement pour lui caresser la joue.

Lorsqu'elle eut retiré sa main et que les larmes de sa compagne ne cessaient pas, elle lui relança :

\- Toi tu ne peux même pas sortir l'excuse des hormones.

Elle étouffa un rire entre deux sanglots puis ancra ses yeux émeraudes dans ceux de Regina.

\- Merci, lui murmura-t-elle.

\- Ne me remercie pas encore !

Emma releva la tête, plus sérieuse. Elle attendait des explications sur la signification de cette dernière phrase, et sa compagne le comprit puisqu'elle poursuivit.

\- Tu me disais que je ne t'avais jamais proposé de prénom.

\- Oui ?

\- Mais ce n'est pas pour autant que je n'ai pas une idée bien précise.

\- …

\- J'avais besoin que ce soit un prénom qui me tienne à cœur. Je voulais qu'il signifie vraiment quelque chose, pour moi comme pour toi. Pour nous en fait, notre relation, nos obstacles et nos moments de bonheur.

\- Et t'as réussi à traduire toute cette galère en un seul mot, plaisanta Emma devant le regard sévère de la brune.

\- Bien sur.

\- Bon vas-y ! Annonce-moi la couleur ! J'aimerais savoir si je vais pouvoir moi aussi te refuser quelque chose.

\- J'aimerai qu'on appelle notre fils Nolan, Em'.

Emma bu une gorgée d'eau et s'étouffa avec lorsqu'elle prit connaissance que le nom que sa compagne voulait donner à leur fils n'était autre que le nom de famille de ses parents.

\- Tu… Quoi ? Fit-elle les yeux ronds.

\- Nolan ce serait parfait. Tout d'abord parce que ta mère a été quelqu'un de très important dans ma vie. Et qu'on veuille se l'admettre ou non, c'est elle qui t'a guidé jusqu'à moi. Elle a fait ressortir ce qu'il y avait de plus noir à l'intérieur de moi, mais elle a également fait ressortir le meilleur. Grâce à elle, j'ai réussi à trouver la paix, et son amitié m'est tellement précieuse maintenant…

Elle marqua une courte pause, de quelques secondes –qui parurent être un supplice pour Emma- durant laquelle elle descendit la totalité de son verre d'eau avant de reprendre.

\- Et finalement parce que c'est aussi ton père. Ton père qui a fait en sorte que notre relation soit solide comme la roche et grâce à lui on a su que rien ne pourrait jamais nous séparer toi et moi. Il a rendu notre couple plus fort et je ne pourrais jamais le remercier assez pour ça. D'autant plus que dès ce jour où il m'a accepté parmi vous, il m'a mise tellement à l'aise que je pense avoir réussi à fonder une amitié aussi forte avec lui qu'avec ta mère…

Emma resta choquée. Les larmes elle-même n'osaient plus couler. Elle s'attendait à tout… sauf à cela.

\- Et puis parce que ce nom de famille c'est aussi un peu toi…

Cette fois c'en était trop. La jeune blonde posa brusquement son front sur ses bras qui se trouvait sur la table pour pleurer toutes les larmes qui lui restaient dans son corps. Elle n'arrivait toujours pas à croire ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Regina Mills, SA Regina Mills voulait appeler leur fils Nolan… Le nom de famille de ceux qui avaient été ses pires ennemies. La brune la connaissait maintenant tellement par cœur qu'elle capta ses pensées et rajouta en lui caressant les cheveux du dessus de sa tête :

\- Maintenant ils sont mes amis les plus chers Emma…

Silence.

On n'entendait plus rien à part les sanglots étouffés de la blonde. La seule chose qu'elle aurait voulu faire c'était se fondre en remerciements mais rien ne pouvait sortir de sa gorge. C'est lorsqu'elle fut enfin calmée qu'elle se redressa, prit la main de Regina, les yeux encore rougis de ses larmes.

\- Gina ?

\- Oui ?

\- Epouse-moi !

Puis un long silence suivit. Un silence durant lequel Emma Swan ne regretta absolument pas ses paroles. Après tout ce qu'elles avaient vécu ensemble, les déclarations à cœur ouvert que sa conjointe lui avait faites ce soir –comme elle n'en avait jamais fait auparavant d'ailleurs- la seule chose qu'elle voulait définitivement, c'était de finir sa vie avec Regina Mills, et de pouvoir l'appeler sa femme. Pour une fois, elle avait parlé sans réfléchir, et elle se bénissait de l'avoir fait, car à n'importe quel autre moment, elle ne sait pas si elle aurait eu le courage de lui faire face.

\- Emma, non !

Encore un silence s'ensuivit durant lequel Emma aurait voulu mourir.

\- C'est toi qui va m'épouser !

La blonde soupira et explosa d'un rire libérant tout son stress qui s'était accumulé en un instant, resserra sa pression sur la main de Regina et prit un air moqueur pour lui lancer :

\- Tu auras toujours le dernier mot hein ?

\- Toujours.

La blonde sourit avant de poser ses yeux à nouveau sur son futur petit garçon.

\- J'ai hâte de te rencontrer Nolan Mills-Swan, fit-elle en s'adressant directement à lui. Tu verras, ta mère est définitivement la plus belle personne que tu rencontreras !

\- Elle l'est définitivement oui, répondit alors Regina, ancrant ses yeux pleins d'amour dans ceux d'Emma.

**THE END**

* * *

_**Et donc voilà. Maintenant je vais plus pouvoir ouvrir mon ordinateur toutes les nuits entre minuit et deux heures pour vous publier cette fiction. J'espère qu'elle vous aura plu dans l'ensemble. **_

_**MERCI à vous tous. **_

**_Tout d'abord à ma meilleure amie qui m'a poussé à continuer d'écrire cette fiction. Elle m'a lu et m'a rassurée par moment. _**

**_Puis je voudrais remercier aussi tout particulièrement Linsy, que j'ai rencontré sur sa fiction. Cette fille est géniale et elle m'a aidé à faire face aux critiques et me construire un mur de "je m'enfoutisme" face aux méchancetés. Je pense que cette expérience m'a permis de royalement m'en taper des commentaires négatifs. Tout ça c'est grâce à toi. Merci Céline, je t'aime fort._**

**_Ensuite, je voudrais remercier touuuuutes les personnes qui ont favorité ma fiction, celles qui l'ont followé, celles qui m'ont favorité et followé aussi en tant que personne. Et je voudrais même remercier les personnes qui ont lu ma fiction dans l'ombre sans jamais dire un mot. Je suis contente de vous avoir diverti. Si c'est le cas._**

**_Ensuite je voudrais remercier tous ceux qui ont posté des reviews. Je vous aime. Vous m'avez donné le courage d'avancer et de continuer à poster. _**

**_finalement, je veux remercier ceux qui ont prit le temps de m'envoyer des messages privés en plus de m'avoir déjà laissé une review. Vous êtes tout simplement des anges gardiens._**

_**Bref, je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps (mais c'est si dur de vous quitter... Ca me fend le coeur). SANS VOUS CETTE FICTION N'AURAIT PAS EXISTEE! **_

_**PS: je suis en train de bosser sur une nouvelle fiction, vers Neverland et après. Par contre, c'est super tiré par les cheveux, remastérisée de A à Z! La série n'est plus la même. ahahah. Mais ne vous en faites pas, je n'ai pas porté atteinte à cette univers magique. Il faut bien que les choses changent dans les fictions non? Parce que si tout reste pareil on arrive au même résultat: le OQ et le CS. **_

_**SWANQUEEN EVIDEMMENT (forever). Ça vous tente? **_

**_Je vous aime._**

**_Inès. _**


End file.
